Sang Noir
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde!^^

Le voici le voilà, le premier défis de phenixnoir.

Alors oui, je sais que quelqu'un a déjà relevé ce défis.

Je ne l'ai pas lu, histoire de ne pas me faire influencer.

J'ai tenté de prendre contact avec Phenix sans succès, j'ai trop tardé a écrire cette histoire…^^

J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire j'y ai mis tout mon petit coeur^^

 **L'univers sera sombre alors attention aux âmes sensibles, le rating M ne sera pas là pour faire joli !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, ne m'appartiennent pas, l'idée de cette fiction a été lancé par Phénixnoir

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise

 **Rating:** M, mention d'abus et de viol sur enfant, de torture… Je reste soft, mais tout de même, vous êtes prévenus!

 **Parution:** Le 30 du mois !^^

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^

 **SANG NOIR**

 **Prologue :**

Dans la contrée la plus sombre et la plus reculée du royaume d'Avalon, régnait mort et désolation.

La vie elle-même semblait l'avoir quittée au profit de la mort et des ténèbres.

Les forêts étaient sombres, entourées d'une brume opaque, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se dissiper. Les lacs et les tourbières, s'étaient transformés en marécages nauséabonds. Les rares êtres vivants qui s'y trouvaient, dévoraient tout être assez fou pour s'y rendre.

Au milieu d'une pleine désertique, aride et puante des cadavres jonchant son sol, se dressait la cité du clan de l'Hermine. Celle de Lord Voldemort : Vampire sanguinaire et sans pitié, qui n'obéissait qu'à son goût du carnage.

Au porte de sa cité, des morceaux de corps humains, et de différentes créatures pendaient allègrement en signe d'avertissement pour quiconque oserait le défier.

Le sceau du clan était inscrit au-dessus des portes. Un « H » manuscrit avec délicatesse et volupté, entouré d'une hermine aux yeux de braises incandescentes. Les douves qui entouraient le palais, s'apparentaient aux marécages Trolliens de l'Est. Des créatures hybrides et malfaisantes hantaient ses eaux.

La forteresse imposait sa noirceur inhospitalière, comme la mort son pouvoir sur le monde.

Une brume mystérieuse et des hurlements inhumains complétaient le tableau.

Il y avait dans les sous-sols de l'immense palais, des cachots qui habitaient les quelques derniers clans des lycans encore vivants. Ils étaient entassés par centaines dans des cages sales et humides.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Les plus jeunes allaient être marqués du sceau de leur seigneur et maître. Marqués comme du bétail. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient pour les vampires du clan de l'Hermine. Le fer utilisé était ensorcelé, empreint de magie noire et ciselé d'argent, substance hautement allergisante pour les lycans. Créé pour détruire la grande race des loups garous jusque dans les racines de leur pouvoir.

L'odeur de la chaire brûlée emplissait l'air déjà trop vicié des cachots, et rendait l'endroit encore plus insalubre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les enfants gémissaient, tremblaient de peur et d'appréhension, recroquevillés dans le fond de leur cage. Se serrant les uns contre les autres, dans un vain essaie de se consoler. Chaque fois qu'un contre maître ouvrait les grilles, ils se mettaient à hurler de façon pitoyable, et semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le métal de leur minuscule prison. Un seul d'entre eux restait calme et silencieux. Un jeune lycan, orphelin de père et de mère depuis quelques heures. Il avait des cheveux châtains gras de crasse, une peau doré comme le miel dont le velouté et le teint était gâché par sa vie de servitude. Ses grands yeux gris d'apparence humaine, ne laissaient entrevoir qu'un grand vide, causé par une concentration sans borne. Il avait agrippé les barreaux de ses petits doigts sales et avait posé sa tête contre la cage. Il connaissait son destin pour l'avoir vu sur des milliers d'autres individus, de ses frères de misères. Il avait tant souhaité pouvoir changer cet état de fait. Mais tout n'avait pas fonctionné comme ils l'avaient espéré.

Il aurait pu être en colère. Il en aurait eu le droit. Mais, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Son existence paraissait bien misérable pour ce monde gouverné par la loi du plus fort.

Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, sauf peut-être la venue de cette femme qui ne quittait jamais sa place d'entre les cadavres. Celle qu'ils attendaient tous. Cette mort si douce, si belle comparée à leur destinée de souffrance et de servitude.

Certains avaient la chance d'embrasser la grande faucheuse à l'aube de leur vie. Mais pour lui, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle semblait le fuir, lui qui était entre deux âges. Mais cela aussi semblait lui importer peu.

Il sentait son tour proche. Une idée folle lui avait traversé l'esprit et il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser marquer comme une vache. Alors, il gardait son apparence humaine. Il voulait rester libre de ne pas être comme ses autres, dont les crocs et les yeux de fauves ressortaient lorsqu'un contremaître ouvrait les grilles. Les autres lui murmuraient qu'il était fou, et qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier ce désir empreint de liberté. Sinon, il finirait comme ses parents, en guirlande décorative pour le château de leur « maître ». Ils avaient voulu s'enfuir et donner une chance de s'en sortit à leurs deux garçons. Ils avaient commencé par son frère parce qu'il avait été marqué en premier. Mais, ils avaient été capturés, torturés, écartelés, éviscérés puis décapités. Mais son frère. Personne n'en avait parlé. Où pouvait-il être à présent ? Été-t-il libre, comme leur parents l'avaient voulu, ou séquestré ? Il était vivant de cela il était certain. C'est la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, de se battre.

Un geôlier s'approcha de la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sut que son tour était enfin venu. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de faire comme il avait toujours fait depuis la disparition de sa famille. Le vampire avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses canines étaient jaunes et sales, chose rare chez les vampires, qui démontrait à quelle point, les geôliers, et les contremaîtres étaient répugnants. Il fit grincer la porte de sur ses gongs et fit signe au jeune lycan de sortir sans faire d'histoire. Son sourire se transforma en grimace de contrariété, lorsqu'il se contenta de le défier de venir le chercher, s'il tenait tant à ce qu'il sorte.

« Viens là sale charogne, beugla le vampire. »

Il fit claquer son fouet de fil d'argent près du visage du garçon. Si tous reculèrent jusqu'à se fondre dans l'acier, lui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Piqué au vif, les yeux rouge carmin, le vampire sortit une dague d'argent et s'apprêta à lui faire violence, lorsqu'une main soignée et douce, se posa sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement.

« Du calme, le maître le veut intacte. »

Le bourreau s'écarta en grognant, laissant place à un vampire d'une élégance rare en ces cachots nauséabonds. Ses longs cheveux, d'un noir corbeau, contrastaient avec la teinte crème de sa peau. Ses yeux marron pailletés d'or pur, brulaient telle une flamme ardente. Il s'approcha de la cage et sourit au petit lycan.

« Je te demanderais de bien vouloir sortir de là aussi rapidement que possible, déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Pourquoi ? Se méfia le rebelle.

-Le maître souhaiterait récompenser le courage de ta famille.

-Je ne vous crois pas. »

Le vampire, haussa un sourcil, puis éclata d'un rire sonore, dévoilant ainsi une rangée de dents aussi blanches et aussi irisées, que de la nacre polie.

« Et si je te disais, que je ferais tuer ton frère aussi lentement que possible si tu ne m'obéis pas ? »

Pour la première fois, le visage du jeune garçon exprima autre chose qu'un grand détachement. Une peur sans non s'insinua en lui, comme un poisson. Il ressembla à tous les pauvres esclaves des cachots. Empreint d'un immense désespoir, il ne bougea pas tout de suite, comme le souhaitait le bourreau de son cœur d'enfant. Le vampire continua de le regarder de ses yeux soudains rouges. Ils évoquaient ainsi sa cruauté et son envie de sang. Le petit orphelin était drôlement appétissant. Son maître ne serait pas déçu.

Le lycan baissa un instant les yeux de fauves qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévoiler. Toujours sans le regarder, il sortit de la cage. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obéir s'il voulait sauver son frère jumeau.

Le vampire le conduisit hors des sous-sols, par-delà des escaliers tortueux, là où l'air était pur et la lumière présente, chose trop courante, pour qu'on garde à l'esprit son importance. L'éclat du soleil lui brula presque la rétine, et le fit reculer dans l'ombre. Juste le temps pour lui de s'habituer à cette sensation qu'il avait tenue pour acquise.

Le vampire siffla entre ses dents. Impatient que cet être inférieur lui fasse perdre un temps précieux. Il le tira violemment par le bras et lui intima l'ordre de le suivre, même s'il devait devenir aveugle ou manchot pour cela.

A cette heure de la journée, il leur était impossible de passer par les couloirs principaux. Ils durent donc emprunter les couloirs désignés à l'usage des domestiques de la cité. Puis au détour d'un couloir, le vampire ouvrit une porte dérobée qui débouchait dans le harem de son maître.

Cet endroit était tout le contraire des cachots. Il était remplit de musique, de fleurs, de tentures de soies aux couleurs chatoyantes, de rires, de flambeaux merveilleusement décorés. Le harem était ouvert sur des jardins aquatiques et sur des bains, où des serviteurs et des eunuques travaillaient au bon plaisir des hommes et des femmes présents qui devaient toujours être à leur avantage pour le maître des lieux. Les fresques carrelées étaient de toute beauté, les colonnes étaient gracieusement sculptées. Tout respirait bien être, amusement et luxure.

Les hommes et les femmes du harem étaient vêtues des plus belles soies et des plus beaux bijoux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ils venaient de toutes les espèces qu'il puisse trouver sur le monde. Certains étaient des gages d'alliance, d'autres des prises de guerres, ou bien des calices, ou juste des jouets choisis sur un coup de tête ou de cœur.

Une prison bien différente de la sienne par son apparence, mais tout aussi dangereuse, par ses manigances internes.

Le jeune lycan faisait désordre dans ce déballage de luxe. Il se sentait outré par ce comportement inhumain, mais se tut, sachant, que de toutes façon, il ni pouvait rien. Que le monde était ainsi fait et qu'il ne changerait jamais.

Le vampire frappa dans ses mains, calmant ainsi l'assistance et captant son attention.

Il poussa le jeune garçon devant lui et le présenta brièvement.

« Je vous serez gré de préparer ce garçon à son destin. »

Sur ses mots, il sortit du harem, sans un regard en arrière pour l'enfant qu'il laissait dans la fosse aux lions.

Ce dernier observa tours à tours les visages qui le scrutaient intensément.

Il était mis à nue devant ces êtres plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il se sentit soudain honteux de sa triste apparence. Il contempla avec insistance ses pieds sales, sans que personne ne daigne faire un geste vers lui. IL était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'ambiance lui semblait oppressante. La musique avait cessée. Tant et si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans l'eau. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

Le lycan avala difficilement sa salive. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui à présent ?

Puis sans crier et gare, trois jeunes hommes entre 16 et 20 ans se séparèrent du groupe. Le premier était un être humain. Il possédait une belle musculature. Sa peau était dorée, ses yeux étaient d'un violet profond, ses cheveux pareils à la couleur du sang. Quelques mèches lui tombaient doucement devant les yeux, alors que le reste cascadait le long de son dos. Les deux autres étaient des jumeaux. Des vampires. Leur peau était pâle, leurs yeux tels deux saphirs d'une grande pureté. Leurs cheveux noirs ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à leurs épaules.

L'humain fit signe aux musiciens de poursuivre. Les rouages de la prison dorée se remirent à tourner, comme si de rien n'était.

Les jumeaux, l'entraînèrent bien malgré lui jusque dans les bains du harem. Tout l'espace était magnifiquement carrelé de délicates mosaïques. Dans les bassins, les scènes de la vie sous-marine se dessinaient sous ses yeux émerveillés. Milles couleurs s'étendaient artistiquement en de splendides arabesques.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges, congédia sèchement les serviteurs, alors que les deux vampires lui retiraient vivement ses guenilles. Il les repoussa sauvagement en grognant, laissant apparaître ses crocs. L'homme le poussa violemment contre le mur, avant de lui saisir le menton et de plonger ses yeux de feux dans les siens. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, à peine un murmure.

« Monseigneur Alec a donné des ordres. Il serait malvenu de ne pas te laisser faire gentiment. Ce sera moins pénible pour toi, si tu es consentant. »

Le lycan lui jeta un regard dégouté. Il fut choqué lorsque les lèvres de l'ainé se posèrent tout doucement sur les siennes. Ce fut une simple pression, à peine plus perceptible que le touché d'une aile de papillon. Pourtant, il fut brulé par ce geste, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge. Il détourna la tête lorsque l'homme s'écarta légèrement de lui avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre. »

Soudain, comme un éclair dans la nuit noir, les paroles d' »Alec », lui revinrent en mémoire. Pour son frère, il devait être obéissant. Il devait les laissés faire. Tout faire.

Il ferma les yeux et choisit d'abandonner la seule chose qui lui restait encore hormis ses souvenirs : sa fierté.

Voyant qu'il n'émettrait plus aucune objection, les jumeaux se dévêtirent et l'emportèrent avec eux dans l'eau chaude. L'humain se contenta de les observer et de rester sagement assis sur le bord du bassin. A l'aide d'éponges naturelles, les vampires nettoyèrent la crasse qui recouvrait le corps du loup. Ce dernier trembla de répulsion pendant plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à faire abstraction.

Il se replongea dans les derniers souvenirs de liberté qu'il possédait. Il se souvint que les membres de sa meute, avaient choisi de poser leurs roulottes dans une clairière, où courait une rivière. Elle semblait chanter sur les rochers. L'herbe était verte et tendre sous leurs pieds nus. Le parfum des fleurs embaumait l'air chaud de l'été. Ils s'étaient installés aux bords de la rivière avec leur troupeau, et profitaient de l'eau fraîche. Ils avaient joué pratiquement toute l'après-midi sous le regard de leurs parents et amis. Sa mère si belle, qui tressait ses longs cheveux de miel avec des fleurs des champs. Elle souriait aux jeux innocents de ses deux petits garçons. Eux, si ignorants de la terrible traque que leur faisaient les vampires du clan de l'Hermine.

A son grand damne, ils n'étaient pas restés insouciants bien longtemps après cela. La nuit même, les vampires avaient attaqué leur clan. Peu de lycans survécurent. Ceux qui restèrent furent emmenés à la cité noire. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la lumière du jour, avant aujourd'hui.

Le royaume d'en haut était tellement différent de celui d'en bas. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il y ait autant d'écart entre les individus ? Ils foulaient pourtant la même terre ? Respiraient le même air ?

Un glapissement horrifié lui échappa soudain. Une main venait de se faire baladeuse sur les parties intimes de son corps. Il chercha à se protéger, paniqué de leur regard sur lui, mais il ne rencontra que le corps de l'humain qui le bloqua de ses bras. Il chercha à se dégager, sans succès. Il sentit de la magie toucher son être et l'empêcher de bouger. L'humain était un mage. Mais ce que le lycan ignorait c'était qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel mage. Il était un de ceux experts en magie du sang. Ce qui expliquait la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, le mage le bâillonna. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et lui susurra :

« Chuuut, petit loup. Cela fait partit de ton apprentissage. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Le jeune garçon prit totalement conscience de la « récompense » qui l'attendait. Il se débattit plus fort. Ses yeux devinrent ceux d'un fauve, ses crocs s'apprêtaient à percer la peau du mage. Un des jumeaux emprisonna alors son front dans ses mains et plongea son regard hypnotique dans le sien. Les yeux du vampire étaient si profonds, qu'il eut l'impression de se perdre dans l'Océan lui-même. Il sentit la volonté du vampire s'insinuer dans sa tête. Comme s'il cherchait à y implanter quelque chose. Il lutta quelques instants pour éjecter sa présence de son esprit. Une violente douleur le transperça. La voix du vampire traversa les flots, ensorcelante.

« Lâche prise. Et il n'y aura plus de douleur. Juste toi, nous et le plaisir… »

Finalement, le jeune lycan succomba au pouvoir mental et à la voix si attrayante du vampire. La douleur disparue, et il se relâcha dans les bras du mage. Ses yeux se voilèrent, absent **.** Une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps juvénile. Il frémit lorsque la bouche du mage butina son cou, sa nuque et sa clavicule.

Le mage le saisit par la taille, et le déposa entre ses jambes sur le rebord du bassin. Le premier vampire le gardait en son pouvoir et continuait d'implanter les suggestions d'usages, pour que le lycan devienne une poupée au service de leur maître. Le vampire l'embrassa passionnément sous ses gémissements, sans cesser de garder le contact visuel. Son jumeau s'était collé à lui et caressait son corps pendant qu'il finissait son hypnose.

Le mage faisait de même avec le corps offert entre ses jambes. Le jeune corps semblait apprécier son traitement, car son anatomie commençait à durcir lentement. Le mage joua gentiment avec les tétons du jeune garçon, descendit jusqu'à son intimité et lui prodigua ses soins experts.

Le lycan gémissait et haletait dans la bouche du vampire. Voyant que le charme opérerait sans qu'il le manipule, le vampire le relâcha, et se laissa aller aux attentions que son jumeau avait pour lui. Ils se firent l'amour dans le bassin sans plus faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

Le mage transporta le jeune lycan, et le déposa sur une banquette creusée dans les murs carrelés. Le jeune garçon n'était que gémissements et volupté.

Durant une bonne partie de la matinée, le mage, lui apprit maintes choses grâce au contrôle mental instauré par le vampire. Au final, son élève s'évanouit de plaisir, l'esprit embrumé et comblé.

Cette nuit, leur maître n'aurait qu'à finir le travail. L'esprit du lycan avait été parfaitement conditionné. Il pourrait faire de lui ce que bon lui semblerait. Le rebelle ne ferait jamais rien contre. Au contraire, il ferait tout pour que rien ne s'arrête jamais.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La nuit était tombée sur la cité noire, lorsque le jeune lycan se réveilla. Il se trouvait dans une des chambres privées des favoris du maître. Il était complètement nu, couché sur une bergère au tissu chamarré. Toute la pièce était dans les tons chauds, comme le harem.

Il se redressa doucement. La tête lui tournait, mais il sourit en se remémorant ce qui c'était passé dans les bains. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, étaient très contradictoires. Il aurait voulu que rien ne s'arrête, et il voulait ne jamais avoir à le revivre.

Il contempla pendant un instant le feu qui ronflait dans l'immense cheminée.

Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses pensées. La seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme de haute stature pénétra dans la pièce. Il était richement vêtu. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à mi épaule. Ses iris étaient pareils à deux rubis, fendus comme les yeux d'un chat. Le charisme de cet homme était écrasant, et le jeune garçon se sentit obligé de baisser l'échine. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de tel durant sa courte existence. Il se maudit de ne pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était normal. Que cet homme, si charismatique, si beau, était Le Maître. Il fronça les narines. Soudain l'odeur de mort qui avait baigné sa vie venait de réapparaître. L'homme en était imprégné. Allait-il le tuer à présent ?

Il grogna, alors que son « maître » s'approchait de lui.

Lord Voldemort le contempla, appréciateur. Les prémices de l'adolescence, lui donnait un aperçu de ce que le lycan serait lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Il serait sans aucun doute, la plus belle pièce de sa collection. La beauté, le caractère. Il ne lui manquait que sa marque pour être totalement sien. Il l'entendait grogner, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé. Comme si un loup garou avait le pouvoir de l'anéantir.

Il saisit l'enfant par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Sa victime se mit à chercher l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Sache rester à ta place, petit loup. Toutefois, il serait intéressant que tu gardes ta fougue, cela rendra les choses plus… savoureuses. »

Il relâcha brutalement l'enfant, qui s'écroula lamentablement sur le tapis en se tenant la gorge, la respiration sifflante. Le lord prit place sur la bergère et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le lycan s'agenouilla à ses pieds, bien sagement. Le vampire lui caressa la tête, comme il l'aurait fait pour un bon chien.

« Mon cher petit loup, ceci, est ta nouvelle demeure. Désormais, tu ne vivras plus dans ce taudis des bas-fonds. »

L'enfant tiqua. Lui seul, ne devait-il pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? Ne devait-il pas s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Devant son absence de réaction, Voldemort se mit à sourire. Il aimait le travail bien fait. Il se leva avec grâce et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Sur le lit, maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Comme électrisé, le lycan obéît à son maître. Il s'assit sur le couvre lit, les genoux repliés. Il ne réussissait pas à quitter des yeux l'adulte, alors que ce dernier, retirait ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient doux, nonchalants. La seule chose qu'il ne quitta pas, fut une bague, frappée du sceau de son clan. L'hermine, enroulée autour du « H ».

Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les yeux rubis. Et ce fut tel que dans les bains du harem. Oubliant ce qu'il était et ce qu'il cherchait avant d'être emmenés hors des geôles, il s'allongea, offert.

Voldemort dévoila ses canines, et s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha sur le cou de son futur amant, et mordit presque amoureusement la chair tendre. L'enfant se mit à haleter. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Après quelques gorgée, Le maître se recula et observa le corps alanguit et frémissant sous lui. Il sourit et lança un sortilège sur la bague d'argent avant de la posée sur la morsure.

Le lycan se mit à hurler de douleur. L'argent chauffé à blanc lui dévorait la peau. Finalement, il avait été marqué. Peut-être pas comme tous les autres, car aucun loup n'avait jamais été marqué de cette façon.

Il était la propriété exclusive du maître désormais.

C'est ainsi que commença le rêve éveillé d'un jeune lycan de 12 ans, Fenrir, l'héritier du clan du Hurlement. Bientôt, on parlerait de lui comme : « Le célèbre loup garou qui assassine son peuple »…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà pour la fin du Prologue !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com

De gros bécos et je vous dis à très bientôt

Angel


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Monde s'écroule

Hello Tout le monde! Joyeux Noël!

Que dire à part Waouh! Autant de mise en favoris et en followers, c'est, je me répète Waouh!

Du coup j'ai à peine la pression pour la suite^^

Petite précision d'ailleurs, les chapitres ne sont pas d'une longueur intersidérale, ce serait plutôt le contraire, même s'ils ne sont pas riquiqui non plus ^^ Sachons garder le sens des proportions, même si on est d'accord c'est pas la taille qui compte, mais je m'égare...

Mais du fait que je ne sois pas une grande rapide pour l'écriture, je vais garder le rythme de parution à une fois par mois. Histoire de ne pas vous faire poireauter outre mesure, je suis devenue une spécialiste avec le temps. J'ai pour l'instant une avance de 8 chapitres, la trame est écrite, je sais donc où je vais et j'espère garder le rythme.

Sur ce j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne pour les reviews, les joies du site parfois toi même tu sais…

 **L'univers sera sombre alors attention aux âmes sensibles, le rating M ne sera pas là pour faire joli ! Du reste je préviendrais pour les chapitres un peu plus hard core.**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phoenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. Ce chapitre n'est pas gai luron, mais pas de torture ou de viol, ou autre joyeuseté du genre…

 **Parution:** Le 30 du mois ! Sauf là, exception pour Nöel tout ça^^

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^

 **SANG NOIR**

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Le Monde S'écroule**

L'an 1680.

Le monde humain semblait fait de filaments d'or en ce magnifique jour d'été. Dans un petit village de maisons blanches aux toits brillants, et aux volets bleus, nichés au pied d'une montagne du Gévaudan, chacun s'affairait à ses occupations avec le sourire. C'était le temps des moissons et l'ennuie n'était pas de mise. Tout le monde se devait de s'activer. Ce soir serait une nuit magique. Elle sonnait la fin des récoltes. Il fallait finir d'engranger le fruit de leur labeur et préparer les festivités. Les tâches étaient données de façon nette et précise afin que tout se passe à merveille.

Certains finissaient d'engranger, tandis que d'autres s'affairaient devant les marmites, les fours et les broches. Les plus jeunes étaient rassemblés près de la rivière. En contre bas, les bergers faisaient paitre leurs troupeaux. Des enfants courraient en tous sens en riant, surveillés par leurs sœurs et cousines qui battaient le linge sur les pierres brulantes de soleil.

Tous respiraient le bonheur et la joie de vivre.

Derrière la forêt, caché par une montagne de calcaire, le château de leurs maîtres. Bienfaiteurs et amis de toujours. Peu de gens savaient comment se rendre dans leur demeure ancestrale et mystérieuse. L'entrée était dissimulée dans les boyaux de la montagne.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans le laboratoire du manoir. De la buée habillait les vitraux multicolores des fenêtres. Un voile brumeux flottait dans l'air, de même qu'une odeur âcre de potion en train de mijoter. Devant un des nombreux chaudrons, un jeune alchimiste brun, la peau luisante de sueur. Ses grands yeux verts scrutant avec insistance les possibles changements de sa préparation. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en catogan et abordaient sa nuque gracile. Quelques mèches venaient gêner son regard. D'un geste désinvolte, il les écartait et les plaçait derrière son oreille.

La potion, d'une jolie couleur rouge violine, devint totalement prune, lorsqu'il ajouta un dernier ingrédient. Elle émit un « pop » sonore, prouvant par la même qu'elle était fin prête. Un sourire enjoué vint illuminer son visage.

Il avait réussi !

Abandonnant son laboratoire, le jeune potionniste, se plongea dans une bassine d'eau bien chaude. Une fois débarrassé de l'odeur des potions, il passa une chemise blanche et un haut de chausse noir. Il enfila des bas blancs avant d'enfiler une paire de bottes de cuirs noires, elles aussi. Il s'empara des fioles remplis de sa potion et quitta le manoir pour se diriger vers la maison de Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

Hagrid venait d'Avalon, tout comme, son oncle Remus. Remus qui était un loup garou, marqué par des vampires. Ces créatures sanguinaires et assoiffées de sang humain. C'est Hagrid qui l'avait recueilli sous l'insistance de ses parents. Il n'avait que onze ans et était dans un état lamentable. Hagrid l'avait conduit hors d'Avalon. Tous deux c'étaient réfugiés sous la tutelle des Potter et des Black, deux des rares familles de sorciers cachées sur la terre. Le demi géant et le petit louveteau, avaient trouvé l'asile et un foyer.

Oui, le Manoir des Black cachait de biens terribles secrets. Ils cachaient donc leur nature à leurs gens qui louaient leur bonté et leur sagacité.

Son parrain, qui l'avait lui-même recueillit après la mort tragique de ses parents, était leur défenseur contre les pillards, les bandits et autres personnages du genre qui en voudraient au village. Remus, son compagnon, était considéré, comme un ami, à la constitution fragile, mais doux et généreux avec les malades et les enfants. Hagrid comme un gardien, un peu bourru mais fort sympathique. Quant à lui, tout le monde l'appréciait pour sa gentillesse, sa beauté et son esprit.

Pour les habitants du manoir, Hagrid, malgré ses nombreuses qualités avait également la fâcheuse manie, de s'attacher à des créatures relativement dangereuse pour les autres. C'est pourquoi, le jeune Harry se trouvait fort aise de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de l'une d'entre elle, grâce à la potion créée par ses soins.

Alors qu'il passait la clôture de bois blanc, un molosse lui sauta dessus en jappant et en bavant joyeusement. Harry se mit à rire sous ses coups de langues en essayant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du « chien de garde ». Une fois que l'animal eut bien bavé sur le visage du jeune homme, il commença à le laisser respirer, alors que ce dernier caressait doucement sa grosse tête. C'est à ce moment, qu'un homme gigantesque, à la barbe noire et broussailleuse sortit de la maison.

« Bonjour Harry, déclara-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Bonjour Hagr…! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Crocdur, lui sautait dessus pour continuer son traitement. Le brun se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol avec 90kg de muscle sur la poitrine. Il fut sauvé par le garde de chasse qui saisit son chien comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire chiot désobéissant. De sa main libre, il remit son jeune maître sur ses pieds.

« Cet animal n'a vraiment aucune éducation, gronda-t-il faussement menaçant. »

Harry gloussa gentiment en époussetant sa chemise tachée de terre.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venu jeune maître ? demanda Hagrid.

-Je venais vous apporter la potion afin de venir à bout de vos plantes carnivores.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Crocdur a encore failli se faire dévorer ce matin. J'ai mis bien trop d'engrais, même la hache n'en vient pas à bout. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose, songea-t-il. »

Le visage d'Harry perdit soudain ses couleurs alors qu'il prévenait le garde-chasse.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous garantis que les citrouilles de cette année seront les plus belles que vous n'ayez jamais vues ! »

Harry sourit gentiment. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'inquiétait. Ce serait plutôt pour les essaies avant d'y parvenir. Mais, décidant de prendre le problème le moment venu, il n'y pensa plus et se dirigea vers le manoir. Il y pénétra par l'office, pour rejoindre le passage qui menait au village. Il avait promis de venir avant la fin du jour pour aider à l'organisation de la fête. Il allait passer la porte, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella du petit salon adjacent.

« Harry ? Pourrais-tu venir un instant ? demanda la douce voix de Remus.

-J'arrive ! »

Harry se dirigea gentiment dans le salon décoré avec gout dans les tons bleus et les meubles en bois de noyé.

Remus était de taille moyenne, il était fin, presque maigre. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et dévorés par deux grands yeux bleu gris. Il souriait tout le temps. Malgré cela, il avait toujours une lueur mélancolique dans le regard. Une lueur qui semblait s'être dissipée depuis quelques temps. Il avait des cheveux châtains clair mi longs attaché en catogan. Sa culotte était bleu pâle, et sa chemise était blanche.

A ses côtés, Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Un homme grand à la musculature plus développée que celle de son compagnon, aux regards rieurs et aux yeux bleu marine. Il portait une tenue identique à celle d'Harry et avait laissé ses longs cheveux ailes de corbeaux lui tomber sur les épaules.

«Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demanda Harry en restant sur le pas de la porte. J'allais partir pour rejoindre les villageois.

-Oui Harry, nous voulions t'annoncer une nouvelle qui risquait de bousculer notre tranquillité à tous pendant quelques temps. » Déclara Sirius étrangement solennel. Ce qui était étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Une angoisse mystérieuse vint tordre les entrailles du jeune sorcier. Il fit la grimace, s'attendant au pire.

« Hagrid a encore gagné un œuf de Dragon ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Non. Ton parrain pensait à quelque chose d'un poil moins gros qu'un dragon. Le rassura Remus.

-Oh, souffla le brun avec soulagement. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Et bien disons que nous allons bientôt devoir aménager une chambre. »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira et il se jeta au cou de son parrain.

« Ca y est ! C'est garanti cette fois ?

-Oui, notre louveteau est bien accroché. »

Sans suivit des éclats de rires et de larmes. L'enfant tant attendu allait enfin voir le jour. Dans 5 mois, de joyeux cris d'enfant résonneront dans le manoir. Après tant de tentatives infructueuses et douloureuses, le miracle allait pouvoir s'accomplir.

Le jeune sorcier les quitta presque avec regret, mais il avait promis aux villageois qu'il serait là pour la fête des récoltes, et il n'était pas question qu'il se désiste. Il aimait cette fête. Et il aimait les villageois. Eux aussi faisaient partit de la famille, et il se devait d'honorer sa promesse.

Ce soir, la joie serait partout.

Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Car dans l'ombre une étrange caravane attendait patiemment que tous soient rassemblés sur la grande place. Ce serait alors le moment d'agir.

Harry, inconscient du danger qui guettait, sortit du château par le passage secret des cuisines, et se retrouva dans les grottes. Il y faisait frais et humide. Il se mit à frissonner et fut heureux de voir le jour transpercer d'entre les feuilles de lierres qui cachaient l'entrée du passage. Il marcha d'un bon pas, et sortit rapidement de la forêt et se retrouva en haut du village. Les feux étaient allumés, les musiciens accordaient leurs instruments, les hommes perçaient les barriques de vins et préparaient la viande, tandis que les femmes garnissaient les tables de pains chauds, de fruits de saisons et de tartes odorantes.

Il descendit la colline en pente douce et se retrouva au cœur de l'agitation avec délice. Les enfants se ruèrent, heureux de le voir, et lui réclamèrent des histoires.

La nuit tomba, mais ne mit pas fin aux réjouissances, au contraire. On commença à tirer des feux de Bengale pour les enfants. Les semelles de bois claquaient, les mains frappaient la mesure, les rires fusaient en tous sens.

« Quel pitié, murmura pour lui-même celui qui semblait être le chef de la caravane. »

Il était peiné de devoir faire basculer dans l'horreur cette scène bucolique. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Monté sur des sombrals, lui et ses lieutenants se préparaient à l'assaut.

Son visage était à demi camouflé par une ample capuche, mais ne pouvait dissimuler le pli amer de ses lèvres. Conscient de ses responsabilités, il lança un sortilège, libérant ainsi un grand nombre de shikis. Trois par personnes avait-il prévu. Tout devait aller très vite, les villageois et leurs seigneurs ne devaient pas avoir le temps de réagir. Il ne devait pas y avoir de mort, et le moins de blessé possible. C'était utopique il le savait, mais l'espoir n'avait jamais tué personne.

C'est ainsi que l'enfer se déchaîna.

Les illusions attaquèrent simultanément et se saisirent de chaque personne présente, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Tout à sa joie, Harry n'avait rien vu venir. Il s'était cru en sécurité, et maintenant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, trois hommes s'emparèrent de lui et tentèrent de l'emmener. Où ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais à cet instant précis cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il était le fils unique de deux puissants sorciers, il avait été élevé en mage et en guerrier ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre. Il était de son devoir de protéger son village !

Tout d'abord, il écrasa le pied de celui qui lui enserrait le torse, pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il s'en servi pour le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule et l'envoyer tomber dans les jambes de ses deux comparses. Sans attendre qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, il courut vers les feux, se saisit d'un tisonnier et frappa. Il transperça l'abdomen du premier et fracassa le crâne du deuxième. Lorsqu'il voulut achever celui qu'il avait fait tomber en lui tranchant la carotide, lui et les deux autres se transformèrent en feuille de papier.

« Des Shikis, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. »

Le sorcier responsable de ces apparitions devait se tenir à l'écart, le lâche !

Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, mais le spectacle qui s'ouvrit devant lui, lorsqu'il se redressa pour reprendre son souffle, l'en empêcha. Tout n'était que cris et désespoir.

Les villageois n'ayant pas ses réflexes de combattants ne pouvaient résister face à l'attaque magique. Ils étaient emmenés vers des caravanes. Tous sans exception, que ce soit hommes, femmes ou enfants.

Sous le coup de l'effroi, il resta figé un instant.

Perdu devant cette vision de cauchemar, il ne vit pas les shikis se reconstituer, pas plus qu'il ne les vit se jeter de nouveau sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Le choc fut rude et lui coupa la respiration. Les pantins lui maintenaient les bras, et les jambes à tel point qu'il lui était difficile d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Le sentant en danger fasse à sa soudaine impuissance, sa magie se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. On l'emmenait vers des chariots tirés par les sombrals avec de jeunes enfants. Il hurlait qu'on le lâche sans grand succès... Jusqu'à ce que sa magie arrive à son paroxysme et ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. En rage, il hurla, et une onde de magie pure sortie de son corps, brûlant tous les shikis alentour. Définitivement.

Il retomba lourdement dans la poussière.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Hagrid était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir. Il soupira d'aise, un verre de liqueur feu à la main. La potion de son jeune maître avait été d'une efficacité redoutable et il avait pu voir les plantes carnivores se décomposer avec seulement une goutte.

Il était content de ne plus se faire de soucis pour les pauvres petites bêtes qui traînaient souvent autour de son jardin, son molosse compris.

Il se mit à rire tout seul en se remémorant le couinement que ce dernier avait poussé la première fois qu'une de ses mutantes avaient tenté de lui croquer la truffe.

Son rire mourut bien vite lorsqu'il vit son compagnon se redresser et se diriger vers la porte en grognant : féroce.

Crocdur était loin du chien de garde aboyant à chaque écureuil qui passe. Non lorsqu'il grognait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Sans attendre, il prit son carquois et son arbalète.

Ses maîtres devaient être prévenus.

Il courut vers le petit château et tambourina à peine à la porte que Remus, lui ouvrit.

Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la peur, mais aussi, et surtout, une haine farouche, que dévoilaient ses yeux jaunes de loup-garou.

Lui aussi les avaient sentit.

Le jour de la vengeance semblait avoir sonnée.

Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers le village en espérant arriver à temps pour prévenir les habitants.

Remus s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt, hurlant à la lune sous sa forme lupine. La rafle avait commencé.

Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde.

Ils allaient devoir faire un choix.

D'abord trouver Harry.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La déflagration de magie ne passa pas inaperçu. Le chef de la caravane la ressentit sans peine. Ainsi il y avait bien un sorcier parmi les villageois. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser s'échapper. Lui plus que tous les autres devait le suivre en Avalon. Il était persuadé que c'était cet individu, le but de sa mission. Le tout était de le confronter pour n'avoir aucun doute.

Au loin, le cri d'un loup garou le fit sursauter.

La partie allait se révéler plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Qu'importe, il saurait mener sa quête jusqu'au bout.

« L'escadron de glace avec moi ! Les autres vous restez ici ! Personne ne doit quitter le périmètre. Blaise, je laisse les troupes sous ton commandement !

-Oui mon Seigneur ! »

Alors qu'il s'élançait vers le village. Il vit un groupe en sortir. Il y avait un demi-géant, un molosse, et deux hommes, qui fuyaient avec un grand nombre d'enfants. Ils se dirigeaient sans se retourner vers la forêt d'où venaient les cris du loup.

Sa proie était parmi eux.

Sans l'once d'une hésitation, il envoya son escadron ainsi que des shikis à leur poursuite.

Les traces de magie irradiaient tout le long du chemin. Le seigneur pouvait sentir l'odeur douce et piquante d'un sang d'une grande pureté. Le sorcier était un calice, et peut être pas n'importe lequel.

Il sourit malgré lui devant cette chance que lui offrait le destin. Les prédictions à l'origine de sa mission était fondée.

Il suivit ses traces jusqu'à un passage secret qui traversait les falaises. Il envoya ses shikis en première ligne, préférant limiter les pertes si, comme il le pensait, des pièges jalonnaient le parcours jusqu'à leur repère.

Parce qu'il avait vu juste, une nuée de papier le précédait lui et son escouade, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir.

Les Premiers sortilèges fusèrent, touchant quelques-uns de ses hommes. Par bonheur, leur cape magiquement renforcée, leur évita le pire.

Le Demi géant d'avança en premier. Il aurait surement achevé ses hommes, si leur compagne magicienne ne lui avait pas jeté un sortilège d'emprisonnement.

Vint ensuite l'attaque du loup et d'un molosse de plusieurs kilos, que ces hommes les plus forts eurent bien du mal à maîtriser.

Sans plus attendre les deux sorciers se jetèrent dans la mêlée le forçant à y prendre part.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry avait peine à reprendre son souffle.

Tout allait bien trop vite, et il avait du mal à réfléchir posément. Son explosion de magie l'avait beaucoup déroutée et il se serait surement écroulé, si l'adrénaline ne l'avait pas aidé.

Il avait caché les enfants dans une pièce à l'écart du combat qui ne tarderait pas à se jouer dans les cuisines du manoir.

Rafle. Vampires. Esclavages. Tortures.

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit déjà surchauffé.

Remus et Hagrid lui avait raconté l'histoire tragique qui les avaient conduit hors d'Avalon.

Les vampires avaient massacré bon nombre de loups dans le but de les mettre en esclavages. Remus était très jeune à l'époque mais il se souvenait encore du terrible jour où sa vie avait basculé. Les cris, la faim, les ténèbres. Jusqu'au jour où ses geôliers l'avaient marqué aux fers rouges. Ses parents, chefs de leur tribut avaient tout fait pour sauver leurs enfants. Ils étaient parvenus, au prix de mille dangers à le faire sortir de leur forteresse de misère. Ils l'avaient confié à Hagrid. Puis, ils étaient repartis chercher leur second fils, son jumeau, seul à avoir réchappé au marquage.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

Hagrid avait quitté Avalon quelques jours plus tard, ne pouvant supporter d'assister à la prise de pouvoir indigne des vampires, qui raflaient des villages entiers, pour dénicher des esclaves, des calices ou autre futures victimes de leurs orgies funestes.

A présent, les souvenirs reprenaient corps.

Les vampires allaient tout leur prendre et rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Lorsqu'il vit Hagrid, puis Remus et Crocdur savamment maîtrisés. Harry s'élança, épée et dague au point, aux côtés de Sirius.

Il eut beau se défendre avec l'énergie du désespoir, son adversaire, qui semblait être le chef de cette sinistre armée, le mit en échec.

Durant l'action, son capuchon avait glissé et laissa voir une tresse de cheveux d'argent, et un visage, qu'en d'autre circonstance, il aurait pris plaisir à contempler.

« Vous vous êtes bien battu ! Maintenant c'est assez ! Rendez-vous !

-JAMAIS ! hurla Remus en rage après avoir repris forme humaine. »

Une vampire à l'abondante chevelure brune, celle, qui était venue à bout de ses sortilèges, dégaina une lame d'argent qu'elle pointa sur la gorge du loup.

« Il est marqué mon Seigneur. Dois-je le tuer ? »

Le blond soupira, comme lasse de tout ceci.

« Puisqu'il le faut.

-NON ! »

Bien que presque épuisée, sa magie répondit à sa détresse, et la lame d'argent alla se ficher dans le mur opposé.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mon Seigneur ! Il.. ! »

Le blond fit signe à sa compagne de se taire, tandis qu'il s'approchait du sorcier.

Harry le défia du regard.

« Je te tuerais si tu touches à mon filleul erreur de la nature ! Intervint Sirius. »

Il se débattit comme un beau diable pour se débarrasser des vampires, sans succès.

« Ainsi c'est toi, murmura le blond. »

Dégoutté à l'idée que le vampire puisse le toucher, Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur.

« Il est parfait, ne penses-tu pas Hermione ?

-Si mon Seigneur. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. »

Sans le vouloir, le brun fut subjuguer par les yeux bleu glacier de son vis-à-vis et eu toute la difficulté du monde à ne pas rougir comme une pucelle.

« Tu veux qu'il vive ? lui demanda-t-il. Qu'ils puissent tous être libres ?

-Oui.

-Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour cela ?

-Ce que vous voulez. »

Oui tout ! Sa vie, son âme, sa liberté. Tout ! Pourvu que leur avenir ne soit pas compromit. Pourvut que cette fois, ses parrains puissent prendre leur enfant dans leurs bras et que celui-ci soit en vie. Pourvu que son village vive heureux, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé !

«Harry! Non !

-Silence! S'écria Hermione.

-Donne-moi ta liberté. Deviens calice, et j'exaucerais ton vœu. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis toute oreille^^

Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dit à l'année prochaine en vous souhaitant de bonne fête ! Eclatez-vous bien et essayez de ne pas trop forcé sur les truffes a chocolat

De gros zoubis

Angel


	3. Chapitre 2: Prisonnier

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Au vu des mises en favoris et des visites, j'en déduis que cette fic vous plait ? Même si à part cela je n'ai que très peu de retour. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est général, et j'avoue que je comprends qu'on ait pas forcément le temps de marquer un petit mot à l'auteur.**

 **Mais faut pas oublier que les reviews c'est notre seul salaire, si on peut dire.**

 **Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joies de services plus avant, mais je tenais juste à vous le dire.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre, publié un peu plus tôt parce que j'ai pris un petite avance et que j'espère bien continuer sur ma lancée. Je vais tout de même garder mon rythme de parution a une fois par mois.**

 **Dites-vous que c'est un bonus^^**

 **Rencontre de pas mal de monde dans ce chapitre^^ dont des Personnages Originaux, où en tous cas d'un pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira vous allez le revoir souvent^^**

 **L'univers sera sombre alors attention aux âmes sensibles, le rating M ne sera pas là pour faire joli ! Du reste je préviendrais pour les chapitres un peu plus hard core.**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phoenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M.

 **Parution:** Le 30 du mois, petit bonus pour ce mois ci, j'ai pris de l'avance^^

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 2 : Prisonnier**

Après de déchirants adieux, Harry avait suivi les vampires.

Ballotté de tous côtés dans la caravane qu'il occupait, il s'empêchait de verser la moindre larme. Il refusait de faire se plaisir à ses ravisseurs.

A la place, il emplit ses yeux du paysage de son enfance, en ruminant les sales tours qu'il prévoyait de jouer au grand blond. Il allait regretter de l'avoir pris pour calice. Il avait beau avoir choisi son sort, il n'était pas homme à se laisser faire sans réagir.

Soudain, la vampire et son Seigneur ouvrirent un portail dimensionnel qui les amena directement en Avalon.

Devant eux, d'immenses remparts se dessinaient dans la nuit.

Harry sentit que de puissants sortilèges de protection le recouvraient.

L'escouade envoya un signal lumineux. Quelques instants plus tard, la roche se scinda en deux pour les laisser passer.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, la caravane traversa des champs, des forêts et des villages avant d'arriver à un autre rempart, où le même scénario se produisit. Ils voyagèrent ainsi toute la nuit, et tout le jour, ne se reposant que pour ménager leur monture, ou permettre à Harry de se dégourdir les jambes.

Malgré ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à sa vue, Harry trouva le voyage infiniment long et ennuyeux. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et mangeait peu.

Devant son air refrogné, personne à par leur chef, ne s'approcha de lui ou lui adressa la parole.

« Encore une nuit de voyage. » Fut la seule information qu'on lui donna.

Il se résigna donc à se perdre dans l'immensité des paysages qu'abritaient les remparts, chichement éclairé par la Lune.

Enfin à l'aube, les remparts de leur capitale se dessinèrent. En son cœur un immense Château taillé à même la montagne, qui par son architecture hétéroclite et sa grandeur, aurait fait pâlir le roi soleil en personne. Il était deux à trois fois plus grand que le Domaine de Versailles. Son style était atypique entre le gothique, l'antique, et le troglodyte.

Ils traversèrent un dédale de cours pavées avant d'arriver à destination.

Le Seigneur vampire donna des ordres pour qu'on le conduise dans les quartiers réservés et de hautes sécurités.

« Je viendrais vous trouver plus tard dans la soirée, lui dit-il. »

Harry se contenta de le regarder avec hargne et de lui tourner le dos, dédaigneux.

Un domestique, apparemment humain, le guida dans les méandres du château, jusqu'à sa prison dorée.

Il lui ouvrit respectueusement la porte, et le laissa entrer.

« Un domestique vous sera bientôt assigné, déclara-t-il. Sachez que vous ne pouvez pas quitter vos appartements, et votre magie est bridée jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

-Et respirer je peux ? Demanda-t-il cinglant.

-Je comprends que votre situation soit difficile, mais je ne suis pas là pour répondre à ce genre de provocation. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le domestique claqua la porte et il se retrouva seul.

Après quelques minutes à rester sans bouger, à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de vivre, il s'effondra de douleur et de chagrin, sur la méridienne qui lui tendait les bras.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Dans l'aile réservée au serviteur, un jeune homme de 19 ans s'affairait. Chaque matin, il était levé bien avant le soleil. Sa grand-mère l'avait habitué très jeune à être matinal. « C'est une hygiène de vie fort salutaire » disait-elle. Elle-même le faisait chaque jour malgré son grand âge. Elle aimait respirer l'air du matin, lorsque le soleil sortait à peine de son lit et que tout était gris. Puis, elle remplissait ses yeux de la magnifique palette de couleur que lui offrait le ciel avant de partir travailler.

Elle avait donné le goût des choses simples qui faisaient rayonner la vie, à son petit-fils.

Neuville était un garçon attachant.

Il avait été très courageux à la mort tragique de ses parents. Ils avaient péri dans une sanglante attaque de vampires. Les assassins avaient décimé la caravane. Seul Neuville en avait réchappé. Le corps de sa mère l'avait protégé de tous. Sauf des bruits.

Les cris des voyageurs, les écœurants bruits de sussions, les fracas des membres.

Il revivait régulièrement la scène dans ses pires cauchemars.

Il avait souhaité grandir vite et devenir plus fort. Mais, de toute évidence, être soldat n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était petit, avait peu de confiance en lui. Ce qui provoquait une timidité et une maladresse, quelque peu alarmante, surtout les premiers temps. Mais, il avait une mémoire et une empathie remarquable. Il était gentil, toujours polit et consciencieux. Ce qui faisait de lui un serviteur très prisé. Tant est si bien, qu'il avait été assigné au service du frère du Roi.

Au début, il avait été très intimidé. Le frère du Roi était connu pour être quelqu'un d'associable. Il était très imposant par sa carrure et sa prestance. Il était respecté et même craint.

Il était très exigeant avec lui-même. C'est pourquoi, il estimait important que les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui, le soit également.

Le premier jour, Neuville était tellement nerveux qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il avait fini par renverser une théière entière sur le divan du salon.

Le Lord avait évité le liquide bouillant uniquement grâce à ses réflexes vampiriques.

Si lui était resté perplexe devant les exploits du jeune garçon, ce dernier était devenu si fantomatique qu'on eut pu le croire au bord de la syncope. Son bégaiement s'était tant accentué, qu'il devint impossible de comprendre ses dires. Ses grands yeux bleus clairs, s'étaient remplis de larmes.

Le Lord fut attendrit, et lui sourit gentiment.

Grâce à la magie, il effaça les dégâts et la tapisserie retrouva sa belle couleur crème.

« Il me semble que vous avez besoin d'un remontant jeune homme. » Avait-il déclaré avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfite. »

Par la suite, il l'avait fait asseoir, malgré ses vives protestations.

Le Lord lui certifia qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé pour une bévue de ce genre, puisque c'était lui-même qui avait demandé ses services. Il trouvait son travail excellent, et ses manières discrètes et efficaces. Elles convenaient parfaitement à ses activités de grand Alchimiste.

Neuville put s'épanouir en toute sérénité dans son nouvel emploi. Il s'était découvert une passion pour les plantes et savaient les soigner comme personne. Le Potionniste était ravi.

Ils conversaient longuement chaque jour. Chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre.

Au bout de trois années, Neuville avait fini par tomber irrémédiablement amoureux, de ses grands yeux noirs, de sa peau pâle, de son sourire ironique, de sa majesté, de sa simplicité et de sa gentillesse à son égard. Il pouvait être cynique et cassant, mais également très émouvant. Et son prénom était empreint de magie. Il rêvait de pouvoir le prononcer ailleurs que dans ses pensées les plus intimes.

Brusquement, il lui avait été demandé de quitter son service exclusif et de partager son temps de travail en deux.

Il devait répondre à tous les besoins quotidiens d'Accolon, le Dauphin du Prince Calice. Le plus pur calice jamais découvert, mais qui n'avait pas été désigné comme le Prince Calice tant attendu depuis plus de 500 ans.

Neuville n'avait jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

Accolon le lui rendait bien. Il le traitait comme un moins que rien, croyait que tout lui était dût. Le jeune serviteur attendait avec une grande impatience le jour où il perdrait de sa superbe. Il serait alors loin le temps des fleurs.

La famille royale était bien différente de ce genre de « cancrelat », comme disait sa grand-mère. Lui disait « nouvelle bourgeoisie ».

Il soupira en nourrissant le feu du poêle. Il pensait aux caprices qui lui faudrait subir avec le sourire, comme chaque jour depuis un an.

Il finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de sa grand-mère.

Il toqua doucement à sa porte et entra sans plus de cérémonie. Sa grand-mère était là, en robe de chambre, assise dans son rocking chair, près de la fenêtre ouverte.

« B-Bonjour gr-grand-mère, t-tu as b-bien dormit ?

-Bonjour mon petit. Presque et toi ?

-Plu-t-tôt bien. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis laissa son regard se perdre dans l'aube naissante. Neuville s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre et emplit ses yeux du magnifique spectacle qu'il ne se lassait jamais de contempler, pour le découvrir différent chaque fois.

Après avoir respiré la rosée du matin, il aida sa grand-mère à se lever et l'installa à la table de leur modeste mais conviviale cuisine/salle à manger.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, profitant ainsi du silence qui baignait encore les murs du château.

« La caravane doit revenir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda distraitement la vieille dame.

-I-il S-semblerait.

-Chacun va être dans ses petits souliers, dans les hautes sphères. »

Neuville soupira.

Severus était assez cassant ces derniers temps. Signe d'une grande nervosité.

Quant à Accolon, il était plus insupportable qu'a l'accoutumé.

Les rafles avaient beau être rares, en plus d'être dangereuses, il ne voyait là aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Il y avait surement des raisons qui lui étaient inaccessibles, que ce soit par Severus, ou par les bruits de couloirs.

Bien qu'à bien y regarder, ce genre de fait, ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Il avait été élevé de manière à ne pas se montrer avide de curiosité. Comme sa grand-mère, il n'aimait pas à se mêler des ragots s'ils n'avaient sur lui aucune portée ou que les principaux intéressés ne lui en parlaient pas directement.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Neuville s'occupa de tout ranger, tandis que sa grand-mère s'habillait dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'appela, il alla lui lacer sa robe. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Elle était en charge des « petites mains », les couturières et les habilleuses de la reine, de la princesse et de leurs dames de compagnie.

Neuville, lui, partit vers les cuisines pour préparer le petit déjeuner du Lord : du café noir sans sucre, des croissants, du porridge, et des fruits frais.

Il saisit habilement le lourd plateau, et s'en alla, vers les appartements destinés à la famille royale d'un pas guilleret.

Une fois à destination, il salua le garde en faction, qui lui ouvrit gentiment la porte.

Il traversa l'entrée et le vestibule non éclairés, avant de pénétrer dans le salon.

Il déposa son fardeau sur une table et ouvrit les rideaux de velours vert.

La pièce faisait office de bibliothèque et de salle de musique.

Les murs étaient dans les tons crème, rehaussés de touche de vert amande.

Il aimait cette pièce.

Il la trouvait chaleureuse, emplit de la présence de son propriétaire.

Quelques livres étaient éparpillés çà et là, ainsi que des plantes à potions et aromatiques, qui formaient des murs et des cascades de verdures.

Un sortilège empêchait même que les occupants de la pièce ne s'empoisonnent avec le dioxygène qu'elles rejetaient la nuit, rendant ainsi la pièce respirable à toute heure.

Un vrai petit paradis.

Il se mit à ranger consciencieusement les livres et les documents qu'il trouva, puis épousseta les bibelots.

Le Lord parut alors qu'il arrosait les plantes, et enlevait les feuilles mortes.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche, qu'il ne remarqua pas la façon toute particulière dont l'observait l'adulte. Il se nourrissait de tout son être comme d'une drogue qui vous ronge délicieusement de l'intérieur.

Neuville était trop timide et introverti pour s'en rendre compte, mais il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Apte à inspirer le désir et l'amour au plus aigri des hommes, et des vampires.

Il était un peu maigre, mais bien fait de sa personne. Les traits de son visage étaient doux, et ses beaux yeux, d'un bleu très pâle, étaient aussi envoutant que possible.

Ses cheveux, d'un blond foncé, rappelaient la couleur du blé avant la moisson.

Et son odeur était telle la rosée sur un champ d'herbes sauvages. Une odeur délicate, discrète, qui le définissait si bien et qui rendait l'alchimiste fou.

Il aimait le voir déambuler autour de lui, s'occupant de ses fleurs, et de ses petits besoins quotidiens, avec son éternel sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Il était devenu aussi indispensable pour lui, que l'air qu'il respirait et le sang qu'il buvait.

Cet attachement lui faisait peur. Le Lord était un homme très pragmatique. Il se savait difficile à vivre. Il ne voulait pas infliger une telle vie à un être aussi pur, et doux que Neuville. De même qu'il doutait que quelqu'un comme lui puisse répondre aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il n'avait ni cette candeur ni cette beauté…

Alors il avait demandé qu'il ne soit plus à son service exclusif. Accolon était bien plus beau que lui, plus vivant. Il devait lui montrer que rester auprès de lui le rendrait indubitablement sinistre, froid et désespérément seul.

L'alchimiste avait fait son possible pour fermer son cœur, sans y parvenir.

« Monsieur?! V-Vous êtes l-là dep-puis long-longtemps ?

-Assez pour voir votre savoir-faire. Elles ne se sont jamais si bien portées que depuis que vous vous en occupez.

-Mer-merci, Monsieur, répondit-Neuville en rougissant légèrement. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Vers neuf heures, Neuville causait avec le Lord après avoir terminé ses tâches, lorsque sa boucle d'oreille, à l'effigie du clan, se mit à bourdonner.

On l'appelait à la cuisine.

Accolon devait l'attendre avec impatience, ce qui était surprenant lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu. Il n'était pas matinale pour deux sous.

Neuville soupira.

Le temps en la compagnie de son amoureux passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Il ramassa son plateau la mort dans l'âme et prit congé.

Severus n'était pas plus heureux que lui, mais il se raisonna en se répétant que c'était pour le mieux.

Le blond dévala les couloirs et les escaliers.

Arrivé aux cuisines, il s'écroula sur la première chaise venue pour reprendre son souffle avant de repartir avec un autre plateau, préparé cette fois par les elfes.

Colin un jeune page, s'approcha de lui.

« -Bonjour Neuville. Toujours à courir ? »

Trop essoufflé, il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

« Avec le retour de la caravane, il risque d'être de méchante humeur. Je te souhaite bien du courage. »

Neuville lui sourit avant de prendre son nouveau plateau et de se diriger vers les quartiers protégés.

Les gardiens à l'entrée le laissèrent passer en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Le jeune serviteur avala difficilement sa salive, d'habitude, les gardiens se contentaient d'un bonjour et d'un sourire compatissant.

Mais pourquoi lui souhaiter bonne chance ?

Que se passait-il derrière cette porte pour qu'ils aient l'air si, … Désolés ?

Soudain, un grand cri d'hystérie lui parvint.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à son plateau, tandis qu'un des gardes lui ouvrait la porte. Mais à peine eu-t-il passé sa tête dans l'embrassure qu'un vase volait dans sa direction.

Son collègue referma la porte aussi sec, et on put seulement entendre le fracas de la porcelaine rencontrant le bois de la porte.

« M-mais qu'est c-ce qu-qui lui pr-prend ? bredouilla-t-il confusément.

Son cœur tambourinait comme une cloche et il remerciait intérieur le garde pour son réflexe.

« Il est ainsi depuis son entrevue avec le Prince Draconis, commença l'un.

-Ca a dut le contrarier, finit l'autre. »

Le contrarier ? Au point de le prendre pour cible avec des objets d'Art ? A moins qu'il estimait que sa fonction prenait en compte ce genre de risque ? Avec des personnes comme lui, c'est une chose à laquelle certains membres du syndicat devraient penser.

Accolon finit par paraître dans toute sa splendeur, bouillant de rage, avec sur le dos une robe de chambre en soie violette qui ne laissait que peu de chose à l'imagination.

« Qu'attends-tu pour me donner mon déjeuner sombre idiot ? Beugla-t-il.

-Que vous cessiez de me prendre pour cible. »

Neuville perdait son bégaiement lorsqu'il était en colère. Chose étrange s'il en est, mais elle agissait comme un désinhibant sur ses nerfs.

« Tu oses me répondre ?

-Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de lever la main sur moi, et je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-Tu risque gros en me traitant ainsi ! Menaça l'éphèbe.

-Dans ce cas, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de considérer ceci comme mon dernier labeur envers vous. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui posa le plateau dans les bras et fit demi-tour, la tête haute. Advienne que pourra !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Lorsqu'il retourna aux cuisines, une lettre cachetée lui fut remise par un elfe. Elle portait le sceau royal. On l'informait par la présente qu'il ne travaillerait plus ni pour Accolon, ni pour le Lord Severus, mais pour le calice potentiel ramené du monde moldu, et qui était désigné comme le Prince Calice. Il devrait lui permettre une acclimatation aussi douce que possible.

Il était moitié heureux moitié triste de ce revirement inattendu. Heureux parce qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter les sautes d'humeur d'Accolon et triste à pleurer parce qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de voir son amour avant bien longtemps.

Mais il se dit qu'avec cette nouvelle fonction, il n'aurait pas le temps d'y penser plus avant et pouvait bien laisser ses sombres pensées pour cette nuit, lorsqu'il ne lui resterait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer et personne pour l'entendre.

Pour le moment, il devait aller s'enquérir de « Harry », puisque tel était son nom. Ce dernier devait se sentir perdu et seul. Il aurait bien besoin de son aide.

C'est ainsi qu'il retourna vers les quartiers réservés quelques heures plus tard, après avoir donné les premiers conseils à ses remplaçants.

Pas de garde en faction là où il se rendait, on voulait éviter les problèmes. Ici, se trouvait les calices qui ne savaient pas contrôler leur flux de magie. Et un garde qu'il soit humain ou non ne serait pas d'une grande aide contre un vampire assoiffé devant un calice d'une telle rareté. Seule une puissante magie retenait ce genre d'individu au loin.

Avec l'accréditation présente dans sa boucle d'oreille, il n'avait qu'à s'approcher de la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Harry était là, recroquevillé dans une méridienne en bois sculpté, rembourrée de coussins damassées et moelleux.

Son beau visage était strié de larmes.

Comme il le pensait, la séparation avec son monde avait été douloureuse.

Le blond déposa son troisième plateau de la journée sur la table basse, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y prendre une couverture. A rester ainsi, il allait finir par prendre froid.

Lorsqu'il revint, deux orbes émeraude le fixaient avec curiosité, mêlée d'une certaine animosité.

Son regard était si pénétrant, si intense, qu'il ne put que détourner le regard extrêmement mal à l'aise.

 _«_ Qui êtes-vous ?

-N-Neuville. J-j'ai été a-assigné à votre s-service. »

Le brun continuait de l'observer, à tel point que le jeune serviteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se triturer les doigts.

« J-j'ai ap-pporté une collation, déclara-t-il pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. »

Le calice tourna la tête vers la petite table, ce qui lui permit de soupirer de soulagement, aussi discrètement que possible.

« Merci.

-D-de rien. S-si jamais v-vous avez be-besoin de moi… »

Il se dirigea vers un cordon qui pendait sur un des côtés de la cheminée.

« …S-sonnez. »

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête. La détresse était peinte sur son doux visage. Il sembla sur le point de fondre en larme. Il se contenait pourtant.

Touché, Neuville s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de lui et prépara une assiette, avec quelques crudités et un peu de poulet froid.

Son vis-à-vis ne fit aucun geste, se contentant d'observer la nourriture comme si elle était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Man-mangez, ça vo-vous fera d-du bien.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-N-non, p-pas du t-tout."

Le calice haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

"Ces monstres pour qui tu travails sont bien plus effrayants que moi!

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Ils ne sont pas comme ça!"

Neuville se surprit lui-même. Comment pouvait-il lui parler sur ce ton? Lui qui avait tout perdu? A part sa hargne, son désespoir et son mépris pour ses ravisseurs.

Il se sentit honteux. Il baissa les yeux et tritura l'assiette qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

"J-je voulais simp-plement di-dire qu'il ne f-faut pas se fier aux ap-pparence, ou à vos préj-jugés sur ce mond-de. Il y a b-beaucoup de ch-choses que vous ignorez."

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le vide, emprunt à un grand questionnement.

Neuville soupira doucement, posa l'assiette sur la table base et prit congé.

Mais avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui, il entendit quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

"Je m'appelle Harry."

 **Bon le mystère ne désépaissi pas pour le moment, mais ça va venir !**

 **Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre**

 **Alors la romance Neuville Severus ? Des amateurs ?**

 **Et Accolon vous a plu ?**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !**

 **Alors à bientôt**

 **Angel**


	4. Chapitre 3: Première approche

**Hello tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien, beaucoup de compliment de mise en favoris et de followers, j'en trépigne, je suis intenable, oui oui ! Au point que je n'arrête pas d'écrire ou presque depuis. Aussi je tenais à vous signaler, qu'au vu de mes avancées je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier une semaine sur deux. Prions pour que je ne perde pas le rythme !**

 **De nouvelles rencontres pour ce chapitre, même si le mystère plane toujours…**

 **Réponse aux GUEST :**

 **Min : Merci pour ta réview et pour tes encouragements, et tes compliments. Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise. Pour ce qui est de la faute sur le prénom de Neville, je l'ai rectifié, en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas son apparition par inadvertance^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt j'espère.**

 **Ange : Merci pour ta réview, et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. ( Y aurait-il de l'échos ?^^) Eh oui Severus et la perspicacité cela fait deux ou en tout pour les besoins de cette fiction et uniquement pour sa relation avec Neville. Niark Niark, j'aime bien compliqué inutilement la vie de mes personnages, je suis une petite sadique dans l'âme ! Pour ce qui est de la rencontre Harry/ Draco, oui cela promet d'être trèèèèès divertissant, mais je n'en dit pas plus et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **L'univers sera sombre alors attention aux âmes sensibles, le rating M ne sera pas là pour faire joli ! Du reste je préviendrais pour les chapitres un peu plus hard core.**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phoenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M.

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 3 : Première approche**

Une fois que le jeune calice eut quitté son champ de vision, Draco s'en alla vers les appartements de son père, où il devait faire son rapport à ce dernier.

Il fit tout de même un détour par ses propres appartements, histoire de se rafraîchir et de se rendre plus présentable.

Une fois cela fait, il voulut profiter du beau temps pour passer vers le petit jardin de sa mère et de sa petite sœur, qui se trouvait dans une des nombreuses cours intérieures. Celle-là, très intime, bien que connu, n'était pas accessible à n'importe qui.

La chevalière qu'il portait à la main, symbole de sa haute lignée et son grade, lui ouvrait presque toutes les portes. Ainsi, il entra aisément dans un petit cloître à la décoration moresque et délicate. En son centre, baigné de lumière par un habile jeu de miroir, le jardin, agrémenté de fontaine cristalline, de statue diaphane, et d'un kiosque, était subtilement planté de voute de rosier grimpant, de buissons aux roses ardentes, blanche ou rosé. De ci de là, quelque plants de jasmin, de menthe poivrée ou de chèvrefeuille.

Soudain, le murmure du vent, lui fit parvenir une mélodie.

Derrière un rosier aux milles boutons blancs, il découvrit une frêle silhouette, à califourchon dans l'herbe encore humide. Sa chevelure d'or fin cascadait le long de son dos. Elle était en train de tresser une couronne qui maculait de son sang ses petites mains d'enfant.

Elle semblait ne ressentir aucune douleur, tant elle était absorbée par sa tâche.

Il voulut s'approcher et tendit une main vers elle, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Soudain elle sentit sa présence, et son chant prit fin. Sa petite voix, claire comme l'eau d'une source et aussi délicate que le piaillement des oiseaux se fit entendre:

"Je savais que tu viendrais, grand-frère. Tu m'as manqué."

Il s'approcha d'avantage, et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle était si menue et frêle que chaque fois, il avait peur de la briser.

Elle était pareil aux reflets de lumière dans un verre en cristal : éphémère, changeante, et fragile.

Elle était adorablement candide et innocente. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'on pouvait croire. Bien des fois il avait pu voir ses beaux yeux bleus s'écarquiller d'horreur, lorsque son don de préscience se manifestait.

Ces terribles visions avaient bouleversé son esprit, et affolé son cœur déjà malade.

Elle vivait à l'écart de la foule et de la cours en générale.

Elle était toujours accompagnée d'une jeune sorcière, qu'il était d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas voir alentour.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sœur."

Il lui trouva un air triste et sombre malgré le beau sourire qu'elle lui réservait. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils.

"Luna? Où est Virginia?"

Sans lui répondre, elle continua sa mélopée, aux accents de mélancolie, tout en poursuivant son ouvrage.

Sa robe de satin blanc se couvrit un peu plus de rouge, de même que sa couronne.

Il lui saisit doucement les mains, qui, ainsi recouverte, le faisait frissonner d'horreur.

En un instant les griffures des épines se refermèrent. Il l'emmena vers la fontaine et y plongea ses mains pour les nettoyer.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se perdirent dans le vide, comme souvent, tandis qu'il s'affairait.

"Bella Luna? Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

A peine les tâches de sang diluées dans l'eau, elle s'échappa et courut vers un massif de pivoine qui avait peine à bourgeonner.

"Elles sont en retard, murmura-t-elle. Peut-être que ton nouvel ami pourra les faire fleurir pour moi?"

Elle caressa distraitement les boutons, comme on le ferait à la peau d'un ou d'une amante.

"Luna? Dis-moi?"

Elle darda son pâle regard vers lui, aux bords des larmes.

"Je l'ai embrassé...

-Et?

-Je me suis enfuie..."

Il lui sourit et embrassa tendrement son front, avant de lui tendre sa couronne et de lui dire :

"Va lui offrir ses fleurs. Tu seras toute pardonnée."

Le prince regarda sa petite sœur s'en aller presque en sautillant avec sa couronne de rose blanche perlée de sang. Lui aussi poursuivit son chemin à travers le palais, un sourire attendrit sur le visage. Sa sœur était merveilleuse, d'une grâce et d'une majesté sans pareil.

Autant, elle percevait l'attachement des gens pour les autres, autant, elle en était parfaitement incapable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle et prenait facilement peur.

Il arriva enfin devant les appartements de son père.

Un domestique humain, au livret bleu, blanc et or à la mode française, lui ouvrit la porte, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Un héraut annonça sa visite à son père.

Une fois face à lui, il le salua avec la rigueur militaire.

Le roi de la cite des Rocheuses était installé derrière un bureau laqué, incrusté de décor de nacre, et gravé à la feuille d'or.

Il portait une robe de chambre d'un beau velours bleu nuit, par-dessus un costume trois pièce crème, plutôt décontracté aux vus des atours qu'il gardait pour la cours. Un pantalon droit, une chemise et un foulard piqué d'une broche d'argent sertit d'un saphir.

Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage.

Il avait un menton pointu, une mâchoire carrée, un nez aquilin et de grands yeux bleu saphir qu'il avait légués à sa fille.

Il fit signe à ce dernier de prendre place sur un des fauteuils. Son majordome proposa une tasse de café à l'héritier du trône, qui ne se fit pas prier.

Le Roi pria Utz de les laisser seuls. L'homme brun sortit en une gracieuse révérence.

Draco put enfin faire son rapport à son père.

Ils discutèrent longuement des évènements et de leurs conséquences.

Le Roi félicita son fils de ses initiatives et apprécia de savoir le Prince calice en sureté.

Tout fut mis en ordre afin que le jeune sorcier prenne ses marques et soit présenté à la cours dès que possible.

Lucius rit sous cape : Le Prince Calice !

Il connaissait quelqu'un qui n'allait pas être heureux de cette nouvelle.

Il trouva même dommage de ne pas pouvoir assister à la scène. Il se fit une raison, en se disant qu'un de ses espions pourrait fort bien la lui compter plus tard.

« Dis-moi Draco, vas-tu utiliser ce jeune sorcier pour justifier la fin de ta liaison avec Accolon ?

-Cela fait un moment que je songe à me libérer de lui. Utiliser Le sorcier comme prétexte m'ôterait une épine du pied. »

Son père eut un sourire sardonique.

« Il est vrai qu'Accolon à son petit caractère. »

Draco sourit également, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes souvenirs. Accolon était un être à part, aguicheur, calculateur, egocentrique. Mais ce qui lui avait surtout plut, c'était son corps et son aptitude à faire l'amour.

« As-tu déjà réfléchit au sujet du domestique au service de notre jeune invité ? »

La voix de son père le sortit de ses fantasmagories de jeune premier. Il se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il donne son avis.

« Mr Londubat me semble tout indiqué pour lui permettre une meilleure intégration.

-Je penserais volontiers comme vous. Je souhaiterais aller lui poser directement la question, si vous me le permettez ?

-Non, je ne permets pas. Neville est à cette heure chez ton oncle, si je ne me trompe. Ce serait dommage de les priver de ce qui est leur dernière entrevue avant longtemps.

-Quand oncle Severus cessera-t-il de croire que personne ne peut l'aimer ?! C'est pourtant d'une évidence !

-Sur ce point, je ne puis te contredire, déclara son père après une gorgée de café. Passe d'abord par les quartiers réservés afin de prévenir, ton futur… ex-amant. »

Le prince eut une grimace, puis des yeux suppliants, tandis que le sourire de son père n'en finissait plus de s'allonger.

« Mais… Père…

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu pourrais y échapper si facilement ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Non ! Mais, si tôt revenu d'un champ de bataille, vous m'envoyer sur un front plus dangereux encore !

-Draco je t'en prie ! Il est inutile de jouer les mélodrames.

-Père, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience !

-Je prends le risque, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Me permettez-vous d'emmener une garde rapprochée ?

-Cela ne ferait qu'échauffer les esprits.

-Merci de votre soutient Père, ironisa le fils.

-Mais je t'en prie. Va ! »

Draco claqua des talons et s'inclina devant son Roi, comme précédemment. Il fit trois pas en arrière, et se retourna, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les couloirs, son père lui demanda tout de même d'être prudent. La réputation du calice n'était plus à démontrer. Le roi ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'être légèrement soucieux.

Une fois devant les appartements D'Accolon, il eut la brusque envie de faire demi-tour. Les gardes en faction le saluèrent, puis l'observèrent étrangement.

Finalement, il se décida et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit le jeune calice, délicieusement nu.

Il été à demi allongé sur des draps de soie blanche, qu'il avait utilisé pour drapé les fauteuils et les canapés. Le sol était recouvert de pétales de lys, de violettes, d'iris, de roses blanches et de chèvrefeuille. Le tout offrait un subtil mélange destiné à caresser l'odorat.

Alanguit, tel une invitation silencieuse à un intense moment de complicité, Accolon attendait.

Le prince fit son possible pour rester de marbre et se concentrer sur ce qu'il était censé faire. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

« Accolon, habille-toi je te prie. »

Le sourire du brun se fanât légèrement. Son prince avait une mine préoccupée. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis plusieurs semaines, était sur le point de se produire. Malgré ses efforts, il voyait son amant s'éloigner de lui, inexorablement. Il savait que son caractère y était pour beaucoup. Lui le bel éphèbe, aux yeux pareil à des améthystes, et aux longs cheveux bruns, était colérique, et capricieux. Ses dons amoureux ne suffisaient plus à garder le prince dans ses bras.

Le prince de rocheuses ne l'aimait plus. L'avait-il jamais vraiment aimé ?

Peut-être, au début… Mais de toute évidence, il avait mal manœuvré sa barque.

Qu'importe, leur corps étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre, ils leur restaient un lien. Un lien, qu'Accolon, ne laisserait pas se briser sans rien faire. Il était prêt à tout pour rester l'unique.

Il choisit donc de poursuivre son petit jeu de séduction, comme si le prince n'avait rien dit. Il se reconstitua un visage avenant et parla. Sa voix était onctueuse et douce, comme du miel.

« Tu es sûr ? Après les épreuves que tu viens de passer, un peu de détente ne te ferait pas de mal… »

Son regard se fit langoureux.

Draco, lui, faisait son possible pour rester impassible. Il lui suffisait de baisser sa garde une seconde, et jamais il ne pourrait se dépêtrer de cette relation devenue malsaine.

Il connaissait l'ambition démesurée d'Accolon. Il avait de nombreux talent, dont il savait jouer en maître. Au fil des saisons il s'était laissé prendre dans sa toile.

Il s'en voulait de n'être qu'un homme, malgré son rang, et ses devoirs.

Il l'avait aimé. Mais, il jeune calice était versatile. Il lui était impossible de faire abstraction de son caractère. Il n'avait de cesse de trouver un moyen pour se défaire de son emprise. Accolon lui donnait tour à tour, une liberté et une prison. Les phases de libertés devenant de plus en plus courtes, alors que l'étau de ses fers se resserrait chaque fois.

Il était tant de couper court. De toute façon, Accolon allait être déchut de son titre de prince calice. Le jeune sorcier allait bientôt prendre sa place.

« La conversation, que nous devons avoir, nécessite toute mon attention. »

Accolon fit la moue et s'approcha d'une démarche provocatrice, un iris violet à la main. Il la fit caresser sensuellement son visage, son cou, ses clavicules, son torse. Puis lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de son amant, pressa les pétales contre les lèvres charnues de ce dernier. Le vampire restait statufié, sans émotion.

Accolon passa ses bras autour de son cou, s'attendant à sentir le froid de la pierre, tant le blond était crispé. L'instant d'après, il scella leur lèvres et se pressa tout près contre son corps. Encore un peu, se dit-il, et Draco répondrait à mes avances. Il en serait finit de la discussion.

Bien mal lui prit, car l'inverse se produisit. Le baiser fit l'effet d'une pluie verglaçante au prince, qui le décrocha de son cou d'une main ferme et le fit reculer.

« Inutile, je ne joue plus, déclara-t-il abrupte. »

Accolon perdit de sa superbe. La victoire lui échappait. Il n'aimait pas cela. Une lueur dangereuse illumina son regard.

« Je ne peux plus me permettre de poursuivre notre relation.

-Tu ne disais pas la même chose l'autre nuit. Lorsque ton vif était en moi, me bélinant sans vergogne.

-Il suffit ! T'entends-tu seulement parler ?

-Et toi petit Prince ? As-tu honte de ce que tu deviens, avec ton membre prisonnier de ma chair ? »

Le vampire vit rouge et resserra sa prise sur les poignets délicats.

« N'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est toi qui change sous mes assauts. Tu joues avec moi comme le forain avec ses marionnettes ! Il est temps de baisser le rideau ! »

Il repoussa violement le brun, qui faillit chuter.

« Je suis également porteur d'une nouvelle… Désormais tu n'es plus que le Dauphin du Prince Calice. Le Roi te demande de garder le silence et de faire comme si rien n'était jusqu'à l'annonce officielle. Celui qui prendra la place de Prince Calice, n'est pas encore prêt à assumer cette responsabilité.

-Me remplacera-t-il dans ton lit mon Prince ? Le briseras tu comme tu viens de le faire avec moi ? Cracha Accolon vénéneux.

-Toi seul est responsable de tes malheurs. Tu as toujours su qu'un jour viendrait où le Prince Calice serait parmi nous.

-Et qui a dit pareil ineptie ! La petite merveille fait soudain son apparition et tu me rejettes ! Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as décidé ?! Mais ces espèces de… !

-Attention ! Tu vas trop loin ! Tu dois parler d'Elles avec respect !»

Accolon se figea. La colère faisait bouillir son sang, trembler son corps. On lui volait sa place ! Pire par un gamin ignorant. On le plaçait sur un trône d'argent par un caprice du sort, alors que lui s'était battu bec et ongle pour être là où il en était aujourd'hui !

Un rival à peine sortit de l'œuf !

Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais une chose était certaine : il se vengerait… Qu'ils profitent bien de la petite merveille ! Cela ne durera pas toujours ! Après tout, rien n'est éternel en ce monde !... Pas même l'amour, il en avait la preuve.

Ils allaient tous s'en mordre les doigts de s'être ainsi joués de lui. Surtout le Prince et encore plus ce jeune imbécile ! Quel qu'il soit !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry avait réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit le serviteur assigné à son service. C'était étrange d'avoir un serviteur, surtout qu'il devait avoir le même âge. Neville lui avait soumis une version bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il avait peint un paysage moins sombre, moins pervers que ce qu'il avait toujours crut.

Du point de vue du jeune homme, il ne pouvait se permettre de juger des étrangers sur des on dits et sur ses seuls préjugés. Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Les vampires n'étaient pas tous mauvais ? Peut-être. Mais pouvait-il le croire au regard de ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Lorsqu'il avait échangé sa vie contre la survie de sa famille et de son village.

Il aurait tant voulut que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve ! Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit jamais produit ! Il voulait retourner en sa terre du Gévaudan ! Mais quels rêves pouvaient bien lui rester lorsque le destin se jouait de lui ? La vie était décidément bien injuste…

Il haïssait les vampires.

Plus que tout, il haïssait « ce » vampire. Ce grand blond aux yeux de glace qui l'avait emmené dans cet endroit maudit. Il avait été sournois et cruel. Son cœur meurtrit ne souhaitait que le faire souffrir. Il n'avait qu'à passer cette porte pour que frappe sa colère. Sa magie pouvait bien être bridée, il savait se servir de ses points ! Il allait être déçut s'il espérait trouver un sorcier désespéré. Il lui avait pris sa liberté et sa vie, mais pas son orgueil ni son courage.

Oh oui, il verrait !...

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Huit heures sonna enfin à l'horloge d'argent de la cheminée. Le blond allait bientôt faire son entrée.

Il avait un plan bien établit. Il allait lui sauter dessus, et le frapper jusqu'à ce que ses poings ne soient plus que sang et os. Il entendait ses pas résonner dans le couloir. Il était seul. Parfait !

Le vampire toqua à la porte histoire de s'annoncer et entra sans attendra plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'Harry aperçut son visage avenant, toute trace de la moindre cohérence s'envola de son esprit.

« Bonsoir Harry !... »

Les émeraudes de ses yeux flambaient de rage. Une rage brûlante, folle. Tant et si bien, que Draco se retint à grand peine de faire un pas en arrière. Le jeune homme était impressionnant. N'importe qui serait partit en courant sous le poids d'un tel regard. Heureusement ou malheureusement, il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Mais le prince n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, qu'un coussin traversait le salon. Il l'évita de justesse. De même que le poulet froid, la tasse de thé, puis le service tout entier, suivit du plateau et du vase en cristal.

« Hé ! Douc… Attention !... Arrêtez ! Du calme !... Laissez-moi vous expliquer !...Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?!... Posez ce Vase ! »

Il avait plongé derrière un canapé, la bergère, un fauteuil, en espérant se protéger un maximum de la folie meurtrière qui animait son protégé. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs, un éclat de porcelaine finit par lui entamer la joue, manquant de peu son œil droit. Le brun n'en finissait plus de l'insulter, et de lui hurler dessus ! S'il n'était pas si bien armé et qu'il ne visait pas si bien, la menace aurait été moindre.

Derrière son canapé, il cherchait désespérément les mots justes pour le calmer. Tout en priant pour qu'il accepte de l'écouter.

Vu où avait fini le vase, il doutait que ses paroles puissent avoir de… « L'impact ».

Harry lui ne réfléchissait plus à rien d'autre que comment passer ses nerfs sur le vampire qui venait de détruire sa vie. Le fait que les projectiles qu'il utilisait, étaient de plus en plus lourds, n'était même pas prémédité. Mais il devait avouer que jeter des objets avec pour cible un vampire narcissique et nymphomane lui faisait un bien fou ! Crier aussi :

« ENFOIRE ! JE VOUS HAIS !...VOUS M'AVEZ ARRACHE TOUT CE QUI AVAIT POUR MOI DE LA VALEUR !... SALOPARD !...TENEZ ETTOUFFER VOUS AVEC VORTE BOUFFE A LA CON !...VOUS TUER ?!... CA M'A TRAVERSE L'ESPRIT ! »

Finalement, il se retrouva sans munition.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, ni aucun mouvement dans le salon. Draco en profita pour regarder par-dessus son bouclier de fortune. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Harry pleurait. Il pleurait si silencieusement, que même avec son ouïe de vampire, il n'avait rien entendu.

Le brun se détourna de honte. Ses cris de toute à l'heure était devenus des murmures à peine audibles. Le vampire en saisissait quelques brides, mais guerre plus. Rien n'avait de sens. Ses mots ressemblaient à un requiem pour sa vie perdue.

Le prince le trouva magnifique dans sa peine. Elle était discrète par son absence de spectacle, oppressante parce que cachée.

Le jeune sorcier était si fier, si courageux, et si loyal. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve au court de la nuit passée, mais n'en demeurait pas moins admiratif.

Il se força à sortir de sa contemplation et s'approcha doucement, comme il l'aurait fait d'un animal blessé.

Le sentant approcher, Harry le foudroya du regard. Flamme ardente dans une mer de larme. Le défiant de faire un pas de plus.

Il souffla légèrement et lui parla d'une voix tendre, feutrée :

« Je suis désolé. »

Un ricanement amer lui répondit. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. La voix du brun s'éleva rauque et froide :

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Pourquoi seriez-vous désolé !? N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? cria-t-il acide.

-Non. »

Ce simple mot choqua Harry plus que n'importe quel discours. Il le regarda sans comprendre.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous assoir ? Nous serions plus à l'aise ? »

Draco lui désigna le canapé et attendit. Le brun semblait hésiter, en proie à un grand combat intérieur. Le vampire avait piqué sa curiosité. Et son regard lui donnait envie de lui faire confiance. Juste un peu.

Même s'il ne pouvait plus lancer de sortilège, il était encore capable de ressentir l'usage de la magie, et le vampire n'en utilisait pas pour le forcer à quoique ce soit.

Ce disant qu'il ne perdrait rien à juste écouter, il s'assit bien sagement.

Le vampire sourit, et prit place face à lui.

« Je vais commencer par me présenter. Je suis le Prince Draconis de la lignée des Malfoy, Héritier du trône de Quarts Blanc, membre du Grand Conseil Royale, Générale en chef des gardes de la Forteresse. Je fais également partit des vampires habilités à sortir dans le monde humain. Bien que ma résistance soit moindre que certains de mes pères.

-Résistance ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas nos coutumes ? J'avais pourtant cru…

-Je connais suffisamment votre race pour m'en méfier comme de la peste !

-Peuple.

-Pardon ?!

-Nous sommes un peuple. Au même titre que les humains, les elfes, les sorciers, les lycans, etc…

-Un peuple que vous prenez plaisir à mettre en esclavage et à massacrer !

-Non. Nous ne faisons pas ça.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez essayé de tuer Remus !

-Parce qu'il est marqué par la magie noire.

-A cause de vous ! C'est vous qui l'avez marqué comme un animal !

-ASSEZ ! »

Le prince s'était levé, son aura était menaçante, écrasante. Harry ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler. Les beaux yeux glacier étaient devenus aussi rouge que le sang.

Le blond mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Les heures de veilles qu'il avait accumulées, se faisaient sentir.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, leur couleur originelle était revenue.

Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que le vampire allait le dévorer.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je suis fatigué. »

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas suffisamment sur de sa voix pour parler.

« Je ne vous dirais pas que les vampires sont tous des gens bien, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Ici, nous sommes différents de ceux qui ont,… « Marqué » votre ami. Nous sommes restés fidèles à nos anciens, à nos rites, à nos croyances et à notre nature profonde. Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours sur l'histoire d'Avalon maintenant. Vous aurez tout le loisir de le découvrir vous-même plus tard. Sachez juste qu'en ces lieux vous êtes en sécurité. Et pour que votre village et vos proches le soient également, votre « sacrifice » était inévitable. »

 **Et voilà !**

 **Que de nouvelles têtes !**

 **Alors dites-moi tout qu'avez-vous pensé de ma Luna ? D'Accolon qui a son petit caractère vous en conviendrez ?^^**

 **Pas mal de dégâts niveau vaisselle, mais il faut ce qu'il faut**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir en commentaire**

 **Je serais heureuse de pouvoir partager avec vous**

 **A très bientôt (dans deux semaines donc)**

 **Et une pluie de cœur sur vous**

 **Angel**


	5. Chapitre 4: Connaissances

**Bonjour les gens !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien sous cette neige ?**

 **De retour donc pour ce nouveau chapitre où plusieurs révélations seront de mises !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en follower ou en favoris. Et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, tout ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **L'univers sera sombre alors attention aux âmes sensibles, le rating M ne sera pas là pour faire joli ! Du reste je préviendrais pour les chapitres un peu plus hard core.**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M.

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 4 : Connaissances**

Le Prince Draconis, puisque tel était son nom, ne lui imposa pas plus longtemps sa présence. Il sonna Neville et sortit des appartements, en lui disant que personne ne lui ferait de mal et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour lui apporter les réponses dont il avait besoin.

Une fois seul, il se rendit compte du capharnaüm qu'il avait provoqué et du travail que cela allait représenter pour Neville de tout remettre en ordre.

Il commença par ramasser les coussins, puis le plateau d'argent sur lequel il rassembla minutieusement la vaisselle qu'il avait brisée.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, de sombres pensées vinrent l'assaillirent, le rendant moins vigilant.

Il finit par se couper avec un éclat de cristal.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Neuville pénétra dans la pièce.

En voyant sa main ensanglantée, il se précipita.

Il saisit brusquement ses poignets.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas attendu! Votre condition vous interdit ce genre de travail! Regardez dans quel état vous voilà!"

Harry le repoussa violemment.

"Ma condition?! Je suis peut être prisonnier, mais je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose fragile!"

Neville sursauta comme s'il venait de prendre un coup. Quelles étaient ces divagations? Cela n'avait rien à voir !

"C-Ce n'est p-pas ce-la. V-vous êtes un Ca-calice. Votr-tre sang est pr-précieux.

-Pour le blond peroxydé, je suppose?!

-N-non, v-voyons! Quelle i-idée."

Le sorcier ni comprenait plus rien. Si son sang n'était pas la propriété du Prince Draconis, alors allait-il être celle du plus offrant?

Allait-on le vendre, comme une bête de foire?

Il ricana méchamment.

"Alors le but c'est de me mettre aux enchères? Votre boulot c'est faire en sorte de me préparer à recevoir les assauts de mon futur propriétaire?!

-P-pas d-du tout.

-Mais pourquoi je suis là alors?! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin?!

-N-ne savez v-vous dont p-pas ce q-que vous avez ac-ccepté?

-Réservoir à sang? rétorqua-t-il mauvais."

Son vis-à-vis émit un soupir à fendre l'âme. De toute évidence, la famille de son protégé n'était que peu au fait de l'histoire et des traditions d'Avalon. Les préjugés les plus farfelus sur les vampires et autres créatures avaient dut rythmés sa vie. Il n'avait pas le temps, ni les connaissances pour lui faire un cours appliqué, alors il allait devoir parer au plus pressé.

"P-personne n-ne v-vous fera r-rien sans v-votre con-onsentement. O-on vous a rac-raconté les mau-mauvais côtés d-de notre m-monde.

-Pourquoi je vous croirais?

-Parce qu-que si on avait vou-voulu vous saigner, vous se-seriez m-mort de-depuis longtemps."

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le jeune homme qui se laissa emmener jusque dans sa chambre.

Comme le salon, elle était immaculée, comme une page qui attendrait qu'on veuille bien l'utiliser.

Son compagnon, lui expliqua que chaque appartement était ainsi fait et qu'il aurait l'occasion de s'occuper de l'arranger à sa convenance le lendemain.

Au fond de la pièce, une porte, qui s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain carrelée, digne d'un palais des milles et une nuit.

Neville la présenta comme étant son pavillon des bains.

Les nains et les gobelins avaient inventé un ingénieux système de tuyauterie permettant à l'eau d'y être acheminée à convenance.

Harry se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau de la fontaine, tandis qu'il prenait place sur une chaise longue agrémentée de coussins moelleux.

Neville alla chercher des linges, des onguents, et une bassine d'eau.

Il lava délicatement sa main blessée, appliqua un baume et la pensa.

Le brun était épuisé de fatigue et d'émotions.

Neville décida de le laver et de lui changer ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse aller se reposer.

Voyant qu'il n'émettait pas une protestation et qu'il se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il le déshabilla, et lui fit couler un bain bien chaud, accompagné d'huile de lavande pour l'aider à se détendre et s'endormir plus facilement.

Il le lava avec une douceur toute maternelle, et l'aida à se sécher. Il l'installa de nouveau sur la chaise longue et commença à masser ses membres qu'il se doutait douloureux après son interminable voyage.

Ces rites de soins lui étaient inconnus, mais le jeune sorcier ni trouva rien à redire tant ils lui firent du bien. Il commença à tomber doucement dans le sommeil.

Voyant cela, Neville continua son traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une respiration lente et profonde, signe que son entreprise avait réussi.

Sans faire de bruit, il appela l'elfe de maison qu'on lui avait attribué pour rendre sa tâche plus facile. Il lui demanda d'installer Harry dans son lit et de l'aider à rendre un visage convenable au salon dévasté.

Il laissa une veilleuse de cristal féérique prêt de son lit et s'en alla jusque dans ses propres appartements.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de thé sucré et de beurre fondu.

Il se redressa, encore groggy de sommeil, et mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il se trouvait.

L'endroit ne ressemblait en rien au vieux château de son enfance, aux murs tout recouverts de tapisserie des gobelins.

Bien que se doutant de la façon dont il avait atterrit dans ce grand lit douillet, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler distinctement des évènements qui étaient survenus après le départ de Draconis.

Un peu gêné par sa conduite ou son absence de conduite, il se mit à rougir.

Il regarda autour de lui et finit par trouver une paire de chausson, et une robe de chambre assez sobre. Il enfila le tout, ouvrit en grand ses fenêtres et ses volets, laissant entrer l'air frais du matin, et un soleil d'été indien.

La vue donnait sur une magnifique roseraie, et un kiosque de bois taillé à la mode elfique, le tout entouré de roche et ensoleillé grâce à divers miroirs.

S'il avait eût la possibilité de donner son avis sur la question il n'en n'aurait pas choisie une autre.

Un peu ragaillardie, il se résolu à sortir de son antre.

Le salon était ouvert sur sa terrasse personnelle, où trônait une table de petit déjeuné agrémentée d'une nappe de fine dentelle et de tous les mets qu'il aurait pu désirer.

Neville était en train d'arranger un bouquet de rose qui venait clôturer le tableau.

"B-bonjour! Salua-t-il. A-avez-vous b-bien dormi?

-Etonnamment bien merci, reconnu-t-il volontiers.

-A-as-sseyez-vous, je v-vous en pr-prie."

Harry obéît docilement, les yeux sagement baissés.

"Qu-Qu 'est ce qu-qui vous fe-ferait pl-plaisir?

-Je suis désolé pour hier, murmura-t-il."

Il avait l'air si penaud, que Neville en fut touché. Même s'il lui en avait voulu, il n'aurait pût le faire plus longtemps.

Il accepta sans condition ses excuses et lui servit, à sa demande, une tasse de thé, une part de brioche et quelques fruits frais.

"Vo-votre acclima-matation va p-prendre du temps. J-je suis bien con-conscient de votre situation et j-je vais faire mon po-possible pour vous aider au m-mieux.

-Merci."

Après le petit déjeuner, Neville lui prit ses mesures pour qu'on puisse lui faire des vêtements à sa taille. Puis ils se lancèrent dans la personnalisation de ses appartements avec l'aide de Dobby, l'elfe de maison à leur service.

Si Harry avait déjà vu des gravures sur ses petites créatures, il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Il fut surprit par sa voix fluette, ses immenses yeux globuleux et l'étrange magie qu'il semblait pratiquer en claquant juste des doigts.

Préférant que ces appartements ne lui rappellent pas trop ceux qu'il avait abandonné, il se contenta de dire quels paysages il préférait, quelles plantes, quelles couleurs, quels matériaux et observa avec les yeux curieux d'un enfant, les métamorphoses de l'elfe.

Le salon d'hiver qui ouvrait sur la terrasse, se transforma en serre, qui renfermait la plus part des plantes que l'on pouvait trouver dans sa région natales. Les quelques arbres qui s'y trouvaient étaient habillés de girandoles de pierres semis précieuses qui donnaient des éclats tout particulier à la pièce, lorsque la lumière passait aux travers.

Les meubles se parèrent d'osier et de coussins vert menthe ou blanc, aux bordures d'or et d'argent.

Il vit apparaître un clavecin, décoré de peintures à l'huile où s'ébattaient joyeusement des créatures de toutes sortes.

Le salon quant à lui prit des airs de cabinet de curiosité, où le bois, le métal et verre se liaient à la perfection. La cheminée était sculptée de rosier grimpant et de lilas et coiffée d'un miroir au cadre pareillement sculpté.

Devant elle un canapé de cuir marron et son duo de fauteuil légèrement patiné par le temps, et une table basse.

Dans un coin, un secrétaire, une table de jeux en marqueterie, une bergère et une bibliothèque dont les étagères attendaient d'être remplie.

La décoration de sa chambre fut le clou du spectacle.

Le plafond se recouvrit de glycines et de lierre de même que son lit à baldaquin. Les tentures de velours devinrent des étoles vaporeuses, agitées par un vent magique.

Sur les murs se dessinèrent les paysages du Gévaudan, ses forêts, ses plaines rocheuses, tantôt grise, tantôt noire. Au loin le bruit d'une source dévalant la roche, d'un écureuil sautant de branche en branche. Le son des cloches des troupeaux, et les cris d'une meute de loup.

Le sol devint herbe tendre semé de crocus, aux couleurs douces, et de brin de muguet.

C'était si beau, si vivant, si semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours connu qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Draco finissait de lacer ses bottes d'entraînement lorsque son valet lui annonça l'arrivée de son commandant en second.

Ce dernier entra dans sa chambre le plus naturellement du monde et salua son Prince.

« Bonjour Blaise, Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est épuisée d'avoir dût protéger la petite merveille durant le trajet.

-Il est vrai qu'elle a fait un travail remarquable. »

Si elle n'avait pas été là pour dresser une barrière autour du jeune sorcier, son flux de magie les auraient tous conduit à des extrémités auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser.

Ils sortirent d'un bon pas des appartements royaux et se dirigèrent vers la salle des gardes, saluant les nombreux courtisans de tout peuple, ainsi que les ministres, et les calices qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin.

« Si elle peine à récupérer, il faudra demander l'aide d'un calice, murmura Draco.

-J'ai déjà demandé à Cristale.

-Tiens donc ? »

Le blond avait un sourire torve.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne suis jaloux en aucune façon ! »

Un sourcil levé lui répondit, tandis qu'ils s'échauffaient avant de débuter leur entraînement quotidien.

« Veux-tu que l'on évoque le sujet Accolon, mon Prince ?

-Joker ! »

Son ami se mit à rire de bon cœur, avant d'enfiler une paire de gant et de prendre une épée. Son commandant l'imita et ils se mirent en position.

« C'est vrai, parlons plutôt de la petite merveille ! »

Alors qu'ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, et que leurs lames grincèrent de concert, Draco se mit à siffler, laissant apparaître ses crocs.

« Cesse de l'appeler pas comme cela ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Accolon !

-Mille excuses ! »

Après une botte habilement maîtrisée, il reprit :

« Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

-Tu n'en as pas posé ! »

Draco le fit reculer après une attaque puissante.

« Quand la cour pourra-t-elle profiter de ses nombreuses qualités ? »

Blaise chargea de plus belle.

Il peina à contrer son attaque. Son second ayant une force bien supérieure à la sienne, il devait compter sur son agilité et sa rapidité avant tout.

« Pas avant plusieurs semaines, peut-être même plus. »

L'acier n'avait de cesse de s'entrechoquer, leur souffle devenant plus erratique à mesure que le temps passait.

« Ses connaissances sur notre monde sont peu nombreuses, lorsqu'elles ne sont pas totalement biaisées.

-On peu remercier ton oncle pour cela ! »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Draco lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le désarma.

La lame vola dans les airs et alla se figer dans un mur.

« Si mon oncle n'existait pas, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de l'arracher à son monde ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

En début d'après-midi, Harry se retrouva bien obligé de se tourner vers les livres que lui avait fait envoyer "le Prince".

Cette appellation, lui donnait des frissons forts peu agréables, tant le personnage l'insupportait et en même temps le fascinait.

Oh bien sûr, c'était un vampire et les vampires sont fascinants, et aussi dangereux et perfides et diablement séduisants...

Il n'arrivait pas à concilier ce qu'il avait toujours connu, avec ce qu'il avait appris depuis son arrivée.

Pour une raison, qu'il n'arrivait pour l'instant pas à saisir, le grand blond était très intéressé par sa personne. Et sa magie, puisque c'est ça, plus clairement qu'autre chose, qui avait attiré son attention.

Et il se demandait où se situait la vérité.

Il ne pouvait pas assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, de même que Neville, comme parole d'évangile. Même si il lui semblait peu probable que ce dernier sache mentir.

Quant à la population qu'il avait entrevue, elle ne lui semblait pas maltraitée ou en esclavage. C'était même le contraire, s'il se devait d'être tout à fait honnête. Les gens de l'immense cité lui avaient semblé heureux de leur sort.

Et quand bien même les livres, ou plutôt les œuvres d'art, qu'il avait devant les yeux, allait dans ce sens: On ne peut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit !

Il lui était insupportable de laisser un tel bénéfice du doute à ses ravisseurs!

Même si bon nombre d'élément lui échappait encore!

Il se résolu, au bout d'un moment, à se saisir du premier volume, qui était relié de cuir d'un bleu indigo, martelé d'argent et rehaussé de pierre de lune.

Un peu intimidé par son aspect, il le manipula avec mille précautions.

Il l'ouvrit et effleura délicatement le parchemin. Il était de la meilleure qualité qui soit et les enluminures étaient d'un raffinement et d'une finesse extrême.

Aucun des livres de sortilèges ou d'essai de potion qu'il avait pu lire jusqu'à présent n'avaient nécessité un tel travail d'orfèvre.

Il en était tellement subjugué, que l'espace d'un instant, il oublia de respirer.

Il se ressaisit, puis débuta sa lecture, bien calé entre les coussins du canapé.

Ce qu'il avait entre les mains, était un recueil de légendes sur la naissance d'Avalon.

 _L'Unité, représentée en dualité par le Dieu Cerf et la Déesse Louve, ont créé toute chose, en commençant par la Magie, énergie vitale et céleste. Puis la notion de temps, de jour et de nuit, de vie et de mort._

 _L'Univers naquit, le Soleil, la Lune, les étoiles, puis la Terre._

 _D'abord recouverte de nature, puis la faune s'ébattit. Les êtres nés de la magie pure, devinrent le Peuple d'Avalon, avec en premier lieu, les lycans grands gardiens du savoir divin, enfants nés des Dieux. Puis à leur côté, les vampires destinés à être de puissants guerriers, chargés de les protéger._

 _Vint ensuite les peuples des Bois, des Eaux, du Vent, et du Feu, qu'ils soient de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres._

 _Puis les hommes, qui parfois se montraient doués de magie. Ces êtres, ultimes maillons de la chaîne devinrent les premiers sorciers._

Harry eut l'envie soudaine de lancer le livre directement dans la cheminée et y mettre le feu. Il se sentait prit pour le dernier des imbéciles et ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi lui rabâcher des vérités qu'il connaissait par cœur allait l'aider !

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et s'intima au calme.

Il fallait commencer quelque part n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de plus pressé à faire…

 _Les hommes se montrèrent plein de déférence et de foi, laissant le peuple d'Avalon parcourir leur territoire, et partager avec eux leur savoir, par l'intermédiaire des sorciers._

 _En ce temps-là on pouvait compter bon nombre de lieux enchantés, où certaines nuits, les plus chanceux apercevaient les Dieux déambulant sous leur forme terrestre._

 _Mais chaque chose en ce monde à un début et une fin._

 _Les croyances des hommes évoluèrent, et ils rejetèrent les Dieux, les remplaçants par d'autres, créés par leur frère. Ils chassèrent les créatures magiques pour leur pouvoir, leur peau, ou leur corne, ou juste pour le plaisir._

 _Les Dieux ne sortaient presque plus. Leur résidence terrestre inlassablement envahi par les hommes et leur avidité._

 _Les portails entre Avalon et la Terre se fermèrent les uns après les autres. Les sorciers eux-mêmes ni avait presque plus accès. Bon nombre d'entre eux voulurent rester sur Terre refusant de tout abandonner à cause de quelques âmes égarées. Les années passèrent, et de moins en moins de sorciers gardaient le contact avec Avalon, ou ouvraient de nouveau portail. A la fois par ce que peu en avait le pouvoir, ou par manque de foi._

 _Les récits historiques se transformèrent en légendes._

 _Ceux qui y prêtaient l'oreille, ne le faisaient qu'en désespoir de cause._

 _C'est ce qui en mena un à abattre dans leur dernier bastion, les divinités sous leur forme terrestre, pour leur voler leur immortalité._

 _La légende dit que seul Ashitaka, Bien aimé de la Lune et du Soleil, leur dernier fils en réchappa, bien qu'on ne le revit plus jamais…_

Harry ne put poursuivre sa lecture plus avant, car on frappa à sa porte.

Neville se présenta, accompagné d'une petite femme replète et pétillante, qui portait une robe d'organdi rose pâle, agrémentée d'un grand nombre de ruban. Sa robe à arceaux était tellement large qu'Harry se demanda si elle allait passer la porte sans encombre.

Derrière elle, une armée de petites fées toutes scintillantes et vrombissantes qui portaient une montagne de vêtements qui lui était destiné.

« Comme vous êtes appétissant mon ange ! Je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à vous confectionner les plus beaux costumes qui soit! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix rendue haut perchée par l'excitation tout enfantine qui l'habitait.

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas réprimer une grimace. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être traitée comme une poupée de son, encore moins par une parfaite inconnue.

« Ha-Harry, je vous pr-présente Ma-madame Guipure. La cou-couturière of-fficielle des calices d-de la cour.

-Enchanté, Madame.

-Moi de même mon ange ! Moi de même ! Et voici mes complices : Caprice, Charme, Malice, Volupté, Fragrance, Beauté, et Félicité ! »

En entendant leur nom, les petites fées s'approchèrent de lui en de gracieuses révérences qui le firent sourire pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Elles firent cercle autour de son visage, avant de se mettre à danser. Leur parole, telle des milliers de petites cloches, lui faisait penser aux chants des étoiles. Elles jouèrent avec ses cheveux lâchés et se frottèrent doucement à ses joues, comme fascinées par sa personne.

Harry ressentait une douce chaleur émanant d'elles et se sentit bien, comme s'il était de retour chez lui, aimé et entouré de ses proches.

Soudain, Mme Guipure tapa dans ses mains, rompant le charme de cette si belle rencontre.

« Allons Mesdemoiselles ! Nous avons du travail ! Retirez-moi ces frusques mon Ange. »

Harry se mit à rougir. Il consentit tout de même à retirer la tunique de lin que lui avait apporté Neville après son petit déjeuner, mais garda son pantalon. Seul garant de sa vertu.

Alors que Neville préparait une collation, avec du thé glacé et de belles pièces de pâtisseries, la costumière et ses acolytes ensevelirent le jeune calice sous une avalanche d'attention, d'aiguilles, des plus belles pièces de tissus qu'il n'eut jamais vu et de compliments.

A tout cela, il était bien gêné de répondre et se contenta de remercier gracieusement en rougissant, peu habitué qu'il était à tout ceci.

« Vous êtes charmant mon Ange ! Plus digne du titre de Prince Calice qu'Accolon. Ce petit intrigant !

-Prince ? Répliqua Harry sans comprendre. »

La petite couturière mit sa main devant sa bouche, soudain transformée en cul de poule.

« Je crois bien avoir tout ce qu'il me faut mon Ange ! Vous aurez tous vos atours dans les plus brefs délais ! Arivederna ! »

Sans demander son reste ou profiter d'un thé durement gagné, elle se sauva, les fées sur les talons.

Harry se retrouva les cheveux ébouriffés au possible, à moitié nu dans son salon avec un Neville apparemment contrarié qui lui tendait un verre à pied en cristal.

Avant de l'accepter, il remit sa tunique, et se laissa choir dans le canapé, la tête pleine de question.

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Et qui est Accolon ? »

Un soupire lui répondit.

Le blond était bien embêté. Il avait été décidé d'attendre que son protégé soit plus au fait de leur monde avant d'être mis au courant de son futur statut. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être le plus qualifié pour lui en parler. Pour ce qui était d'Accolon, il y avait de quoi faire un conciliabule de plusieurs heures, mais était-ce bien utile ?

Parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas aller sur un terrain glissant en l'évoquant, il se lança.

« Ac-ccolon est un ca-calice d-de la cour. Le pl-plus pure que l'on est tr-trouvé… A-avant vous. C-ce n'est p-pas quelqu'un d-de fa-facile à vi-vivre. »

Il lui servit une rasade du liquide ambré et une part de fraisier.

« Et ce titre, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

-Je ne s-suis p-pas le mi-mieux placé po-pour en parler. J-je ferais di-dire au Prince Draconis, que v-vous souhaiter le v-voir. »

Harry but une gorgée de thé en grognant. Il allait devoir supporter de nouveau la présence du grand blond !

Ça ne le réjouissait pas plus que cela. Il avait été très troublé par son discours de la veille et n'était pas encore sur de savoir comment se comporter avec lui.

Sans compter sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa physionomie de statue grec et à ses yeux de glace…

Il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser attendrir ! Il devait combattre ses désirs !

C'était tout de même lui qui avait voulu mettre à mort Remus, sans plus de cérémonie et qui l'avait emmené en captivité. Même s'il y avait librement consentit, cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Comme convenu, le prince s'en vint le trouver.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps, lorsqu'il pénétra les appartements du brun.

Il trouva ce dernier accoudé à la balustrade, à admirer les jardins seulement éclairés par la Lune et une ribambelle d'étoiles.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il toqua doucement à la porte en verre du jardin d'hiver.

Harry se tourna vers lui mi courroucé, mi surpris.

« Bonsoir Harry.

-Bonsoir. »

Le salut était froid, un peu sec, mais rien de bien étonnant. Le blond ne releva pas et s'approcha.

« J'aime beaucoup le nouvel arrangement de vos appartements. Vous plait-il ?

-Assez.

-S'il vous faut quoique ce…

-Que signifie le titre de Prince Calice ? Le coupa-t-il sans plus de détour. »

Harry ne voulait pas prolonger les politesses d'usage plus que nécessaire, et préférait aller droit au but. Il avait besoin de réponses maintenant.

Le vampire laissa échapper un petit rire de nez.

« Je vois que Mme Guipure est toujours aussi bavarde que dans mon souvenir. »

Il s'assit nonchalamment sur un des fauteuils d'osier.

« Prince Calice est le titre que l'on donne à un être tout à fait à part. D'une grande puissance et d'une grande pureté. Que ce soit par sa magie, son cœur, ou son sang. On dit qu'il attire la chance. Et apporte Immortalité et Puissance à qui boira son sang. Il s'incarne lors de grand bouleversement et est convoité par bon nombre de créature avide de sang et de pouvoir.

-Comme les vampires ? Rétorqua hargneusement son vis-à-vis.

-Des Mages du sang également, des Harpies, des Elfes noirs, et parfois des Vélanes. Cela c'est déjà produit.

-C'est ce que vous allez me faire, utiliser ma magie et mon sang pour gagner une guerre ?!

-Non. Personne ne vous fera de mal ici, tempéra-t-il.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené alors ?! »

Il était perdu. On lui disait tout, puis son contraire ! Il y avait de quoi devenir chèvre !

« Nous avons dans cette cité, des êtres capables de grandes choses. Ces êtres, vous ont vu emmené par le clan de l'Hermine avec votre village, ou ce qu'il en restait. Nous devions empêcher cela.

-L'Hermine ? »

Le H que Remus avait marqué au fer sur la peau, était-il leur emblème ?

« Je vous avais dit que les vampires n'étaient pas tous des gens bien. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre !**

 **Qui peut bien être l'oncle mystère du Prince Draconis ?**

 **Comment avez-vous trouver la déco des appartements de notre brun préféré ?**

 **SI Me Guipure et ses acolytes vous ont plu vous allez les revoir pas d'inquiétude^^ bon pas tout de suite tout de suite, mais elles reviendront !**

 **Le mystère autour du Prince Calice s'éclaircit ?**

 **Et Ashitaka alors ?**

 **Et les Etres si spéciales dont parle Draco ?**

 **Que de questions…**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites moi tout en commentaire !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite**

 **Des bisous**

 **Angel**


	6. Chapitre 5: Potions et sortilèges

Hello tout le monde !

Peu de retour pour le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ?

 **Mention spéciale pour Stormtrooper2 qui me suit avec autant de fidélité et qui me laisse toujours un petit mot, merci merci merci^^**

Au menu du jour, histoire et culture d'Avalon, histoire de famille, ainsi que le début d'un complot…

En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^

 **L'univers sera sombre alors attention aux âmes sensibles, le rating M ne sera pas là pour faire joli ! Du reste je préviendrais pour les chapitres un peu plus hard core.**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M.

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 5 : Potions et Sortilèges**

"DEHORS ! MISERABLE CANCRELA! PARASITE! JE T'INTERDIS DE REPARAITRE DEVANT MOI!"

Ce discours rythmait la vie de l'aile sécurisée du Palais depuis plusieurs jours.

Jamais on n'avait vu Accolon dans un tel état. Sa colère d'avoir été délaissé par le Prince, n'en finissait pas. Il ne cessait de rabrouer, et de violenter les serviteurs, ainsi que les elfes qui étaient à son service.

Les gardes en faction devant ses appartements, étaient à deux doigts de démissionner, tant ils ne pouvaient plus supporter ses humeurs.

Leur lieu de travail ressemblait à un champ de bataille et ils en venaient à demander leur mutation sur le front. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'ici !

Accolon avait beau être connu pour ses crises d'hystérie et ses sautes d'humeur, à présent, il battait tous ses records.

Plus personne ne voulait l'approcher, pas même les rares amis qu'il avait.

Même son titre de Dauphin, ne sauvait pas sa vie sociale. Il n'était plus convié au gala, a la comédie, aux chasses, ou au Garden Party.

On le laissait seul avec ses aigreurs, de peur d'être touché par un tir croisé.

Seul, fui de tous, Accolon ruminait sa vengeance.

Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué ni aussi puissant que la petite merveille, mais il avait quelques tours dans son sac.

Jaloux et possessif, il ne laisserait pas à son ancien amant le loisir de sa compagnie. Il allait se débarrasser de son rival quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Il décida de se rendre à la grande bibliothèque.

Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur ses activités, il ne changea rien à ses habitudes, et demanda une escorte. Il enfila une culotte de soie blanche, des bas, et une paire de chaussures à boucles d'argent, et aux nœuds lilas. Il se choisit une chemise aux manches de fines dentelles et une veste lilas, brodé d'argent. Il laissa ses cheveux libres, et s'examina longuement dans son miroir.

Satisfait de son apparence, il sortit de ses appartements comme un Prince.

Le cœur apaisé de se savoir bientôt vengé!

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 _Le Lord Voldemort, décréta qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être ainsi lésé en faveur de sottes créatures._

 _Il disait que les lycans n'étaient que des saltimbanques, sans patrie ni racine. De vils mécréants qui gardaient jalousement un savoir qu'ils devraient partager avec le monde. Il ne supportait pas que des animaux, lui soit supérieur. Les lycans devaient perdre de leur superbe et retrouver une plus juste place. Car seuls les vampires étaient dignes de posséder le pouvoir des Dieux._

 _Beaucoup se rangèrent à ses idéaux blasphématoires, et la plus grande guerre depuis les temps anciens débuta en Avalon._

 _Lord Voldemort éleva des armées qui donnèrent la chasse aux clans des lycans. Au début, il se contentait d'en tuer le plus grand nombre, ne gardant que les chefs de clans, descendants direct des 5 loups originaux._

 _Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pénétrer dans la forêt d'Eden, gardien ou pas._

 _Il décida donc de les marquer avec un habile mélange de potion, d'argent, de magie noire et de sang. Il espérait ainsi brouiller leur essence, afin de pénétrer au cœur d'Avalon, dans la forêt d'Eden et s'emparer de la magie des Dieux._

 _Les peuples qui refusèrent de le suivre dans sa folie s'unirent pour lui faire face._

 _Les batailles s'enchaînèrent._

 _La mort, impitoyable ramassa les âmes à la pelle._

 _Chaque peuple, bâtit d'immense rempart autour de leur cité. En dehors de ces derniers, Avalon devint un champ de ruine._

 _Les rares lycans rescapés de ce charnier, s'ils avaient été marqué ne pouvaient être sauvé. Leur marque finissait par corrompre la magie elle-même._

 _Ainsi, les derniers peuples libres ainsi que les derniers lycans, libres de toutes entraves maléfiques, votèrent la loi de la Conservation, qui obligeait tous ceux qui croisaient un lycan marqué, à le tuer sans sommation, pourvu que les Dieux et la magie puissent être sauvés._

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry acheva sa lecture le cœur gros.

Si tout ce qu'il avait lu été vrai, le Prince Draconis avait agi contre les lois de son peuple pour le sauver lui, le but de sa mission, en épargnant Remus.

Ainsi il était un des êtres les plus importants d'Avalon. Même si il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de si spécial. Il avait une grande puissance magique, mais rien de bien extraordinaire. Il ne c'était jamais sentit différent des autres. Il était Harry. Juste Harry.

Il faisait de son mieux pour vivre en toute harmonie avec ses valeurs.

Et puis, s'il attirait la chance, que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi Remus et Sirius n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfant, sans que celui-ci ne soit mort-né ? Pourquoi Remus enchaînait les fausses couches ? Ou pourquoi il avait perdu ses parents ?

Mieux encore, pourquoi il se trouvait ici, seul ! Sans personne à qui parler, à part un vampire trop séduisant pour son propre bien, et un serviteur qui semblait avoir son lot de problème à surmonter, même si il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer !

Il ravala difficilement ses sanglots, tandis qu'il posait son livre sur la table basse, et serrait contre lui le premier coussin venu.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une accolade d'Hagrid. Bourrue mais sincère au-delà de l'imaginable.

Une embrassade, lové entre Sirius et Remus. La présence réconfortante, quoiqu'un peu envahissante de Crocdur. Ou une volée de baisers généreusement données par les enfants de son village.

La mélancolie et la solitude ouvrirent une plaie béante en son cœur, et il ne puis plus retenir ses larmes.

C'est dans ces dispositions que le trouva Neville, lorsqu'il lui apporta son déjeuner.

Il se dirigea lentement vers lui, et pressa doucement son épaule.

Par ce simple contact, Harry sembla de nouveau réceptif à son environnement.

Il le regarda quelques instants, gêné d'être découvert dans cet état, puis lorsque le blond lui sourit, il se jeta dans ses bras, sans plus de cérémonie.

D'abord surprit, Neville ne sut comment réagir.

Lorsqu'Accolon avait ce genre de crise, mieux valait éviter de le toucher, sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

En dehors de sa grand-mère, et de ses défunts parents, jamais personne ne lui avait donné une preuve si physique d'affection et de confiance.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait le jeune sorcier que depuis quelques jours, il l'appréciait beaucoup et cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Ils avaient sensiblement le même âge. Mais il en était venu à le considérer un peu comme un petit frère. Une âme douce et solitaire à la dérive, qui avait désespérément besoin d'un peu d'affection pour ne pas sombrer.

Alors il l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux et le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement maître de ses émotions.

« Lo-lorsqu'un être v-vous manque tout e-est dépeu-peuplé.

-Il n'y a que ceux qui connaissent cette douleur qui peuvent la décrire », murmura Harry en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir qu'il lui tendait.

Neville se mit à rougir, et son compagnon lui sourit gentiment, comme pour s'excuser.

« Parfois tes yeux se perdent dans le vide. Ne m'en veut pas, si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais tu connais plus de choses sur moi, que je n'en connais sur toi.

-I-il n'y a p-pas gr-grand ch-chose à en d-dire. Il m-me manque terribl-blement, et j-je ne peux ri-rien y faire. I-il n'aura jamais qu'une fr-franche a-amitié p-pour moi. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et essuya une larme qui venait perler à ses yeux. Traitresse ! Ce n'était pas convenable !

Harry compris que le sujet était tabou et qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Sans compter que Neville ne faisait jamais de longue oraison, tant il était gêné par son bégaiement.

Il respecta donc son intimité et décida de changer de sujet.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir accès à des essaies de potion un peu particulier ?

-Les-lesquels ?

-Ceux sur les potions de marquages des lycans. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La Reine Narcissa était une femme à la beauté froide et racée. Elle était grande et fine. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine, des cheveux d'or et d'immenses yeux d'un bleu glacier. Son port de tête et sa grâce était légendaire. Lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle, tant elle en imposait par sa prestance et sa majesté. Ses sujets l'aimaient et la respectaient d'autant plus que sa fierté et sa droiture ne pouvaient être entachées, tant elle était bonne et juste, malgré ce que l'on savait de sa famille.

En effet, si elle était la Reine Blanche, sa sœur ainée était connue comme la Reine Noire, puisqu'elle avait épousé Le Lord Voldemort, et régnait à ses côtés sur la Cité noire. Bellatrix, lui avait été promis pour conclure le pacte d'allégeance avec sa famille.

Narcissa avait refusé de se soumettre à ce tyran et c'était enfui avec sa jeune sœur Andromèda. Elles étaient venues se réfugier à la Cité des Rocheuses et avaient juré allégeance aux parents de son futur époux. Les deux sœurs s'étaient jointes aux armées de la cité, pour laver leur honneur. C'est là que la farouche guerrière avait rencontré le fougueux commandant qu'était Lucius à l'époque. De tous ses officiers, l'on dit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir se mesurer à lui d'égale à égale. Elle était devenue son lieutenant, son bras droit. Leur amour c'était construit au fil des batailles, et avait perduré jusqu'au sommet du pouvoir, lorsqu'il avait été choisi pour prendre la succession de ses parents. Leur hymen n'avait connu que peu d'anicroche depuis lors.

Elle lui avait donné deux beaux enfants, qui étaient leur fierté et leur plus grande joie.

Elle chérissait plus que tout, cette vie de famille chaleureuse et intime, qu'ils avaient construite de concert, malgré la guerre et les malheurs.

Elle prenait plaisir à rassembler autour d'elle tous les membres de son clan, comme elle le faisait ce soir-là. A l'exception de sa petite sœur, secrétaire de cabinet auprès de leur ambassadrice à la Cité des Elfes.

C'est dans une robe elfique d'un beau bleu, aux broderies d'argent, identique à celle de sa fille, assise à ses pieds, qu'elle les accueilli.

Son salon privé était décoré avec goût. Une douce lumière éclairait la pièce. Sur une table basse prêt de la cheminé de marbre blanc, divers entremets, et boissons étaient posés de telle façon que chacun pouvait se servir sans l'aide d'un serviteur ou d'un elfe. Ce qui leur permettait une soirée intime, à l'ambiance tranquille et feutrée.

Ou en tous cas, elle l'espérait.

Elle savait son beau-frère en proie avec des sentiments amoureux qu'il s'interdisait de ressentir, pour Neville, ce jeune serviteur si doux, et patient, qui avait fait fondre son cœur de glace.

Elle trouvait ridicule le fait de penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'aimer un être si jeune, plein de vie et d'avenir. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que cette bonhomie ne s'éteigne à son contact. Prétextant que ces années à son côté n'étaient pas à prendre en exemple. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à croire que Neuville ressentait la même chose à son encontre, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, de même que le reste de ses proches.

Quant à son mari, les affaires de l'état l'accablaient toujours autant, malgré le fait qu'elle et son fils en prennent leur juste part.

Son fils, qui avait enfin réussit à se défaire de l'emprise d'Accolon, qui tout Dauphin qu'il soit, était un être empreint de suffisance et de possessivité qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté. Maintenant, qu'il était abandonné de tous, elle ne parvenait pas à se dire que c'était bien triste. Tout au contraire, elle pensait que son karma venait de lui revenir en pleine figure et que cela lui ferait perdre de sa superbe, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Venait à présent, ce jeune sorcier, le Prince Calice.

Hermione, une de ses anciennes recrues, grande magicienne et féroce combattante, était venue lui donner ses impressions, après s'être difficilement remise de l'expédition.

Harry, puisque tel était son nom, semblait être un jeune homme plein de fougue, de passion et de loyauté. Tout le contraire d'Accolon, mielleux et hypocrite au possible et elle en était très heureuse.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir le rencontrer pour se faire son propre avis sur la question.

Son beau-frère, arriva sur ces entrefaites.

Luna sortit de sa rêverie et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il réceptionna l'adolescente et la fit tournoyer avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front, et de la relâcher. Il la suivit jusqu'à son fauteuil attitré devant le cheminée, un sourire attendrit aux coins des lèvres.

Il salua chaleureusement sa belle-sœur et se servit une tasse de café noir avant de s'installer confortablement.

La minute suivante, son frère et son filleul entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon, et se joignirent au petit groupe.

Lucius se servit un verre de sang, tant il était épuisé de sa journée et s'enfonça dans l'ottomane aux côtés de son épouse sans plus de cérémonie, ses yeux pareils à deux billes rougeoyantes.

Draco prit place dans la bergère, sa sœur lovée tout contre lui.

Chacun prit des nouvelles des autres et les sujets de conversations s'enchaînèrent le plus naturellement du monde, jusqu'à ce que Draco dise à son oncle :

« Neville m'a fait part d'une demande de Harry. Il souhaiterait prendre connaissance des essaies de potions réalisés sur la potion de marquage. Lesquels me conseillerais-tu ?

-Ceux de Dame Kara, ceux du maître Elfe Orion et de l'alchimiste Slugorn. Ainsi que les miens.

-C'est la première demande de cette sorte qu'il fait ? Demanda son père.

-Il s'intéresse à beaucoup de choses, déclara Luna, énigmatique.

-Il est très passionné d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, agrémenta sa mère.

-Oui très, sourit Draco.

-Si le sujet l'intéresse à ce point, je peux te fournir les exemplaires en ma possession. Winky ! Appela Severus. »

Winky était l'elfe qu'il avait pris à son service après le départ de Neuville. Il avait refusé tout autre aide. Personne ne pouvait le remplacer !

L'elfe apparu aussitôt, pour prendre les ordres du Lord, et reparti faire des copies des ouvrages en question.

« J'aurais une autre requête à formuler.

-De quel ordre ?

-J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui. Que tu sois son parrain.

-Si tôt ? S'exclama sa mère. Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Draco expliqua la gaffe de Madame Guipure, ce qui la fit rire ainsi que sa sœur et grogner son père. Son oncle n'était pas convaincu du bienfondé de cette demande. Draco argumenta en lui disant que sa maîtrise et son statut lui permettrait d'aider le jeune homme au mieux et qu'on ne pourrait rêver appuie plus sûr.

« Et puis tu pourras revoir Neville plus souvent, acheva de le convaincre Luna en l'embrassant. »

Une fois leur soirée en famille terminée, Draco alla porter les essais jusque dans les appartements du calice. Vu l'heure tardive, il les trouva dans la pénombre. Harry devait être couché depuis longtemps.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas jouer les intrus plus que nécessaire, le blond déposa son colis avec une lettre et s'en alla sans faire plus de bruit qu'un chat.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 _Il y a une grande différence entre les donneurs et les calices._

 _Si les donneurs sont des personnes d'âges et de peuples plus éclectiques les uns que les autres. Il arrive parfois, lorsque les vampires sont peu scrupuleux ou peu attaché à leur nature profonde, qu'ils ne fassent grand cas, de l'accord des donneurs. Et l'histoire ne se finit pas bien pour ce dernier._

 _Partout ailleurs, où les êtres sont considérés, les donneurs sont payés pour donner leur sang. Ainsi, les vampires de cette société ne chassent presque plus._

 _Pour ce qui est des êtres ne venant pas d'Avalon, c'est une autre histoire._

 _Il est de notoriété publique que la magie autant que le sang attire les vampires, ainsi que bien d'autres peuples, comme certains Lycans, les Magiciens de sang, les Elfes noirs, les Harpies, ou les Veelas. Ainsi en Avalon, chacun sait contrôler sont flux magique sans même y penser, de même que ses barrières psychiques, évitant ainsi, entre autre, les séances d'hypnose intempestive. Cela est même devenu innée. Bien que pour ce dernier, son imperméabilité vienne avec l'âge. L'esprit des enfants étant plus malléable._

 _Dès qu'il s'agit d'être venu d'ailleurs, le contrôle des instincts du vampire est primordial, bien que cela soit une technique longue et difficile à apprendre. Sans quoi, il attaquerait sans même en être réellement conscient, jusqu'à la mort du donneur, qu'il soit consentant ou non._

 _Les Calices, sont une classe à part. On pourrait les considérer comme des donneurs d'une classe inégalable. Leur sang ainsi que leur magie, sont incomparables. Un trésor de douceur, de volupté, et d'énergie. Le pouvoir galvanisant d'un tel élixir peut sauver un vampire aux portes de la mort, pour les cas les plus extrêmes._

 _Ils sont également connus pour leur grande beauté et leur quasi incapacité à contrôler leur aura instinctivement. Ce qui les rend vulnérable et sujet aux attaques._

 _Prendre le sang d'un calice sans son entière approbation, relève du crime de lez-majesté et est gravement puni, tant ses êtres sont rares et précieux._

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Neville ne paraîtrait pas avant une heure, aussi, il décida de se rendre dans son pavillon des bains, pour y faire quelques brasses avant ses ablutions.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'activité comparé à sa vie d'avant, et cela lui manquait énormément. L'ennuie le taraudait. Oh bien sûr, il avait de quoi étudier, faire de la musique, et il pouvait s'occuper de sa serre. Mais rien ne pouvait remplacer l'exercice physique. Il était en train de se ramollir et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire!

Nager dans un des bassins lui faisait du bien, même si ce n'était guère suffisant.

Il rêvait de pouvoir courir dans les jardins qui s'offraient à sa vue, de galoper à bride abattue à travers les champs, ou de croiser le fer! Il accepterait même de le faire avec le Prince Draconis!

Il avait beau se flageller de son désir pour sa personne, il ne pouvait lui retirer son habilité dans l'art de l'escrime.

Surtout, sa magie lui manquait. Il voulait continuer ses expériences de potions! Et étudier les effets de la potion de marquage!

S'il était aussi exceptionnel qu'on le prétendait, peut-être aurait-il une idée pour la contrer?

C'était peu probable, mais il était permis d'espérer!

Il était en train de s'habiller, lorsqu'il entendit Neville entrer dans ses appartements. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore humide, histoire de leur permettre de sécher plus vite, ce qui lui donna un être de lutin espiègle, puis le rejoignit.

Ils se saluèrent, puis le brun s'assit dans le jardin d'hiver, où l'attendait son petit déjeuner.

" Il y-y avait un pa-paquet pour vous, su-sur la table. Avec un M-mot."

Le blond lui tendit le dit paquet, assez volumineux, et la lettre l'accompagnant. L'écriture était déliée et élégante.

" _Harry,_

 _Comme vous l'avez demandé, je vous ai trouvé les essais sur la potion de marquage les plus pertinents, en espérant qu'ils répondront à vos interrogations._

 _Je tenais également à vous faire savoir, qu'un parrain vous a été désigné. Il s'agit du Lord Severus, Grand Maître Alchimiste, et frère ainé du Roi. Il viendra vous voir d'ici quelques jours pour vous apprendre à contrôler votre aura, de même qu'à protéger votre esprit et vous aider à vous acclimater à votre nouvel environnement. J'espère qu'il vous sera d'un grand secours._

 _D'ici là, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir._

 _Recevez mes plus sincères sentiments, Draco."_

Harry fut touché par la rapidité avec laquelle le Prince répondait à ses demandes. Il se montrait prévenant, et poli, comme pour faire oublier les circonstances de leur rencontre.

Intrigué qu'on lui attribue le frère du Roi et donc l'oncle du Prince comme parrain, il demanda des éclaircissements à Neville.

D'abord troublé à l'annonce du nom de son amour, le jeune homme finit par lui répondre.

" Vous de-devez comprendre que v-vous êtes Prince Ca-calice, ce titre re-requiert un entourage par-particulier. Le Prince et sa famille ne p-peuvent prendre le risque qu'il v-vous arrive quelque ch-chose. Avec Monsieur, vous se-serez entre les mei-meilleures mains qu-qui soient."

Il avait fini sa phrase avec une lueur tendre dans le regard, qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

" Tu le connais bien?

-J'ai tr-travaillé à son service a-avant d'être au votre. C-c'est un p-personnage noble, in-intelligent, p-peut-être un peu ta-taciturne au premier a-abord, mais il est lo-loyal et droit. Et il a tou-toujours été gen-gentil avec moi.

-Et bien ! Avec un tel curriculum, tu ne peux qu'être comblé."

Neville se mit à rougir férocement à l'allusion, tandis que son vis-à-vis éclatait de rire.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Si Harry était plongé dans ses essaies de potions. Accolon avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et peaufinait son plan d'attaque avec une perfidie digne d'un serpent à sonnette!

Bientôt, la petite merveille ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir!

Il aurait sa vengeance et Draco serait bien obligé de reconnaître que personne ne pouvait le remplacer si facilement!

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Voilà^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Prière de ne pas oublier de laisser un petit mot, ça ne mange pas de pain et ça fait mon bonheur pour la journée.

A très bientôt

Des Zoubis tout plein !

Angel


	7. Chapitre 6: Rouge Carmin

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez tous bien ?

Pluie de réviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Je suis trop contente de vos retours merci encore à tous !^^

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte voici ma réponse :

Guest : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, pour connaître les plans de vengeance d'Accolon c'est pas plus tard que maintenant !^^ j'espère que ça te plaira. Pour le rythme de parution c'est toujours un vendredi ou un samedi sur deux.

Ero pika : Merci du compliment, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût.

Papillon : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'ai lu pas mal de fiction avec des vampires, et perso, je ne voulais faire dans le réchauffé^^ Je suis contente d'avoir réussi le paris^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira toue autant.

Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos encouragements et vos compliments pleins de gros zoubis, en espérant n'avoir oublié personne ?^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à tout bientôt !

 **L'univers sera sombre alors attention aux âmes sensibles, le rating M ne sera pas là pour faire joli !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. _**Agression sexuelle dans ce chapitre vous êtes prévenus !**_

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 6 : Rouge Carmin**

Les jours se succédaient et Harry passait le plus clair de son temps avec les livres que lui avait donné Draco. Il n'avait de cesse de prendre des notes, et de demander à Dobby de lui apporter des encyclopédies sur les plantes d'Avalon, et celles de son monde.

Le salon était envahi de parchemins, et de volumes plus gros les uns que les autres, à un point tel, que ni Dobby, ni Neville n'osait y faire un brin de ménage. Ce dernier mit les olas, lorsque le salon d'hiver fut envahi de même. Il n'y avait plus un centimètre carré pour y poser ses plateaux repas.

« Pardonne-moi Neville. C'est un de mes gros défauts, j'ai tendance à m'étaler. Je vais ranger au mieux, c'est promis. »

Neville souriait, ravi de le voir plongé dans ses recherches, plutôt qu'assit dans son coin à broyer du noir.

Un jour en milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il se trouvait à court de parchemin, le Prince Draco fit son entrée.

« Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour. »

Il trouva le brun tout ébouriffé, les doigts tachés d'encre et enfoui sous une montagne de livre et de papier, tel que lui avait décrit Neville.

Harry regardait autour de lui un peu gêné de tout ce bazar et se trouva une soudaine passion pour le rangement.

« Désolé pour le désordre, j'avais… promis de ranger…un peu. »

Il rougissait de façon si adorable que Draco lui sourit en lui proposant son aide.

Ensemble, ils rassemblèrent les volumes et les divers parchemins qui se trouvaient jusque dans des endroits improbables du salon. Le tout fut posé, de façon plus ou moins ordonnée, sur le secrétaire d'acajou.

« Merci, bredouilla Harry une fois leur tâche accomplie.

-De rien.

-Non, je veux dire… Enfin si… Merci pour ça, mais… Aussi pour les livres. Je… J'ai… Enfin… Vous voyez ?! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil mi amusé, mi interrogateur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Il le fixa avec tant d'intensité que son protégé se sentit effroyablement gauche, et détourna le regard en rougissant.

« Et bien… Avec tout ce que j'ai appris… Et vu… J'ai… En quelques sortes… Revu mes… Positions.

-…

-Même si on est d'accord, je vous en veux toujours d'avoir fait ce que vous avez fait !

\- D'accord…

-Mais… J'ai aussi… Fait la part des choses… Entre vous… Et eux.

-Merci. Ca me touche beaucoup. Et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Surtout avec ce que vos proches ont vécus. »

Incapable de soutenir son regard, Harry se détourna et finit par s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

Draco s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit de plus belle.

Le silence était tel, qu'on aurait pu entendre les plantes pousser.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond le rompt.

« Je vous ai apporté d'avantage de fourniture de bureau, ainsi que du matériel à dessin. »

Il lui donna le paquet qu'il avait amené. Harry le remercia de nouveau, et le silence se poursuivit.

Le jeune sorcier avait du mal à se contenir. Sa colère s'était muée avec son désir, la transformant en quelque chose de totalement différent qui le mettait mal à l'aise. A tel point, qu'il était content d'avoir de quoi s'occuper. Son intérêt pour la potion de marquage était devenue une obsession qui avait envahi jusqu'à son espace vital. A présent, l'objet des pensées qu'il s'interdisait, était en face de lui, et un tas d'image pas très catholique lui traversaient l'esprit. Il n'était plus vierge depuis quelques années, il n'allait donc pas jouer les effarouchés pour si peu ! D'ailleurs c'était le contexte de cette attirance qui était le plus « dérangeant », et pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Si on pouvait, à ce stade, parler de sentiments… ? Désirs ou pulsions, étaient des termes plus approchants.

Cela aurait été tellement plus simple, s'il avait pu lui en vouloir pour tous ses malheurs. Cela lui aurait évité de s'attarder sur ses paroles ou ses attentions ! Ainsi que sur sa personne…

Draco, lui, était loin de ce genre de tiraillement.

Lui aussi l'avait trouvé à son goût et ce, dès leur première rencontre. Sa puissance, l'avait attiré, puis son courage, sa loyauté, son abnégation, sa passion, et cette façon si entière qu'il avait de ressentir les choses. Il ne dissimulait pas ses sentiments. Il était droit et fier, sans prétention, et il ne jouait pas avec les gens.

Son odeur était incomparable également. Intoxicante, même si elle était très atténuée par les sortilèges. Elle le poursuivait depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Quant à son corps, il avait l'air divin. Sans nul doute, Harry était le genre d'homme avec qui il aimerait à connaître l'Amour.

Celui qui vous marque jusqu'à l'âme, pour toujours.

« Est-ce que vous… Voulez boire quelque chose ? Finit par demander Harry.

-Volontiers.

-Bien. Et que désirez-vous ? »

Draco eut la furieuse envie de répondre « vous » mais il se retint. Aussi se contenta-t-il de demander un thé.

Harry appela alors Dobby, qui leur servit leur boisson ainsi qu'une légère collation.

Le silence continua, entrecoupé par le tintement de la porcelaine.

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes un grand passionné de potion ?

-J'étais le seul assez doué dans ce domaine à la maison, alors c'est heureux. »

Même s'il avait le sourire aux lèvres, Draco remarqua le voile de tristesse qui passa devant ses yeux.

Il demanda à son hôte ce qu'il avait trouvé d'intéressant en lisant les essaies qu'il lui avait apportés, et ce fut une envolée lyrique d'enthousiasme. La conversation fut passionnante et passionnée. Harry trouvait les essaies de son oncle remarquables et il avait hâte de pouvoir en parler avec lui. Il lui demanda pourquoi son père était Roi alors qu'il était le fils cadet.

« Le droit d'ainesse n'a pas de poids en Avalon, lui expliqua Draco. Mon oncle était plus intéressé par ses recherches, et les potions que par la couronne. Bien qu'il ait reçu, de même que mon père, une formation digne d'un futur monarque. Les Etres dont je vous ai parlé l'autre fois, ont questionné les augures et il s'est avéré que mon père était destiné à régner. Ce qui a convenu à tout le monde.

-Quand est-il de vous ?

-Je règnerais lorsque mes parents jugeront que leur temps est passé, comme mes grands-parents avant eux. Je ne suis pas fils unique, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir supporter le poids de la couronne. Ma sœur ne le pourra jamais. Elle est de constitution fragile, en plus de n'être pas vraiment de ce monde.

-Même en Avalon ? Terre de Magie ?

-Je pense que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire, lorsque vous la rencontrerez. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Neuville apporte le dîner.

Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passé. La conversation de Draco était plus agréable que ce que la gêne du début avait laissé présager. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir converser avec lui qu'il se surprit à lui demander de dîner en sa compagnie.

Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose, Draco accepta de bon cœur.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation sur le ton badin, sous l'œil attendrit de Neuville, qui s'éclipsa bien vite.

La soirée ne prit fin que lorsque la fatigue se fit sentir, au point que l'un et l'autre avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Draco prit donc congé en rappelant à son protégé que son oncle viendrait le voir le surlendemain.

Harry alla se coucher pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec le sourire.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Accolon avait enfin terminé son sortilège. Il n'avait plus qu'à le glisser dans les appartements de la petite merveille. Il appela l'elfe à son service et lui demanda comme un service de placer la rose qu'il avait enchanté dans la chambre d'Harry. Une fois que ce fut fait, il effaça les souvenirs de la créature et ne ressentir rien d'autre qu'une grande excitation.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain matin, le même rituel qu'à l'accoutumé se déroula pour Harry. Il fit quelques brasses dans un des bassins, avant de se laver consciencieusement et de s'habiller d'une chemise simple et d'un pantalon d'équitation de coton noir.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il trouva une rose rouge posée sur son édredon. Intrigué, il s'en saisit pensant qu'elle devait venir de Draco. Une intention de plus pour se faire pardonner peut être ? Ou bien en signe de reconnaissance après la charmante soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ?

L'instant d'après, il se sentit transporter hors de ses appartements.

L'arrivée lui donna la nausée, en plus de manquer le faire tomber.

Il sentit sa magie s'éveillée, heureuse de ne plus être bridée.

Il prit de grandes inspirations en espérant que son estomac cesse rapidement son tour de manège.

Une fois son malaise passé, il regarda autour de lui complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

Sachant que sa situation serait d'autant plus périlleuse, si jamais il rencontrait un vampire qui ne savait pas contrôler ses instincts, il se mit doucement à paniquer.

Il ne savait pas qui lui avait envoyé cette rose, mais cela ne pouvait pas être Draco. Assurément, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui n'était pas très jouasse de sa soudaine arrivée.

Au point de mettre sa vie en danger ?

Un serviteur du Lord Voldemort ? Un traitre ? Un espion ?

Quel qu'il soit, ses interrogations ne le mèneraient pas loin s'il se faisait dévorer par le premier prédateur venu !

« Dobby ? Appela-t-il. »

Il attendit avec impatience le « pop » qui lui indiquerait l'apparition de l'elfe, sans succès.

Celui qui l'avait piégé ne voulait pas qu'il puisse s'en sortir si facilement.

Il sursauta lorsque la rose s'enflamma. Il la lâcha aussitôt et lança sa magie sur elle priant pour qu'elle arrête les flammes. Mais rien ne se passa. La fleur se consuma de telle façon qu'il ne resta pas une cendre.

Dépité d'avoir perdu son seul indice, il se pinça l'arête du nez.

Le responsable n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

Il s'intima au calme et respira à fond.

Le plus sûr moyen de rester en un seul morceau, c'était de trouver l'escalier de service. Il avait ainsi moins de risque de rencontrer un vampire.

Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait été désert, et pour ce qu'il en savait, les portes des escaliers de service étaient habilement camouflées dans les boiseries.

Il colla donc sa main aux murs et marcha d'un pas lent et mesuré, pour être bien certain de sentir le moindre interstice.

Il n'avait de cesse de jeter des regards inquiets de tous côtés.

Lui qui rêvait de balades hors de ses appartements, il était servi.

Comme quoi, il faut se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite, on pourrait finir par l'avoir !

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être en sécurité dans ses appartements à présent !

Soudain, ses instincts se mirent en branle. Les poils de ses bras se dressèrent. Il fut pris d'un irrépressible frisson. Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne.

Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir senti une présence dans son dos.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il scruta les ombres du couloir, à la recherche d'un mouvement qui trahirait une présence quelconque.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de tissus.

Les pants d'une robe de velours carmin se détachèrent d'un angle, agrémentée d'une ceinture tissée en or, puis la silhouette élancée qui la portait. Celle d'une jeune femme à l'abondante chevelure rousse flamboyante, à la peau diaphane et aux yeux pareils à de l'or en fusion.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, lorsque la bouche rosée dévoila des canines acérées.

Sans même y réfléchir, il se mit en position de défense. Même si il avait peu de chance de s'en tirer sans arme ni barrière psychique, il ne se laisserait pas tuer sans combattre.

La créature s'avança vers lui avec un air affamé.

Il appela sa magie à l'aide pour la repousser.

Elle accusa le coup avec un sourire diabolique. L'attaque ne semblait être qu'une chiquenaude pour elle.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son cou. Il était fait, si la magie ne pouvait rien sur elle. Ses dons de magicienne étaient plus grands que les siens.

Elle se rapprocha encore. Harry recula, il attendait le bon moment pour frapper la vampire.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, il la frappa de toutes ses forces.

Elle chancela un instant.

Il voulut en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais déjà, elle se redressait. Plongeant ses yeux d'or dans les siens.

Il comprit qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques sur lui. Comme la souris face au serpent à sonnette, elle le voulait docile, consentant.

Il n'avait pas de barrières psychiques, mais il avait assez de volonté pour repousser ses attaques. Si ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, son esprit avait encore toutes ses facultés. Il détourna le regard, et projeta sa magie aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

La vampire reçut l'attaque sans plus sourciller que la fois précédente.

Il envoya sa magie encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qui ne lui en reste plus. On aurait dit que la vampire absorbait l'énergie.

Aussi rapide et vif que l'éclair, elle le saisit par le cou et serra sa prise jusqu'à le faire suffoquer.

L'or rencontra de nouveau l'émeraude.

Harry senti sa volonté vaciller, tandis que ces forces l'abandonnaient.

Il grinça des dents, et voulu crocheter l'étreinte mortelle qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

« Lâche-moi ! Pétasse ! » Eructa-t-il en rage.

La rousse lui feula dessus, appréciant peu l'insulte. Elle fronça les sourcils et renforça son attaque mentale de même que sa prise.

Les pieds d'Harry quittèrent le sol de quelques millimètres, et il se mit à haleter en cherchant l'air dont il avait tant besoin.

Son bourreau approcha son nez de son oreille pour humer sa peau.

Il réprima à grand peine un frisson de dégoût.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal sous l'intrusion de la rouquine qui n'avait de cesse de forcer son esprit rebelle à lui obéir. Ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler. Chaque bouffée d'air était à la fois une bénédiction et un supplice.

Il se sentait doucement partir, tandis qu'elle lui léchait le cou avec autant d'avidité qu'une amante. Elle mordilla la peau tendre et douce de sa victime, tandis que ses yeux se teintaient de rouge. Lentement, il se changeait en poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

Il allait mourir !

Que quelqu'un vienne ! Par Pitié !

Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour se battre. Il était perdu !

Lorsqu'enfin, il cessa de lui résister et avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience, elle lâcha son cou et planta ses crocs dans sa chair.

La souffrance s'estompa, laissant sa place à la volupté.

L'esprit embrumé dans une chape de plaisir, Harry émit un soupir de contentement. Il n'avait plus la volonté de se battre, ni de penser qu'avec son sang, c'était sa vie qui filait hors de son corps.

Il perdait doucement pied. Des vagues de plaisir le traversaient, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans tout son corps et l'engourdissait merveilleusement. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle plénitude.

Chaque goutte de salive qui passait dans son sang, l'anesthésiait, le rendant plus réceptif, soumis.

Son mal de tête ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. A présent, il avait l'impression que des fourmis parcouraient son crâne, et c'était divin.

Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte mortelle de la rouquine qui le soutenait, ainsi abandonné contre le mur.

Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Il soupira d'aise, tandis que sa virilité s'éveillait peu à peu.

Quelques gorgées de plus et ses forces le quittèrent tout à fait. Il se laissa tomber au sol, emportant la vampire dans son sillage.

Elle arrêta de boire à sa jugulaire et lécha la blessure qui arrêta de saigner presque aussitôt.

Elle sourit en admirant le spectacle que lui offrait le jeune homme.

Alanguit sur le dallage, la chemise à moitié ouverte. Le cœur affolé et le vif engoncé dans sa prison de tissus.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, gourmande, et défit son pantalon. Elle y glissa sa main et imprima à son membre un lent et savant mouvement de va et vient.

Il sursauta à son contact, mais docile comme un enfant, il se laissa faire. Il haleta, au supplice. Elle se pencha sur les lèvres entrouvertes et lui vola son souffle en un fougueux baiser. Il gémit, lorsque de sa main libre, elle écarta un peu plus les pants de sa chemise. Elle relâcha sa bouche, pour embrasser son cou, son épaule, ses pectoraux. Elle parcourut le torse de mille baisers et de mille caresses.

Elle effleura les tétons, les fit durcirent et égratigna ses flans. Elle laissa sa langue glisser de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril, où une fine ligne de poils conduisait à son vif, déjà maltraité par ses soins experts.

Elle lécha le gland rougit, et joua avec comme s'il s'agissait d'une cerise juteuse. Un râle répondit à ce geste.

Il gémit de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'elle accélérait l'allure et que son bassin suivait le mouvement. Recherchant plus de sensations.

Il était tellement beau ainsi, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle souleva sa jupe et posa son sexe humide de plaisir sur la cuisse du brun et entreprit de se frotter contre lui.

Les gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir, qui se répandirent dans le couloir désert. Affolant la vampire, qui n'y tint plus. Elle fit descendre un peu plus le pantalon, pour dévoiler son aine. Elle lui agrippa les fesses et le mordit de plus belle.

Harry se cabra et cria sans pudeur. Pourvu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais !

Répondant aux dernières volontés de sa victime, elle le masturba de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, tout en continuant d'étancher sa soif, accentuant le plaisir.

Les cris perdirent en intensité, tandis qu'Harry se perdait dans un monde de volupté. Inconscient de sa mort prochaine, il jouit avec le plus grand bonheur. Il se rependit dans un faible râle dans la main de son bourreau.

Son souffle devint rauque, erratique. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, et en rataient quelques-uns.

La tête rejeté en arrière, la bouche entrouverte en un sourire extatique, les yeux voilés, il s'apprêtait à accueillir la mort avec joie.

Son corps fut pris de brusques soubresauts. La faucheuse approchait sa main glacée de son âme.

La vampire le serra plus fort, jusqu'à planter ses griffes dans sa chair, insensible aux dernières pulsions d'un jeune corps qui refusait de mourir.

Dans le couloir, on entendait plus qu'un l'horrible bruit de succion, tandis qu'elle jouissait à son tour et tirait les dernières gorgée de sang, que le cœur peinait tant à envoyer dans les tissus.

La respiration d'Harry se raréfia encore, jusqu'à devenir imperceptible. Sa tête ballotta un moment, puis retomba inerte.

Il ferma les yeux avant la gorgée fatale, alors qu'une main autoritaire, retirait la rousse de sur lui.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Neville se présenta comme tous les matins, et prépara le petit déjeuner d'Harry. Les températures allant en descendant, il avait fait préparer un porridge chaud avec des pommes caramélisées, et du thé Chaï au lait, à la saveur douce et épicé, qui plairait surement à Harry.

Ce dernier, réglé comme une horloge, n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrer.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes, mais personne ne vint.

Pas un bruit ne sortait de la chambre à part celui du vent qui jouait dans les rideaux. Comme de coutume, Harry avait ouvert ses fenêtres en grand.

Intrigué, il toqua à la porte.

« Ha-Harry ? Vous ê-êtes là ?! Appela-t-il. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était vide. Il alla jusqu'au pavillon des bains et le trouva dans le même état.

Sans plus perdre de temps, il sortit en trombe des appartements.

Il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie, conscient que celui qui risquait la sienne c'était Harry, si on ne le retrouvait pas très vite. Il déboula comme un fou dans les appartements royaux, manquant buter dans le prince qui en sortait pour son entraînement quotidien.

« Neville ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-IL A DISPARU ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

L'attaque avait été si rapide que Draco n'eut même pas le temps d'organiser les recherches. Il avait fallu qu'Harry se retrouve face à la plus imprévisible des vampires de la cité. Stasia l'aurait laissé pour mort et ce, sans le moindre remord, si sa sœur, Kara, ne l'en avait empêché.

Le pronostic vital du sorcier était engagé.

Proserpine, Lysandre, et Cristale, trois calices d'exception, furent envoyés pour aider à le sauver.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander à Accolon, le plus pur et le plus puissant Calice qu'il avait sous la main… Mais Draco doutait que celui-ci accepte.

Les transfusions se succédèrent et nombre de potion de régénération sanguine lui furent administrées pour qu'enfin, après plusieurs heures d'angoisses, Kara fit annoncer au Prince, qu'Harry était hors de danger.

Draco était en colère.

Il était responsable de la vie du jeune homme. Il avait promis à son père que rien ne lui arriverait, et qu'il serait en sécurité. Et voilà qu'il venait de frôler la mort !

Il avait manqué à son devoir, à sa parole… Il avait échoué, lamentablement.

Comment avait-il pu sortir de ses appartements ? Quels sortilèges avaient-été utilisés ?

Il avait envoyé Hermione et Blaise enquêter, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il ne subsistait aucune trace de magie exploitable.

Quelque chose leur échappait et la seule personne qui pouvait les aider à y voir plus clair, était inconsciente.

Pour parer à toutes les éventualités, il fit mettre plus de sortilèges de sécurités autour des appartements du calice, ainsi, qu'une présence militaire à sa porte.

Neville avait reçu l'ordre de ne le laisser seul sous aucun prétexte !

De serviteur très prisé, il devint compagnon de vie. Une chambre, dédiée à son usage personnel, fut ajouté.

Draco avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à retirer leur accréditation à tous les elfes, sauf Dobby. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque inutile !

Après plusieurs heures des soins attentifs, Dobby vint le trouver pour lui dire qu'Harry était conscient.

Le Prince, se dirigea à grand pas dans les appartements du jeune homme.

Dans son lit à baldaquin, il avait l'air d'un enfant, et était aussi pâle que ses draps. Sans force, il reposait sur d'immenses oreillers de plumes. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Mais il était jeune et robuste, il allait vite se remettre.

« Bonjour Harry.

-'Jour. »

Sa voix était à peine un souffle.

Draco serra les points, en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas sût prévoir cet incident.

« Je suis responsable de votre état. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je vous avais promis que personne ne vous ferait de mal et…

-Non, le coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ce n'est…pas… votre faute. »

Ses yeux peinaient de plus en plus, et il semblait sur le point de sombrer.

« Puissant… Sortilège…La rose…a brulé… »

Draco se pencha au-dessus de lui pour mieux l'entendre.

« Une rose ? Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai…cru qu'elle…était…de vous…

-De moi ? Comment cela ?

-…

-Harry ?! »

Le brun c'était endormi.

Qu'il était beau ainsi abandonné.

Sur le coup d'une impulsion, le blond lui caressa les cheveux, et lui baisa tendrement le front, avant de le laisser se reposer.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre !

Ca a été riche en émotion n'est ce pas ?

Apparition de nouveau personnage et de nouveau mystère et ce n'est que le début.

Pour la façon dont est géré les droits de succession en Avalon vous avez également un début de réponse, la suite sera pour plus tard…^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser un com en partant

Pleins de zoubis et à bientôt

Angel


	8. Chapitre 7: Raison et Sentiments

Hello tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, avec une ambiance plus fluffy ! Il en faut après le chapitre précédent^^

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et de suite, ma réponse pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

Serelya Prongs, merci beaucoup ^^ je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Lu: Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir traumatisé^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise. Personnellement, j'en avais un peu marre de voir toujours la même chose sur les fictions avec des vampires. Je voulais y apporter quelque chose de différent, et je suis assez contente du resultat^^^Pour ce qui est de ce cher Accolon, un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci de me suivre et de m'avoir laissé un comme à très vite !

 **J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ? Dites moi ?**

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. **LE CALME REVIENT… POUR L'INSTANT…**

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 7 : Raisons et sentiments**

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, deux jours s'étaient écoulés.

Une étrange femme le veillait. Une vampire sans nul doute. Son aspect était atypique.

On aurait dit que sa peau était gelée par des heures passées sous la neige. Très pâle, tirant sur le bleu, seul le contour de ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient rougies.

Ses iris étaient encore plus pâles que celles de Draco, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté, méchés de gris et de blancs, sortaient élégamment d'une capuche de dentelles noires, qui était elle-même cousue sur sa robe de soie noire. Elle portait autour de son cou, fin et gracile, un collier de perles noires à cinq rangs, dont la dernière boucle tombait sous ses seins. A sa ceinture, une paire de ciseau en argent finement ciselée.

Malgré sa mise, elle avait un visage doux et serein.

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants, lui dit-elle en un charmant sourire. »

Son timbre de voix était étrange, oscillant, et saccadé.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Il se redressa difficilement dans son lit, et se mit à tousser.

Sa compagne l'aida à s'installer confortablement entre les coussins, puis lui servit un verre d'eau. Il le prit avec reconnaissance avant de lui demander qui elle était.

« Je m'appelle Kara.

-La potionniste ? S'étonna-t-il. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« C'est bien moi.

-J'ai tellement de chose à vous demander ! Je… »

Elle leva une main diaphane marbrée de bleu, habillée d'une mitaine de dentelle pour l'intimer au calme.

« Le plus important est de savoir comment vous vous sentez. Les potions peuvent attendre. »

S'en suivit alors un examen complet de sa personne. Elle vérifia minutieusement les battements de son cœur et sa température, scruta la cicatrisation de ses morsures, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Puisque l'une d'entre elle se trouvait au niveau de son aine.

Elle lui demanda s'il avait des nausées, des courbatures, des sensations de vertiges ?

La réponse fût « oui ». A tout…

C'est à cet instant que Neville toqua à la porte.

Le blond ne se sentit plus de joie en le voyant enfin conscient, et lui sauta au cou dans son enthousiasme.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme on dit, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour retrouver sa timidité coutumière.

Il se refit une contenance en filant comme une flèche dans le pavillon des bains, sous prétexte qu'Harry en avait bien besoin.

Bien que l'affirmation ne soit pas fausse, elle n'en restait pas moins un prétexte grossier.

« Il vous a veillé sans relâche. »

Harry sourit, heureux d'avoir un ami si sincère, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Kara était d'accord pour qu'il prenne un bain, mais il lui était interdit de sortir du lit s'en avoir au préalable manger quelque chose.

Le jeune calice avait beau avoir des nausées, il se devait de se nourrir convenablement pour retrouver ses forces au plus vite.

Dobby apporta séance tenante de quoi le rassasier.

Son plateau repas était garnit d'une bonne soupe de fèves et de légumes de saison, accompagné de pain et de fromage, avec en dessert des petites tourtes aux pommes.

Si les premières bouchées furent difficiles, bien vite le contenu du plateau fondit comme neige au soleil.

Neville vint prévenir que le bain était prêt et n'attendait plus que lui.

Harry commença à sortir doucement de son lit, mais la vampire le stoppa.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui avec déférence et humilité, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Confus et terriblement gênés, il la saisit par les épaules et la pria de se lever instamment, tant la situation lui semblait incongrue. Ignorant ses suppliques, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Je me dois de vous présenter des excuses pour ma sœur, qui est dans l'incapacité de le faire, de même que de regretter ce qu'elle a fait. Sa condition la rend incapable de contrôler ses pulsions. Si j'avais été plus vigilante, plus rapide, vous n'auriez pas frôlé la mort. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-la. »

Pas très sûr de ses jambes, Harry se laissa glisser de son lit et tomba à genoux. Il prit doucement les mains de Kara dans les siennes, et les baisa.

« Je ne saurais en vouloir à votre sœur, que je me suis déjà fait fort d'insulter durant notre… rencontre… en signe de protestation…. Ou même à vous qui m'avez sauvé, car c'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Kara acquiesça.

« La seule personne qui devrait chercher à se faire pardonner, si tant est qu'elle en soit capable, c'est celle qui a joué à la roulette russe avec ma vie. Vous, vous méritez tout mon respect et ma gratitude. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Aller jusqu'à son pavillon des bains, fut une véritable expédition. Il avait eu raison de ne pas se fier à ses jambes devant la potionniste. Dans le cas contraire, sa tirade aurait été gâchée par une chute des plus grotesques.

Ses membres avaient perdus leur vitalité et tremblaient à la moindre sollicitation, en plus de le faire souffrir par d'horribles courbatures.

Neville avait dût le soutenir comme un vieillard et l'avait aidé à se glisser dans son bain. Même si son garde malade avait choisi le plus petit bassin, il resta à bonne distance du bord, histoire de rester là où il avait pied.

Les diverses décoctions de plantes dont l'eau chaude était agrémentée, détendirent ses muscles endoloris. Par la suite Neville le massa comme il l'avait fait le soir de son arrivée.

Une fois la séance terminée, le calice se serait presque sentit poussé des ailes.

Bien que ses mouvements soient encore très incertains, il réussit tant bien que mal à marcher jusqu'au salon, où il se pelotonna, sous une bonne couverture. La perte de sang et la fatigue lui donnant des frissons.

Il finissait juste de se caler sur un bon oreiller, lorsque le Prince Draco s'annonça.

Neville se dit que rester pourrait leur être gênant, alors il fila discrètement dans ses nouveaux appartements, dont une des portes donnait sur la chambre d'Harry.

Après les salutations d'usages, Draco fit mine de poser un genou à terre, pour se mettre dans la même position que Kara plusieurs heures auparavant, et faire son mea culpa.

Harry cria au scandale.

« Ah non ! Je vous interdis de me faire le coup vous aussi ! Relevez-vous ou je vous jure que je vous cogne ! »

Cet accès de gêne et de colère mêlée, avait au moins eut le mérite de lui redonner des couleurs, même si cela sonnait aussi le retour de ses vertiges.

Le vampire se statufia, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire, et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Harry. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, et respira à fond pour diminuer son malaise.

« Asseyiez-vous là, vous me donnez le tournis. »

Le brun le saisit par la manche et le tira vers lui. Le blond obéit sans rechigner, éberlué. Son vis-à-vis leva un doigt autoritaire juste sous son nez, au point de le faire loucher, et déclara :

« Je vais vous dire la même chose qu'à Dame Kara, alors ouvrez bien grand vos esgourdes !... CE-N'EST-PAS-VOTRE-FAUTE !»

Draco eut un micro sourire devant son air renfrogné. Mais il fallait voir la réalité en face : il était en grande partie responsable de l'attaque.

« Au contraire, j'y ai grandement contribué par mon manque de rigueur. Je ne voulais pas vous restreindre encore plus que vous ne l'étiez déjà. Je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression que vous étiez prisonnier, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ni vous forcer à subir une surveillance constante. Maintenant, fort est de constater que vous en avez subit les conséquences. Et que ce que je voulais vous éviter a fini par arriver. »

Neville avait parlé des nouvelles protections mises en place dans ses appartements, et du changement de son statut auprès de lui.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, dans la mesure où il appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme.

Cela étant, le fait d'avoir des gardes à sa porte le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tant qu'on ne pourra pas garantir votre sécurité pleine et entière, vous ne pourrez avoir plus de liberté. J'en suis désolé. »

Draco affichait une mine contrite et morose, et n'avait de cesse d'observer le bout de ses bottes. L'idée que leur promiscuité toute relative, puisse s'ajouter à son malaise n'effleura pas vraiment le calice.

Sur une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, il attrapa son oreiller et cogna la tête du vampire avec.

« Est-ce que là, je prends suffisamment de liberté ? »

Le blond ressortie de cette attaque sournoise, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, comme un hibou échevelé.

En voyant son expression, Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Ce son était une des plus belles choses qui lui était donné d'entendre.

Draco avait sous les yeux une facette pleine de candeur et de naturelle qui le ravit. Il était tellement beau quand il riait. Il aurait voulu le voir ainsi plus souvent.

« Que de sérieux Votre Altesse ! Quelle mine déconfite ! »

Le sorcier le frappa une nouvelle fois en riant de plus belle.

Ce dernier coup sembla réveiller le blond qui se jeta dans la mêlée. Les mauvais souvenirs disparurent, laissant place à la gaité et à l'insouciance. Jusqu'à ce qu'emporté par son élan, le Prince bascule en avant, et entraine son adversaire avec lui. Harry se cogna un coude, ainsi que la tête, et laissa échapper une légère plainte, avant de se retrouver bloqué sous le corps fort et musculeux du vampire. Il riait toujours, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement dans l'attitude du blond. Il reprit doucement son souffle, tandis que le rire se dissipait. Durant un instant de flottement, il se perdit dans les yeux glacier. Son souffle sur sa joue sentait la menthe à lui en faire délicieusement tourner la tête. Mais peut-être était-ce dût à sa convalescence, ou à la chute pourquoi pas ?

Qu'importe en fin de compte, il se sentait si bien.

A tel point qu'il se surprit à tendre la main pour effleurer un avant-bras dénudé, parcouru de chair de poule.

Ce simple contact l'électrisa.

Draco était perdu dans la contemplation de son visage. De ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et ses joues rosies.

Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Un silence plein de promesse s'installa dans le salon, à peine troublé par leur respiration encore saccadée.

Leurs visages semblaient se rapprocher inexorablement. Les mèches blondes effleurèrent la peau douce. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient imperceptiblement, bientôt leurs lèvres se toucheraient…

Ce ne fut sans compter sur le garde en faction qui toqua à la porte.

La réalité les frappa de plein fouet. Draco avala difficilement sa salive, tandis qu'Harry rougissait comme une tomate bien mûre.

« Votre Altesse, Lord Blaise et Dame Hermione vous attendent pour faire leur rapport.

-J'arrive à l'instant, répondit l'intéressé en se relevant. »

Il tendit une main secourable qu'Harry se fit une joie d'accepter, même s'il ne parvenait pas à le regarder en face.

« Si je puis me permettre, peut-être devrais-je apprendre à bloquer mon esprit au plus vite ?

-C'est une nécessité, mais c'est un entraînement lourd et votre état nécessite du repos. Il n'empêche, je vous ferais parvenir des ouvrages sur le sujet dès demain.

-Merci. »

Le vampire le quitta sur un salut militaire des plus formels, agrémenté d'un claquement de talon, et sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Harry s'effondra sans cérémonie sur son fauteuil, la main sur son cœur. Il battait la chamade.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

« Nous avons regroupé toutes les personnes au courant de la présence du Prince Calice, commença Hermione.

-Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que grâce à notre chère Mme Guipure, la liste est longue, continua Blaise.

-Prêt de la moitié des calices du palais, certains de leurs elfes, ou de leurs serviteurs,…

-Les soldats présents lors de la rafle, Neville, ainsi que la famille royale. »

Draco examina ladite liste, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous avons écarté de notre liste les personnes n'ayant aucun rapport avec le clan de l'Hermine, ou n'ayant pas le pouvoir d'un tel maléfice. Cela étant, nous ne pouvons écarter la possibilité d'un groupuscule. Et nous poursuivons nos investigations en ce sens.

-J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois les signatures magiques présentes dans le couloir ce jour-là. Malheureusement, la démonstration de force du Prince, ainsi que celle de Dame Kara et Dame Stasia, ont noyé toutes les autres. Il en va de même pour la chambre et les appartements. J'avais entendu parler de ce phénomène mais le constater en vrai est…

-Hermione, les faits, je t'en prie, lui rappela son supérieur.

-Il n'y en a pas Mon Prince, répliqua Blaise. Tout n'est qu'hypothèse. A moins que le coupable ne se trahisse, on ne pourra le débusquer nous-même. »

En rage, Draco jeta le rapport sur son bureau.

Le mystère était loin d'être résolu, et la liste des potentiels suspects était trop longue.

« Je veux tous nos espions et nos agents sur le qui-vive. Toutes les rumeurs, même les plus incongrues, je veux les connaître ! Je ne saurais tolérer un traitre dans nos murs ! Quel qu'il soit, je veux sa tête sur une pique ! Il ne sera pas dit que la vie du Prince Calice est chose trop légère ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Accolon était dans le même état de frustration et de rage que son ancien amant. Son entreprise avait échoué ! La petite merveille s'en était sortie !

Il était d'autant plus frustré, que s'il ne voulait pas paraître plus suspect qu'il ne pourrait l'être, il ne devait pas montrer son mécontentement, ni sa curiosité sur les évènements. L'affaire ayant été étouffée au maximum afin de restreindre l'investigation des lieutenants du Prince.

Les sécurités avaient surement étaient revues à la hausse et il lui était impossible de lui nuire dans ces conditions.

Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et attendre de pouvoir l'approcher suffisamment pour se débarrasser de lui.

Et puis, ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry était couvé et choyé comme un nouveau-né. Neville était au petit soin pour lui et répondait à toutes ses demandes, avant même qu'il ait pu les formuler. Un tel niveau d'empathie et d'attention, relevait de la télépathie, il en était intimement convaincu.

Dobby préparait pour lui, les mets les plus fins et les plus délicats. Tous ce qu'Avalon et la terre faisait de meilleur se retrouvait sur sa table. Du fait qu'il était assigné à son lit ou un quelconque fauteuil, il commençait à voir apparaître des poignets d'amour. Il avait hâte de pouvoir retourner à ses séances de natation, et d'apprendre à maitriser l'occlumenci.

Les livres que lui avaient fait envoyer Draco étaient passionnants. Il avait même commencé à s'entraîner lorsqu'il était seul.

Il s'évertuait à méditer le plus possible pour parvenir à discipliner ses pensées et par la même son esprit. Ce qui était loin d'être évident. Plus il faisait de son mieux pour cesser de penser, et moins il y parvenait. Il était trop vif et impétueux, il en allait de même pour sa magie, qu'il sentait gronder à la surface. L'inaction, pour ne pas dire l'oisiveté, le transformaient en une pâte molle et bientôt obèse si Kara ne sonnait pas la fin de sa convalescence. Ainsi, les séances de méditation qu'il s'imposait, loin de le détendre finissait de le rendre chèvre.

Les Dieux, dans leur grande mansuétude, accédèrent à ses prières. Après un ultime examen médical, la vampire le déclara totalement rétabli apte à reprendre une activité physique, psychique et magique.

Ce fut empreint d'un grand soulagement, quoiqu'un peu anxieux, qu'Harry se prépara à accueillir son parrain en la personne du Lord Severus.

Parrain. Cette appellation lui était douloureuse. Elle lui rappelait Sirius et Remus.

Comme il était étrange de donner ce label si cher à son cœur à un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu, sauf par ses essais en potion et ce que lui en avait dit Neville. Il s'était forgé un portrait qu'il espérait peu éloigné de la réalité. Il voyait en son futur mentor, un homme charismatique, sérieux, académique, un peu froid, et ténébreux.

Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à son neveu ? Avait-il les mêmes yeux ? Il espérait que non. Il ne tenait pas à être troublé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les pupilles de glace hantaient suffisamment ses nuits depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Il se revoyait encore hypnotisé par ses dernières, autant que par sa bouche. Prêt à l'embrasser sans plus de retenue, à même le tapis, toute raison envolée.

Malgré ses pensées, il était loin d'être le plus nerveux. Neville était de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que l'échéance se rapprochait, même s'il faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup marché. Harry le connaissait bien à présent, et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

La veille au soir alors qu'ils dînaient devant un bon feu de bois, le blond n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, se contentant de triturer sa nourriture, ne l'amenant que rarement à sa bouche. Le calice avait souri, amusé et c'était retenu à grand peine de le taquiner.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rua dans son pavillon des bains, heureux de pouvoir y faire de l'exercice, ce qui s'avéra être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de s'échauffer et poussa trop ses muscles. Bien vite, l'inévitable crampe se présenta. Il poussa un juron à faire rougir les plus grands châtiés et sortit, ou plutôt rampa, hors de l'eau. Il étira au maximum le muscle de sa cuisse en serrant les dents.

« Putain de Saloperie ! » Jura-t-il à nouveau, au moment où Neville entrait dans le pavillon.

Alerté par son cri, il s'était précipité.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et l'aida à tirer sa jambe. Après quelques instants, la crampe finit par partir, mais laissa dans son sillage une douleur insidieuse.

Harry appela Dobby, et lui demanda diverses huiles essentielles et végétales. Rapidement, et avec habilité, il confectionna une huile de massage destinée à faire passer sa crampe.

Neville souriait, assurément son nouvel ami allait bien s'entendre avec Severus.

Qu'il avait hâte de le revoir !

Mais hors du cadre de serviteur, saurait-il lui parler ? Son statut avait changé, mais leur relation, ou le peu de relation qu'ils avaient, allait-elle évoluer de même ?

Une fois l'incident terminé, Harry se retrouva bien indécis devant sa garde-robe. Il n'avait jamais mis beaucoup de soin à sa mise, préférant les habits simples, dans lesquels il pouvait bouger facilement et qu'il n'aurait pas grand peine à tâcher ou à trouer.

Il était de noble lignage, mais trouvait ridicule les tenues d'apparats croulant sous le poids des dentelles, des plumes, des rubans ou des pierreries.

De toute façon, il ne s'était jamais présenté à la cour de France. Sirius, et ses parents non plus, à ce qu'il en savait.

Avec le scandale de l'affaire des poisons et la mise à mort de la Voisin en début de l'année, ce n'était pas plus mal. Inutile de se mélanger à cette plèbe, qui aimait tirer la couverture à soi, ou s'empoisonner à qui mieux mieux dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques faveurs éphémères, et de se retrouver mêlé à ces sordides histoires, pour finir sur un buché en place de grève. A fortiori lorsque vous êtes un vrai sorcier.

Son éducation, il l'avait eu à la maison. Point de précepteur, ou d'abbé jésuite pour lui faire la leçon. Point de classe chez un nobliau qui aurait tôt fait de l'appeler « mon mignon » et de l'initié au « vice italien », comme les moldus appelaient l'homosexualité, avec la douceur d'un hippogriffe en rut, comme cela se faisait bien trop souvent.

De fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter, ni quelle apparence adopter auprès de cet auguste personnage. Il voulait faire bonne impression, mais ne cherchait pas à renier sa personnalité. Après tout, il allait être en contact avec le Lord pendant de long moment. Autant qu'il ne lui fasse pas honte.

Peut-être pouvait-il se fier à la mise de Neville simple et élégante ? Si on ne connaissait pas son métier, on ne pouvait le dire en le voyant. Chemise blanche simple, mais de bonne facture, un gilet rayé de gris, sans manche, un pantalon droit.

Draco, lui, portait toujours un costume militaire, qui mettait en avant sa carrure athlétique, ses larges épaules et ses longues jambes musclées…

Que les Dieux lui viennent en aide ! Même dans une pareille situation ses pensées le conduisaient immanquablement vers le vampire ? Il ne pouvait pas se laissé commander de la sorte par ses désirs ! Il devait rester concentré.

Oui il allait s'en inspirer !

Il attrapa une chemise blanche dont il retira le jabot qu'il trouvait ridicule, les manches dont la dentelle lui couvrait le dessus des mains, était bien suffisante. Il choisit un pantalon d'équitation noir, combiné à une paire de bottes montantes. Ainsi qu'un gilet de lin noir aux boutons d'argent.

Il attacha ses cheveux, qu'il commençait à avoir long, en une tresse, enfin il était prêt.

Le Lord n'allait plus tarder.

Neville avait fait préparer le petit déjeuner qu'ils devaient prendre tous les trois. Il le retrouva sur la terrasse.

Au dehors, les nuages étaient bas et des filaments de brumes dansaient entre les bosquets roussissant. Les jardiniers rassemblaient les feuilles mortes qui viendraient nourrir la terre les potagers, tandis que les branches d'arbres mortes étaient brulées sur un terrain dégagé. Les bocs de châtaignes se rependaient sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée. L'automne c'était étendu sur le monde, rendant l'air à la fois humide et piquant.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit le calice en découvrant la pâleur de son visage.

Un signe de tête peu encourageant lui répondit. Un frisson le parcouru tandis qu'une bourrasque se levait.

« Viens, rentrons avant de prendre froid. »

Harry le prit doucement par les épaules et le conduisit au salon.

Il était en train d'activer le feu de cheminée, lorsque le garde en faction annonça l'arrivée de leur hôte.

Neville bondit sur ses pieds et courut à la porte sous le regard amusé du brun.

Dans l'entrebâillement se dessina la silhouette sombre et élégante de son parrain. Allure noire et altière, avec des yeux pareils à deux onyx, et une voix rauque et enveloppante.

Neville trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre, en le dévorant des yeux, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.

Non, décidément, Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un quelconque trouble. Son compagnon, en revanche…

Avec un sourire amusé, il le salua d'une courte révérence, une main sur le cœur, tant le vampire en imposait par sa prestance. Ce dernier le lui rendit de même, puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon, pour faire connaissance.

Sur la table, abondance de fruits confits, de marrons glacés, de tourtes au potiron, de pains d'épices, de café délicieusement corsée et de thé sucré.

Durant le repas, Harry ne perdit pas une miette des regards dévorant que ce jetaient son hôte et son ami, à l'insu de l'autre.

Soudain, il se sentit l'âme d'une dame marieuse, l'expérience risquait fort d'être bien plus intéressante que prévu…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà !

Y a du désir dans l'air^^ ?

Je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour parler amour de toute façon…

Accolon va devoir se tenir à carreau n'est ce pas ? s'il veut pas se faire choper…

Pour ce qui est de Kara mention spécial à la Merveilleuse Victoria Frances qui m'a inspiré ma vision du vampire et notamment celle de Kara. SI vous fouiller sur internet vous allez vite comprendre de quel dessin je parle^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ? n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et je vous dit à dans deux semaines !

Des zoubis

Angel


	9. Chapitre 8: L'oiseau bleu

Coucou tout le monde!

Alors pour les nouvelles, je suis un peu embêtée parce que je commence à perdre l'avance que j'avais. Petite panne tout ça, mais j en lâche rien et vous tiendrais au courant de comme ça se passe au fil des chapitres.

Le bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai commencé un fic exutoire comme je l'appelle et qui m'amuse follement, du coup ça m'empêche de craquer quand la page blanche se pointe!^^ Pour les curieux, c'est une nouvelle adaptation de conte, est ce que vous saurez deviner lequel?

Pour ceux qui réussiront un petit avant goût sera peut être une récompense qui sait?^^

De toutes façon je ne la publierais avant un moment donc je ne sais pas si c'est très probant...

Mon on verra bien^^

Petite introspection dans ce chapitre un peu de calme et de fantasme aussi^^ faut ce qu'y faut! Parce que le prochain ne sera pas de tout repos je tiens à vous prévenir! C'est un des plus hard que j'ai écris depuis le début de cette fic. Techniquement il ne devrait pas y en avoir d'autre, ou tout du moins pas pour l'instant.

Sur ce une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas^^

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. **LE CALME REVIENT… POUR L'INSTANT…**

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 8 :** **L'oiseau bleu**

La nature a horreur du vide. De même, l'esprit ne supporte pas de n'avoir aucune pensée à laquelle s'accrocher. Comme si, ne plus penser, c'était cesser de vivre. De fait, chaque fois qu'Harry s'installait pour méditer aux côtés de Severus, il finissait immanquablement assailli de pensées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, sans parvenir à ce calme dont il avait tant besoin pour réguler son aura, où bloquer son esprit. Il se serait donné des baffes !

Il soupira une énième fois, faisant hausser un sourcil dubitatif à son instructeur. Avec tout le volume d'air qu'il avait expulsé, il y aurait eu de quoi alimenter une tornade.

« Quel piètre élève je fais, se lamenta-t-il. Plus je m'emploie, moins je réussi !

-C'est peut-être de là que vient le problème.

-J'ai du mal à vous suivre. »

Le potionniste posa sa tasse à thé sur la table basse et le scruta intensément.

« Cessez de vous y employez. Ne donnez pas autant d'importance à vos pensées vagabondes. Acceptez-les. Les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en est plus. Jusqu'à ce votre esprit soit tranquille. Apaisé.

-Un lâcher prise ?

-Serait-ce impensable ? »

Cette option avait un goût d'abandon qui l'effrayait. Vider son esprit n'était-ce pas comme vider son cœur de tout sentiment, de tout souvenir ? Oublier ce qu'il était, annihiler sa vie d'antan ? Tirer un trait définitif sur son passé ? Voulait-il vraiment aller de l'avant et être d'une ingratitude abjecte avec ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire partit de ce monde si étrange ? Se laisser aller à ses penchants ? Ses désirs inavouables ?

Ne voulait-il pas garder sa tristesse et son amertume encore un peu ? Ici, dans ce cocon imprenable, où il pourrait encore se figurer que tout était comme auparavant ? Offert à la souffrance et à la fantasmagorie, engloutit par elle, sans espoir de vivre à l'extérieur, à l'air libre et au soleil ?

Il ne savait plus.

Severus observa son apprenti de ses grands yeux noirs. Assurément le jeune calice était fascinant. Il avait un caractère entier, fier, frondeur, un cœur noble et délicat. Il était comme un animal sauvage, farouche et blessé, qui réclamait autant de liberté, que de tendresse et d'amour.

Quant à son odeur… Même camouflée, y en avait-il une plus intoxicante ?

Le voyant si pensif, il jugea bon de prendre congé. Il est des chemins que l'on doit entreprendre seul. Il se promit tout de même d'envoyer un message à Draco. Il serait judicieux qu'il vienne le voir et juge de son état. Il se doutait qu'après son départ, Harry continuerait sa méditation, ou son simulacre. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer violent pour la psyché, surtout après les évènements de ces derniers jours. Même si le sorcier n'en gardait que peu de souvenir, il était clair pour tout le monde que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas. Il valait mieux qu'il soit en présence de quelqu'un au courant de toute l'affaire ou presque, si la mémoire lui revenait subrepticement. Neville ayant pris sa soirée, pour la passer avec sa grand-mère, il ne pourrait subvenir à ce besoin.

Et lui-même n'était pas très doué pour réconforter. Sans compter qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour se permettre de telles confidences.

Oui, prévenir son neveu était la meilleure chose à faire.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La porte de ses appartements se refermait à peine sur son mentor, qu'Harry soupira de nouveau. Il se sentait idiot, incapable, et impatient comme un enfant. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Bien qu'il est toujours été fougueux, aventureux et un brin casse-cou, un trait de famille apparemment, il ne s'était jamais comporté tel un enfant gâté qui fait son caprice.

Il en était loin, surtout pour ceux qui le comparait avec ce cher Accolon, mais lui le pensait aussi surement que le soleil se levait à l'Est tous les matins.

A ce rythme jamais il ne pourrait gagner plus de liberté. Paradoxalement, le fait de pouvoir se défendre contre les attaques de vampires et autres créatures du même acabit qui en voudraient à sa magie, et surtout à son sang, signifierait également qu'il allait devoir assumer ses « devoirs » de Prince Calice. Qui étaient plus proche de la représentation qu'autre chose au final, mais tout de même.

Il allait se retrouver catapulté dans un univers à l'opposé de ses valeurs, de son éducation, de ses convictions, ou même de sa culture. Il n'avait rien d'un gentilhomme de cours. Ce genre de mise en scène bien huilée, où aucune fausse note ne doit transparaître, était loin de sa vision du monde.

Comme certains auraient dit de lui, il était de ces petits nobles de campagne qui portent aussi bien l'épée que les sabots.

Et il n'en était pas peu fier !

Il aimait sa Terre, sa famille, ses gens, sa vie. Elle était peut-être trop simple pour eux, mais elle lui avait toujours convenu et il n'avait jamais songé à en avoir une autre.

Toute cette atmosphère doucereuse, ce luxe, les attentions toutes particulières que l'on avait pour lui, lui donnaient l'impression d'être un chat qu'on aurait plongé dans une bassine d'eau bouillante.

Il se ramollissait et laissait ses plus bas instincts guidés ses pensées, ses actes même !

Il en oubliait qu'il aurait du tout faire pour s'échapper ! Ne croire rien, ni personne ! Ne pas se laisser embrigader, formater !

Que ne le faisait-il pas d'ailleurs ?! Pourquoi avait-il laissé ses croyances être si facilement balayées d'un revers de main, comme si toute la souffrance de Remus et Hagrid n'avait été qu'un mirage, une affabulation ?

Pourquoi accepter qu'on ait tant besoin de lui ? Lui qui n'était rien de plus qu'un sorcier de vieille souche, certes, mais petit joueur, comparé à ceux qui vivaient depuis si longtemps en Avalon !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ?

Prince calice ? La belle affaire ! Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de prétention !

Il était Harry ! Juste Harry !

Il n'était rien ! Il ne voulait être rien ! Tout cela le dépassait et il ne voulait pas en faire partit ! Encore moins y être mêlé !

Il aurait tellement voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, dont il pourrait se sortir facilement. Oublier qu'il avait manqué mourir dans un couloir sombre, les couleurs or et carmin marqué au fer rouge dans ses prunelles, sous la morsure d'une vampire qu'il avait été incapable de repousser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Et que cette dernière ne puisse ni se contrôler, ni s'excuser… ? En plus de son étrange capacité à absorber la magie ?

Le reste de ses souvenirs était peut-être flou, et le resterait certainement à jamais, mais de cela il était sûr !

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ?

Qu'elle autre monstre allait-on sortir d'un recoin sombre pour l'attaquer et le réduire en un silence éternel ?

Dans un mouvement de rage, il s'extirpa sans douceur du cocon qu'il s'était fait prêt de la cheminée avec une armée de coussin aussi moelleux que des nuages. Il alla si vite, qu'il manqua s'étaler de tout son long en trébuchant sur l'un d'eux.

Il se dirigea finalement vers la terrasse, désireux de prendre un peu d'air frais. Il espérait que l'air de l'automne lui remettrait les idées en place.

Il inspira à grande goulée. Chaque bouffée lui picotait la gorge et les poumons tant la température avait chutée en quelques jours.

Voilà bientôt un mois et demi qu'il était là, et il avait l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps.

Sa vie d'avant s'étiolait inexorablement. Il s'y accrochait pourtant avec l'énergie du désespoir, pourvu que le passé ne s'éloigne pas d'avantage.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il avait beau le savoir au fond de lui, il ne parvenait pas à lâcher prise. Il en devenait obsédé et était assailli d'images et de souvenirs, chaque fois qu'il s'installait pour méditer.

« Serait-ce si terrible ? » Avait dit Severus ? Oh oui, assurément cela l'était. De même qu'inéluctable, mais il ne parvenait pas à les laisser partir. Cela sonnait comme la pire trahison qu'il ne pourrait jamais commettre. Même si au fond de lui, il savait que sa famille ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur au vue des circonstances.

Mais le plus important, était que lui ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il se sentait comme Juda Iscariote, si désespéré de sa trahison qu'il préféra se pendre.

Il dramatisait, mais pourtant, rien n'était plus proche des sentiments contradictoires qui habitaient son cœur.

Soudain, un piaillement suraigu le sortit de ses pensées morbides.

Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et tomba sur une petite mésange bleue, échouée lamentablement sur le granit. Au vu de son apparence quelque peu dépenaillée, il comprit qu'elle devait être née fin juillet, comme lui, et que ses ailes, encore faibles, l'avaient trahi. Le vent aidant, elle avait dût se blesser, puis chuter, avant de se retrouver sur sa terrasse.

Une de ses ailes était tordue, et elle se débattait comme un beau diable, dans le fol espoir de reprendre son envol.

Elle était comme l'allégorie de son existence à se débattre dans la myriade de feuilles mortes.

Il s'en approcha le plus doucement possible, mais l'oisillon avait de bonnes pattes et faisait de son mieux pour lui échapper.

Ce grand et étrange personnage qu'il était, la terrifiait.

«Doucement ma jolie, murmura-t-il comme une prière. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la saisit avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Malgré ses précautions, il ne put faire autrement que manipuler son aile blessée, ce qui la fit piailler de douleur.

« Je suis désolé » Grinça-t-il en refermant les portes à double battant de son balcon.

Il s'installa devant la cheminée ronflante, comme précédemment, et entreprit de remettre d'aplomb l'aile de sa petite protégée.

C'est à cet instant que le garde à son porte annonça l'arrivée du Prince Draco.

S'il avait été moins occupé, il aurait certainement rougit de se savoir seul avec le vampire, au vu de leur dernier échange. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

Tout au contraire !

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer que déjà, le calice sollicitait son aide.

Le vampire fut à la fois intrigué et attendrit par le spectacle que le calice offrait.

Assis en tailleur devant la cheminée, ébouriffé au possible, de fines mèches de cheveux noires chatouillant son visage, sa chemise blanche froissée et en désordre, tandis qu'il tenait avec douceur et fermeté une jeune mésange. Il la couvait d'un regard tendre et inquiet qui lui plut infiniment. Que ne ferait-il pas pour être le destinataire d'un tel regard ?

A son appel, il le rejoint et s'assit non loin de lui.

« Voulez-vous bien la tenir pendant que je soigne son aile ? »

Le vampire acquiesça et tandis ses mains en coupe pour saisir l'animal. Il s'arrangea pour que l'aile en question soit facile d'accès, tout en observant le manège du brun.

Celui-ci était en train de découper une taie d'oreiller en lamelle pour en faire un bandage, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire hurler son elfe de maison.

Il revint rapidement vers lui et entreprit de redresser l'aile tordue d'une main experte avant de la bander soigneusement.

L'oisillon piaillait de douleur et n'avait de cesse de vouloir se sauver, tout en picorant allègrement les mains qui la tenaient si bien.

Son pouls battait si fort que Draco avait l'impression d'avoir un cœur prisonnier entre ses paumes.

« Vous êtes d'une grande habilité, souligna-t-il dans un murmure.

-C'est Hagrid, notre garde-chasse, qui m'a appris.

-Le demi-géant ? »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop concentré sur son ouvrage pour faire la conversation.

Une fois fait, il appela Dobby et lui demanda de lui rapporter un panier d'osier à battant, agrémenté de brins de menthe, de lavande, de feuilles de camphre, et de mousse, ainsi que quelques graines, de la farine de vers, et du lait de pavot.

L'elfe s'exécuta promptement, tout en ne manquant pas de faire apparaître le dîner.

Avant de penser à son estomac ou celui de son hôte, Harry prit soin de placer sa protégée dans son panier et referma le couvercle. Puis, il prépara une mixture de farine de vers et d'eau, avec une goutte de lait de pavot.

Il lui administra sa médication, et attendit qu'elle s'endorme sous l'effet du sédatif. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il dénia enfin attarder son regard sur le prince.

Ce dernier le contemplait d'une façon qu'il ne préférait pas analyser plus avant, mais qui le fit adorablement rougir.

Le blond s'en voyant ravit, lui sourit avant de tirer une chaise.

Harry accepta l'invitation tacite sans baiser les yeux, même s'il était affreusement gêné d'un tel comportement. Le vampire s'assit en face de lui et ils mangèrent leur repas dans un silence quasi religieux. On entendait que le bruit des couverts et le tintement des verres.

Pourtant l'esprit du calice n'avait de cesse de faire tourner ses rouages. Il n'était pourtant pas timoré pour deux sous ! Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à ouvrir la bouche ? Avait-il peur de la réponse ou avait-il peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'ils devenaient trop intimes ? Encore ?

Sa jambe dansait la gigue et il déglutissait avec tant de difficultés, qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer avec le pâté de tête ou la salade d'endive !

Mais toute proportion gardée, il allait bien falloir faire le premier pas, puisque son vis-à-vis attendait qu'il le fasse.

Il se racla la gorge, histoire de reprendre un tant soit peu contenance, et se lança, sans plus de cérémonie.

« Votre enquête avance-t-elle comme vous le souhaitez ? »

Et sans plus de formalité, ni de subtilité apparemment…

Mais aux vues des circonstances et de son état de nervosité, pouvait-il espérer mieux ?

Le Prince ne s'en troubla pas outre mesure et s'employa à lui répondre, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Il avait beau avoir mis le palais s'en dessus dessous, rien n'y faisait. Et il n'était guère le seul à déplorer son manque de résultat.

Harry était déçu par cette réponse, mais décida de le prendre avec philosophie. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, à part s'entraîner afin de ne plus être aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant.

Tandis qu'il se servait du fromage, il continua son semi-interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à me défendre face à Stasia ?

-Dame Stasia est… particulière. » Répondit Draco, évasif.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse ?

Que lui cachait-on sur son agresseur ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Sa sœur était-elle comme elle ?

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je ne puis vous en dire d'avantage.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ? Ou vous ne voulez pas ? »

Les yeux verts l'incendiaient à tel point que le blond réprima un frisson. Ils étaient tels qu'à leur première entrevue, magnifiques et mortels.

« Il n'ait pas en mon pouvoir de vous en parler. Sinon, croyez bien que je le ferais, tenta-t-il de tempérer. »

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour !

Rien ne semblait aller dans le bon sens.

Il soupira de frustration, une moue crispée dessinée sur ses lèvres.

« La seule chose que je peux vous certifier, c'est que je ferais part de votre demande à qui de droit. »

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus à part acquiescer, Harry se résigna de plus belle.

Sa frustration monta d'un cran et il aurait tout donné pour une heure à galoper à bride abattue, ou croiser le fer.

Ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas de rester oisif. Il avait beau aimer étudier, rien ne valait l'exercice physique. Il avait besoin de se dépenser, pour ne plus penser, calmer ses ardeurs.

« Vous m'avez dit que votre oncle avait reçu une formation militaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le Lord Severus était un penseur, un chercheur.

Il n'avait rien contre un peu d'exercice. Surtout celui qui se pratiquait à l'horizontal.

Pour ce qui était du reste, il n'en était guère friand. Bien qu'il sache se battre avec suffisamment d'adresse pour ne pas perdre la face.

De ce fait, il n'était guère ravit d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle pièce avait été aménagée dans les appartements de son pupille. Une salle d'entraînement.

Harry était un jeune homme plein de fougue qui ne supportait pas longtemps l'inaction, et avait un besoin vital de se dépenser. Ce qui ce comprenait, puisqu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps au dehors, avant de se retrouver en Avalon, enfermé entre quatre murs.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit incapable de discipliner son esprit.

Il lui fallait une occupation physique digne de ce nom !

C'est bien malgré lui que l'alchimiste dut jouer les escrimeurs.

Il sortit sa vieille épée du placard poussiéreux dans lequel il avait pris plaisir à l'oublier, lui préférant ses chaudrons, et ses plantes.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que son protégé était loin d'être manchot. Il était précis, rapide et agile. Pas autant qu'une créature magique, mais suffisamment pour faire la différence sur un champ de bataille. Surtout s'il en venait à utiliser sa magie. Assurément, durant un conflit, il valait mieux être de son côté.

Les séances devenaient tortures, avec le vampire dans le rôle du supplicier. Au point que ce dernier se ruait dans le pavillon des bains du calice, une fois celles-ci terminées. Il était hors de question qu'il paraisse débraillé et dégoulinant de sueur devant qui que soit. Encore moins devant Neville.

Le jeune serviteur était loin de s'en plaindre. Durant ces instants, il pouvait dévorer des yeux le corps musculeux et séduisant en diable de son aimé. Le voir ainsi, transpirant, les muscles saillant bandés par l'effort, le souffle court, nourrissait ses fantasmes, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le désir enflammait ses reins et ses sens.

Lui qui était si timide, si prude, en était venu à faire des rêves d'une incroyable sensualité, qui le poussaient à partir à la découverte de son corps, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, lorsqu'il vivait avec sa grand-mère. Il imaginait le Lord parcourir son corps avec dévotion, tandis qu'il s'offrait à lui sans vergogne, ni retenue. Il imaginait ses caresses, jusqu'à les ressentir dans ses os, ses baisers brulaient sa peau, et ses mots murmurés à l'oreille le portait jusqu'à une jouissance salvatrice. Le lendemain, au réveil, il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, et faisait de son mieux pour éviter de trop croiser le regard du vampire, ou de devoir lui parler. Fantasmer à ce point sur lui sans aucune pudeur, ni respect, lui donnait l'impression de salir les nobles sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Severus, plus âgé et plus au fait de ses propres désirs, ne se privait d'observer outrageusement cet être qui lui avait tant manqué, sans en éprouver de la gêne ou de la pudeur. Bien au contraire. Il rêvait de choses bien plus torride encore, et n'en éprouvait pas la moindre culpabilité. Cela l'empêchait de sombrer tout à fait dans la folie et la mélancolie.

Il était heureux de le voir s'épanouir auprès du jeune calice, avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre. Ce dernier était peut être frondeur, mais il était chaleureux et de bonne compagnie. Ainsi, il arrivait presque à se persuader qu'il avait fait le bon choix en ne lui avouant pas son affection, et que Neville était bien mieux sans lui.

Harry ne perdait pas une miette de leur manège. Il s'était rendu compte de leur attachement mutuel dès leur première rencontre. Qu'importe le moment de la journée, il n'avait de cesse de surprendre les deux amoureux se jeter des regards enfiévrés à l'insu de l'autre.

Ce qu'il trouvait charmant autant que ridicule et triste.

Bien qu'incapable de tenir la dragée haute au Sieur de la Renie, il se dit, que si lui l'avait remarqué, leurs proches n'avaient pas pu le manquer.

Il y avait entre eux une telle tension, qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle et encore…

Il voulait faire quelque chose pour son ami, car c'est bien ainsi qu'il considérait Neville. Son bonheur lui importait et il voulait l'aider de son mieux. Mais comment faire ?

Il ne connaissait pas les us et coutumes amoureuses d'Avalon.

Il pouvait demander au Prince Draco, mais il n'était pas sûr de lui. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant leur idylle ? Peut-être que la famille royale interdisait une liaison de cet acabit ? Après tout Neville n'était pas de noble lignage. Etait-ce pour cela que personne ne les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ?

Après plusieurs jours à tergiverser, il demanda à Dobby de lui fournir des ouvrages sur les us et coutumes amoureuses d'Avalon, histoire qu'il sache où il choisissait de poser les pieds.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Alors ça vous a plus?

Neville a les hormones qui chauffent dans ce chapitre^^

Harry va t-il user ce pauvre Severus?

Et qui sont vraiment Stasia et Kara?

Mystère quand tu nous tiens

J'attends vos théories avec impatience

A très vite

Angel


	10. Chapitre 9: Vision nocturne

Hello tout le monde !

Merci pour tous vos retours ça me met du baume au cœur pour la suite.

D'ailleurs, si vous voulez connaître les avancés de mon travail sur cette fic ou les autres rendez-vous sur mon profil.

Je fais ma Ramsay Bolton dans ce chapitre donc ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs vous aurez droit à la fin des hostilités à un résumé rapide des évènements pour vous éviter de perdre le fil.

Pas de Harry pour ce chapitre mais il sera là au prochain^^

Sous les conseils de ma Chou d'amour, changement de résumé. Merci ma Chou que j'aime d'amour des poutoux poutoux !

 **Réponse aux réviews** :

Petitponey : Merci pour ton com, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira, une bonne lecture à toi.

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. **SEANCE DE TORTURE ET INFANTICIDE DANS CE CHAPITRE ! VOUS ETES PREVENUS !**

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 9 : Vision nocturne**

Etre prescient ou avoir un quelconque don de voyance, peu permettre à certains d'entre nous de soulever subrepticement le voile qui sépare le présent de l'avenir. Mais ce n'est en rien un gage d'éternité, car le futur est amené à changer continuellement, encore plus lorsqu'on l'aperçoit. Les variables sont multiples et dépendantes de tant de choses, de personnes, de décisions prises ou laisser de côtés, que les certitudes ne sont pas de mises. Bien sûr certains évènements sont inéluctables, ou en tout cas, ont une forte probabilité de se produire. Mais personne en ce monde ne possède l'omniscience, mis à part les Dieux.

De ce fait, lorsqu'une prédiction vous est transmise, il faut agir vite, sans préambule, ni tergiversation. A trop vouloir vérifier l'information, l'on peut passer à côté d'une opportunité et de le payer très cher.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Ambrose était un mage de sang, un des joyaux du Harem du Lord Voldemort. Il avait contribué au dressage de Fenrir, son animal domestique. Il l'avait vu grandir, gagner en beauté, en force et en folie. Le tout, au-delà des espérances de leur Maître. Le jeune lycan rebelle, c'était transformé en un ressortissant farouche du clan de l'Hermine. Guerrier puissant et cruel, dont la soif de sang égalait celle du Lord. Il le suivait partout, telle une ombre mouvante. Dans la salle du trône, il était à ses pieds, réclamant parfois quelques caresses, comme le ferait un chien. D'ailleurs il n'était pas exclu de le voir sous sa forme lupine, le sexe turgescent, prêt à recevoir les assauts de son maître, ou même de la Reine.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'il partageait parfois leur couche, ou qu'il lui rendait hommage sous le regard brûlant du Maître.

Il tuait et torturait des prisonniers de guerre, des esclaves, ou quiconque manquait de respect à son Seigneur. Son rire, entre le hurlement du loup et le cri de la hyène, traversait aussi bien les champs de batailles que les couloirs de la Cité Noire. C'était le signe que le sang avait coulé. Il n'était pas rare qu'il en soit recouvert, un sourire de dément collé au visage, ses yeux de fauves brillants comme des petits soleils, se dirigeant vers les appartements du Lord pour réclamer sa récompense.

Fenrir faisait beaucoup de chose pour l'attention du vampire, et cela plaisait infiniment à ce dernier, qui malgré les années ne s'en lassait jamais.

Et tout cela, était en grande partie grâce au Mage.

Ambrose espérait donc que cela lui conférait une certaine immunité. Il avait tort…

Sa puissance et son habilité l'avaient amené à trouver la localisation du Prince Calice. Merveille des merveilles, qui ne manquerait pas de compléter la collection des joyaux du Harem, en plus d'apporter la victoire au clan.

Le matin même la caravane chargée de le ramener était revenue… Bredouille.

C'est pourquoi, il se retrouvait enchaîné aux dalles de la salle du trône, à moitié nu, devant le conseil restreint.

Voldemort et son épouse étaient assis sur leur trône d'argent massif, tous habillés de velours noir aux broderies d'argent. A leurs côtés, dans la même tenue, leurs enfants, Lilith l'ainée, la fierté de son père, et les jumeaux Perséphone et Mordred. De même qu'Alec, l'âme damnée du Maître.

Quant à Fenrir, il se délectait de sa peur, savourant à l'avance les douces tortures qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir devant ses spectateurs favoris.

Il avait trop tardé, il le savait, mais le Prince Calice était chose trop importante pour qu'il se permette de se tromper. Son zèle lui était fatal.

Il était évident que d'autre, plus habiles que lui dans l'art de lire dans le sang, de même que l'avenir avaient fait en sorte que le Prince ne tombe jamais entre leur main.

Là où aurait dû se trouver un village, il n'y avait rien. Un charme puissant le préservait de toute attaque, rendant l'avancée des troupes impossible. Il était évident pour tout le monde dans cette pièce que le Prince, ou la Princesse Calice, était aux mains de l'ennemi, perdu à jamais pour leur cause. Et cela était inacceptable. De ce crime, il devait répondre avec son sang, ses cris, et pour faire bonne mesure, sa vie.

 **NDA : A PARTIR DE LA LES CHOSES SERIEUSES COMMENCENT ! VOUS SEREZ PREVENUS QUAND CE SERA FINI ! ET AUREZ DROIT A UN RESUME, CAR IL Y A PAS MAL DE CHOSES IMPORTANTES POUR LA SUITE DANS CE PASSAGE A LA RAMSAY BOLTON**

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Ambrose, susurra le Lord. J'ai été trop présomptueux. Je n'aurais pas dû t'accorder autant d'importance.

-Maître, pard… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le fouet claqua son dos, lui arrachant la chair jusqu'à l'os, en plus d'un cri abominable.

Fenrir lança de nouveau son fouet et lui emprisonna le cou avec jusqu'à le faire étouffer.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à t'adresser au maître. »Grogna-t-il avant de le relâcher sous le regard concupiscent du couple royal.

Ambrose cracha et toussa, en tentant vainement de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Ton inconséquence nous a fait perdre la Merveille des Merveilles ! Le Prince des Calices ! De même qu'une occasion de renflouer nos quotas d'esclaves et de donneurs. »

Le Maître leva la main, indiquant à Fenrir qu'il pouvait poursuivre sa torture.

Un sourire diabolique effleura ses lèvres, tandis que le fouet s'abattait, impitoyable. Les cris du mage se transformèrent en hurlements, jusqu'à ce que le Lord lui fasse de nouveau signe.

Ambrose sentait sa chair se détacher de ses os. Il était comme un fruit qu'on épluche, et il s'avait que ce n'était que le début. Il aurait voulu mourir vite, mais cette grâce ne lui serait pas accorder. Seule sa souffrance le pouvait.

« Assurément, cette noble créature à fait un pacte avec notre prédécesseur, rendant les siens inaccessibles. Il s'est donné à notre ennemi. »

Un nouveau signe.

Fenrir lâcha son fouet, et s'approcha du mage avec une petite lame, fine et aussi aiguisée qu'un rasoir. Avec l'habilité d'un chirurgien, il retira les lambeaux de chair sanguinolentes, comme il le ferait avec la peau d'une orange bien mûre.

D'horrible gargouillis sortaient à présent de la bouche du supplicier, sans que son bourreau ou ses admirateurs ne s'en émeuvent. Il gémissait, pleurait, et quémandait un pardon qui ne viendrait qu'avec la mort.

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire, jeunes tueurs en puissance, qui rêvaient de s'abreuver à sa gorge. Ils trépignaient à l'idée de pouvoir participer à la torture. Tandis que leur sœur aînée admirait le savoir-faire du favori de ses parents.

Lorsque ce dernier eut fini sa séance de découpage, Voldemort reprit la parole.

« A présent, il nous est impossible d'obtenir sa puissance. La seule chose que l'on puisse envisager et cela par ta faute, est sa mort. Nous ne pouvons permettre à l'ennemi de l'utiliser contre nous. »

Le Lycan approcha une coupe remplie de braise incandescente, qu'il laissa refroidir quelque peu, en les manipulant avec une pince, avant de les porter une à une sur la plaie béante qu'était le dos de sa victime.

Au reste, vint s'ajouter une odeur de chair brûlée douçâtre et piquante. Les tissus se nécrosèrent, tandis qu'une fumée âcre s'en échappait.

« Ce qui signifie également que tes aptitudes ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité. Tu vas donc terminée ta vie misérablement, tel l'être insignifiant que tu es. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il tendit la main vers sa fille adorée, et l'invita à se joindre à son amant.

« Apprends bien ma douce, et ébloui nous.

-Avec plaisir mon père. »

Qui aurait cru qu'un monstre de sadisme possédait une voix si angélique, et une grâce si éthérée ?

Au grésillement succéda le craquement des os.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Beaucoup plus tard, les cris cessèrent de résonner entre les murs de la salle du trône. Les jumeaux avaient finis par avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, et la vie d'Ambrose s'était vu aspirer avec avidité par les deux adolescents sous le regard tendre de leur mère.

Si leur père était tout aussi fier de l'esprit machiavélique de ses enfants, ce qu'il aimait à contempler était le ventre de son amant.

Celui-ci commençait à doucement s'arrondir, annonçant une future naissance, et une future mise à mort.

Il avait longtemps cru que les vampires et les lycans ne pouvaient se reproduire de concert. Mais après plusieurs années à béliner sans vergogne son « Hurleur », dans le sang, la douleur et la passion dévorante, ses médecins lui avaient annoncé que le loup portait un enfant. Son enfant.

A l'évidence, sa chose l'aimait au point que la magie en lui l'encombre d'un bâtard.

Ecœuré, il avait pensé tuer son amant avec l'abomination qui grandissait dans ses entrailles.

Son épouse l'en avait habilement dissuadé, en lui soumettant l'idée que cette rareté ne manquerait pas d'avoir son utilité.

Peut-être serait-il la clef de l'Eden, domaine des Dieux ? Peut-être était-ce un signe du Destin ?

Il avait accepté de revoir son jugement, mais pas de revoir Fenrir.

Si matériellement parlant, il ne manqua de rien durant sa grossesse, le jeune homme ressentait la perte de son Maître et n'avait de cesse de réclamer le droit de le voir. Mais on le lui refusa toujours.

Obéissant, il avait été patient, jusqu'au jour de la délivrance.

Ce fut long et douloureux, mais il n'en avait eu cure, cette douleur-là lui en rappelait une autre qu'il avait appris à aimer et qu'il désirait de toute son âme.

Il avait ri comme un dément entre chaque contraction, au point d'épouvanter les sages-femmes, qui pourtant n'étaient pas facilement impressionnables.

Finalement, il avait donné naissance à un petit garçon à la peau de nacre, déjà pourvu d'yeux vairons, un rouge et un bleu.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il avait emmené son enfant dans les appartements de son Maître.

Malgré l'effort de l'accouchement, il avait repoussé les gardes en factions, avant de faire irruption dans la pièce, de s'agenouiller au pied du vampire et de lui présenter leur progéniture.

Voldemort avait eu une mine dégouté.

Son épouse c'était trompée, jamais cette créature ne pourrait leur apporter la victoire.

Avisant sa mine, le lycan s'était mis à hurler. Un cri strident, inhumain, vestige de la bête tapis au fond de lui.

Le tueur de Lycan était de retour.

Il s'était saisi du petit corps, braquant ses prunelles dorées sur celles, rubis, de son vis-à-vis, avant de le démantibuler.

Couvert de sang, il avait murmuré « encore ».

Le Lord avait trouvé ce nouvel amusement divin. Voir son loup massacrer sa propre progéniture avait une saveur toute particulière. Et il avait hâte de le voir recommencer.

« Dis à notre espion que je veux le Prince Calice aussi mort qu'on peut l'être. Qu'importe la manière dont il s'y prendra. » Ordonna-t-il à Alec, son fidèle bras droit.

Ce dernier acquiesça et s'empressa d'envoyer une missive au dit espion.

 **NDA : FIN DES HOSTILITES ! PASSONS AUX EVENEMENTS A RETENIR !**

 _ **RESUME**_ _: Ambrose est lentement torturé devant son maître et sa famille pour leur avoir fait perdre l'opportunité d'avoir de leur « côté » le Prince, ou la Princesse Calice, par un Fenrir enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et Lilith, la fille ainé du couple royale. Il est finalement mis à mort, par les jumeaux Perséphone et Mordred. Voldy pense alors à une autre mis à mort qui ne saurait tarder, car depuis quelques années, il met régulièrement son Hurleur en cloque. Si au début, il en était écœuré au point de rejeter le lycan, à présent il s'en délecte. Fenrir, voyant le peu d'intérêt et même le dégoût pour leur progéniture dans les yeux de son maître démembre devant lui leurs enfants une fois mis au monde…_

 _Une fois le mage de sang mort, Voldemort ordonne à son âme damnée Alec de prévenir leur espion à la cité des rocheuses. Il veut le Prince Calice aussi mort qu'on peut l'être et se fiche de savoir comment._

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Luna aimait les jardins. Chaque saison apportait son lot de couleurs et de senteurs. La nature n'avait de cesse de changer de visage. Elle s'y perdait avec volupté, émerveillée, sans voir le temps passer, qu'il pleuve, neige ou qu'il vente. Au grand damne de ses proches qui n'avaient de cesse de trembler pour sa santé.

Il avait beaucoup plu dans la matinée, et maintenant que les nuages et le vent laissaient la place au soleil, elle insista auprès de Virginia, sa compagne, pour sortir.

La jeune sorcière était d'un naturelle doux et patient. Elle avait la peau légèrement rosée, parsemée d'un millier de tâche de rousseur, une gentille bouche moqueuse et des yeux aigue marine. Ses cheveux étaient presque aussi long que ceux de Luna, mais étaient lisses et d'un beau roux au reflet de miel.

Elles étaient amies depuis toujours et ne passaient que peu de temps l'une sans l'autre. Elles s'aimaient d'un amour tendre et sincère, tel des inséparables.

Incapable de refuser quoi que soit à sa Princesse, elle accepta rapidement. Elle y mit tout de même la condition que Luna porte une mante, et une paire de chausses doublées de fourrure. La blonde grimaça, boudeuse. Elle n'aimait pas s'encombrer de tant de tissus. Ils la gênaient dans ses mouvements, au point qu'elle s'en sentait prisonnière.

La rouquine eut pourtant gain de cause et l'emmitoufla dans une mante de laine grise, pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Elle-même enfila sa cape de laine verte, et courut à sa suite.

L'air au dehors était encore humide, de même que l'herbe sous leurs pieds.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas le soleil de chauffer délicieusement leur peau.

Alors que Virginia prenait garde de ne pas glisser sur la terre gorgée d'eau de pluie, Luna courait entre les bosquets de Jasmin, de Clématite et de Gardénia.

Se sachant protégés de certains prédateurs et bien nourris pendant l'hiver, des moineaux, mésanges, et autres petits oiseaux, ainsi que des rougeurs, comme des lapins et des écureuils vagabondaient de-ci de-là, à la recherche de quoi manger, ou de quelques caresses.

La présence fréquente d'humanoïde dans les jardins, les rendaient peu farouche. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de vampire, encore moins avec Luna qui les flattait et les nourrissait chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Dans un des grands parcs de la cité, on pouvait même apercevoir des cerfs et des chevreuils, et il n'était pas rare de les voir s'approcher d'elle tant son âme était pure et douce.

La blonde riait aux éclats et dansait, prise de frénésie, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

Virginia sourit à ses enfantillages, et la rejoignit.

Ensemble, elles virevoltèrent jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Leur cœur battait la chamade à l'unisson.

L'énergie retombant, Luna se laissa aller dans les bras de sa compagne, soudain épuisée. La rouquine la soutint de son mieux en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle la conduisit à un banc, sous un percola croulant sous les roses d'automne. Elle attendit que la vampire reprenne doucement son souffle, tout en la câlinant.

Après plusieurs minutes de calme, Luna sortit d'une petite bourse un assortiment de graines et de noix qu'elle distribua distraitement.

Tous les petits animaux se précipitèrent à leurs pieds, et jusque sur leurs genoux, dans un joyeux bazar.

Lorsque la source de nourriture se fut tarit, et qu'il n'y eut plus rien à venir chiper, Virginia décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sa princesse était étrange, ou en tout cas plus qu'à l'accoutumé et elle préférait la savoir dans le confort des appartements royaux.

« Avant de partir, voudrais-tu me cueillir quelques fleurs de jasmin, s'il te plaît ? »

La rouquine acquiesça avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle revint, une scène terrible l'attendait, Luna était allongée sur l'herbe humide, le corps arcbouté, les membres tremblants et la bouche ouverte en un cri muet.

Son visage montrait une telle angoisse, une telle tristesse, que la jeune femme en fut tétanisée.

Elle se reprit bien vite, lâcha son bouquet sans plus de considération et se précipita. Sans attendre, elle sortit une fiole de sa poche, imbiba un mouchoir de son contenu, et lui appliqua sur le nez et la bouche.

Après une poignée de secondes qui lui parurent un siècle, la drogue fit son effet et plongea l'adolescente dans un profond sommeil.

La crise était passée.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Alors que sa fille était plongée dans l'inconscience, la Reine fit appeler Kara à son chevet. La potionniste se précipita dans les appartements royaux, accompagnée de sa jeune sœur Maya.

Dernière-née de la fratrie, aveugle et atteinte d'albinisme, Maya était auréolée de blanc autant que son ainée l'était de noir. Elle avait une peau si fine et si pâle qu'elle en était transparente. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que la neige, et ses yeux aveugles pareils à la morganite. Elle portait une robe de mousseline blanche, avec à la taille une ceinture agrémentée de la pointe d'une quenouille en cuivre. Elle était d'une nature calme et silencieuse au point qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un esprit errant, si le bruit de sa canne d'ivoire ne la trahissait pas.

Auprès de l'infortunée créature se trouvait sa compagne, rongée par l'inquiétude et le remord de n'être pas intervenue plus tôt, ainsi que sa famille.

La Reine Narcissa releva doucement mais fermement la sorcière, afin de laisser le champ libre aux sœurs.

Maya s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le visage de sa patiente. Elle posa son front contre le sien, et murmura une douce mélopée, jusqu'à ce que Luna ouvre des yeux terrifiés.

« Tout va bien, lui dit-elle de sa voix de cristal. Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu ? »

L'adolescente pointa Kara du doigt.

« La Mort ! La Mort ! Elle revient ! »

Puis elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir qui fit tressaillir l'assemblée.

Sa mère se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la calmer, tandis que Kara donnait plusieurs fioles de potion à Virginia.

« N'hésitez pas à lui en donner si elle s'agite trop. »

La rouquine acquiesça et rejoignit les deux blondes.

Les sœurs quittèrent la chambre et s'installèrent dans le salon privée, aux côtés du Roi et du Prince.

Il était clair pour tout le monde que Luna ne serait jamais capable d'en dire plus sur ce que sa vision avait révélé. Du reste, cela ne faisait guère de différence avec d'habitude et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Ses visions avaient beau l'assaillir et affaiblir son cœur fragile, au moins elle n'avait pas à vivre avec leur souvenir plus de quelques heures.

« Avez-vous pu capter quelque chose Dame Maya, demanda le Roi.

-De la peur, de la douleur, rien de bien concluant, j'en ai peur Majesté. »

Lucius soupira de dépit. La dernière vision datait de moins de deux mois et avait été plus clair. Les sœurs avaient eu assez d'éléments pour consulter les augures et prédirent la prochaine rafle du Clan de L'Hermine de même que son but. Parviendraient-elles à faire de même avec si peu de données ?

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait un rapport avec les derniers évènements ? Demanda Draco.

-C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, répondit Kara de son timbre si changeant. Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour le découvrir. »

A ces mots, elle se leva, et tandis son bras à sa sœur afin de la guider jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Elles saluèrent les deux hommes et prirent congés.

Une fois rentrée, Kara alluma de l'encens sur l'autel des Dieux, ainsi que des bougies. Elle pria pendant quelques instants, et ressembla sa magie dans la paume de ses mains.

Avec déférence, elle ouvrit une boite en bois finement ouvragée, où reposait un jeu de tarot.

Elle l'imprégna de sa force, autant qu'elle s'imprégna de la sienne. Puis elle s'installa à une petite table ronde, et se mit à battre les cartes en priant les Dieux de lui apporter des réponses.

Elle divisa le tas en cinq.

De la main droite, elle tira une carte du premier tas, qu'elle posa à l'extrémité inférieure de la table, le thème du tirage.

La Maison Dieu, crise, démolition.

Devant le premier tas, elle aligna cinq cartes, signes des influences extérieures.

Le Diable, secret, contrôle, intentions diaboliques.

Le Valet d'Epée, le messager.

Le Cavalier de Coupe, l'amant volage.

L'Amoureux, liens du cœur et des âmes, un choix à faire.

Le Trois de Deniers, possessivité, abandon.

Du second tas, quatre cartes, les influences intellectuelles.

Le Cinq de Bâton, compétitions, conflits.

Le Cinq de Coupe, Déception et promesse.

Le Deux de Bâton, proposition d'affaire.

Le Bateleur, commencement, illusion.

Du troisième tas, trois cartes, les influences émotionnelles.

Le Six de Coupe, rencontre avec l'âme sœur.

Le Chariot, l'amant.

Le Deux de Coupe, rivalité amoureuse.

Du quatrième tas, deux cartes, craintes, préoccupations.

Le Pendu, secret, punition.

Le Huit d'Epée, blessures graves.

Du Dernier tas, le conseil.

La Lune, la mère cosmique.

« Nokomis, murmura-t-elle le cœur battant. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà !

Je vous raconte même pas comment j'ai galéré pour ce tirage, ça m'a pris deux jours. Pour ceux qui s'y connaissent pas taper, j'ai pris ce qui m'arrangeait le plus dans les cartes sans prendre en compte le reste. Je sers mes desseins^^

Introduction de nouvelles énigmes, de nouveaux complots, et de nouveaux personnages.

Des idées ? Des Questions ?

A très vite

Angel


	11. Chapitre 10: Bulles et citrouilles

Hello tout le monde !

J'ai été très très très très méchante lors du dernier chapitre, mes excuses ! Désolé pour les estomacs barbouillés et les hauts de cœur !

Faut ce qui faut n'est-ce pas ?

Je rajoute des intrigues en passant et des personnages en plus, j'ai pas eu de retour face à eux mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont lorsque vous en apprendrez plus sur eux^^.

Pour le moment on va faire redescendre la pression et on va accueillir joyeusement quelques passages tout mignon et un certain rapprochement de nos tourtereaux préférés^^.

 **Réponse aux réviews** :

Petitponey : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus^^ pour ce qui est d'Ambrose, j'y ai pensé parce que comme dit, c'est un mage de sang, il a les cheveux rouges et les yeux pourpre. De par sa position, il s'imaginait intouchable, et pourtant… couic !^^ Pour moi l'Ambroisie est le nectar des Dieux, celui qui leur donnait leur immortalité, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais pour moi il avait la couleur du sang comme un vin qui aurait eu un souci lors de sa fabrication. De fait je trouvais l'allusion ironique à souhait. Sur le même thème, ou presque, j'ai choisi le nom d'Accolon. Dans les légendes Arthurienne, ce petit gus était l'amant de la fée Morgane. Cette dernière lui donne Excalibur pour se battre contre Arthur à qui elle refile une copie… Il meurt de ses blessures suite au combat d'ailleurs. C'est pas de peau…

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. un peu de calme

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 10 : Bulles et Citrouilles**

Les jours d'automne se succédaient uniformément ordinaires. Harry se levait de bon matin et s'échauffait avant de faire plusieurs longueurs dans son pavillon des bains. Après un petit déjeuner léger, Severus le retrouvait dans la salle de duel pour leur entraînement quotidien. Lorsque leur corps criait grâce, ils s'en allaient, chacun leur tour, prendre une douche.

Puis ils s'installaient pour une séance de relaxation, puis de méditation.

Son mentor avait émis l'idée de faire appel à la visualisation, pour permettre à son élève de focaliser son esprit. Ainsi, il lui donnait de quoi s'occuper, jusqu'à être tout à fait tranquille.

Harry parvenait à dompter ses peurs, et ses tensions. Il faisait de nouveau la part des choses, et s'autorisait à ressentir et à vivre sans juger ses désirs ou ses besoins.

Bien souvent, c'était son estomac qui le sortait de sa transe méditative, et il déjeunait tranquillement avec Severus et Neville, qui pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient, s'occupait de la serre ou de la mésange qui reprenait du poil de la bête et serait bientôt capable de voler.

L'après-midi était plus calme, soit l'alchimiste lui donnait des devoirs à faire, tel imaginer une protection de plus en plus complexe à son esprit, lire et surtout mémoriser le cérémoniale de la cours, lorsqu'il ne lui laissait pas quartier libre.

Bien souvent, il lui donnait des ouvrages plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres, comme des manuels de géographie, des encyclopédies sur la faune et la flore d'Avalon, des essaies de potions, etc.

Une fois, il lui avait laissé des pochons emplis de graines, afin d'agrémenter sa serre.

Ce geste n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du Calice.

Il avait beau aimer les plantes, celui qui prenait le plus de plaisir à les entretenir et à les voir pousser, c'était Neville.

Et en parlant de leur charmante idylle, Harry avait découvert que rien ne pouvait véritablement les empêcher de se lier l'un avec l'autre. Les mœurs d'Avalon en ce qui concernait les unions étaient très libres.

Pour mieux comprendre le nœud du problème, le brun s'était résolu à en parler avec le Prince Draco, ou presque, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

Sans compter qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident avec Espérance, la petite mésange.

Il devait sûrement être retenu par ses obligations ?...

Ou bien le fuyait-il ?

S'il devait être sincère, il était un peu gêné de leur attitude respective, juste après l'attaque qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Même si sa pseudo crise de nerf, et sa petite protégée lui avaient fait oublier, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Comment devait-il se comporter avec lui?

Devait-il parler de ce qui avait failli se passer, ou mettre cela sur le coup de l'émotion et faire comme si rien n'était ?

Comment lui demander de venir le voir sous le prétexte des amours de son oncle, quand il avait envie de lui parler des siennes ?

Même si ses séances de méditation lui avaient permis de s'éclaircir les idées, sur ce point rien n'était simple.

Il se retrouvait à chercher sa compagnie, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis ! Juste terriblement attiré par sa personne, pour ne pas dire son corps…

Mais que pouvait-il dire pour se justifier lui-même, à part qu'il était jeune et qu'il aimait les choses de l'amour.

Sa première expérience, il l'avait eu avec la fille du cordonnier, Marie-Anne, qui était son amie d'enfance. Bien que l'expérience ne lui ai pas déplu, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était bien plus attiré par le corps des jeunes garçons de son âge, ou des hommes en général, pour recommencer.

Et puis le souci avec les moldus, c'était les idéaux galvanisés par leur église. Notamment sur les relations entre hommes.

D'habiles sortilèges de confusion leur faisaient oublier que leurs maîtres n'avaient aucun serviteur, que personne ne savait vraiment comment aller au château, et que Sirius et Remus étaient trop proches pour être de simples amis, leur évitant ainsi les foudres du Père Jean.

Mais pas au point où Harry pouvait se mettre à conter fleurette à qui lui plaisait. Notamment à Cédric, le fils du forgeron qui était fort à son goût…

Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour son petit cœur de jeune premier, une troupe de comédien ambulant était venu passer l'hiver au village. Harry s'était vu courtiser par l'un d'eux. Un normand aux allures de viking qui lui avait pris son cœur, et sa raison, en même temps que son corps. Éric avait été son premier amour. Premier amour déçu, puisque c'était au théâtre qu'il appartenait. Il était partit dès le retour des beaux jours, ne laissant à Harry que ses yeux pour pleurer et des souvenirs plus torrides les uns que les autres.

Mais était-ce bien loyal de se servir du vampire pour assouvir ses envies libidineuses ?

Est-ce que ça ne viendrait pas poser des problèmes où il n'y avait pas besoin d'en avoir ?

Devait-il devenir une sorte de moine et faire vœu de chasteté ad vitam aeternam ?

Pas sûr qu'il en soit capable ou qu'il en ait envie.

Non, ce qu'il voulait, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, c'était le blond. Même si les circonstances n'avaient pas été les plus propices, fort était de constater que c'était le cas.

Il l'acceptait bon-gré mal-gré, mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème.

* * *

Harry avait soigneusement créé un labyrinthe autour de son esprit.

Ses murs étaient tantôt de verdures, tantôt de pierre et aussi large que haut.

Il les avait érigés en d'imprenables murailles pourvues de mille pièges aussi incisifs que douloureux pour quiconque oserait s'y aventurer.

Ce qui était déjà une fin en soi. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Sa magie étant brimée, il lui était impossible de domestiquer son aura et l'inclure dans ses protections mentales.

Maintenant que les bases de la méditation et de la visualisation lui étaient acquises, il allait devoir faire de même avec sa magie.

Pour se faire, son mentor lui apporta une drôle de petite sphère de cristal, où dansait d'étranges volutes multicolores.

Il lui fit prendre place sur les coussins prévus à cet effet, devant la cheminée, comme chaque jours, après leur entraînement. Il s'assit en face de lui et posa la sphère entre eux.

« Ce petit gadget va nous permettre de travailleur sur votre aura magique. Elle génère une sorte de bulle hermétique qui va libérer votre essence et…

-Mon essence ?! Mais vous n'allez pas essayer de me mordre, n'est-ce pas ? » Paniqua son élève en lui coupant la parole, tant il était peu désireux de retenter l'expérience qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Severus soupira à la fois de dépit, parce qu'il pensait le jeune homme plus futé que cela, mais apparemment non, et de désarroi face à son manque de confiance.

Il n'allait pas forcément lui en tenir rigueur, compte tenu des circonstances, mais il était un peu vexé.

Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Et son contrôle était presque légendaire.

« Harry, reprit-il après une profonde inspiration. Croyez-vous qu'avec votre statut l'on puisse se permettre de prendre des risques inconsidérés ?

-Heu…Non ?

-Croyez-vous que ma désignation en tant que votre mentor ait été faite à la légère ?

-Non, il ne me semble pas…

-Croyez-vous que je sois le genre de vampire à suivre ses plus bas instincts sans plus de considérations pour votre personne ou même pour mes valeurs intrinsèques ?

-Je ne crois pas…

-En ce cas, puis-je poursuivre ? Ou avez-vous encore une autre question incongrue à me poser ? »

Très gêné de s'être laissé submerger par la panique, le sorcier baissa la tête en rougissant comme un enfant prit en faute. Il hocha frénétique la tête et l'alchimiste reprit ses explications.

« Comme je le disais, cette petite chose va nous permettre de créer un environnement où vous pourrez utiliser librement votre magie, apprendre à modeler votre aura, et à la canaliser, sans pour autant interférer avec les protections apposées à vos appartements. »

Le vampire fit une courte pause, histoire de s'assurer du calme et de la compréhension de son élève, puis reprit ses explications.

« Pour se faire, je resterais à vos côtés, dans cette même bulle, ou tout du moins la plus part du temps, car vous pourrez l'utiliser à votre convenance. Une fois que vous aurez appris à gérer tout cela en incluant vos protections mentales à l'ensemble, il sera temps de passer aux exercices pratiques. »

Harry qui jusqu'ici avait bu ses paroles, écarquilla les yeux tel une biche apeurée. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cette dernière phrase impliquait.

«Vous voulez dire, que vous allez…

-Vous attaquer ? C'est tout à fait cela. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Des flashs de son agression lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et sa respiration se fit laborieuse et saccadée.

Voyant une crise de panique se profiler, Severus crut bon de devoir rajouter :

« Rien de comparable à la précédente attaque que vous avez essuyée. Dame Stasia étant d'une rare détermination et entièreté, si je puis me permettre l'expression. Et je me fais grand cas de ma subtilité, en tout cas en ce qui concerne l'intrusion mental. Et quand bien même, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Alors je vous prierais de ne point vous laisser submerger par vos souvenirs ou votre imagination. De plus, je tiens à vous préciser que vous n'êtes pas le premier, ni le dernier calice à passer par cette étape et qu'autant que je sache, aucun incident n'est à déplorer depuis lors. »

Harry se focalisa au maximum sur ce que lui disait son ainé et s'intima au calme. Il refoula ses sombres souvenirs au loin et entama une lente et profonde inspiration, afin de retrouver l'état de transe méditative qui lui permettrait de débuter son entraînement.

Lorsqu'il le sentit apaisé, le vampire activa la sphère d'un simple geste.

En un instant, une bulle de savon géante se matérialisa autour d'eux. Aussitôt, Harry sentit sa magie s'échapper de son corps. Elle était telle une rivière entravée par un barrage qui s'écoule à nouveau librement.

Elle parcourait tout son corps en une douce sensation de picotement qui lui donna des frissons.

Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas que ceux de son vis-à-vis s'étaient teintés de rouge.

L'odeur du garçon était encore plus enivrante qu'il ne l'avait cru. S'il avait eu des doutes, ils se seraient dissipés. Son protégé était bien le Prince Calice.

Cette effluve, cette douceur, cette volupté… Son aura avait quelque chose de sauvage, de brut et en même temps de pure, et délicat, comme une essence infiniment précieuse et entêtante.

Il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il dégageait, au point que ses pensées et ses désirs ne lui appartenaient presque plus.

Il lui fallut toute sa force de caractère pour faire taire son instinct primaire qui ne demandait qu'à boire le sang du jeune homme et de se repaitre de son corps et de sa magie, sans plus de considération pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Neville.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures à ce dernier, qui témoin de la scène, avait peur d'assister à un bain de sang... Entre autre, il y parvint et la deuxième partie de l'entraînement put commencer.

De sa voix grave et pénétrante, Severus plongea Harry dans une transe plus profonde encore. Cet état second, devait lui permettre de voir son aura et de la modeler, l'emballer en quelques sortes, pour atténuer son parfum. Et ainsi le protéger d'éventuels prédateurs.

Au plus profond de son esprit, Harry contemplait son aura magique, subjugué par la danse qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle était douce et chaleureuse, faite de lumière doré et de volutes d'argent.

Il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait pu rester en ce lieu pour toujours, s'il n'y avait pas eu une voix pour l'en sortir.

« Harry ? Harry ? Vous m'entendez ?

-Oui. »

Sa voix lui semblait venir de très loin.

« C'est assez, vous devez revenir à présent... »

Revenir, il n'en avait pas envie. Ici, il se sentait comblé et il ne voulait pas s'en aller.

« Harry ? Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Il le faut. Je vous en prie, vous devez revenir. »

Revenir où ?

« Si vous ne revenez pas maintenant, vous serez perdu. »

Perdu ?

Il eut comme un frisson, puis un sursaut. Les lumières se faisaient plus lointaines, la voix plus proche.

« C'est bien, Harry. Continuez. Revenez vers moi. »

Lentement, il reprit conscience de son environnement, puis de son corps.

« Prenez votre temps pour ouvrir les yeux. Respirez profondément. »

Il fit comme on le lui indiquait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne à qui cette voix appartenait. Severus son mentor, il l'avait oublié.

A vrai dire, il avait tout oublié.

Presque timidement, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était un peu trouble, et la tête lui tournait, mais il se sentait bien. Quoique soudainement très fatigué.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fait peur. Vous êtes partit bien trop longtemps, même pour une première fois. »

Harry, encore incapable de prononcer un mot, regarda autour de lui, la lumière avait baissé, signe que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Sa transe avait duré plusieurs heures.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il vous est interdit de tenter l'expérience seul ? »

* * *

Il fallut bien deux jours à Harry pour se remettre de sa première expérience transcendantale.

Severus profita de ce temps de pause, pour s'octroyer une longue grasse matinée, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Quant à Harry, il opta, avec la complicité de Neville pour la décoration de leurs appartements pour Samhain, ou la veille de la Toussaint, comme disait les moldus.

Neville avait pour habitude de le fêter avec sa grand-mère, mais ils avaient décidé de le faire tous les trois dans les quartiers très privés. Cela permettrait à Harry de rencontrer cette Dame qui lui semblait un monument à elle toute seule, tant par son caractère que par sa stature. Ou en tous cas c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait grâce aux descriptions qu'en avait fait son petit fils.

Il ne leur manquait plus que l'accord du Prince Draco, et le tour était joué.

Harry était heureux d'avoir enfin l'opportunité d'inviter le blond à venir le voir. Il pourrait ainsi lui parler de son oncle et de Neville, se répétait-il inlassablement, sans être plus dupe que nécessaire quant à ses véritables sentiments.

Il envoya Dobby quérir sa présence pour une collation en fin d'après-midi.

Il était en train de vider une énième citrouille, dans le jardin d'hiver, Espérance négligemment posée sur l'une de ses épaules, lorsque le vampire s'annonça.

Il le salua aussi poliment que le lui permettait sa mise et ses mains pleines de graines et de chaire orangée, et le laissa s'installer près de lui.

« Je suis en avance. Veuillez me pardonner. Mes affaires ce sont terminées plus tôt que prévues. »

Harry hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire timide.

« Non, ne vous excusez pas, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Draco observa le jeune homme se battre comme un beau diable, terriblement concentré. Ses gestes étaient brusques au point de faire fuir la petite mésange qui voleta maladroitement jusqu'à un accoudoir.

Il sourit mi- attendrit, mi- amusé.

Décidément, il ne lâchait rien. Il était tenace et n'entendait pas se faire dicter sa loi par une courge !

Il en devenait erratique et maladroit, au point d'agrémenter ses gestes de quelques grognements agacés.

Le blond regarda autour de lui et constata que sa nervosité, autant que sa soudaine maladresse étaient dues au nombre de citrouille qu'il avait habilement administrée.

« Est ce que je peux me permettre de vous proposer mon aide ? Cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas essayé à cet exercice de style. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Le Prince Draconis, membre du Grand Conseil Royale, Générale en chef des gardes de la Forteresse, Héritier du trône du Quarts Blanc, armé de cuillère et de couteau ? J'aurais trop peur de vous voir vous couper un doigt, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Tout Prince que je sois, je ne manque pas à certaines traditions. Et celle-ci en fait partit, répondit-il avec une moue faussement vexée. »

La calice rit de bon cœur et s'effaça, dans une révérence volontairement ridicule.

« En ce cas, elle est tout à vous. »

En réponse, Draco retira sa veste d'uniforme, qu'il déboutonna, par jeu, avec une lenteur calculée. Il défie les premiers boutons de son col de chemise et retroussa ses manches. Puis d'un geste très théâtrale, il lui prit ses instruments des mains.

Harry resta un instant interdit devant le torse musculeux qu'il devinait plus que jamais sous cette chemise de dessous, qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Quant à ses bras, ils lui semblaient aussi forts et déliés que dans son souvenir.

Pour se redonner une contenance et éviter d'être ridicule à rester les bras balans à l'observer avec des yeux énamourés, il alla se laver les mains dans une bassine que Dobby avait prévue à cet effet.

Tout en continuant de guetter ses mouvements du coin de l'œil, il donna quelques graines de millet à Espérance, qui en piailla de contentement.

Draco ne perdit rien de son petit manège et hésitait quant au sens qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Assurément, leur relation était étrange, de même que leur rencontre.

Il ne pouvait nier que le brun lui plaisait infiniment. Bien que son caractère ne soit aucunement comparable à celui d'Accolon, il avait peur de se retrouver dans une situation similaire.

Sans compter que même si leur attirance était respective, le manque de repères stables, autre que lui-même, son oncle, ou Neville dans sa vie, lui était préjudiciable.

Il doutait qu'une hypothétique relation viable et saine puisse se construire sur de pareilles bases.

Il était inutile de mettre le feu aux poudres, quand bien même l'expérience était outrageusement tentante.

« Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. » Déclara Harry sans préambule comme il en avait l'habitude. Chose qui avait toujours intrigué le blond. Ses mots étaient comme un bouchon de champagne qui saute, radicaux, claquants. Sur ce point, il ressemblait à Luna, qui disait tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, sans le moindre filtre. Le reste du temps, ses interlocuteurs prenaient garde à ce qu'il lui disait, de par son statut. Ce qui était lassant à la longue. Mais de voir cette absence de calcul, d'hypocrisie ou de crainte dans son attitude le surprenait, comme si c'était quelque chose d'impossible.

« Est-ce que cela poserait un problème si la grand-mère de Neville venait passer Samhain ici ? »

A présent, il le fixait de ses grands yeux d'émeraudes, inébranlables et pleins d'espoir. Comment dire « non » à de pareils yeux ? Sans compter que la chose était envisageable. La Cheftaine des petites mains de la Reine était, comme son petit-fils, vierge de tout soupçon.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient au contraire. Je suis convaincu que vous vous entendrez à merveille. »

Harry retint à grand peine ses jambes de sautiller, tant ces simples mots le mettaient en joie, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis. Il ne put cependant se retenir de lui offrir le plus lumineux des sourires.

« Merci !

-Mais, Heu… De rien, baragouina-t-il soudain très gêné. »

Pour cacher son état, il se concentra sur le découpage de la lanterne. Harry avait dessiné des formes d'inspirations elfiques, qu'il s'appliqua à suivre, avant de la brandir fièrement une fois terminée.

« Je n'ai pas perdu la main.

-Ce n'est pas trop mal en effet. » Admit volontiers le calice taquin.

Il s'en saisit et la plaça dans le salon sur une table décorée d'épis de maïs séchés, de pommes, de grenades, de box de châtaignes, de bougies, et d'une couronne d'osier piquée de tournesol, de branche de houx et de feuilles de platanes roussissantes.

Il s'équipa ensuite d'une longue allumette et alluma toutes les lanternes accrochées dans le jardin d'hiver, ainsi que les citrouilles. L'atmosphère se fit douce et féérique, au point qu'on ne veuille plus la quitter.

Ce moment de calme lui fit réaliser que depuis l'agression de son protégé, beaucoup trop d'évènements s'étaient enchaînés, sans qu'il puisse trouver un seul moment de paix.

Il soupira d'aise, et se laissa bercer par cette ambiance qui lui donnait l'impression d'être comme dans un cocon.

Harry qui s'émerveillait des jeux de lumière qu'il avait réussi à créer avec Neville ne remarqua pas tout de suite le mélange de fatigue et de béatitude qui se dégageait du blond.

Au milieu du salon, sans rien faire, dépouiller de ses attributs militaires, il semblait vulnérable, au point de s'effondrer d'épuisement.

D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à se laisser choir sans plus de cérémonie sur la méridienne, vidé de toute énergie.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, le brun alla chercher la bassine d'eau et une serviette, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui prit les mains avec la délicatesse d'une plume, et entreprit de les débarrasser du jus et de la chair de citrouille qui les maculait.

Amorphe, le Prince se contenta de l'observer sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il le remercia dans un murmure, tandis que le jeune homme lui servait un café qui aurait tôt fait de le rasséréner, et une part de pain d'épices.

Son estomac, qu'il avait un peu négligé ces derniers temps l'en remercia doublement.

De retour dans ses appartements, il ne négligerait pas de se servir un verre de sang. Il en avait bien besoin.

« Vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait de nuit complète depuis des jours. »

Le blond soupira entre deux gorgées, désabusé.

Et lui qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour que cela ne se voie pas.

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en temps de guerre. Mes responsabilités me prennent beaucoup de temps. Et puis… »

Il fit une pause. Etait-ce bien utile de lui parler de l'état de santé de sa sœur qui l'avait bouleversé, comme après chaque vision ?

Dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face, nulle curiosité malsaine, juste de l'intérêt, humble et non-invasif. Il attendait qu'il veuille finir sa phrase, sans le pousser à la confidence, respectant sa pudeur.

« Ma sœur a été souffrante.

-Je suis désolé. »

Et il était sincère, malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

« Va-t-elle mieux ?

-Oui bien mieux, merci. »

Harry se mit soudain à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Gêné d'avoir cru que le blond le fuyait alors qu'au contraire, il était très occupé, en plus d'être préoccupé de la santé de sa jeune sœur. Il hésita encore plus à lui parler de son oncle et de Neville. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, quand en trouverait-il l'occasion ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de se lancer !

Comme à son habitude, il allait mettre les deux pieds dans le plat sans aucune subtilité et ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il voulait aborder de cette façon. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

« Est-ce que vous voulez me demander quelque chose en particulier ? »

Il était un livre ouvert !

Tout se voyait sur son visage ? Etait-il si transparent ?

Après toutes ses années, il ne pouvait plus le nier, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être honteux de sa prévisibilité.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont vous pourriez le prendre… »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, interloqué. Voilà une nouveauté. Lui qui était si franc et n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des détours pour dire ce qu'il pensait ou demander quelque chose, ne savait pas comment l'aborder ?

« Je vous promets de ne pas me mettre en colère, jura-t-il volontiers si cela pouvait le soulager.

-Et bien… Voilà. Je sais qu'il n'y aucune raison… ni aucune loi qui pourrait l'empêcher… Parce que j'ai fait des recherches… C'est Dobby qui m'a aidé… Alors, je me demandais, ce qui pouvait empêcher votre oncle de…

-Dire à Mr Londubat qu'il en est fol amoureux ? Finit-il pour lui avec un sourire amusé. C'est que mon oncle est un grand timide, pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il se plait à le montrer. Et qu'il s'imagine, à tort, que ce cher Neville ne pourrait jamais être heureux avec lui. Encore moins être amoureux de lui.

-Et si quelqu'un envisageait l'idée de l'aider à prendre conscience de son erreur, vous seriez contre ?

-Du tout. Surtout si j'ai le droit de participer. »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 10 !

Un peu de calme de fluffy !

On en apprend plus sur Harry son histoire tout ça… Ca batifole comme dirait maitre hibou ^^

Et l'entraînement continue…

Au prochain chapitre rencontre avec Augusta Londubat, personnage haut en couleur pour le moins !

J'espère que ça vous a plu hésitez pas à mettre un com

A la semaine prochaine

Des bisous

Angel


	12. Chapitre 11: Samhain

Bonjour à tous!

Peu de retour sur le chapitre suivant, mais j'espère que celui-ci saura vous plaire.

Pas mal de choses bougent dans ce dernier, vous allez en apprendre plus sur Ashitaka, Nokomis évoqué il y a deux chapitres, et un début de réponse sur la nature de Maya, Kara et Stasia.

D'ailleurs, j'aurais cru voir plus de théorie ou de questionnement sur tout ce petit monde mais apparemment non?

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas^^

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. un peu de calme

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 11 : Samhain**

Harry avait bien réfléchit à comment il allait s'y prendre pour faire entendre raison à son mentor. Le résultat de ses pérégrinations était que si ses proches n'avaient pas réussi, après tant d'années, il n'y parviendrait pas non plus.

Le seul qui le pouvait était Neville.

Bien que maladivement timide, il se disait que son ami serait plus susceptible de se laisser convaincre.

Sans compter qu'il était plus proche du jeune homme au vu du temps passé ensemble et des semis confessions qu'il lui avait faites.

Le tout était de lui faire avouer ses sentiments et de lui glisser l'idée que Severus ressentait la même chose. Puis, lui laisser le temps de s'y faire, avant de l'aider à prendre confiance en lui, pour réveiller les élans amoureux de son vampire.

Cet homme ne pouvait pas être de pierre tout de même !?

Il avait bien des désirs et il ne pourrait pas rester de marbre en toute circonstance. Mais où donc se situait son point de rupture?

Harry avait vu certaines de ses réactions, qui avait fini de le convaincre: il était passé maître dans l'art de s'oublier, comme dans l'art des potions.

Il lui fallait juste un petit coup de pouce pour se laisser le droit de vivre.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Severus était fier de son élève.

Harry gérait de mieux en mieux ses transes méditatives.

Il était parvenu à apprivoiser son aura et à l'inclure dans ses protections mentales. Il avait attrapé chaque particules de magie, comme on chasse les papillons : patiemment et avec beaucoup de douceur.

Il les avait rassemblées dans une immense jarre de verre, au cœur même de son labyrinthe psychique.

Plus les jours passaient et plus son odeur s'atténuait, au point de devenir presque imperceptible.

A chaque transe, il parvenait à emprisonner, puis à relâcher son aura plus rapidement que la fois précédente.

Bientôt cela deviendrait un réflexe, et ils pourraient passer à la partie pratique de leur entraînement, afin de mettre à l'épreuve la solidité de l'ensemble.

L'alchimiste sentait son protégé anxieux à l'idée d'essuyer une nouvelle attaque mentale. Il préférait donc éviter d'aborder le sujet. Mais cela restait tout de même une épée de Damoclès dans leur relation, qu'il allait bien falloir décrocher.

Severus avait décidé de lui en faire part une fois que les festivités de Samhain seraient passées. Puisqu'une fois leur entraînement terminé, ce qui ne saurait tarder, il serait présenté officiellement à la cour comme Prince Calice.

Inutile de rajouter l'agitation, et la curiosité malsaine, au stress.

De plus, les investigations de son neveu n'avaient toujours pas porté leurs fruits, laissant celui qui avait attenté à sa vie impuni.

Sa présentation, de même que sa future vie publique allait donc être sujette à une organisation et une surveillance de tous les instants. Ce qui calmerait peut être les frayeurs d'un vampire aux yeux de glace, dont il serait inutile d'évoquer le nom, mais qui ne manquerait pas d'ulcérer le sorcier. Ce dernier verrait ses libertés de déplacements et de loisirs s'allonger, de même que ses contraintes.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant, surtout lorsqu'il pourrait de nouveau utiliser librement sa magie.

Déjà que sans, il était redoutable... Leur corps à corps quotidien comme preuve inaltérable, ainsi que cette fameuse anecdote qui avait failli coûter un œil à Draco.

En y repensant, il se disait qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux de suggérer à ce dernier de nommer un nouveau camarade de jeu au brun.

C'est qu'il avait passé l'âge de ce genre d'exercices de style !

Ses goûts étaient tout autres et il apprécierait énormément de pouvoir retourner à ses chaudrons et autres mécaniques à vapeurs.

Ses alambiques et ses tubes à essaies lui manquaient terriblement.

Même s'il devait avouer que la présence constante de Neville à ses côtés, atténuait grandement ce manque.

Lors d'un des fameux dîners hebdomadaires de la famille, il décida de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

L'ambiance était bonne, comme chaque fois, et il avait eu plaisir à voir Luna de nouveau elle-même: légère et insouciante, aux côtés de sa compagne de toujours, et désormais, de cœur : Virginia.

Il était heureux de pouvoir la compter parmi les membres de sa famille, car il l'appréciait beaucoup, et il n'était pas le seul.

Après avoir soumis sa doléance auprès de son futur Roi, et avant que celui-ci ait eu le loisir de lui répondre, Lucius eut un rire tonitruant, tandis que sa femme arborait une moue boudeuse.

« Ma Douce, tu me dois 20 Galions ! »

Severus s'offusqua.

« Vous avez osé parier sur moi !?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Et pour ta gouverne, cher frère, Narcissa a été plus charitable que moi sur le temps que tu tiendrais avant de déclarer forfait. Mais je suis ton frère et je te connais trop bien ! »

Bonne joueuse, la blonde donna son dû à son époux scellant leur marché d'un baiser.

Le potionniste quant à lui, grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, quelques malédictions à l'encontre de son cadet et enfourna, plus qu'il ne mangea une tourte aux rognions, histoire de se redonner une contenance.

L'assistance se moqua gentiment de sa mine faussement vexée, puis la conversation reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Je ne demande pas mieux mon Oncle, mais qui choisir sans le mettre en danger ?

-N'as-tu aucun candidat pour sa garde rapprochée qui ferait l'affaire ? Demanda la Reine.

-J'avoue ne pas avoir pris le temps de faire une telle liste.

-Il va bien le falloir pourtant ! Répliqua son père. Il ne va pas supporter longtemps cet enfermement, surtout s'il devient obsolète. »

Draco en avait conscience, mais son attachement pour le brun devenait si manifeste, qu'il redoutait le moindre incident. Il était égoïste de vouloir le garder dans sa prison dorée, il le savait. Il risquait de le voir devenir fou, ou pire apathique et mélancolique.

« Fort bien. Je me mettrais à la tâche dès demain. »

Il devait bien exister quelqu'un qui répondrait parfaitement à ses hauts critères de sélections ?

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, invitant les morts à se joindre aux vivants.

Cette nuit, les deux mondes allaient se croiser, et danser ensemble.

Les vivants nourriraient les morts, de même que le Dieu Cerf offrirait son corps à la Terre dans l'espoir de voir la vie refleurir au solstice d'hiver. Toutes les fenêtres se verraient décorer d'un millier de chandelles afin de guider les disparus jusqu'au royaume souterrain.

Sur les autels et dans les jardins, des offrandes qui leur permettraient de supporter ce long voyage.

Celles et ceux qui voyaient l'avenir, écouteraient leur douce mélopée afin de décrypter plus surement le futur et ainsi apercevoir la fin de la guerre.

D'autres feraient le deuil de leur proche disparu et célèbreraient le fait d'être toujours en vie.

Samhain était une nuit de fête et de recueillement où l'effervescence et le macabre se mêlaient.

C'est dans cette optique qu'une cérémonie serait organisée à la cour, avant de laisser place à un banquet gargantuesque dont les reliefs seraient donnés aux plus défavorisés.

Ensuite, comme dans plusieurs places de la grande cité et partout dans les petits villages, un bal serait donné.

Dans ses appartements, Harry finissait d'allumer les lanternes et de dresser la table, aidé par Dobby. Neville, quant à lui, conduisait sa grand-mère.

Tandis que Dobby prenait congé, Harry dressa l'oreille au son d'une canne frappant le sol.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il était à la fois angoissé et surexcité par cette rencontre.

Il espérait que la vieille dame saurait l'apprécier.

Peut-être parce que lui-même n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents?

De même qu'une présence féminine marquante dans sa vie.

De sa mère, il ne gardait qu'une odeur de violette, une cascade de cheveux de feu et une berceuse que Remus connaissait et qu'il lui avait chantée pendant des années.

Quant aux souvenirs de son père, ses grandes mains chaudes avaient laissé place à celle de Sirius et son rire tonitruant à celui d'Hagrid.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses vieux souvenirs.

La cheftaine des petites mains de la Reine entra dans le salon, comme l'aurait fait une grande dame, tant son allure était noble et digne, malgré sa canne.

Elle avait un air un peu sévère, mais aux coins de ses yeux clairs, se trouvaient des pâtes d'oie, signe que sous cette mine, se cachait une bonne vivante.

Ses cheveux gris méchés de blanc, étaient ramenés en un savant chignon.

Ses mains étaient telles les serres d'un rapace, tordues par l'arthrose dut à de longs travaux d'aiguilles.

Elle portait une robe de velours verte aux bordures de dentelles noires. Sur ses épaules, rendues frêles et osseuses, une capeline de zibeline.

Harry était très impressionné par sa stature. Son corps sec et rigide, n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Les affres du temps ne l'avaient pas privé d'une beauté tout singulière qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme.

Elle semblait indestructible, intemporelle.

Une main sur le cœur, Harry s'inclina devant elle, lui présenta de respectueux hommages et lui proposa de la débarrasser de sa cape, avant de lui indiquer un fauteuil près de la cheminée ronflante.

Elle opina et le remercia de son hospitalité, ravie de rencontrer un si bon ami de son petit-fils.

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent de concert, car s'ils pensaient de même, ils n'avaient jamais osé se le dire de vive voix.

Pour cacher leur gêne, l'un servit un apéritif et l'autre quelques amuses bouches aux champignons à la crème.

« Mon cher garçon, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de vos appartements.

-Merci Madame Londubat.

-Arf, fit la vieille femme. Balivernes que tout ceci ! Appelez-moi Augusta mon garçon ! C'est aussi bien ! »

Son ton n'admettant aucune réplique, il secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment, sous le franc sourire d'un Neville amusé.

« Sachez que je n'aime pas les fioritures. J'aime la simplicité et la sincérité ! Qualités que vous semblez posséder. Et j'en suis ravie !

-Heu, merci.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez d'un naturel tenace et aventureux, ce qui pourra s'avérer de bon ton pour ce grand dadais! » Fit-elle en désignant le blond qui s'insurgea.

« Inutile de le nier mon petit ! Ta timidité te perdra si tu n'as pas pareil connaissance dans ton entourage !

-Grand-mère !

-La vérité mon cher garçon, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. C'est qu'il manque cruellement d'audace et de confiance en lui. Cela me désole, car enfin, il n'y a pas de quoi. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

-Tout à fait.

-Harry ?! »

Elle claqua sa cuisse enthousiasmée par leur connivence.

« J'espère que vous saurez lui apporter l'aide et le soutient dont il a cruellement besoin ? »

Etait-il possible qu'elle soit en train de lui donner sa bénédiction pour dévergonder un peu son petit-fils, afin de le caser avec Severus ?

Il sentit un gain d'affection pour la vieille dame monter en lui, de même qu'un afflux de motivation à mettre son projet en branle.

« Je ferais de mon mieux Augusta. Jura-t-il sincère.

-A la bonne heure mes enfants ! Maintenant à table ! Mon ventre cri famine ! »

Sans plus attendre, ils s'installèrent à la table dressée dans le jardin d'hiver.

Les y attendaient, une soupe de potimarron à la crème, une tourte au faisan, accompagnée de topinambours et de carottes braisées, une salade de cresson, de pommes, de noix et de grenades, finement relevée, un plateau de fromage et pour finir, une tarte tatin et sa crème fouettée.

Le tout arrosé de vin d'elfe épicé, de bière de nain glacée et de vin de champagne.

Avant de profiter de ce repas, ils préparèrent une assiette de victuailles à l'attention des défunts, qu'Harry alla déposer sur le rebord du balcon avec une lanterne et une prière.

Le repas ne fut que rire et bonne chair.

Augusta avait un millier d'anecdotes à raconter, et toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres.

Elle était fine et spirituelle. Ses traits d'esprits étaient incisifs mais d'une grande justesse. Elle semblait posséder un sens aigu de l'observation et de la réparti. Elle aurait sans aucun doute était fort populaire dans un des salons des précieuses, mais pas uniquement...

Il lui semblait qu'elle était plus qu'une simple couturière, et il trouva l'idée fort séduisante.

Le reste de la nuit se passa au coin du feu, à raconter des histoires à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, entre deux fournées de marrons grillés et de verres d'hydromel.

Les lanternes s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, renforçant l'ambiance quelque peu lugubre et malgré tout, bon enfant, qui régnait dans la pièce.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent aussi imbibés d'alcool et de mets gras et sucrés qu'on peut l'être.

Le sommeil les emporta avec les premières lueurs de l'aube après un ultime rire et une ultime frayeur.

Les flammes de l'âtre mouraient dans l'indifférence la plus totale jusqu'à ce que Dobby se charge de les raviver. Il couvrit l'assistance d'épaisses et duveteuses couvertures de laine, puis remporta ce que restait de leur festin, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques remèdes contre la gueule de bois qui ne manquerait pas de se faire sentir à leur réveil, ainsi que de quoi calmer les aigreurs d'un estomac surchargé d'alcool et de nourriture.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Kara maltraitait sa plume avec acharnement.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle se focalisait sur cette fichue lettre, sans parvenir à un résultat concluant.

De dépits, elle froissa un parchemin de plus, et le lança par-dessus son épaule. Il alla rejoindre ses compagnons d'infortune sur l'épais tapis de laine bleue qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

Il y avait de cela trois ans, elle l'avait laissé partir avec sa meute, refusant obstinément de croiser son regard meurtrie.

Trois ans de silence, où tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa vie depuis son départ, lui était venu par d'autres.

Trois ans d'une longue bataille contre elle-même, où elle s'était rabattue les oreilles à coups de karma et de devoir...

C'est ce dernier qui l'avait poussé à la reconduire et à présent, ce même devoir la poussait à lui demander de l'aide.

Mais comment faire ?

Comment lui dire après temps de mépris, d'indifférence feinte, qu'elle voulait la voir revenir, d'abord pour elle et ensuite pour cette insondable vision.

Elle imaginait son regard la transpercer. Ses iris marron presque noirs tachés de paillettes d'or emplies de colère et de rancune...

Et elle en méritait bien plus !

Soudain, une vibration dans l'air la sortit de ses pensées.

Un objet était-il tombé ? Maya c'était peut-être blessé ? Ou Stasia avait encore fait des siennes ?

Soupirant de plus belle, elle quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers le salon.

Maya s'y trouvait, un air affolé sur le visage, une cruche fracassée à ses pieds.

Stasia était là également, une main sur la bouche, statufiée.

Son expression était très différente de d'habitude. Comme si la lucidité était apparue soudainement dans son esprit, lui ôtant le voile poisseux qui le recouvrait d'ordinaire.

Elle semblait consciente de son environnement. Ce qui n'était pas censé être possible.

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle de son timbre si particulier. »

Maya ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé sans parvenir à prononcer un seul mot, telle un poisson hors de l'eau.

Après un temps qui sembla infini, elle répondit à son ainée:

"Stasia... Elle... Elle a... Parlé."

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 _Je suis un loup solitaire, sans famille, ni patrie, abandonné de tous, même des Dieux._

 _J'erre seul à travers le Monde._

 _Vagabond, je suis chez moi partout et nulle part._

 _Ma Terre natale me manque. Parfois, elle me semble être aussi réelle qu'un songe._

 _Je ressens sa perte avec une telle violence que j'en souffre jusque dans mes os._

 _Chaque forêt, chaque montagne, chaque rivière, me fait penser à elle._

 _Bien que je n'en ai nul besoin._

 _Je l'ai parcouru tant de fois que je connais ses moindres recoins par cœur. Je pourrais redessiner chaque bosquet, chaque vallon, chaque grain de poussière, dans mon esprit._

 _Mais je ne le fais pas._

 _Que cette fantasmagorie serait fade en comparaison de sa splendeur originelle..._

 _Cette même splendeur que j'ai vue réduite en cendre par la cupidité de l'Homme._

 _Ces faibles et sottes créatures assoiffées de pouvoir et de sang, ont bravé leurs anciennes croyances pour déloger_ _les Dieux dans leur dernier bastion Terrestre._

 _Qu'importe les traités millénaires, la punition Divine, ou les murmures d'Apocalypse._

 _Pour un rêve d'immortalité, l'Homme qui a peur de la mort est le pire des charognards._

 _Ma Mère, la Déesse Louve a tenté de guérir leur raison, mais la cupidité de l'Homme semblait sans limite._

 _Si le Dieu Cerf a refusé d'utiliser la force contre l'Homme, tel ne fut pas le cas de mon frère et de ma sœur ainé, Shizuka et Mitsuki._

 _Ils ont choisi de se battre et ont enfoncé leurs crocs et leurs griffes dans la chair de l'Homme._

 _L'Homme répliqua par d'ingénieuse machine de fer et de feu._

 _Bientôt, il n'y eut plus personne pour se battre._

 _La nuit de leur mort, le Dieu Cerf, mon Père, revêtit son manteau étoilé pour conduire leurs âmes guerrières dans leur dernière demeure, sous les hurlements de ma Mère._

 _Je n'étais encore qu'un jeune louveteau et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de pleurer avec elle._

 _Un peu avant l'aube, alors que mon père abandonnait sa forme de Faiseur de montagne pour sa forme terrestre, la forêt s'est embrassée._

 _La folie de l'Homme est grande._

 _Je me souviens encore de l'odeur et de la fumée qui me piquait les yeux et la truffe._

 _Les animaux fuyaient les flammes, impuissants et paniqués._

 _L'Homme nous a traqués sans relâche._

 _La Fin était proche._

 _Dans l'espoir de me sauver, mes parents acceptèrent leur sort, complaisants face à la Mort qui vient pour chacun d'entre nous._

 _J'ai ressenti ce sacrifice, pourtant signe inconditionnel de leur amour, comme un abandon, presque une trahison. Ils m'ont forcé à survivre avec ma honte d'être le seul à en avoir réchappé._

 _Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois leur tête sur une pique, et le décor de ma Terre ravagée par les flammes._

 _Les Dieux déchus sont-ils encore des Dieux ?_

 _Et si non, qui suis-je dans ce cas ?_

 _Moi, Ashitaka, bien aimé de la Lune et du Soleil, le survivant, le Lâche, l'Abandonné._

 _Mes parents étaient l'essence du Monde, Êtres Célestes, Créateurs de toutes choses. A présent, Âmes désenchantées sans attaches, ni but, à l'image de leur dernier enfant._

 _Sans eux je ne suis plus rien._

 _Je ne veux plus rien._

 _Si ce n'est l'oubli, apporté par le baiser tendre et glacé de la mort, cette vieille amie._

 _Bannit de mon monde à jamais, j'ai traversé des plaines tantôt verdoyantes, tantôt arides._

 _J'ai gravi des montagnes aux flancs escarpés, noyés sous la neige duveteuse._

 _J'ai longé des rivières jusqu'à voir la Mer, où j'ai plongé en me laissant porter par le courant._

 _J'ai continué ma route en me demandant pourquoi la Mort refusait de venir à moi._

 _A présent, je suis lasse et je veux en finir._

 _J'aspire au Néant, à la fin de la tourmente pour mon âme qui n'en peut plus de solitude._

 _Voilà plusieurs jours que je tais cet instinct qui jusqu'ici m'a poussé à chasser, à me nourrir._

 _A quoi bon…_

 _Je me suis allongé à l'orée d'une forêt profonde, ersatz de mes souvenirs d'enfance, pour ne plus jamais me relever._

 _Je la sens ! Elle arrive !_

 _Atropos ?!_

 _Couperas-tu enfin le fil de ma vie ?_

 _Fais vite ! Je t'en prie ! Que tes ciseaux d'argent m'apportent la paix !_

 _J'entends des bruits de pas._

 _Plus vite !_

 _Une humaine, la peau cuivrée, une chevelure de jais, des yeux pareils à la Terre après une averse, profonds et brillants. Un sourire…_

 _Non ! Pitié Clotho ! Cesse de tisser le fil de ma vie, elle n'a déjà que trop durée !_

 _Elle s'approche de moi au point de me toucher._

 _Et ses mains me redonnent la vie._

 _Mes Dieux pourquoi ?!_

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 _Lachésis. Le Destin._

 _Y a-t-il chose plus belle et plus cruelle en ce monde ?_

 _Bien sûr l'avenir est incertain. Mais parfois, il est clair et limpide._

 _Personne ne peut savoir à quel moment un évènement se produira, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Cela dépendra de vos choix, de l'avancée de votre âme._

 _De cela je suis sûr, je devais rencontrer Nokomis « la fille de la Lune ». Cela ne peut être qu'un signe._

 _Si l'espoir devait porter un autre nom, ce serait le sien._

 _Si le bonheur était une insulte, elle lui aurait redonné ses lettres de noblesse._

 _Si la douceur n'existait pas, elle l'aurait inventé._

 _Si l'amour était une chose banale, elle l'aurait rendu merveilleuse._

 _Elle m'a réapprit à vivre, à contempler le monde et à apprécier l'éphémère comme message d'éternité._

 _Elle m'a donné la force de pardonner aux Dieux, à l'Univers et surtout à moi-même._

 _Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tenir à quelqu'un à ce point._

 _J'avais vu mes parents s'aimer, mais le voir, en être témoin et le vivre est autrement plus… magique._

 _J'aurais voulu que tous les hommes puissent lui ressembler. Ainsi le monde serait empli de joie et d'harmonie._

 _J'étais amoureux. Amoureux fou._

 _Et le plus beau c'était qu'elle partageait mes sentiments._

 _Nous le sentions jusque dans notre chair et notre âme, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, unis par le destin._

 _Une nuit de Pleine Lune, j'ai prié les Dieux d'exaucer mon vœu, renoncer à mon immortalité et à ma peau de loup pour vivre et mourir avec Nokomis, lorsque le temps serait venu._

 _J'étais toujours le bien aimé de la Lune et du Soleil, fils du Dieu Cerf et de la Déesse Louve, et mon amour était si grand, que l'Univers me répondit._

 _De notre hymen est née une petite fille._

 _Le jour de sa naissance, Nokomis eut une vision._

 _D'elle naitrait une fille, qui mettrait au monde une fille et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à celle qui sera la Nouvelle Lune. Celle qui fera revivre les Dieux, et qui leur redonnerait corps._

 _Elle s'éveillera à l'aube d'une nuit baignée de sang et de mort._

 _Porteuse d'espoir, elle s'unira à un Prince de Sang pour mettre hors d'état de nuire une Hermine aux yeux rouge, qui menacerait le monde de son joug cruel et morbide._

 _Comme elle, elle s'appellera Nokomis._

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu? Comme d'habitude j'attends vos retours!

Petite annonce en passant, l'écriture ralentie drastiquement ces derniers temps, j'espère palier au manque, mais ne jurons de rien. Il est possible que je mettes l'histoire en pause d'ici quelques semaines histoire de reprendre un peu d'avance. Entre temps vous aurez droit à une autre fiction qui m'aide pour mes cessions spéciales page blanches. Ca ne remplace pas Sang Noir, mais je préfère avoir le temps de bien faire les choses, plutôt que de nous présenter un travail bâclé à cause de date de parution trop proche pour mon rythme d'écriture.

Mais on en est pas encore là, je finis le chapitre 14 en ce moment, le 16 est en cours également, oui manque le 15 ce n'est pas une erreur.

Alors à bientôt

Angel


	13. Chapitre 12: Le retour du fils prodigue

Hello tout le monde!^^

Plus de retour cette fois-ci et ça me fait bien plaisir!

Dans ce chapitre, l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage, cette fois de l'univers d'HP, et un que j'apprécie particulièrement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira^^.

 **Réponse à Guest:** Merci ^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise. SI tu veux voir Harry botter des culs, ça va plus ou moins venir, selon ce que tu entends par là. C'est qu'on a plus l'habitude de voir des héros qui pêtent des culs plus qu'autre chose. Ici j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu différent. Pour moi Harry est un gars sur qui le destin a mit des épreuves qu'il n'était pas préparé à affronter. Il se retrouve démuni et seul. Il doit faire face, apprendre ce que fait la société dans laquelle il est plongé malgré lui. Dans ce chapitre on a un aperçu de ce qu'il est capable de faire si on ne le bride pas et dans les prochains il aura l'occasion de montrer les crocs^^ J'espère que ça te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci pour le com et les gentils compliments, et à très bientôt.

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. un peu de calme

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 12 : Le Retour du fils Prodigue**

Alors qu'il volait littéralement à travers le salon, son esprit eut comme un raté. Comme si tout cela était improbable et ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui !?

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être échoué contre un mur, puis sur la méridienne qui se fracassa sous l'impact, que son cerveau enregistra l'information.

Si, c'était bien en train de lui arriver à lui !

Neville émit un cri affolé et se précipita à son côté.

Le garde en faction, ouvrit la porte à la volée, arme au poing, prêt à en découdre si besoin, lorsqu'il tomba sur l'affligeant spectacle que l'alchimiste était sûr de donner.

Il grogna, contusionné et à moitié assommé, tandis qu'il se relevait maladroitement, aidé par Neville.

Harry quant à lui, désactivait la bulle en catastrophe pour les rejoindre.

« Tout va bien Mes Seigneurs ? Demanda le garde décontenancé.

-Oui, oui Ernest. » Lui répondit le vampire agacé. « Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. Merci de votre promptitude. »

Ernest salua en claquant des talons, et fit comme on le lui demandait, sans plus poser de question, mais en haussant un sourcil interloqué. Il en aurait des choses à raconter dans son rapport quotidien…

« Par les Dieux Severus ! Je suis tellement confus ! Je ne pensais pas que… !

-Du calme voyons ! Je vais bien.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé, Monsieur ? S'enquit Neville.

-Quelques bleus, rien de grave. Le rassura-t-il.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez… Que j'ai pu… Malgré la bulle… Je… C'est impardonnable ! Je suis… !

-Modérez-vous, je vous en prie ! Vous ne m'avez pas tué ! Et tâché de respirer ! Vous n'avez rien fait de plus que demander. Pour le reste... »

Severus se figea, prit de vertige.

Les deux autres se précipitèrent pour le soutenir et l'allongèrent sur le canapé.

Sans plus attendre, Neville appela Dobby et lui demanda de la glace, ainsi qu'un verre de sang, qui était loin d'être superflu.

Harry ne manqua pas de grimacer, lorsque l'elfe reparut avec la commande, quelque peu dégouté par le dit verre, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ce genre de spectacle.

Sans compter qu'après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, bien malgré lui, ce n'était pas cher payé.

Sa matinée avait débuté comme toutes les autres, à la différence près, qu'aujourd'hui, il commençait les exercices pratiques.

Il était plus que temps de tester ses défenses psychiques !

Le résultat était pour le moins surprenant…

A peine l'esprit de son mentor avait-il frôlé le sien, que son bouclier mental, lié à sa magie, avait repoussé l'asseyant au loin. Cela avait été si violent, que le vampire était passé au travers de la bulle. Ce qui, en théorie, était censé être impossible.

« Au risque de paraître redondant, je vous répondrais ceci : Vous êtes le Prince Calice. » Déclara Severus après avoir recouvré ses esprits.

« Certaines lois magiques ne s'appliquent pas à vous. Cela serait surprenant si vous étiez le seul être dans ce cas, mais cela ne l'est pas.

-Comme Dame Stasia ? Les lois magiques ne s'appliquent pas à elle ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, son vis-à-vis se contenta de l'observer, imperturbable. Comme s'il soupesait les arguments pour et les arguments contre, lui répondre.

« D'une certaine manière, concéda-t-il »

Harry était loin d'être simple d'esprit. Même si après avoir rencontré Stasia, n'importe qui ayant un quart de neurone pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec elle.

Que ce soit son manque d'empathie, de conscience, ou de retenue. Sa capacité à absorber la magie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise librement offerte, ou de son incapacité totale à parler…

Tout comme ses sœurs du reste, certaines lois magiques ne s'appliquait pas à elle. Il en allait de même pour Nokomis, pardon Magena, Chumani, ou Harry. Ils étaient à part.

Et il serait peut-être temps de le faire entrer dans le club…

« Je penses qu'il va nous falloir reconsidérer certaines choses vous concernant, Harry. Déclara le vampire d'un ton solennel.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Annuler la restriction magique de vos appartements pour commencer et ensuite vous permettre une plus grande liberté. »

Avait-il bien entendu ?!

Liberté ?!

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Draco avait fait venir un des plus éminents chefs de l'état-major, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aiderait à trouver un être vierge de tout soupçon et répondant aux divers critères qu'il s'était fixé, afin de protéger Harry.

Alastor Maugrey était un guerrier aux nerfs en acier trempés. Il avait perdu son Œil gauche et sa jambe droite durant d'âpres combats. Depuis, il n'était plus retourné sur un champ de bataille, mais savait mieux que personne anticiper nombres d'attaques, de même que former de jeunes recrues.

Si la perle rare existait, elle était passé entre ses mains, ou continuait de travailler sous ses ordres, puisqu'il gérait une partie de la guilde des assassins qui se chargeait aussi de mission d'espionnage et de reconnaissance.

Seuls les meilleurs éléments avaient accès à ce genre de mission. Pour la plus part, ils passaient maître dans l'art de se camoufler, ou de se faufiler n'importe où, sans se faire voir, sentir, ni entendre de personne. Des tueurs professionnels, silencieux et implacables, combattants hors paires, stratèges à leurs heures et d'une loyauté sans faille.

A peu près tout ce que Draco recherchait dans le profil du garde du corps du Prince Calice.

Encore fallait-il qu'un de ces chiens de guerre trouve la mission suffisamment intéressante… Et périlleuse, car le Curriculum ne pouvait être complet sans ce besoin irrépressible de danger.

SI on pouvait y rajouter le fait de ne pas être un vampire, et d'être de bonne compagnie…

« J'aurais bien un candidat. L'homme est fort, courageux, aventureux. Il vient d'une vieille famille aristocratique sorcière, et n'aura donc aucun mal à se jeter dans la fausse au lion pour les besoins de sa mission. Il est de bonne compagnie, inventif, et nouvellement disponible…

-Est-il susceptible de trouver assez périlleux de protéger un Calice fougueux, entier, qui envoie son mentor faire des vols planés aux travers d'une bulle magique ? Sans le faire exprès… »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire comme un bossu.

« Le Prince Calice pour le moins ?! Un peu oui !

-Son nom ?

-Charles Weasley bien sûr ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Charles sautait à peine de sa monture, que déjà sa mère courait à lui pour l'enserrer dans ses bras à lui en broyer les os.

Voilà plus d'un an qu'il était partit en mission, sans pouvoir donner de ses nouvelles à d'autres que ses supérieurs, sur les informations qu'il avait pu récolter ou sur le déroulement de ses missions.

Des mois de survit dans des régions peu hospitalières, sauf peut-être pour le peuple qu'il venait espionner : les Harpies.

Les montagnes escarpées et mortelles qui recouvraient la presque totalité de leur territoire, lui avait valu nombres de frayeurs, lorsque ce n'était pas de sérieuses blessures.

Plusieurs fois, il avait béni sa débrouillardise et son agilité, de le sortir de crevasses ou de gouffres si profond, que jamais personne n'aurait pas l'y retrouver.

Le bon côté d'une géologie si hostile, c'était que les Harpies se croyaient à l'abri et ne protégeaient presque pas leur habitation, pas même là où vivait leur Reine.

Ainsi, avec l'entraînement adapté, et des semaines à se transformer en quelque chose de plus totalement humain, il était parvenu à se faufiler dans la moindre faille, sans que même leur odorat pourtant hyper développé ne le détecte. Il avait ainsi transmis des renseignements pouvant changer le court des batailles, ou de la guerre, à ses supérieurs, qui ravis lui avaient intimé l'ordre de rentrer.

Grand baroudeur dans l'âme, il avait déjà hâte d'être réaffecter, que ce soit sur le front, ou ailleurs. Pourvut qu'il y ait de l'action !

Même si ce n'était pas forcément au goût de sa mère, pour ne citer qu'elle.

Marie-Louise, que son père prénommait affectueusement Molly, était un petit bout de femme aux formes généreuses et au caractère bien trempé.

Fille et mère de militaire, elle avait la rigueur qui convenait, de même que l'autorité. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureuse d'un fils héritier de la vieille noblesse sorcière, le plus excentrique et le meilleur inventeur d'Avalon. Au point que les Nains, les Elfes et les Gobelins travaillaient régulièrement avec lui.

Elle avait su amené de la stabilité à sa vie et c'était fait une place auprès des femmes de la cour, qui la tenaient en haute estime.

Son amour de l'ordre n'avait d'égal que l'amour qu'elle portait à sa famille. Dès qu'il s'agissait de ses enfants ou de son mari, elle devenait une véritable lionne.

Savoir son second fils si loin des siens, et si prêt d'un danger mortel quasi constant, lui broyait le cœur et lui rappelait les évènements qui l'avait privé de son père bien trop tôt.

Chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle tentait de le dissuader de repartir en mission.

S'il n'avait pas le cœur à travailler avec son père et ses frères cadets Frederick et Georges, les jumeaux farceurs, il pouvait trouver un poste à la cité, comme maître d'arme, en magie ou en arts martiaux ? Ou pourquoi pas faire des missions diplomatiques comme son ainé, William ?

Même travailler dans une réserve de Dragons lui agréerait.

Il aurait ainsi la dose de danger dont il avait tant besoin dans la vie !

« Mère si vous tenez tant à votre fils, il serait bon de le laisser respirer !

-Petit chenapan ! Tu n'es pas encore assez vieux pour que je ne te tire pas les oreilles ! »

Elle râlait pour la forme, mais le sourire amusé qui flottait sur ses lèvres ne trompait personne.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le libérer et de le conduire à l'intérieur de leur hôtel particulier, tandis que leur major d'homme, un androïde créé par son père et ses frères, s'occupait de sa monture et de son baluchon.

Le bâtiment, un peu en retrait de la capitale, avait été construit sous l'égérie de son père qui l'avait voulu à l'image de son inventivité. Le tout était un savant mélange de formes géométriques, de lignes sinueuses, d'allégories de la femme et des vitraux à toutes les fenêtres. A l'intérieur régnait en abondance, les arabesques, les fleurs, les insectes, la géométrie, et l'accumulation. Les matériaux utilisés n'étaient pas nobles à proprement parlé, mais travaillés avec une virtuosité qui sublimait l'ensemble. Cette inventivité foisonnante et enveloppante, par son atmosphère douce et exotique, lui avait valu le nom d'Art nouveau.

Partout des petits androïdes, ainsi que diverses machines cliquetantes. Plusieurs fées lucioles volaient en tous sens dans la maison pour noter leur comportement et en tenir compte à leurs patrons, ou effectuaient divers travaux ou courses.

De même, la famille entière était un cobaye de premier choix pour toutes les nouvelles inventions et découvertes possible et imaginables. Ce qui avait donné son lot de frayeurs et d'explosion en tout genre, et ce à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit.

Le calme ne régnait que rarement entre ses murs, ou grouillaient l'effervescence et le vrombissement des machines à vapeur, le cliquetis des rouages et des tyroliennes ou les plans de vols parfois très approximatifs des assistantes du logis, sans parler des cris de la maîtresse de maison…

S'il n'y avait pas sa mère pour y mettre bon ordre, leur maison aurait eu tôt fait de ressemblé à l'antichambre de l'enfer.

Cette ambiance survoltée avait bercé son enfance et l'avait tant formaté qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il la recherche dans son travail.

Même s'il aimait y rajouter une pincé d'adrénaline qui tenait du gêne familial légué par son grand-père maternelle.

On ne pouvait lui renier son origine.

Il respira profondément l'odeur piquante et huileuse de la mécanique, mélangé à celle des biscuits à la cannelle qu'il affectionnait tant et que sa mère ne manquait jamais de préparer à son attention.

Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi !

« J'ai fait préparer ta chambre. Tu vas pouvoir y retirer toute la poussière accumulée durant ton voyage, ainsi que cette barbe qui te fait ressembler à un orang outan... »

Pour toute réponse, Charles se contenta de rire de bon cœur. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir et il devait effectivement avoir une tête à faire peur. Sans parler de l'odeur nauséabonde qui devait émaner de lui.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, bons à faire bouillir. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se glissa dans la baignoire en cuivre de son cabinet de toilette et la remplie d'eau chaude.

Il était tellement sale qu'il dut changer l'eau trois fois. Il frotta sa peau à l'en faire rougir comme une écrevisse, avant de s'attaquer à sa barbe et à ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin figure humaine, il s'habilla sommairement. Le miroir de son cabinet, lui renvoya une image des plus flatteuses. Il avait gagné en musculature, bien qu'ayant perdu quelques kilos que sa mère en bonne maman ourse, allait vite lui faire reprendre. Il sourit à son reflet et sortit d'un pas léger de sa chambre.

Il était fatigué, mais rien que l'idée de revoir les siens lui redonnait de l'énergie.

A peine arrivé dans la salle à manger et déjà les jumeaux se jetèrent sur lui pour un câlin sandwich. Ils acceptèrent de le lâcher pour laisser la place à leur père, qui avait des cheveux hirsutes et qui par endroit semblaient brulés. Il avait encore ses lunettes/loupes de travails sur le front, de même qu'un sourire franc et les larmes aux yeux. Il enserra son fils dans ses bras, tout en vérifiant qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau.

Puis ils s'installèrent pour manger.

Les automates servaient les plats à qui demandait, le bruit de leur ressort étouffé par les rires et les éclats de voix.

Peu avant le désert, Alastor Maugrey se présenta.

Charles la salua avec toute la rigueur qui convenait.

« Repos Caporal ! Je suis désolé de vous importuner lors de vos retrouvailles, mais j'ai à vous parler d'une affaire urgente. »

L'assistance se figea. Le fils prodigue allait-il repartir à peine revenu ?

Après avoir écouté la proposition de son supérieur, bien que flatté de la confiance dont on l'honorait, Charles voulut prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Cette nouvelle mission lui permettrait de calmer les soucis de sa famille, mais servir de chaperon à un Calice, tout Prince qu'il soit, était bien loin de sa perspective d'avenir. Qu'il doive servir de compagnon de joute ou pas.

Quant aux intrigues de la cour, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y mettre à nouveau les pieds. Il les trouvait part bien trop mortelles. Bien plus que les Harpies, les acromentules, les Géants des Glaces, les Elfes noirs, les Démons, et les tueurs du Clan de l'Hermine réunis.

Maugrey l'enjoignit à se faire sa propre idée, en jouant les gardes en faction pendant quelques jours, avant de donner sa réponse.

Peu convaincu, il se plia à la requête de son commandant.

Et puis, après seulement un jour, il accepta. Ce jeune sorcier était une dose d'adrénaline à lui tout seul et il avait hâte de croiser le fer avec lui, ou tout ce qu'il voudrait !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le Roi et la Reine étaient stupéfaits des changements qui s'étaient opérés sur Stasia.

Elle semblait contrôler de mieux en mieux ses pulsions, tout autant que sa voix.

Elle n'était plus uniquement désirs et envies.

Elle les ressentait, de même que chaque chose, chaque instant, plus intensément que tout autre, mais parvenait à ne plus se laisser happer par eux. Sa conscience remplaçait les besoins primaires qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siens.

Avec tout cela venait également le remord quant aux actes abominables qu'elle avait commis sous leur égérie, le dernier en date étant l'exsanguination et l'agression d'Harry.

De toute évidence, c'était cette ultime attaque avait eu des conséquences sur sa malédiction.

Plus d'excentricité mortelle du à sa condition et à des péchés commis dans une vie antérieure. Elle retrouvait sa connexion avec l'Univers et sa propre essence Divine.

Tout cela grâce au sang si spécial du jeune homme. Semblait-il…

« C'est un miracle ! Une bénédiction ! Clama-t-elle. Imaginez tout ce que l'on pourrait accomplir d'autre avec son sang ! Il faut… !

-Tâchons de garder le sens des proportions Dame Stasia ! Tempéra le Roi. Il ne me semble pas judicieux de faire des expériences avec la vie de ce jeune homme.

-Il parvient tout juste à contrôler son flux magique, et à prendre ses marques. Poursuivit la Reine. Sans compter qu'on ne peut pas affirmer son implication dans ce qui vous arrive.

-Pourtant c'est la seule explication possible ! Mais s'il vous faut des preuves, il n'y a qu'à faire un simple test.

-Stasia ! C'est assez ! L'apostropha sa sœur ainée. Il nous fait à peine confiance.

-Et il est encore traumatisé par ce qui lui est arrivé, en grande partie à cause de toi. Compléta Maya. Tu nous imagine lui demander de nous donner son sang ? Pour des tests ?!

-Ne voulez-vous pas voir vos malédictions disparaître ? Pouvoir voir et entendre ?! Et il pourrait aider tellement plus de monde ! Comma la Princesse !

-Assez ! » S'écria de nouveau le Roi tandis que sa femme sursautait et resserrait sa prise sur sa main, fébrile.

« Nous ne sommes pas allés l'arracher à son monde pour faire des expériences douteuses. Ceci est l'apanage de notre ennemi ! S'il veut aider, ce sera par son seul désir !

-Il est le Prince Calice ! C'est sa Destinée !

-Vous n'avez pas encore retrouvé suffisamment de clairvoyance pour affirmer de telle chose, la contredit la Reine.

-Pour l'instant. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Ca pue un peu non? ^^

On m'a demandé à quoi servait les trois sœurs, voilà un début de réponse. Alors une idée de qui elles sont? Vous avez eu quelques indices dans les chapitres précédent... Une idée?

J'espère que la Famille Weasley vous a plu?

J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginé un train de vie très steampunk et art nouveau^^

En parlant d'imagination j'ai une demande à formuler. Je pêche un peu, même si je sais ou je vais tout ça tout ça, alors voilà, est ce qu'il y a des envies pour la suite? des idées, un décor qui vous plairait, une ambiance, une réplique, n'importe quoi? Dites le moi et selon ce que ça fait à mon cerveau en panne vous le verraez peut être dans la suite.

Au plaisir de vous lire

A bientôt

Angel


	14. Chapitre 13: Réminiscence

Hello tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre et le dernier avant un moment.

Je suis toujours en panne sèche et j'avance à pas de fourmis. J'ai trouvé de l'aide pour sortir de cette impasse. Je pense arriver à débloquer la situation dans peu de temps.

Je suis désolée de vous faire faux bond avec cette fiction pour un délai indéterminé à ce jour, mais j'aime avoir de l'avance et pouvoir relire plusieurs fois mes chapitres et en être vraiment satisfaite avant d'envisager de vous les faire lire.

Mais, je ne vous laisse pas sans rien !

Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, je vais mettre en ligne d'ici deux semaines, à la place du prochain chapitre, les petits chapitres de la fiction qui m'a aidé pendant mes jours sans. Petite revisite d'un conte, comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire depuis longtemps.

Le titre c'est « L'Ange et la Bête » et j'espère que ça trompera l'ennuie ?^^

Je voulais également dire un grand Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs envies et de leurs idées pour les prochains chapitres.

Je prends note, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer !

Et Un Grand Bravo à ceux qui ont découvert qui était les trois sœurs. Pour les autres vous allez enfin le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Bien que ce ne soit pas la seule chose^^

Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas !

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **PetitPoney :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant^^ Un petit combat hein ? U simulacre pour commencer ça irait ? Y en a un dans ce chapitre. Et y en aura d'autres…^^

 **Guest :** Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes, à très vite !

 **Smaugo :** Merci pour le com et les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. **MENTION D'AGRESSION DANS CE CHAPITRE ! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!**

 **Parution: Un Vendredi ou Samedi sur deux !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 13 : Réminiscence**

« Un quoi ?! »

Draco avait pensé à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à la réaction de Harry lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'un garde du corps lui était assigné en plus de Neville et Severus.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?! A quoi a servi tout cet entraînement si vous envisagez de me refourguer un de vos chiens de garde ?! »

Il avait supposé qu'il comprendrait la démarche, mais apparemment non…

« Nous ne pouvons vous laisser sans protection. Vous êtes…

-Le Foutu Prince Calice ! Je sais ! »

Harry exultait.

Il avait l'impression que sa vie se résumait à faire un pas en avant, puis dix en arrière.

Il contrôlait parfaitement son flux magique, son esprit était une véritable forteresse, il pouvait se défendre contre une attaque frontale et il se retrouvait à devoir subir la présence d'un garde surentraîné qui sortait de nulle part ?! Pour parer à toutes les éventualités ?

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter d'être considéré comme un enfant ? J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! J'ai pris le risque de vous faire confiance ! Et maintenant… »

Le blond sursauta comme s'il venait de prendre une gifle.

Il lui faisait confiance ? Vraiment ?

Cette simple phrase lui réchauffait le cœur et il aurait pu se mettre à sourire bêtement si le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis n'était pas voilé de tristesse.

Le brun s'échoua sur un canapé, soudain vidé de ses forces.

« Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais faire autrement, croyez bien que…

\- Je sais que vous faites cela dans le but de me protéger, mais… Je n'ai jamais aspiré à devenir une personne publique, reconnue, ou que sais-je encore. Je voudrais juste… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était bien inutile. Tous deux en connaissaient la fin.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui et oublier qu'Avalon existait.

Il voulait retourner à sa vie d'avant, libre et insouciante.

Une vie d'enfant.

Ce qu'il était encore à bien des égards.

Ironie quand tu nous tiens…

Le temps des illusions était révolu. Un Monde d'adulte lui tendait les bras, avec toutes ses contraintes, ses obligations et ses règles.

Plus il se débattait, pire c'était.

Pourrait-il un jour s'adapter à ce monde étrange où on attendait tellement de lui et où il ne s'appartenait plus vraiment ?

Cela lui rappelait ces jours et ces nuits qu'il avait passé à pleurer après la mort de ses parents. Accrocher désespérément aux bras de ses parrains qui lui répondaient la même chose que le vampire.

« Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais… »

Mais personne n'y pouvait rien et se plaindre ne ramenait personne. On ne pouvait que faire de son mieux avec ce qu'on avait et faire son deuil du passé. Quand bien même certain jour la douleur était plus forte que d'autre. Le soleil continuait de se lever et il fallait faire de même pour ne pas mourir.

Il fallait qu'il se secoue et qu'il affronte cette nouvelle réalité avec courage et détermination.

Le plus important était de toujours être fidèle à lui-même et à ses valeurs.

Le reste, il allait devoir s'en accommoder et aussi arrêter de toujours crier sur le blond comme un sourd. Il ne faisait que jouer le rôle ingrat d'oiseau de mauvais augure.

« Je devrais être celui qui s'excuse. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous voulez bien me pardonner de vous avoir crié dessus ? Encore… »

Draco déglutit avec difficulté.

Comment dire « non » à un regard pareil ?!

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Voir une personne de plus entrer dans son intimité mettait le Calice mal à l'aise, tout en le rendant fébrile. Il allait falloir compter avec cet individu dans le moindre de ses déplacements, ce qui réduisait d'avantage son espace et son intimité, tout en lui offrant la possibilité d'avoir un nouveau regard sur Avalon. Apparemment, son garde du corps désigné était un sorcier, ce qui piquait sa curiosité au plus haut point, puisqu'à bien y réfléchir, mise à part ses parents et ses parrains, il n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcier, pas même en Avalon. Depuis son arrivée tous ceux qu'il avait croisés étaient soit des vampires, des elfes de maison, des humains ou des fées lucioles. Aucun n'était comme lui, un simple sorcier, pas une créature magique.

Le dénommé Charles devait se présenter à son appartement après son petit déjeuné. Comme il n'était pas convaincu qu'il accepte de se plier à sa routine d'entraînement dès le premier jour, Harry s'était levé plus tôt afin de nager plus longuement dans son bassin avant de faire ses ablutions.

Alors qu'il sortait de son pavillon, les cheveux encore humide d'eau, il grelota sous le froid glacial qu'il faisait dans sa chambre. Les températures baissaient de plus en plus en ce début de Novembre, au point qu'il se demandait si la neige n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

Le ciel était tantôt clair tantôt gris, mais vierge de tous nuages cotonneux bourrés de flocons.

L'air froid lui brûlait presque la gorge, aussi il se dépêcha de refermer ses fenêtres. Il attrapa vivement une serviette qu'il avait laissé chauffer prêt de sa cheminée, et se frictionna la tête jusqu'à ce que ses mèches soient entièrement sèches, avant de s'en aller vers le salon où l'attendait Neville.

Il retrouva son compagnon dans leur serre en train de soigner ses plantes, Espérance perchée sur une de ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, la mésange piailla de bonheur et s'envola dans sa direction.

Elle s'ébroua et réclama quelques caresses qu'il s'empressa de lui prodiguer tout en saluant le blond.

Il avait bien tenté de redonner la liberté au bel oiseau, mais elle avait refusé de partir.

Il attrapa une brindille de millet qu'elle picora avec enthousiasme tandis qu'il prenait place à table. Il servit une tasse de thé à Neville avant de s'en servir une pour lui. Il prit un bol de porridge ainsi qu'une poire qui semblait juteuse à souhait, alors que Neville lui préféra une belle part de brioche accompagnée de confiture de coing.

Il eut à peine le temps de découper son fruit, que le rouquin faisait son entrée.

Il s'attendait à rencontrer un soldat formel et rigide, un brin solennel avec une carrure à faire tomber en pamoison n'importe qui.

Pour ce dernier point, il ne fut pas déçu. Charles avait la plastique d'une statue grecque, en plus d'une toison de cheveux roux, d'yeux aigue-marine attrape cœur, un visage souriant, piqué de tâches de sons et pourvu d'une mâchoire carrée décorée d'une fine cicatrice sur le côté droit. Mais pour le reste, il était loin de la réalité. Bien qu'il portait des vêtements sombres, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient traversé la terre entière, tant sa mise était digne d'un baroudeur. Ses braies étaient amples pour faciliter ses mouvements, bien que lassées des genoux jusqu'aux chevilles. Aux pieds, il portait une paire de botte usée mais indéniablement confortable. Sa chemise de dessous était recouverte d'une tunique sans manche de cuir tanné, resserrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir.

Dans son esprit en surchauffe, Harry ne parvint qu'à penser à une chose : si tous les gardes du corps étaient comme lui, il en voulait une armée !

Il se présenta après un salut militaire, sans se départir de son immense sourire, tant les visages hébétés de ses vis-à-vis valaient le détour.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait avec le rouquin dans sa salle d'entraînement.

Charles, ou plutôt Charlie, puisqu'il y tenait, avait proposé une combat amicale afin de mieux faire connaissance. Affronter quelqu'un était une des meilleures mises en jambes qu'il connaissait. Les techniques de combats, de même que les valeurs des duellistes étaient le miroir de leur cœur. L'idée lui avait parue excellente, si bien qu'il avait accepté sans se faire prier. Il avait abandonné porridge et poire, et avait enfilé une tenue plus adéquate pour ce genre d'exercice.

Harry allait pour prendre une épée, lorsque son adversaire l'arrêta.

« Non, non ! Je ne doute pas de votre habilité à l'épée, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête pour aujourd'hui.

-Et qu'avez-vous en tête ? Demanda le brun mi intrigué, mi amusé.

-Avez-vous été initié à la lutte?

-Oui, celle pratiquée par les chevaliers. C'est mon parrain qui me l'a appris.

-Vraiment ? En ce cas, j'ai hâte de voir cela. »

Afin d'éviter de se blesser outre mesure, les deux hommes s'échauffèrent longuement avant de débuter leur rencontre.

L'affrontement se trouva être fort intéressant, et d'une grande intensité. Chacun refusant de laisser trop de terrain à l'autre. Ils s'étaient jaugés au mieux et avait pensées leurs stratégies en conséquence.

Harry était conscient du désavantage physique qui était le sien, de même que son manque d'expérience. Charlie était mieux bâtit, plus fort, plus endurant. Cette force, il fit de son mieux pour s'en servir contre lui, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il était un point plume.

Il le mit en déroute plusieurs fois, mais bien vite le score, s'il était possible d'en tenir un, alla en faveur du gardien qui n'avait de cesse de le mettre à terre ou de l'acculer.

Il parait ses attaques au mieux de ses capacités, mais la fatigue se fit cruellement sentir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, l'avant-bras du rouquin le bloquant sous la gorge, son corps tout contre le sien.

Soudain, cette position lui en rappelait une autre dont il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir.

Bien vite, ce ne fut plus deux aigues-marines qui le fixaient, mais une paire d'yeux d'or, habillée d'une lueur prédatrice et affamée.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour faire disparaître sa vision, mais déjà l'angoisse prenait ses tripes, et bloquait sa respiration. Il se raidit contre Charlie, qui tiqua.

« Je vous ai blessé ? S'enquit-il inquiet. »

Seule la respiration devenue sifflante du brun lui répondit.

Harry percevait à peine sa présence tout enlisé qu'il était dans sa crise d'angoisse.

Il eut de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, comme si ses poumons se rétractaient sur eux même.

Il voulut hurler tant la panique qui l'étreignait était forte, mais seul un pauvre gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Charlie relâcha sa prise.

L'instant d'après, le calice était recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, tremblant et suffoquant, alors qu'un vent de magie s'élevait dans la pièce.

Il revoyait tout ! Tout ce qu'elle avait fait ! Il sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps, sans qu'il ait l'idée de l'en empêcher et cela le terrifia d'avantage. Mais cela ne fut rien lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau ses mains sur son corps, puis son intimité.

Ainsi elle était allée jusque-là ?

Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait parlé ?!

C'était son corps, sa vie ! Il avait le droit de savoir !

La peur de mourir s'insinua de nouveau en lui comme un poison, et l'air qu'il respirait se raréfia encore.

Charlie s'agenouilla près de lui et se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce. Lorsqu'il voulut poser une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité, la magie du calice l'envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Sa magie, habituée à ce genre d'incident, amortie sa chute au mieux, lui évitant de se casser quelque chose.

Tandis qu'il se redressait, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Avisant l'état de son ami, Neville se précipita sur lui.

Charlie voulut l'en empêcher, mais trop tard, le blond était déjà sur lui.

Il se releva aussitôt voulant lui éviter le pire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il le vit prendre le brun dans ses bras, comme on le ferait avec un jeune enfant, sans être inquiété de rien.

Il en soupira de soulagement.

La magie de Harry semblait le reconnaître au point de ne pas le repousser.

Il lui murmura des paroles que le roux ne comprit pas et le berça longuement pour l'aider à retrouver son calme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures au soldat, le vent de magie retomba.

Groggy, Harry se releva, soutenu par Neville. Ce dernier le conduisit sur le fauteuil crapaud prêt de la cheminée et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture.

Espérance vint se poser sur ses genoux en piaillant doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Neville lui servit un thé bien chaud, avant de faire appeler le Prince Draco par Dobby. Il était temps de parler franchement avec Harry. Les non-dits avaient assez durés.

Ils avaient tous prié, Harry le premier, pour que les pires souvenirs de son attaque restent dans un coin de sa mémoire et n'en sortent jamais. Mais le fait est qu'on ne peut contrôler autant la psyché et que le mal fini toujours par se frayer un chemin, lorsqu'il ne vous ronge pas l'intérieur.

Maintenant qu'il s'était décidé à ressurgir, on ne pouvait plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Bien que ce ne soit pas de sa faute, Charlie se sentit responsable de l'état de son protégé. Dès le premier jour, il avait provoqué un cataclysme !

Humble et repentant, il se cachait derrière la porte de la salle d'arme, et observait ses cadets.

Neville était agenouillé aux pieds de Harry et le couvait d'un regard plein de douceur et de sollicitude, tandis que le brun agrippait sa main tendue avec désespoir.

Après un incident pareil, il doutait de garder sa place auprès de lui.

Son Commandant, de même que son Prince ne seraient pas heureux d'apprendre ce triste évènement et il était presque sûr de se faire taper sur les doigts.

Plus que cela, l'état du brun le préoccupait et il était désireux de lui changer les idées, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Il quitta les appartements sans faire plus de bruit qu'une souris, le cerveau en ébullition.

Quelques instants plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, mais Harry était presque sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Draco. Son pas était plus rythmé, plus sec, militaire en somme. Celui-ci était léger et vaporeux. Intrigué, il se redressa dans son fauteuil, et tordit le coup pour voir qui s'en venait. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Dame Kara sur le pas de sa porte. La vampire portait une robe de dentelle noire qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination et qui glissait sur elle telle une seconde peau, sa petite traine accentuant sa démarche. En dessous un bustier et une jupe de satin cachaient les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie. A sa ceinture, son éternelle paire de ciseaux d'argent.

« Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion Messieurs, mais je me devais à vous. Il est temps de vous révéler certaines choses. »

Se sentant de trop, Neville voulut prendre congé, ce que la vampire refusa.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous éclipser de la sorte. Vous avez tout autant le droit de recevoir mes confidences. Votre position, de même que votre loyauté n'est plus à démontrer. »

Elle lui fit signe de se rassoir, tandis qu'elle-même prenait place dans un fauteuil.

« Etes-vous au fait de la mythologie grecque ou romaine ? »

La question était si incongrue et semblait si éloignée du contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient que Harry et Neville se contentèrent de l'observer avec des yeux ronds.

Incertains sur le chemin que semblait emprunter cette conversation, ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je ne vous apprendrais donc rien si je vous disais qu'il y a une part de vérité dans les mythes et les légendes humaines ? Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Parques aussi appelées Moires ? »

Re hochement de tête.

« Elles ont véritablement existé, bien qu'elles n'étaient en rien Déesses, elles étaient ce qui s'en approchaient le plus. Au fil des siècles, elles se sont réincarnées, de la même façon que le Prince ou la Princesse Calice, leur magie et leurs capacités évoluant au fil des siècles. De simples témoins, elles sont devenues coordinatrices de la vie de l'Univers, allégories de le triple Déesse, du passé, du présent et de l'avenir, comme elles l'étaient de la naissance, de la destinée et de la mort.»

La vampire prit une pause bienvenue, laissant ainsi ses interlocuteurs prendre la mesure de ses dires.

Neville se sentait définitivement de trop et ce demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait beau avoir accepté d'être le suivant du Prince Calice, il ne s'était pas préparé à recevoir pareils aveux. Bien sûr il était une tombe et il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de trahir les confidences qui lui étaient faites. Dans sa famille, on avait le sens de la discrétion, en témoigne le rôle officieux des petites mains de la Reine, et de sa grand-mère en tant que leur cheftaine. Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait terriblement penaud, face à la confiance aveugle qu'on lui attribuait. La faute à son cruel manque d'estime de soi.

Harry quant à lui, avait le cerveau encore tout ankylosé et les informations peinaient à prendre corps dans les méandres de son esprit. Il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, de même que de comprendre les véritables enjeux de la conversation.

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur la paire de ciseaux qui ne quittait jamais Kara, et la lumière se fit en lui.

« Vous êtes Atropos ? L'Implacable ? »

Les lèvres de la vampire s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Dans ses yeux une lueur indéfinissable, entre l'admiration et la connivence. Le tout lui donnait un air inquiétant.

Atropos, oui, la faucheuse, celle qui coupe le fil de la vie.

Elle était cette mort évanescence et sinueuse à laquelle on ne pouvait échapper.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Après autant de renaissance, pouvait-elle prétendre à ce titre ? Surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait ?

« J'ai été Atropos. Il y a bien longtemps…

-Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

-Nous sommes maudites. Et c'est à cause de cela que ma sœur a essayé de vous tuer. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Ainsi, ils avaient prié pour que les souvenirs de son agression ne lui reviennent pas. Prenant le parti de ne rien lui révéler pour ne pas rajouter cela à tous ses tourments. Un pari de dupe finalement, puisque à trop vouloir oublier certains faits, ils finissent par vous exploser au visage. Le but avait été louable mais à présent, il lui fallait vivre avec ce traumatisme.

Quant aux sœurs, elles étaient les fameux Augures dont Draco lui avait parlé et qui avaient prédit l'attaque qui l'avait amené ici. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elles soient pareillement punies par l'Univers. Apparemment, elles n'en gardaient aucun souvenir. La seule chose dont elles étaient témoin était de leur infortune. Chacune d'entre elles s'étaient vues priver d'un sens. Stasia n'était plus capable de contenir les désirs liés à la destinée de chacun, l'obligeant à devenir un monstre dès que l'occasion se présentait. Maya était la plus vulnérable des trois, son albinisme et sa cécité comme premières causes. Douce et fragile, elle semblait s'effriter comme un vieux morceau de parchemin prêt à ployer sous le poids des âges.

Quant à Kara l'implacable main de la Mort, elle était incapable de voir l'avenir. Seul les visions de la Princesse Luna lui permettaient d'abaisser le voile ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Garde-fou et garde-malade de ses sœurs, témoin de leur déchéance, et de leur mort prématurée, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer. Car c'était toujours ainsi, la première née était le dernière à mourir, condamnée à la solitude et au désespoir, prisonnière de sa douleur jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 _Je vins au monde le jour de l'assassinat présumé de notre chef Wasmutta, lors d'une convocation à Plymouth. Sa vie en tant que Sachem de notre tribut aura était aussi fugace que la course d'une étoile filante._

 _De son vivant, son père Massasoit avait fait de son mieux pour maintenir les liens d'amitiés entre nous et eux. Loyal et vertueux, d'autre diront naïf, il avait voulu suivre son exemple._

 _L'Homme blanc est retors et infidèle disent les miens et a bien des égards, ils ont raison._

 _Les puritains nous méprisent et ne rêvent que de nous voir nous prosterner devant leur Dieu, de même que leur coutume et leur morale._

 _Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui les avait sauvé de la famine après leur premier hiver sur nos terres. Mais bien les nôtres qui leur avaient apporté vivres et soutient._

 _Peu reconnaissant, ils avaient remercié leur Dieu tandis que les maladies qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux nous décimaient._

 _Profitant de leur force, ils ont fait bonne mesure en annexant les territoires laissés vaquant. L'on dit que certains villages n'étaient que des mausolées à ciel ouvert._

 _Métacomet, le frère de Wasmutta, fut nommé grand Sachem._

 _Au début de son règne, il fit de son mieux pour continuer la politique de son père, en commerçant activement avec les colons. Mais à l'Ouest, la rumeur grondait. La confédération Iroquoise avait grandi au point de forcer les tribus ennemies à se regrouper sur nos terres._

 _Il refusa la conversion que voulait lui imposer les blancs, estimant que la chrétienté était une religion contre nature._

 _Pendant près de cinq ans, il se prépara à la guerre, rassemblant des armes, nouant des alliances avec les Narragansets, nos vieux ennemis._

 _Il aurait pu gagner, si les colons n'avaient pas réduit un de ses bastions en cendre en même temps que nombres d'habitants, sans distinction entre ceux qui combattaient, et les autres, trop faibles, trop jeunes ou juste en charge de leur vie._

 _L'ironie voulue que Métacomet tomba sous les coups d'un des nôtres qui avait accepté de se convertir au christianisme._

 _Plus tard, les colons ont enfin eut ce qu'ils voulaient, l'assimilation et l'esclavage de ce qu'il restait de notre peuple, après le passage des Iroquois._

 _Cette dernière bataille a signé le dernier jour de mon existence humaine. Ou presque._

 _Ma famille dit-on, descend d'une femme-médecine qui aurait épousé un Wendigo auquel elle aurait rendu sa forme humaine._

 _En me donnant le jour, ma mère a choisit de me donner son nom, Nokomis, la fille de la Lune, car la vérité est très loin de ces histoires de fantômes cannibales._

 _Mon aïeul a abandonné sa Divinité pour vivre avec celle dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Et il était loin d'être aussi démoniaque que ces créatures de cauchemars, bien que son apparence s'en rapprochait quelque peu._

 _Loup géant, ou bête humanoïde recouverte d'un pelage de neige. Des pattes articulées comme celle d'un homme, mais trois fois plus grandes, et pourvues de coussinets. Tantôt sur quatre pattes, tantôt sur deux. Prédateur de génie, rapide comme une comète, plus puissant qu'un ours. Le tout accompagné d'une âme millénaire, solitaire et mélancolique, exilée de sa terre._

 _J'ai entendu cette histoire des centaines de fois, de même que j'entendais ma mère et ma grand-mère prier le nom de ces deux illustres ancêtres, Nokomis, Ashitaka, dans l'espoir qu'ils les guident en ces périodes sombres et cruelles._

 _Je les priais aussi._

 _J'étais jeune, mais je savais qu'un Destin aussi unique qu'écrasant, attendait son heure pour s'emparer de mon âme. J'en ai pour preuve le nom que je porte, similaire à celui de mon ancêtre._

 _Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que je vois mon peuple se faire décimer, ma culture annihilée, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire._

 _Le passé de ma famille ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Quand bien même les femmes ont voit au chapitre, elles ne prennent pas part aux batailles. Elles prennent soin de la famille, de la tribu. Tout comme la chasse qui est la panache des hommes, mais nous savons assez nous défendre pour ne pas avoir à rougir._

 _Toutefois, ce fameux jour, ça n'a pas suffi. Nous étions affaiblis, acculés de toutes parts. Les Iroquois sont arrivés, sonnant le glas de notre existence._

 _La fin était proche._

 _Je me souviens avoir argumenté jusqu'au bout avec ma mère. Je voulais rester pour me battre, défendre ce qui restait de nous, de notre tribu. Mais elle a refusé de m'écouter. A la faveur de la nuit, elle m'a ordonné de me sauver et de rejoindre les bois. Là où aucun homme aussi valeureux soit-il, ne s'aventure jamais. Là où les mauvais esprits se tapissent pour dévorer les pauvres hères qui sont assez fou pour y venir. Là-bas, disait-elle, ma Destinée m'attendait._

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà, je vous laisse avec un peu d'histoire.

La Légende des descendants divins se poursuit.

J'ai fait pas mal de recherche pour faire correctement ce passage. Et pour coller un max à l'histoire avec un grand H^^

Metacomet était surnommé le Roi Philip, si ça vous intéresse de faire des recherches...

Alors ces révélations ?

Pas trop déçu ?

Le corps à corps Charlie/Harry vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à continuer à me faire part de vos idées pour la suite ou de vos théories.

Sur ce comme dit plus haut je vous retrouve soit dans deux semaines pour « L'Ange et la Bête », soit dans plusieurs semaines/ mois pour la suite de Sang noir.

A très bientôt

Angel


	15. Chapitre 14: Présentation et

Bonjour à tous !

Surpris ?

Et oui j'avais dit pas de publication pendant un moment sur cette fiction, mais j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain par contre^^ Ce n'est que partit remise. En revanche et pour un souci de compréhension, j'ai décidé de publier un bonus avec les dates importantes de l'histoire, les lieux géographiques, les dates de naissance tout ça. Voili voulou ^^

Pour celles et ceux qui voulaient un Harry un peu plus combatif, vous allez avoir un petit aperçu de ce que ça donne quand Harry rentre dans le lard de quelqu'un d'autre que Draco.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira il est assez long comparé aux précédents, à la base il était censé être divisé en deux, mais ils me semblaient ridiculement petits. Qu'à cela ne tienne deux pour le prix d'un !

Merci à tous ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou en suivis, mais ne soyez pas timides parlez moi^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et en parlant de reviews

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **PetitPoney :** Pour ce qui est de la puissance il y a déjà eu quelques démonstrations de force. Mais jusqu'où peut-il aller ? il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le savoir^^ Merci de continuer à me suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. un peu de calme

 **Parution: PAUSE !**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 14 : Présentation et confrontation**

L'air était froid et sec. Le ciel était bien dégagé et laissait visible le soleil palissant de l'hiver qui s'en venait.

Le vent fouettait son visage et ses cheveux, tandis qu'il ressentait sous lui les muscles bandés par l'effort de sa monture.

Sa jument, une Haflinger alezane aux crins lavés, qu'on avait mise à sa disposition, volait plus qu'elle ne galopait, tant son pas était lest et rapide. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil bête, à la fois impétueuse et dressée pour répondre à la moindre de ses plus infimes variations.

Elle était fière, mais douce. Elle aimait les longues courses autant que les balades d'agréments. Elle n'était ni nerveuse, ni craintive, mais intuitive et curieuse. Elle était la perfection.

Ainsi c'était cela une bête élevée par les Elfes ?

Il inspira à pleins poumons l'air des sous-bois avant de la faire ralentir.

Non loin de lui, le hongre chocolat de Charlie.

Depuis le de début de son service, le rouquin le suivait comme son ombre.

Bien plus que Neville, car ce dernier n'avait jamais appris à monter. D'un autre côté son travail ne lui avait jamais demandé ce genre de qualification. De ce fait, il ne les suivait pas dans leurs escapades au parc royal.

A l'ordinaire, ce parc était ouvert à tous. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus possible d'y accéder si l'on ne possédait pas l'autorisation signée de deux membres de la famille Régnante.

La rumeur avait courue aussi vite que l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Il n'y avait que peu de raison pour expliquer ce phénomène. Seule une personne révérée avait droit à ce genre de privatisation.

Le Prince Calice s'y rendait chaque matin, sous bonne garde.

Harry se souvenait de la première fois où on l'avait autorisé à y venir. Le lendemain de son entrevue avec Dame Kara, et c'était en grande partie grâce à son gardien.

Charlie s'était rendu auprès du Prince Draconis, sollicitant une audience. Ce que le vampire lui avait accordé sans se faire prier.

Il lui avait fait son rapport sur l'incident qu'il avait, bien malgré lui, provoqué, puis il lui avait fait part de son inquiétude, arguant qu'un jeune homme tel que son protégé, ne pouvait rester cloitrer entre quatre murs plus longtemps. Bien que ce soit pour sa sécurité, sa santé mentale était en jeu, et il était grand temps de s'en préoccuper.

Le vampire trop impliqué émotionnellement avait concentré ses efforts sur la protection physique du brun et il était temps de changer la donne.

Il fut tout de même réceptif aux arguments de son subordonné, passant le reste de la journée à organiser la fermeture du parc durant les premières heures du jour.

Ils mirent en place un système de sortilège et d'automates qui ne pouvait être débloqué que grâce aux signatures magiques des trois membres régnants, en la personne du Prince et de ses parents.

Si la plus part des habitués et les jardiniers avaient critiqué ce changement dans leur emploi du temps, Harry lui sauta littéralement de joie. A tel point qu'il avait dû se retenir de se jeter au cou du blond lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle dès la nuit tombée.

Ce dernier en profita pour lui spécifier qu'il avait envoyé une invitation à son parrain, pour le lendemain matin, et le manquement de Neville. Il espérait qu'Harry ferait bon usage de cette information.

Heureux d'avoir une si belle opportunité pour son ami, il se fit fort de pousser les deux tourtereaux à monter ensemble. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter du beau temps tous ensemble.

Voyant son manège, habilement dissimulé derrière une moue d'innocence à lui donner le Bon Dieu sans confession, Charlie eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

Son protégé avait du talent, mais pas assez pour tromper un espion de son acabit. Il était entraîné à relever ce genre de tromperie, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux concernés.

Cette petite mise en scène fonctionna, mais pas sur le long terme. Aucun d'eux ne voulut retenter l'expérience, encore moins évoquer le sujet.

Harry allait devoir grimper dans les tours s'il voulait leur faire entendre raison. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'allait pas se laisser décourager pour si peu !

Pour le moment, il se plaisait à profiter de cet avant-goût de liberté qu'on lui offrait.

Il s'était vite habitué à la compagnie de Charlie. Il était drôle et charmant. Il parlait si bien de ses nombreux voyages que lui et Neville buvaient ses paroles, émerveillés par les paysages qu'il dépeignait avec passion et minutie. Il était un adversaire des plus coriace et il prenait plaisir à leurs échanges où il voyait ses capacités grandir. Patient et discret, le rouquin savait respecter ses silences et tendre une oreille attentive lorsqu'il le fallait.

Petit à petit, le brun voyait son traumatisme devenir un lointain souvenir, bien qu'il fasse régulièrement des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisses. En parler avec ses compagnons ou profiter de chaque promenade ou entrainement pour se vider l'esprit lui était salvateur.

Il avait également pu discuter avec Draco qui s'était excusé de son mutisme. Il disait que le secret des Parques ne pouvait être révélé que par elles. Quant à lui donner les détails de son agression, il avait préféré éviter, dans la mesure où il ne semblait pas s'en souvenir avant l'arrivée de Charlie.

Etait-ce à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, de leur position lors de leur séance, ou de sa soudaine prise de contact ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais le plus important était de se laisser du temps pour panser convenablement ses blessures et ne plus fermer le dialogue.

Si Harry avait été compréhensif, il avait insisté sur le fait de ne plus rien lui cacher. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse ainsi dans son coin à cause d'un quelconque besoin de ménagement. La vérité valait cent fois mieux que le mensonge même par omission. S'il n'allait pas dans ce sens, comment ferait-il pour lui faire à nouveau confiance ?

Le vampire avait promis.

Cette promesse, plus que ses autres souvenirs, lui tira un sourire.

« Un sous pour vos pensées, lui demanda Charlie »

Le Calice rougit et espéra sans trop y croire que le froid serait un coupable de choix pour ce fait.

Loin s'en faut.

« Et si nous marchions un peu ? Proposa-t-il pour faire diversion. »

En guise de réponse, son gardien sauta au bas de son cheval et lui fit un sourire complice. Il retint sa monture par le licol et attendit qu'Harry fasse de même pour qu'ils puissent s'enfoncer de concert dans le sous-bois.

Ils firent quelques pas, profitants du silence bienfaisant qui y régnait.

En cette fin de Novembre, beaucoup des petits habitants de la forêt s'étaient retirés dans leur terrier respectif afin d'y passer l'hiver.

Le sol était tapissé de feuilles mortes et de bocques de châtaignes. De ci delà, du gui faisait des nids dans les feuillages gris sur les branches dénudées.

Tel le houx et le sapin, il était le seul à resplendir à cette période de l'année.

Et en parlant de resplendir…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

A peine avaient-ils fini leur repas de midi, que Madame Guipure se présenta. Elle et ses complices croulaient sous les tentures de soie, de velours, ou de satin, les dentelles et les échantillons de tissus, sans oublier l'armée d'épingles et d'aiguilles qui les suivait comme leur ombre.

L'ambiance fut aussi pétillante et vrombissante que la dernière fois, au point de leur faire tourner la tête. Même Charlie, qui au début, pensait pouvoir y échapper, se retrouva empêtré dans les essayages, tout en regrettant de ne pas être au pris avec un dragon ou un démon enragé.

Les mots styles, coupes, camaïeu, couleur, texture, avec dentelles ou sans ? Leur emplissaient la tête, tandis que les mètres ruban mesuraient chaque partie de leur anatomie, même les plus intimes, et que les aiguilles manquaient de les faire ressembler à des hérissons.

Heureusement, il y avait une raison à tout ce chambardement. Harry allait être introduit à la cour d'ici quelques jours et il se devait d'être prêt et à son avantage !

Neville, son suivant, se devait d'avoir lui aussi l'allure qui convenait. Charlie en tant que garde du corps personnel ne pouvait y couper non plus.

Si ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour rester le plus stoïque possible, merci à son rigoureux entraînement, Neville lui n'en finissait plus de se confondre en baragouinages inintelligibles.

Lui, un garçon de rien, qui se plaisait à des tâches de subalternes, porter de pareilles étoffes ? Si près de son corps qu'il avait l'impression d'être nu ?

Comment ferait-il pour répondre à quiconque lui adresserait la parole ? Comme pourrait-il se permettre des familiarités avec des êtres si bien nés ? Comment regarder le Lord Severus dans les yeux, dans un tel accoutrement ?

Et encore, cela n'était rien, car ces essayages n'étaient que pour la tenue d'après-midi. Le soir, il y aurait un bal où le rococo serait à l'honneur. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Qu'allons-nous choisir pour vous habiller ? Roucoula Madame Guipure sous le ballet aérien de ses complices.

-Co-co-comment c-cela cho-choisir ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Et bien, il faut un thème pour vos tenus mes Anges !

-U-un Th-thème ?

-Il va falloir y penser très sérieusement ! »

Elle claqua des doigts et Fragrance s'avança pour déposer un cahier emplis de motif en tout genre pour les aider à se faire une idée.

« Vous avez le temps d'y penser mon ange. Ria-t-elle en battant des mains. Nous reviendrons demain.

-De-de-demain ! »

Déjà, la costumière ouvrait la porte, emportant avec elle son bric à braque, alors que les petites fées s'attardaient autour d'Harry, le cajolant et le bécotant à tout va pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois la porte refermée, Neville s'effondra sur le premier fauteuil venu et se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

« I-i-il n'est p-pas en-encore t-tr-trop tard ! V-vous p-pouvez f-fai-faire nommer u-un au-autre suivant ! »

Harry tiqua et Charlie haussa un sourcil. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, Neville n'était pas du genre à tenir de tels discours. C'était un jeune homme patient et mesuré, bien que timide à l'excès, qui savait garder la tête froide dans bien des situations stressantes, où le commun des mortels aurait pris la fuite, ventre à terre.

La seule fois où il l'avait vu déroger à cette règle, c'était en présence du Lord Severus. Cette nouvelle crise avait-elle les mêmes fondements ? Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

Harry, lui, voyait là le moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaines vérités.

« Ce serait dommage. Tu passerais à côté de l'occasion de séduire Lord Severus. »

A ces mots, Neville manqua s'étouffer.

« Ja-jamais j-je ne m-me p-permt-t-trais !

-Tu devrais parce que lui n'osera jamais croire que tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime. »

Le blond passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et Harry passa le reste de la soirée à le convaincre de l'attachement mutuel qu'ils éprouvaient et qui restait un mystère pour eux seul.

S'il ne voulait pas se morfondre toute sa vie, il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains et faire entendre raison à la tête de mule dont il s'était entiché. Car si ça ne venait pas de lui, il ne pourrait jamais le croire.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Les préparatifs avaient été longs et stressants, mais ils avaient finis par en venir à bout. Harry avait rusé, tempêté, et cajolé Neville pour qu'il voit enfin la réalité en face.

A présent, ne manquait plus que la confrontation finale qui donnerait une fin heureuse à l'heureux couple. Ou en tous cas, il l'espérait très fort.

Mme Guipure et ses complices avaient pourvu au décorum grâce à leur talent. Les tenues qu'elles leur avaient confectionnées étaient un habile mélange de distinction et de coquetterie. Pour sa présentation, Harry avait choisi de porter un habit composé d'une chemise et d'une culotte de flanelle blanche, d'un gilet brodé de fil d'argent et d'une veste verte amande à motif végétal sobre mais délicat. A son cou, une lavallière piquée d'une broche d'argent représentant un oiseau lyre aux yeux d'émeraude. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan avec un ruban de la même couleur que sa veste. Pour ses souliers, il avait opté pour une paire de bottes haute en cuire noire.

Neville était sa copie conforme à ceci près que son gilet était de fil d'or, et sa veste aussi chatoyante que des feuilles d'automne.

Charlie portait une tenue noire où s'imprimait toute la rigueur militaire de sa tâche, avec galons et boutons d'argent, ainsi qu'un col montant. A sa taille, pendant négligemment, épée et poignard d'apparat, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d'être aussi effilés que des rasoirs.

Les tenues destinées à la soirée de bal seraient autrement plus voyantes, puisque le thème choisi le voulait ainsi, mais ils auraient tout le loisir d'y songer le moment venu.

A cet instant, ce qui angoissait le plus Harry était ce qui se trouvait derrière les immenses portes à doubles battants qui les séparaient de la cour.

Charlie et Neville y étaient déjà, tandis que lui se trouvait avec son parrain.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de respirer calmement et de garder ses boucliers bien en place, tout en n'oubliant pas ce qu'il avait appris dans le cérémonial de la cour.

Il n'était pas aussi guindé que celui de la cour d'Espagne, ni aussi ridicule que celui de la cour de France, mais il y avait des règles de bienséance à respecter, ainsi qu'un nombre de pas à compter entre lui et son parrain et la façon de saluer. Il allait y avoir tous ses yeux braqués sur lui, cette foule immense qu'il allait devoir affronter et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir en courant, dans la direction opposée.

« Par les Dieux ! Respirez ! Vous n'allez pas me faire une syncope ? »

L'interpellation du vampire le fit sursauter. Il le fixa tout penaud.

« Vous êtes capable de vous jeter à corps perdu dans une bataille et de combattre comme le plus intrépides des guerriers. Sans peur, sans reproche, vous agissez à l'instinct. Et là, vous vous liquéfiez !

-Il y a un monde entre ces deux faits, s'insurgea-t-il un peu vexé.

-Pas tellement.

-C'est pour cela que vous ne faites ni l'un ni l'autre ? »

En voyant l'expression choqué du vampire, le calice se mordit la lèvre. Il était allé trop loin. Il allait s'excuser, lorsque l'alchimiste éclata de rire.

« Il est vrai que je ne suis guère friand de ce genre de chose. Mais je suis heureux de constater que derrière cette angoisse, se cache à peine votre fougue. Gardez cela à l'esprit. Une bonne répartie est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace contre les adversaires baignant dans les intrigues de cour. »

Harry se fit violence et s'obligea à respirer convenablement, et de faire abstraction de la boule qui avait élu domicile au fond de sa gorge.

Il ferma les yeux pour vérifier une dernière fois ses protections mentales. Tout était en ordre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le cor du héraut qui sonnerait l'ouverture des portes, ainsi que son entrée en scène.

Ce qui arriva plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité…

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent comme au ralentit, en grinçant à peine sur leurs gonds bien huilés.

Devant eux se dressait un décor de cathédrale.

La salle du trône était aussi haute que grande. Elle était pourvue d'une grande allée et deux travées donnant sur d'immenses alcôves. Elles étaient marquées par des voutes en ogives soutenues par des colonnes de style antique. Après la travée, nombre de pièces ouvertes, baignées de lumières par de magnifiques vitraux. Chacun représentait un territoire et un peuple d'Avalon.

Le deuxième étage était une tribune à clair voie, fait de déambulatoires où trônaient nombres d'objets rares et précieux.

Le plafond vouté était tapissé de verdure en tout genre qui dégringolait joliment sur les divers colonnades et balcons.

Au bout de l'immense allée, trônaient sur une estrade, le Roi et la Reine de la Cité des Rocheuses, Lucius et Narcissa. A leurs côtés, debout, fier et solennel, Draco.

Tout comme ce dernier, Lucius portait un costume militaire, les symboles de sa charge épinglé sur sa poitrine.

Sa femme portait une robe de satin bleu lavande d'inspiration elfique, simple et élégante. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon lâche, tandis que sur son front tombait un bijou de tête, une améthyste en forme de goutte d'eau.

Au-dessus d'eux, surplombant l'assemblée, trois immenses rosaces. Celle du milieu représentait l'Eden, forêt luxuriante, berceau Divin. Celui de droite représentait une allégorie mi-humaine, mi-animale du Dieu Cerf, tandis que celle de droite faisait de même avec la Déesse Louve.

Et entre eux et lui, se trouvait plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La cour des Malfoy était grande et hétéroclite. Toutes les espèces qui se trouvaient sur les vitraux y étaient rassemblées, de même que bon nombre de nationalité que l'on pouvait également trouver sur terre.

Il s'intima au calme et respira à fond puis s'élança.

Cinq pas derrière son mentor, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les chuchotements qu'il suscitait.

Tout près du trône, un jeune homme à l'ample chevelure d'un noir de jais, longue, épaisse et ondulée, d'une beauté orgueilleuse, aux yeux d'améthyste, habillé d'un costume semblable au sien, à l'exception de la veste, d'un prune très prononcé, fendit la foule. Il se plaça devant l'estrade et attendit.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, mais il savait qui il était, Accolon, son Dauphin.

Alors qu'il croisait son regard violet, son visage angélique se fendit d'un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'hypocrite, de malsain, au point qu'il avait l'impression d'être devant un serpent.

Derrière lui, légèrement en retrait, ceux qui devaient être ses Maréchaux, Proserpine, Lysandre et Cristale. Les trois Calices qui avaient donné leur sang pour le sauver.

Proserpine était petite et menue. Elle avait une peau de pêche et des yeux fuchsia. Ses cheveux étaient une cascade de boucles d'un blond fraise, piquée de minuscule rose de quarts et de cristal. Dans sa robe de satin rose pâle, trépignante comme une enfant, elle ressemblait à une fée sous acide.

Lysandre était grand et large d'épaule. Sa force n'était plus à démontrer. Il avait un charme sauvage, et décadent, de même qu'un sourire ravageur. Il portait les cheveux assez courts, ce qui n'empêchait pourtant pas des boucles châtains clair de lui tomber sur le front. Son regard, franc et rieur était d'un vert amande qui se teintait d'or. Il portait une tenue elfique grise qui laissait voir sa puissante musculature.

Cristale quant à elle, était une beauté sauvage et racée. Avec sa peau couleur caramel, son corps fin et sculptural, drapé dans une robe d'un style égyptien, elle lui faisait penser à une panthère. Ses cheveux n'étaient qu'une myriade de tresses agrémentées de breloques en tout genre. Autour de son cou et de ses bras, des bijoux d'or pur à tête de cobra.

Lorsque Severus arriva au pied de l'estrade, il salua dans une respectueuse révérence. Harry en fit de même. Le couple royal et leur héritier répondirent à leur salut d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

Le potionniste se tourna alors vers lui et d'une voix claire et profonde s'adressa à toute la cour.

« Vos Majestés, Mes Seigneurs et Gentes Dames, aujourd'hui, j'ai le grand honneur d'introduire auprès de vous, Henry James Potter, Le Prince Calice. »

A ces mots, tous le saluèrent avec déférence.

Alors qu'il se sentait de plus en mal à l'aise, principalement à cause du regard inquisiteur d'Accolon, il choisit de braquer le sien sur Draco, qui dans sa révérence n'avait pu s'empêcher de relever légèrement la tête.

Bien lui en prit, car l'affection que son protégé lisait dans ses orbes de glace le rassura plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

« Prince, l'appela le Roi. Votre venue en ce Royaume nous couvre d'honneur et de joie. Avalon dans son entièreté vous voit comme un signe du Destin. L'espoir de voir les ténèbres refluer, mettant fin à cette guerre. »

Il s'avança et tendit une main, qu'Harry s'empressa de prendre.

Le Roi le conduisit auprès d'Accolon et de ses Maréchaux.

« Ensemble vous formez un tout. Les cinq points du pentacle. Les piliers de pureté de notre monde. Puisse votre règne perdurer. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La tête lui tournait tellement qu'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il vivait. Un peu comme s'il assistait à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y avait tant de monde autour de lui, qui lui posait des questions, ou lui racontait milles anecdotes, qu'il en était ivre. A peine prenait-il le temps de formuler une réponse, qu'une autre question lui était posée. Le tout recouvert par les mélodies d'un orchestre qui se tenait sur un des balcons.

Les verres tintaient, les rires se mélangeaient au claquement des talons sur le sol de marbre. Les danseurs tourbillonnaient, mélangeant les couleurs de leur costume, tous plus extravagant les uns que les autres.

Avec un sourire en coin, devant son air mi-apeuré, mi-perdu, Charlie veillait sur lui. Neville semblait plus mort que vif et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du bal, mais il était là. Il cherchait le courage d'aborder son vampire, sans pour autant y parvenir. Le blond se trouvait encore plus gauche que d'habitude, en plus de ne pas être à sa place. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait là, à jouer les grands seigneurs ? Il était bien sûr de ne tromper personne.

Severus quand à lui, avait stratégiquement battu en retraite en voyant débarquer l'ouragan en furie et faisait tout son possible pour n'être inquiété de personne. Il se cachait habilement derrière les colonnades, tel une ombre dans la nuit.

Comme Harry aurait voulu en faire de même !

Non, loin de lui se trouvait Draco qui était en grande discussion avec une femme vampire. Hermione, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Elle portait une robe de soie rouge et de dentelle noire. Ses boucles brunes étaient piquées de roses rouge et de feuilles de lierre. A ses côtés, dans un tenue similaire à celle de son commandant, son compagnon et frère d'arme, Blaise, qu'il avait également croisé lors de la rafle.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, la marée humaine se scinda en deux telle la mer rouge, lui permettant de respirer plus librement. Après tant de temps passé seul ou presque dans ses appartements, la foule le rendait nerveux. Il commençait doucement à se demander s'il ne couvait pas une sorte d'agoraphobie.

Accolon, superbe dans un costume violet, plus richement décoré que celui qu'il portait lors de la présentation, agrémenté de lys de soies brodées d'or, s'avança vers lui.

Sans se l'expliquer, il était partagé entre l'envie de le fuir et celle de le frapper, histoire de lui faire perdre l'affreux sourire qu'il arborait toujours.

Il ne devait pas être le seul, car sa seule présence suffit à faire fuir ses interlocuteurs.

Il arborait un regard supérieur face à la moindre âme qui passait prêt de lui, si sûr qu'il était de sa position et de sa classe sociale.

Ce genre de comportement était ce qui l'exaspérait le plus au monde et la principale raison qui lui avait fait fuir la cour comme la peste.

Du peu qu'il en avait vu, la plus part des courtisans de la Cité étaient curieux, surexcités, un brin envahissants, mais ils n'avaient pas cet air si hautain et méprisant. Intéressés, volages, superficiels et hypocrites c'était une certitude.

On lui avait dit que son Dauphin était difficile à vivre. Que c'était un intrigant.

En le voyant si proche de lui, fier comme Harpagon, il lui semblait que tous ces qualificatifs étaient de doux euphémismes. Si pour le moment, il ne pouvait juger jusqu'à quel point, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

En le voyant s'approcher, Neville s'était tendu. Il avait toujours craint les réactions d'Accolon, autant qu'il les abhorrait. Surtout après sa « destitution ». Il disparaissait dans l'ombre, alors qu'Harry lui se hissait sans le vouloir à la place qu'il estimait lui être dût, en pleine lumière.

En plus de l'attention toute légitime du Prince Draco pour Harry, puisqu'il était sous sa protection, même s'il était évident que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Et cela, Accolon ne saurait que le voir. Lui qui était d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladive, il n'allait pas accepter le rapprochement que se profilait entre ces deux-là. Il avait beau avoir trouvé de quoi assouvir ses appétits en la personne de Cormac, il n'était pas homme à laisser filer une prise royale sans en faire baver qui de droit et plus encore.

Sans compter que Cormac, malgré son physique plus qu'avantageux et ses grandes capacités sexuelles, n'était que peu de chose fasse à l'érudition d'un Prince vampire, ou même d'un enfant de 6 ans.

Le pauvre bougre n'avait pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre.

Il était comme un enfant un peu simple coincé dans le corps d'un homme.

« Voici donc le Prince Calice. La Merveille des Merveilles ! »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le jauger de la tête au pied avec une moue proche de la répugnance. Ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui, sans même le connaître.

A deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, Harry serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il prit sur lui de lui répondre sur le même ton, après une longue inspiration et avoir affiché son sourire le plus hypocrite.

« Harry suffira, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis guère habitué à ce genre d'appellation. »

Accolon eu un rire de nez des plus déplaisants.

« Cela se voit. Malgré votre mise, on devine sans peine votre ascendance. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Rien que par le titre, Harry est plus noble que vous ne le serez jamais ! »

Contre toute attente, ce fut Neville qui répondit le premier. Depuis le temps que ce genre de réplique cinglante le démangeait ! La dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffi !

« Que dire de toi, Fifrelin ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu es acquis la noblesse en plus d'un semblant de bravoure.» Grinça Accolon, bouillant de rage face à ce cloporte qui osait lui tenir tête une fois encore.

Il s'avança vers Neville, menaçant.

Sans attendre un geste de Charlie, Harry fit barrage. Il ferait beau voir qu'il lève la main sur son ami.

« La noblesse n'est en aucun cas un gage de vertu, de préséance, d'esprit ou de politesse. Pour beaucoup, elle dénote d'un manque de bienveillance, en plus d'évoquer la bêtise et la cruauté. »

L'émeraude et l'améthyste s'affrontèrent au point que l'air se mit à crépiter, l'un et l'autre refusant de détourner les yeux le premier. La tension ne cessait de grimper. Subitement, les conversations se turent. Les musiciens se mirent à jouer pianissimo. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

La situation aurait pu devenir inextricable, si Cormac n'avait pas littéralement sauté sur son amant pour réclamer son attention.

L'instant d'après il s'éclipsait à son bras en se disant qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini. Il avait bien vu comment Draco et lui s'étaient regardés pendant la cérémonie. Il connaissait suffisamment son ex pour savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Bientôt la petite merveille prendrait sa place à la vie comme à la scène.

Cette idée l'ulcérait au plus haut point.

Il avait grand besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que les talents de Cormac pour y parvenir.

Qu'ils profitent bien de leur bal, il avait de meilleur projet pour ce soir.

Après son départ, les conversations reprirent, de même que l'orchestre.

Gêné autant qu'en colère de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle, Harry déclara derechef qu'il avait grand besoin d'un verre.

Ils en avaient tous besoin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'alcôve où l'on servait les rafraîchissements. Décoré d'une fontaine de glace en forme de cygne en plein envole, elle était impossible à rater.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à elle en slalomant dans la mer de parures qu'était les courtisans.

Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas à rougir de leur mise.

Harry portait un tissu aussi vert que ses yeux pourvu de broderie d'or en bas des manches, qui représentaient des crocus. A sa lavallière, une broche en cristal en forme de crocus.

Charlie arborait une cape de velours noir par-dessus son costume d'après-midi, tenue aux épaules par de magnifiques boucles d'argent. Sur son dos, l'effigie d'un dragon brodé d'argent.

Neville quant à lui, portait un costume d'or et de feuille d'érable qui lui donnait un air d'elfe des bois.

Ce soir, il était l'égal des plus grands.

Pourtant, il était blessé par les paroles d'Accolon. Elles le renvoyaient à sa faible estime de lui-même. En Avalon, bien que les actes et le cœur comptaient plus que les titres, il se trouvait insipide et peu attirant.

Harry et sa grand-mère avaient beau lui répéter le contraire, il ne parvenait pas à se le mettre dans la tête. Encore moins lorsqu'on lui parlait de Severus et des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour sa personne. Soit disant…

Comment un homme de sa prestance pouvait lui trouver de l'intérêt au vu de tous ses autres qui le côtoyaient quotidiennement et qui lui conviendrait bien mieux que lui et ses piètres qualités de serviteur très prisé ?

« Quitte donc cette mine de papier mâché ! » S'écria Harry en lui tendant un verre d'hydromel.

« Et n'écoute pas les élucubrations de ce gens-foutre ! Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ! »

Neville manqua s'étouffer en entendant son ami jurer comme un charretier et s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque, lorsqu'une tornade le coupa dans son élan.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Mon Prince ! »

Proserpine était là, dans une robe de gaze brodée de plusieurs guirlandes de fleurs et d'oiseaux en pierreries de toutes les couleurs. A chacun de ses mouvements, les dits oiseaux gazouillaient prodigieusement.

Elle était suivit de Cristale, vêtue telle une Reine d'Egypte, elle irradiait d'or et de lapis-lazulis. Quant à Lysandre, il était tel un Dieu de la Mer, avec un costume bleu décoré de nacre et de coquillages.

« Vous avez été prodigieux ! Tous les deux ! Il était temps que quelqu'un lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Merci de l'avoir fait avec autant de virtuosité.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier. C'est grâce à vous si je suis toujours en vie pour le faire, répondit Harry rouge comme une pivoine.

-Il aurait été bien cruel de vous laisser mourir d'exsanguination, déclara Cristale de son timbre velouté.

-N'auriez-vous pas fait la même chose si vous aviez pu mon Prince ? Demanda Lysandre. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. SI la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu, il n'hésiterait pas à donner son sang, si cela pouvait aider.

« Il n'empêche que je vous suis reconnaissant.

-En ce cas, trinquons aux nouvelles amitiés ! »

Les verres tintèrent avant que Proserpine n'entraîne Charlie dans son sillage, sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

A voir le sourire amusé de ses acolytes, ce n'était pas la première fois que la blonde faisait ce genre de chose.

Incapable de dire « non », face à tant d'enthousiasme et de candeur, Charlie se laissa faire de bonne grâce, se disant qu'Harry ne risquait pas grand-chose si bien entouré. Surtout qu'il avait avisé l'arrivée du Prince Draco après le départ d'Accolon, abandonnant ses lieutenants, qui en avaient profités pour honorer la piste.

Il voulait surement s'assurer lui-même de l'état de son protégé après pareil rencontre.

Il le remplaça ainsi dans sa charge de surveillant, accompagné bon gré mal gré par son oncle.

Celui-ci avait consentit à sortir de sa cachette uniquement parce que son neveu avait insisté en arguant que son cher Neville avait l'air bouleversé et qu'il aurait bien besoin de la présence de quelqu'un qui le connaissait et en qui il avait confiance.

La cour était un endroit hostile pour des personnes timides et introverties. Lui-même n'était pas sans le savoir, puisqu'il se cachait derrière sa froidure et son cynisme depuis des années. Les autres étaient effrayants au possible, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi terribles qu'Accolon ou une horde de courtisans en délire.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas préparés à un environnement pareil pouvaient voir leur cœur se briser.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de voir un spectacle si affligeant, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un garde du corps de son acabit, personne n'oserait s'approcher pour lui faire du mal. S'il voulait son bien, il allait devoir s'exposer.

A court d'argument, l'alchimiste avait cédé.

Le regard de Neville lorsqu'il fut prêt de lui, fut à deux doigts de le laissé démuni, mais fidèle à ses habitudes, il n'en laissa rien paraître ou si peu.

Harry échangea un sourire de connivence avec le vampire et un clin d'œil à Neville.

Ce dernier rougit comme une tomate bien mûre et trouva fascinante la contemplation de ses chaussures.

« Votre venue en ce monde suscite le plus grand émoi, du plus malaisant au plus appréciable. Déclara Draco après de respectueuses salutations.

-Il est vrai que notre cour à son lot de personnage haut en couleur, s'amusa Lysandre.

-Et qu'à présent, nous devons compter avec trois de plus, renchérit Cristale. »

Si Harry sourit à la boutade de sa Maréchale, Neville se contenta de noyer sa gêne dans son verre d'hydromel, pourvut qu'il y disparaisse complètement.

« Je suis navré que vous ayez dût essuyer pareilles railleries, poursuivit le Prince Vampire.

-Dans la mesure où vous n'en êtes pas l'instigateur, vos excuses me semblent bien inutiles.

-Peut-être. Cela étant, je suis tout de même coupable d'une chose et j'ose espérer que vous me laisserez faire amende honorable ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil interloqué et l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

« Si je ne m'abuse, j'ai interrompu votre dernier bal. Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder votre première danse ? »

Légèrement abasourdi, Harry mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir.

Il avisa Neville et sa coupe, ainsi que les yeux de braises que lui réservait l'alchimiste.

« J'accepte volontiers, mais j'y mets une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que Severus nous suive. »

Le susnommé sursauta comme s'il venait de se brûler.

En voilà une idée saugrenue ! Lui danser et avec qui Morbleu !

« Avec Neville. Cela serait désolant de le voir faire tapisserie, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

S'il était resté la moindre goutte d'hydromel, nul doute que son suivant se serait étouffé avec.

Lui ? Danser ? Avec Severus ?

« Je trouve l'idée merveilleuse. N'est-ce pas mon Oncle ? »

A en juger par son grommellement, on aurait pu croire que l'idée était loin de lui agréer. Alors que quiconque le connaissant un peu pouvait dire le contraire. Pour ne pas perdre la face, l'alchimiste présenta sa main à Neville qui accepta tout en rougissant et en balbutiant.

Il n'eut guère le temps de se plaindre plus avant que déjà son vampire l'entraînait sur la piste.

Draco et Harry eurent un sourire complice avant de les suivre.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que les nouveaux personnages vous ont plus ?

J'ai un faible pour les Maréchaux j'avoue^^

Neville et Severus sont mignons non ? deux collégiens^^

La confrontation Accolon Harry a enfin eut lieu, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu ?

En tout cas une chose est sûre ça ne sera pas la dernière et ça va chauffer !

Je vous retrouve très vite pour la frise chronologique, sinon se sera pour le lancement de mon nouveau conte dans deux semaine !

A très bientôt

Angel


	16. Bonus chronologie

Bonjour à tous !

Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais un petit bonus chronologie, dates de naissance et grands événements à la clé.

1610 : Naissance de Severus et Voldemort

1612 : Naissance de Lucius

1613 : Naissance de Bellatrix

1615 : Naissance de Narcissa

1620 : Naissance d'Androméda. fin 1620 arrivée des premiers colons puritain dans le massachussets.

1630 : Voldemort prend le pouvoir

1635 : Bellatrix et Voldemort se marient

1640 : Narcissa et Lucius se marient

1644 : Naissance de Remus et Fenrir

1645 : Naissance de James, Lili et Sirius

1649 : Rafle du clan du Hurlement, Remus et Fenrir sont capturés

1655 : Naissance de Draco

1656 : Fenrir est marqué

1660 : Naissance d'Accolon

1661 : Naissance de Harry et Neville

1662 : Naissance de Nokomis. Lucius et Narcissa montent sur le trône, Massasoït meurt, son premier fils Wasmutta se fait tuer à Plymouth, son deuxième fils Métacomet devient grand Sachem des Wampanoags

1664 : Naissance de Lilith

1665 : Naissance de Luna

1668 : Naissance de Mordred et Perséphone

1675 : les Nagarransets et les Wampanoags anciens ennemis, s'allient contre les colons puritains et les Iroquois. Fin de l'année Nagarransets et Wampanoags sont brûlés vifs dans leurs maison à Big Swamp ( ancien rode island)

1676 : Les Nagarransets et les Wampanoags sont vaincus, les villages sont détruits par les colons et les Iroquois. Métacomet est tué par un membre de sa tribut converti au christianisme

1677 : Naissance de Chumani

1680 : Harry est enlevé

En espérant que ça vous aura un peu aidé à y voir clair^^

à je ne sais pas quand, mais bientôt j'espère pour la suite

Angel


	17. Chapitre 15: Lettres et billets doux

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà pour le Chapitre 15 ! Enfin me direz-vous et vous aurez bien raison.

Pour dire la vérité je trouvais abusé de vous faire patienter jusqu'à Dieu seul c'est quand pour avoir droit à une nouvelle publication. Alors je viens de finir le chapitre 15 en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de faute…^^ La précipitation n'est pas ma meilleure amie alors serons les fesses !

Le chapitre 16 est à peine en chantier mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer de bonnes ondes^^

Sur ce un merci à **PetitPoney** pour sa review et son enthousiasme devant les colère d'Harry et les personnages des Maréchaux. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire^^ Retour des Maréchaux au chapitre 16

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. un peu de calme

 **Parution: Très bonne question…**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 15 : Lettres et billets doux**

Assis au bord du lit de Neville, Harry observait ce dernier dormir d'un sommeil profond que seules les vapeurs de l'alcool pouvaient donner, le tout rythmé par un léger ronflement.

La fin du Bal s'était avérée aussi mouvementé que son début.

Après quelques danses, Severus perdu dans la contemplation du visage de son amour, avait enfin eut un geste envers lui : Il l'avait embrassé et ce devant la cour entière, avant de se sauver presque en courant sans plus d'explication.

Loin de passer inaperçu, ce comportement avait déclenché des murmures et des cancans à n'en plus finir. Chacun y allait de sons petit commentaire, tant et si bien, que Neville se trouva un nouveau cavalier en la personne de l'hydromel et de tous ses petits frères shoots. Il avait ainsi noyé sa gêne jusqu'à en oublier son nom et avait fini par se lancer dans une conversation aussi passionnée qu'à sens unique avec une plante verte qui traînait dans un coin, tout bégaiement oublié.

Harry, obnubilé par sa soudaine promiscuité avec son Prince vampire, qui le faisait tournoyer avec souplesse et virtuosité, dans une succession de valse viennoise, ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa disparition.

Quant à Charlie, il était envoûté par la Calice qui l'avait pris en otage et ne s'enquit de lui que plusieurs heures plus tard. Ainsi les deux compères le retrouvèrent si imbibé d'alcool qu'il leur était indispensable d'envisager un repli stratégique.

Envieux d'éviter la cour, ses regards goguenards et ses sourires chafouins, ils prièrent instamment Draco de leur indiquer une sortie de secours, avant qu'il ne parte à la poursuite de son oncle.

Une fois fait, Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Il le fit taire presque aussitôt. Sauver ce qui restait de la dignité de Neville avait, pour l'instant, la primeur dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

Il se saisit de son bras droit, tandis que Charlie se chargeait du gauche.

Le blond ne tenait qu'à peine sur ses jambes et continuait de baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles, tant sa langue était pâteuse de vin. Parfois, un rire hystérique ou un sanglot désespéré passait la barrière de ses lèvres, brisant le cœur de ses deux braves béquilles, qui accéléraient d'autant plus l'allure. Ils couraient dans les corridors quasi déserts, allant jusqu'à soulever de terre leur pauvre charge, qui en devenait presque vert.

C'est le souffle court et l'esprit libéré d'un poids, qu'ils refermèrent la porte des appartements d'Harry, sous l'œil effaré d'Ernest.

Décidément, ce dit-il, l'ennui n'était pas de mise dans cette affectation ! Son rapport du jour promettait d'être long à rédiger ! Pour ne pas changer…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry et Charlie avait déshabillé leur ami, avant de le plonger dans un des bassins du pavillon des bains. Histoire de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Là où il avait encore pied de préférence. Une noyade par jour était bien suffisante.

Malheureusement, leur entreprise n'eut que peu de succès.

Harry commanda donc de la nourriture, pour mieux éponger de son estomac l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ainsi que de l'eau citronnée.

Sonné, Neville avait fini amorphe dans les bras d'un Harry tout penaud. Il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas insisté peut-être que… ?

Mais fallait-il les laisser seuls, lorsqu'ils pouvaient être si heureux à deux ? Il ne savait plus.

Devant si mine sombre, Charlie se voulut rassurant. Il ne devait pas se mettre ainsi martel en tête. Vouloir réunir deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant, était loin d'être un péché ! La seule chose qu'il devait faire maintenant, c'était laissé les choses se faire.

Ses deux grands dadais n'allaient plus pouvoir faire l'autruche ! C'était déjà beaucoup.

Sur ce judicieux conseil, ils s'en allèrent coucher Neville qui s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Charlie souhaita la bonne nuit à son protégé qui fit de même, puis ils se quittèrent, réalistes sur ce vœux pieu.

Si l'un était hanté par des yeux de glace, l'autre l'était d'yeux fuchsia.

La nuit promettait d'être courte.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, tout groggy, la mine chiffonnée et la langue pâteuse, on eut dit que c'était lui qui avait passé sa soirée à boire.

Il avait la tête comme une baudruche et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Comme il l'avait présagé, sa nuit avait été courte, et mouvementée.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de revivre en rêve toutes les sensations qui l'avaient habité lorsqu'il avait dansé joue contre joue avec Draco. Même maintenant, alors qu'il était éveillé, ou presque, il sentait son sang pulser à ses oreilles et des papillons voleter dans son ventre. Sans parler de ce désir toujours plus impétueux, qui était en passe de le rendre fou.

Il pouvait bien se faire entremetteur ! Lui-même se refusait à s'avouer son inclination !

Grognon, il plongea sans plus attendre sa tête dans l'eau froide de la fontaine de son pavillon. Il s'en extirpa en s'ébrouant comme un petit animal. Ebouriffé tel un hérisson et plus vaillant que l'instant d'avant, il fit une toilette sommaire et s'habilla sobrement.

Pas d'entraînement, ne de sortit dans les jardins aujourd'hui.

Il devait se concentrer sur Neville et s'oublier !

Son ami allait avoir besoin de son soutien et de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

Une serviette sur ses cheveux encore humide, il pénétra dans le salon, qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Comme il s'y attendait, Neville ne s'était pas levé avec le soleil.

Il s'en alla ouvrir les volets, laissant entrer dans la pièce, un air vif et frais qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

Il se frictionna la tête et se rapprocha rapidement du feu, qu'il raviva. Il ne tenait pas à tomber malade.

Une fois fait, il appela Dobby.

Le petit elfe se présenta instantanément en lui apportant un petit déjeuner copieux.

Lui et son estomac, en furent enchantés, car maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait quasiment rien avalé la veille. D'abord à cause de la nervosité et ensuite par manque de temps.

Il huma avec délice l'odeur à la fois fruitée et corsée du café, bénissant au passage ses vertus stimulantes.

Il profita de la présence de l'elfe pour lui demander des remèdes pour la gueule de bois et de les déposer discrètement dans la chambre de Neville.

Plus vite il les prenait et mieux ce serait.

Bien calé dans son fauteuil crapaud devant le feu ronflant de sa cheminée, Espérance sur ses genoux, qui picorait allègrement quelques graines, il savoura son petit déjeuner.

Il resta de longues heures à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais le blond ne semblait pas décidé à se réveiller. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre soin de la serre à sa place, puis il s'occupa l'esprit avec de saines lectures. Il poursuivit son étude de la potion de marquage, prenant continuellement des notes.

Bientôt, il eut un joli désordre de parchemin autour de lui et à ses pieds, son petit défaut refaisant vite surface. De-ci de-là, on pouvait même apercevoir des pattes d'oiseaux sur ses notes. Curieuse, la petite mésange faisait son tour d'inspection et laissait des traces sur son passage. Là où l'encre n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, midi sonnait.

Dobby le sortit de ses recherches en lui servant son déjeuner, en même temps qu'une lettre cachetée d'une rose et de sa multitude de ronces.

L'elfe lui assura que la missive ne représentait aucun danger et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

L'écriture qu'il découvrit était fine, déliée et légèrement penchée. Celle d'une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'il s'agissait de Proserpine.

Sa Maréchale l'invitait à prendre le thé dans ses appartements, dès le lendemain, et conviait sa petite troupe avec lui.

L'idée lui plaisait infiniment, mais il ne se sentait pas d'accepter sans en avoir parlé aux autres.

Il manda Charlie, qui, il en était persuadé, ne refuserait pas l'invitation de la Calice. Il était évident que les deux jeunes gens se plaisaient. Même si Proserpine avait l'air de pouvoir se faire un ami d'un troll des montagnes, sans que cela ne paraisse étrange…

Soudain, un bruit sourd, sortant de la chambre de Neville, le fit sursauter.

Sans suivit quelques grognements et malédictions proférés à l'encontre du meuble, dans lequel il avait dû se cogner.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par le voir sortir. Il était à moitié enroulé dans sa couverture, les cheveux dans un désordre indescriptible, avec sur le visage, des stries dû à un contact prolongé avec son oreiller et des yeux rougis, plissés au possible à cause de la lumière.

Il se frotta le museau comme le ferait un lapin et papillonna des yeux un moment avant de pouvoir enfin les ouvrir.

La lueur blanchâtre qui émanait du ciel emplit d'épais nuage, accentuant son mal de tête. Ce qu'il ne croyait pas possible, vu qu'il avait pris la potion anti-gueule de bois avant d'oser s'extirper de son lit.

Mais vu qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment il avait pu y atterrir, le temps d'action de la potion était à revoir à la hausse.

Il avait vraiment du abuser de la bouteille hier soir. Et vu la façon dont il tenait l'alcool, il devait être aussi rond qu'une barrique.

Quel affligeant spectacle il avait dû donner !

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si peu distingué durant une soirée aussi importante, dont, finalement, il n'avait que peu de souvenir. Exception faite de « l'altercation » avec Accolon et…

Un gémissement plaintif sortit de sa bouche lorsque le baiser, aussi fugace que merveilleux, qu'il avait partagé avec Severus, Son Severus, lui revint en mémoire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil ! Lui lança Harry, amusé.

-C'est arrivé ? N'est-ce pas ? »

La situation était grave. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt gêné, peut-être même désespéré, alors où était passé son bégaiement ?

« En effet, lui répondit-il soudain prudent.

-Les gens ont dû penser que j'étais un arriviste ! Une être vénal et sans scrupule ! Un croqueur de diamant ! Un gigolo ! Un MISERAB… !

-OLA ! Du calme, mon ami ! Il me semble que c'est lui qui t'a embrassé. »

La tempérance était de mise. Aussi le Calice s'efforça-t-il de ne pas hausser le ton plus que nécessaire. En espérant que cela suffise.

« Là n'est pas la question ! »

Ou pas.

« C'est pourtant une partie essentielle de l'équation. Elle prouve que je n'ai pas mentit au sujet de vos sentiments respectifs.

-Alors pourquoi ?! P-pour-pourquoi est-il p-partit ? »

Sa voix avait baissé d'un coup, au point qu'Harry eut l'impression d'être en présence d'un enfant perdu. Ce qu'il était, à n'en point douter.

Neville se mit à renifler bruyamment, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Le brun se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil, posa livres et plumes, et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

Au premier abord, le blond se crispa, puis finit par s'accrocher à son ami, appréciant le réconfort et l'aura de protection qu'il lui offrait.

Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, le Calice lui tendit un mouchoir dans lequel il se moucha bruyamment.

« Tu sais, si l'on tient compte du temps qu'il lui a fallu pour avoir un tel geste envers toi, il est presque logique qu'il se soit sauvé. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il doit surement penser que tu ne pourras jamais lui renvoyer ses sentiments ou qu'il ne te mérite pas.

-M-mais non c'est m-moi qui…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Vous êtes deux personnes remarquables qui méritent tout l'amour que l'on peut leur donner ! »

Il l'avait dit sur un ton un peu brusque et sans appel qui le fit se ratatiner sur lui-même. Il ressemblait à une tortue qui s'enfonce dans sa carapace.

Il tritura nerveusement son mouchoir, à la fois gêné et reconnaissant de recevoir de tels compliments.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Draco avait pris le parti de laisser son oncle ruminer le reste de la nuit. Il ne se rendit chez lui que le lendemain, et ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Les bras ballants, la mâchoire tombante et l'œil exorbité, il resta de longues minutes sur le pas de sa porte à se demander s'il ne s'était pas tromper d'appartement.

Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible. Des vêtements, des livres et de la vaisselle parsemée de reste à moitié mangé, étaient disséminés un peu partout et jusque dans les endroits les plus improbables. L'atmosphère était sombre et poussiéreuse au point que les plantes auparavant verte et luxuriante, faisaient grises mines.

Un effroyable bruit de casserole le sortit de sa triste contemplation. Il zigzagua au travers de ce capharnaüm comme dans un terrain miné, pour se rendre à la source du bruit : le laboratoire de son oncle.

Il toqua doucement à la porte, incertain quant à ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Son oncle ou un monstre à huit têtes qui aurait pris sa place ?

Un grognement de fauve lui répondit.

La plus part des gens serait partit en courant en entendant un son pareil. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Alors qu'elle tournait sur ses gonds, une fumée noire et poisseuse lui sauta au visage, de même qu'une odeur âcre qui le fit tousser.

Mais ce ne fut que le préambule.

Toutes les batailles du monde ne l'avaient pas préparé à un tel spectacle.

Cette pièce, autrefois si propre et si bien rangée, avec ses bocaux multicolores parfaitement étiquetés sur les étagères, ainsi que son ambiance feutrée et studieuse, avait, à présent des airs d'antichambre de l'enfer. Tel le chien à trois tête gardien des Enfers, un vampire, les yeux rouges et injecté de sang, au teint cireux, aux lèvres craquelées, agrémentées de canines, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu.

La mise de cet étrange gardien, était froissée et tâchée dont ne savait trop quoi. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient gras, tout emmêlés, chose impensable lorsqu'on connaissait le soin qui prenait le vampire d'ordinaire. Seul aspect de son anatomie dont il était fier.

A ses pieds, chaudrons, bocaux éventrés et reste d'alambique, agrémenté des restes d'une potion non-identifiée, dont le crépitement sur le dallage ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Comment une telle abomination avait pu se produire en quelques heures ?

« Que me veux-tu ? J'espère que c'est important ?! Comme tu le vois, je suis très occupé ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil interloqué.

Son oncle n'était pas connu pour sa douceur, ni sa patience, ou en tout cas avec les autres. Entendez par là, ceux qui ne faisaient pas partit de ses proches ou qu'il ne portait pas en haute estime. Il avait un humour pince sans rire et un grand cynisme. Sa répartit et ses remarques cinglantes, propre à rendre ridicule les plus grands, ou ceux qui pensaient l'être, étaient légendaires. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être d'une grande indulgence pour ceux qu'ils savaient être de bonne volonté.

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais usé d'un tel ton sur ses neveux, et fort heureusement, cat Draco n'était pas sûr de le supporter longtemps.

« Et à quoi ? Te rendre ridicule ?! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Draconis !

-Comme cela nous sommes deux ! «

Le blond eut pour lui un regard dégoûté, presque méprisant.

« Regarde-toi ! Que signifie cette ignominie ?! »

Severus regarda brièvement autour de lui, avant de soupirer bruyamment. On aurait dit qu'il prenait enfin conscience de l'ampleur du spectacle qu'il donnait.

Il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, se disant que c'était rendre les faits trop réels, mais depuis qu'il revoyait Neville, beaucoup de chose avait changé.

Une fois qu'il devait le quitter, il se transformait en un être odieux.

Après quelques jours, il avait renvoyé son elfe et s'était laissé aller.

Il avait préparé seul ses repas, ce qui, malgré ses immenses capacités en potion, c'était avérée être une très mauvaise idée.

Son amour de l'ordre s'était transformé en une sorte de procrastination béate. Il avait laissé son environnement se dégrader, n'épargnant rien, à part sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il avait pris Neville dans ses bras hier soir, il l'avait trouvé si beau, si candide, tellement à l'opposé du triste sire qu'il était devenu, son esprit avait une sorte de raté.

Ses désirs inavouables avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison, jusqu'à ce que sas crier gare, il l'embrasse, avant de fuir comme le lâche qu'il était.

En rentrant dans ses appartements, il était possédé du démon. Perdant le peu de moyen qui lui restait, il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire, désireux de s'oublier, ainsi que ses espoirs.

Hors de lui-même, il ne reprenait enfin contact avec la réalité et le constat était effrayant.

IL se faisait honte au point de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris et de n'en jamais ressortir.

A son âge faire de pareils enfantillages, était risible au possible.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? Par les Dieux, qu'ai-je fait ? Se lamenta-t-il.

-Pour commencer, je dirais que tu as fait une croix sur les plus élémentaires règles d'hygiène, puis sur celle de la bienséance. Mais nous allons nous efforcer d'arranger cela. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Pour que Severus retrouva forme humaine, de même que ses appartements, il fallut un armée d'elfes, de serviteurs et de fées que l'on choisit avant tout pour leur discrétion.

Les elfes et les serviteurs s'occupèrent du logis, les fées du vampire.

Cette dernière entreprise fut longue et pénible, plus pour les petites créatures que pour le principale concerné, qui n'appréciant pas d'être à ce point envahi dans son espace vital, râlait tout ce qu'il savait.

Il finit par retrouver Draco dans son salon tout frais lavé avec un air de chien battu qui fit soupirer le blond.

« Me diras-tu pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un tel état ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Un grognement désespéré lui répondit, aussi le pria-t-il de répéter.

« Je l'ai embrassé ! Sans lui demander son avis ! Et j'ai fui !... Il doit me détester, autant que je me déteste. »

Son oncle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil qui lui tendait les bras.

Draco soupira devant tant d'aveuglement.

« Cela m'étonnerais qu'il te déteste.

-Comment le saurais-tu ?

-Parce qu'il en avait autant envie que toi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons !

-Demande-lui si tu ne me crois pas. Tu verras que je dis la vérité. »

Severus se renfrogna et se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, bras croisés et l'œil sombre.

Comment pouvait-il demander une chose pareille ?!

Agacé par son attitude, Draco fit claquer sa langue et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se leva de son siège, se tint bien droit de son oncle et l'apostropha vertement.

Il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur son sort !

S'il n'osait pas lui parler en face soit ! Il y avait bien d'autre moyen de faire la cour à quelqu'un ou de se faire pardonner ses façons plus que cavalières !

LA guerre faisait rage au dehors et le bonheur n'attendait pas indéfiniment que l'on veuille se saisir de lui !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Lorsque Charlie arriva, il découvrit Harry et Neville sous une avalanche de lettres.

Si la cour dans son ensemble ne se réunissait que lors de grands événements, comme les sabbats, les esbats ou toutes autres commémorations, tels la présentation du Prince Calice, les courtisans, lorsqu'ils ne vaquaient pas à leurs prérogatives ou aux diverses activités proposées dans la cité ou dans le palais, tenaient régulièrement salon.

Ainsi se réunissaient divers groupes, allant des plus fins esprits, en passant par les passionnés de poésie ou d'art sous toutes ses formes, pour finir par les réunions des commères et les pires concierges de la cour, qui raffolaient du moindre potin, qu'il soit vrai ou de simple bruit de couloir. Le mieux étant qu'ils en aient la primeur et que la dite information ne déchaîne la chronique.

Et quoi de mieux que de prendre dans leur filet la chair fraîche qu'était le Prince Calice et son suivant, qu'ils n'avaient eu guère le loisir de questionner durant le bal.

Il y avait tant de monde et de demandes différentes, que les deux concernés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Seuls, ils ne pourraient jamais venir à bout de ses vautours et de leur courrier.

Neville se voyait devenir une bête de foire, et Harry voyait le temps qu'il voulait consacrer à ses études et à son entraînement s'envoler, de même que les escapades qu'il aurait voulu faire dans la ville, car il n'était pas envisageable de dire « non » à tout ce petit monde.

Son emploi du temps allait ressembler à celui d'un ministre !

Ne lui laissant aucun moment de paix !

Désireux d'apaiser les tensions, le rouquin eut une idée.

Harry pouvait engager une fée luciole pour gérer tout cette paperasse à sa place. Elle savait y faire avec l'organisation du quotidien !

Il en avait la preuve chaque jour depuis son plus jeune âge. Elles évitaient bon nombre de crise de nerf à sa mère.

Il n'avait qu'à demander l'aval du Prince Draconis pour engager une personne de plus dans sa maison et s'assurer que la petite demoiselle serait discrète et d'une loyauté à tout épreuve. Ce qui ne serait pas très compliqué vu l'adoration que ces créatures portait aux Calices en général et à Harry en particulier.

Ils mirent donc les missives de côtés, et ne répondirent à l'affirmative qu'à celle de Proserpine.

Là, ils étaient en terrain connu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Neville reçu une douzaine de roses ave une missive écrite par l'élu de son cœur.

Il lui disait qu'il était désolé d'avoir agi sans son consentement et de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux que de sauver, et qu'à partir de maintenant, et avec sa permission, il assumerait ses actes et ses sentiments envers lui.

Béat et rougissant, Neville fila se réfugier dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans son bouquet, la lettre tout contre son cœur.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Kara était tranquillement installée dans son rocking-chair chair au coin du feu, un ouvrage à la main, lorsque Maya attira son attention. A la fenêtre son petit automate était revenu.

Kara posa fils et aiguille dans un panier et alla ouvrir. L'oiseau de métal se posa sur sa main et tendit sa patte. Kara s'empara prestement de la missive et la décacheta, fébrile.

Le seau était celui de Nokomis.

L'hiver approchant, elle ne pourrait prendre la route avant qu'il ne finisse. Sa fille était trop jeune pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'un tel voyage. Et elle ne serait pas la seule, car pendant les longs mois d'hiver les combats cessaient. Chacun repartait dans sa cité et n'en ressortait qu'au printemps venu.

Inutile de se faire remarquer par les forces ennemies en étant la seule à braver les tempêtes.

Elle et les siens viendraient avec les beaux jours et la délégation elfique prévue pour cette période.

Elle se présenterait à eux sous le nom que l'Univers lui avait choisi. Elle n'était plus la petite orpheline Wampanaog. Elle était Déesse, La Déesse Louve, et elle s'appelait Magena.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà, chapitre qui tourne autour de Neville et Severus, mais faut ce qu'il faut. Le reste viendra en son temps^^

Retour de Nokomis/Magena que nous allons donc voir débarquer dans quelques chapitre en fanfare ou pas qui sait^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça dans les commentaires

Et je vous dis à bientôt j'espère pour la suite

Angel


	18. Chapitre 16: Les Maréchaux

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien ?

Peu de retour sur le dernier chapitre, il a pas eu l'air de remporter tous les suffrages, j'espère que celui-ci oui^^ petit passage au citron dans ce chapitre… Mais je n'en dit pas plus !

Comme vous pouvez le constater je vous livre les chapitres un petit peu comme ils arrivent, tout en sachant que le chapitre 17 est en court donc devrait arriver sous peu, prions !^^

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. Un petit moment citronné

 **Parution: Très bonne question…**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 16 : Les Maréchaux**

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, chacun avait les idées plus claires et laissa la routine des derniers mois se réinstaller.

Après un petit-déjeuner léger, Harry et Charlie s'entraînèrent tandis que Neville s'occupait de la serre en sifflotant gaiement.

Pendant que ses compagnons suaient sang et haut, lui, était sur un petit nuage.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et se laissait porter par son euphorie. Ce qu'on aurait eu du mal à lui reprocher.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il avait pris soin de répondre à Severus, qui à son réveil lui avait fait une surprise en lui envoyant un cadeau : un livre de Botanique extrêmement rare. Il s'était retenu de ne pas l'entamer sur le champ, mais à force d'auto persuasion, il en était venu à placer ses devoirs envers Harry en premier. Il devait garder son environnement rangé et accueillant, ce qui pour le moment, était loin d'être le cas. Le Calice c'était encore une fois laisser emporter en faisant ses recherches et avait envahi le salon de ses livres et parchemins. Il lui restait de l'ouvrage avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

Il ramassa, tria et classa tout ce qu'il trouvait avant de ranger le tout dans un tiroir de la bibliothèque réservé à cet effet.

Il s'occupa de ses plants et donna à manger à Espérance. Il changea également l'eau de sa pataugeoire. Toute heureuse la petite mésange si rua ventre à terre, et se fit une joie d'éclabousser les alentours.

Il finit par s'assoir dans la bergère son précieux cadeau entre les mains.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne prêta que peu d'attention aux grognements des deux sorciers, ni aux coups d'épée et encore moins aux explosions de magie qui faisaient trembler les murs.

Ce n'est qu'avec l'arrivée du Prince Draconis qu'il leva enfin le nez de son livre. Bien qu'il lui fallut un peu d'aide…

Le vampire avait fait au plus vite pour trouver une fée luciole pour le Prince Calice. Inutile de préciser combien les demandes avaient été nombreuse depuis la veille, mais il avait rapidement trouvé la perle rare.

Il amenait donc avec lui, Patience, la fée luciole qui s'occuperait des affaires courantes du brun.

Lorsque Ernest, toujours fidèle au poste, lui ouvrit les appartements du Calice, il trouva son suivant, bien calé dans sa bergère, sans que sa venue ne le perturbe.

Amusé, le Prince se posta plusieurs minutes devant lui.

Comme à la sortie brutale d'un joli rêve, Neville sursauta tant qu'il en lâcha son livre et s'emmêla dans ses excuses autant que ses respects.

Draco lui sourit, indulgent, lion de lui en tenir rigueur, et s'empressa de lui présenter sa nouvelle collègue.

Comme toutes les fées lucioles, Patience s'exprima en tintinnabulant.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bleutés et de grands yeux noirs. Sa robe était faite de pétale de pensées et ses ailes étaient pareilles à celles des libellules.

Elle avait un air sérieux un peu strict, mais elle dégageait une aura bienveillante.

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire. Et je suis loin d'être le seul, le taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

L'allusion rendit Neville aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer une remarque qu'il espérait spirituelle et intelligible, lorsqu'Harry et Charlie sortirent de la salle d'arme.

L'image qu'ils renvoyaient, en particulier Harry, ravit les yeux du vampire qui ne le quitta plus du regard, subjugué.

Le Calice, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le trouver dans son salon, resta bêtement les bras ballants, souriant encore à moitié à la plaisanterie que venait de lui faire le rouquin.

S'en suivit un moment hors du temps, où les deux hommes se contemplèrent sans rien dire.

Si Draco était toujours aussi impeccable dans son costume militaire, ses cheveux d'argent toujours si bien tressés, Harry était tout le contraire.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient humides et partaient dans tous les sens lorsqu'ils ne lui collaient pas au visage.

Et quel visage !

Ses yeux d'émeraudes pétillaient. Son teint légèrement hâlé luisait de sueur. Ses joues et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rougies. Sa respiration était plus rapide que d'habitude, et son torse, négligemment dénudé à cause de sa chemise entre-ouverte, se soulevait en rythme.

Ses vêtements moulaient son corps de telle façon que rien ou presque n'était laissé à l'imagination.

Harry se perdit dans les yeux de glace soudain si ardents. Les sensations qui l'avaient habité lors du bal lui revinrent en mémoire avec bien plus d'intensité. Il sentait son corps bouillir de l'intérieur et…

Oh Dieux !

Nul doute que s'ils avaient été seul, le déroulement de cette rencontre aurait été toute autre.

Légèrement oppressé par la tension qui avait envahie la pièce, Charlie salua son Prince et annonça qu'il précédait son protégé dans son pavillon des bains.

Neville quant à lui prit congé aussi vite et aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.

Patience acheva de leur faire reprendre pied avec la réalité en papillonnant autour de Harry. Elle le câlina comme le faisait les complices de Mme Guipure.

Attendrit devant ce si charmant spectacle, Draco reprit quelque peu contenance.

« Je vous présente Patience, elle sera votre secrétaire particulière.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance gracieuse Demoiselle. »

Enivrée par sa magie, autant que par son compliment, elle tourbillonna et tintinnabula jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, faisant rire le brun aux éclats.

Fébrile de le trouver si beau, Draco se racla la gorge et prit le chemin de la sortie.

« Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite.

-C'est mon devoir de répondre à vos besoins. Néanmoins, vous voir content me ravit et je l'aurais fait pour cette seule raison. »

Il le salua avec tout la rigueur militaire avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui, laissant le calice tout à sa gêne et à son ravissement.

En émois, il appela Dobby pour qu'il s'occupe de l'installation de Patience.

Le petit elfe alla présenter à sa nouvelle collègue, le coin qu'Harry avait fait aménager pour elle la veille au soir.

Au cœur même de la serre, était suspendu un enchevêtrement de petites maisons au style hétéroclite. Elle passait de la théière, à l'horloge évidée, en passant par la maison de poupée de style victorien. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux.

La laissant à sa découverte, Harry courut presque jusque dans son pavillon, à tel point qu'il failli buter dans Charlie qui en sortait.

« La place est toute à vous, lui lança-t-il amusé ».

Le brun le remercia vaguement avant de s'enfermer à double tours.

Seul, il allait pouvoir s'occuper des désirs qui avaient pris possession de son corps.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel état et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre un bain froid pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Tout au contraire. Il se sentait joueur.

Voir cette passion dans les yeux du vampire l'avait rendu fiévreux et languissant. Il sentait le sang affluer délicieusement jusqu'à cette partie si intime de son anatomie et qui attendait désespérément son bon vouloir.

Pour faire durer le plaisir, il se déshabilla avec lenteur comme si le vampire était encore là, tout près et qu'il pouvait observer de ses yeux si clairs, le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le moindre effleurement, que ce soit du tissus ou de ses doigts le rendait fébrile et haletant.

Il frémit lorsqu'il caressa ses flancs, comme surprit. Son esprit vagabondait tant que l'espace d'un instant, il ne savait plus si c'était lui qui parcourait son corps où le vampire.

Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa peau, comme ce fameux jour après son agression et qu'ils avaient manqué s'embrasser.

Il en eut la chair de poule.

Une main pinça un téton, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur une méridienne. Une autre main plus aventureuse se fraya lentement mais surement un chemin entre ses cuisses. Elle frôla presque timidement la peau si fine et si sensible. C'était si délicieux qu'il écarta les jambes, dévoilant un vif impétueux et exigent, semi dressé, et qui demandait plus d'attention.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que sa main se refermait sur lui, le cajolant à loisir. S'en suivit un long et langoureux mouvement de va et vient qui le mit à la torture. La frontière entre la réalité et son fantasme devenait si ténu qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait son plaisir au blond ou à lui-même.

Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, retenant à peine un gémissement. Des vagues de chaleur et de bien-être irriguaient divinement son cerveau.

Il se sentait doucement dériver jusqu'au point de non-retour. Il gémit plus fort, arcboutant ses reins et accentuant les mouvements sur sa verge. Il ferma les yeux, pour mieux revoir en son esprit, les yeux si ardents du vampire. La tension montait en pic et il se sentait au bord du gouffre, lorsque lui revint en mémoire sa dernière phrase, empreint de tant de volupté :

« Vous voir content me ravit. »

Il sombra définitivement, fauché par la jouissance.

Sa voix resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge, tant l'orgasme avait été fulgurant. Le souffle lui manqua pendant de longues minutes, alors que son corps délicieusement nu, couvert de sueur et parcourut de tremblement, reposait, offert sur la méridienne.

Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une idée folle germait dans son esprit brumeux.

Le blond avait-il prit la fuite pour les mêmes raisons que lui ?

La réponse était « oui ».

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

C'est d'un bon pas, tandis que l'heure de leur rendez-vous approchait, que Harry, Neville et Charlie, traversaient les couloirs du palais.

La blonde habitait dans les quartiers dans les quartiers privés de basse sécurité, dans un appartement au rez-de-chaussée. Ce dernier avait son propre accès sur les jardins royaux, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

Comme devant ses propres appartements, il y avait un garde en faction à sa porte, qui s'empressa d'annoncer leur arrivée.

A peine avaient-ils posé un pied, que déjà, Proserpine les accaparait.

Elle les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, en n'étant avare ni de sourire et encore moins de baisers. Mais alla même jusqu'à s'attarder un peu auprès de Charlie.

Tourbillonnante dans une robe de mousseline rose pale, style empire, ses boucles rosées suivant élégamment la mesure, elle leur présenta son logis.

L'ambiance et la décoration étaient un ravissement. Tout y respirait la fraîcheur et la candeur qui la caractérisaient. Ils se seraient crus dans un jardin exotique. Partout des plantes grimpantes, des arbres majestueux et des fleurs aux mille couleurs.

Le sol était tapissé d'herbe et de mousse.

Le plafond était de verre et d'or, comme s'ils étaient des oiseaux enfermés dans une cage.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'oiseaux, bon nombre de spécimens de tous horizons et de toutes les couleurs, logeaient dans les branches, les régalant de leur chant.

Le mobilier, de style antique, en bois doré et aux dossiers de satin brodés, étaient faits et placés de telle façon, que Mère Nature n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Sur une déserte, les attendait un service à thé fait de la plus belle de porcelaine, ainsi qu'un éventail de pâtisserie à la crème, de macaron et de meringues pastels.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un péché de les manger ?!

Elles avaient l'air aussi légèr que des nuages.

« Prenez place, je vous en prie ! Cristale et Lysandre ne devraient pas tarder. »

Presque timidement, ils firent comme demandé.

« Vos appartements sont magnifiques, déclara Harry. »

La blonde l'en remercia par le plus éclatant des sourires, tout en ne manquant pas de rajouter :

« Merci. Je les ai voulus tel que je me sente comme à la maison. »

Elle avait l'air d'une petite fée mutine, comme à son habitude, pourtant, au fond de ses yeux brillait une étincelle de mélancolie.

En voyant cela, Harry prit conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir déraciné.

« Vous venez de la forêt d'Eden, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Charlie.

-Quel petit futé vous faites ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mon peuple était en garde de la barrière de la forêt sacrée. »

A cette annonce, Harry serra les dents, se remémorant ses lectures.

Après avoir empoisonné les lignées Lycans, Voldemort avait fait marcher ses armées sur le Domaine des Dieux. Il avait brulé la lisière, et massacré les peuples qui vivaient là et dont Proserpine faisait partit.

Il y avait des esprits Sylvains, des Fées, des Lutins, des Ents, des Hommes vert, des Lepreuchauns, des centaures, des licornes et bien d'autres, qui avaient été massacrés, enlevés ou torturés. Certains étaient devenus esclaves, donneur d'un jour, ingrédient de potion ou Calice.

Avant de périr, ils avaient bloqué l'avancée du clan de l'Hermine avec leur sang et leur vie, fabriquant ainsi la plus puissante barrière de protection imaginable. La forêt et ses mystères restaient imprenables, mais à quel prix

Très peu en avaient réchappé.

Il observa la jeune femme avec un mélange de tendresse et d'empathie.

Soucieux de se sortir de ses sombres pensées, il se demanda quel pouvait bien être son ascendance ? Etait-elle une Elfe ? Une Dryade ? Ou peut-être une Sylphide ?

« Je vous trouve bien pensif, Mon Prince. A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Le susnommé sursauta en la trouvant si prêt de son visage.

Il rougit furieusement devant son regard si incroyable, pour lui tout du moins, et bredouilla sa réponse.

« Je… Je me demandais à quel…

-A quel peuple j'appartiens ? J'aime les devinettes ! Voulez-vous un indice ? »

Il éclata de rire devant ses sauts et ses badinages, avant d'oser exposer ses idées.

« J'hésite. Peut-être une Sylphide ? Ou une Dryade ? »

Bien involontairement, Cristale et Lysandre, l'empêchèrent de répondre en s'annonçant.

Elle leur sauta au cou, heureuse comme une enfant.

« A quoi joues-tu pour être aussi surexcitée ? » S'amusa Lysandre, tandis que Cristale prenait place dans un fauteuil avec sa grâce habituelle de panthère.

Plus pondérée, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour saluer la petite troupe, accompagnant le tout, d'un sourire fauve, ses yeux félins ourlés de khôl parlant pour elle.

« Notre Prince cherche d'où je suis !

-Poursuivez en ce cas, mais je veux être le prochain.

-Et pas de triche ! »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la même joyeuse ambiance, où Lysandre et Cristale, tentaient sans grande conviction, de calmer les ardeurs de leur Dryade préférée. Car, oui, elle en était une.

Pour Lysandre se fut plus compliqué.

La seule chose qu'il savait de lui, était qu'il couvait d'un œil tendre Proserpine, qui n'avait de cesse de papillonner autour d'un Charlie très réceptif.

Il était rieur, un brin séducteur.

Il se dégageait de lui une aura animale, chaude et puissante, qui l'intriguait.

Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un indice dans la tenue qu'il portait pendant le bal, mais il n'en était rien. Il venait juste d'une ville côtière et aimait l'Océan.

Ces indications étaient loin de lui apporter des certitudes.

Finalement, le bel éphèbe eut pitié de lui et fit briller ses yeux de loups.

Il faisait partit des rescapés de la traque de Voldemort.

Natif du clan de la Truffe, il était donc le descendant de Higgé, le Grand loup Blond.

Remus lui, descendait de Toboé, le Grand loup roux, fondateur du clan du Hurlement.

Mais ce n'était pas les seuls. Il y avait le clan de la Griffe, dont le père s'appelait Tsumé, le Grand loup gris. Le clan de L'Iris, bercé par Blue, la Grande Louve noire, et enfin, le plus puissant de tous, le clan du Croc, celui de Kiba, le Grand loup blanc.

Pour Cristale, il ne put deviner que son pays d'origine : L'Egypte. Mais vu la façon dont elle se mettait en scène, il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint Cyr pour le deviner.

Elle faisait partie d'une tribu de Medjaï, qui lui expliqua-t-elle, était les protecteurs des lignées des grands pharaons et des secrets de l'Egypte. Allant de leurs plus précieux trésors à leur plus terrible malédiction.

Les femmes de sa famille avait prêté serment à la Déesse Bastet depuis des millénaires, et continuait de la servir encore aujourd'hui. Elle était une prêtresse, mais pas seulement. Elle avait, comme tous les membres de sa tribu eu droit à en entraînement digne des plus grands guerriers et des plus grands assassins.

Comme lui, elle avait rejoint Avalon et quitté tout ce qu'elle connaissait depuis lors.

C'était Hermione, compagnon de bataille du Prince Draco et fiancée de Blaise qui l'avait ramené.

Entre elles s'étaient tissées des liens solides d'amitiés et plus si affinités.

Leur histoire avait duré de long mois, jusqu'à ce que la passion finisse par retomber.

Complices, elles étaient restées très proche et ne nourrissaient aucune rancune quant aux faits et gestes de l'autre.

« Certain devrait en prendre de la graine, baragouina-t-elle en finissant son récit. »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette diatribe, tant il trouvait le trio remarquable.

A les voir ensemble, si hétéroclites, on avait du mal à croire qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille et auraient soulevé des montagnes les uns pour les autres.

Après quelques heures, lui et ses compagnons étaient sûr d'avoir trouvé, sinon des alliés, au moins des amis pour la vie.

Triste de devoir se quitter, Lysandre proposa d'organiser très vte une sortie dans les rues de la ville.

Harry n'était jamais sorti du palais et avec une pareille troupe il ne risquait rien ou presque. Il était tant de lui faire visiter le monde qui s'ouvrait à lui.

En hiver, l'ambiance était toute particulière. Elle était iridescente et pétillante.

Partout on respirait une envie de convivialité et de partage.

Yule serait là dans une vingtaine et les marchés pulluleraient. Sans compter sur le Bal de fin d'année, les ballades en traîneau, les montagnes russes qui allaient être installées dans le Parc et bien sûr la patinoire !

Il allait leur falloir de quoi se vêtir pour toutes ces occasions !

De quoi reprendre rendez-vous avec Mme Guipure.

Avec de telles demandes à rajouter sur son emploi du temps, c'est Patience qui allait être contente…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Voili voilou mes petits chats, on en apprend un peu plus sur les Maréchaux, les clans des loups et clou du spectacle Harry et Draco sont pas loin de se sauter dessus

Encore un peu de patience !

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça si vous avez reconnus la mention spéciale « La Momie » et « Wolf's rain ».

Sur ce des bisous et à bientôt

Angel


	19. Chapitre 17: Le Soleil et la Lune

Hello tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien ?

C'est bientôt la rentrée ? Pour c''était aujourd'hui après plus d'un an de chomage^^

Ca me fait presque drôle^^

Aujourd'hui est un chapitre intermédiaire, où on va e apprendre plus sur les descendants divins, ou la descendante divin, puisque dans le chapitre précédent, elle a prévenu de son arrivée, donc qui est cette Nokomis, qui est devenue la Déesse Magena ? Je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite.

Une petite réponse pour **GUEST** : Et oui Wolf's rain, un chouchou que j'aime d'amour déjà pour son générique qui pète des culs faut bien se le dire ^^ J'espère que la suite de plaira, on retrouve nos louloups à la fin^^

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Akecheta, Tiyée, Kishi, Elan, Kiyia, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. Un petit moment citronné hétéro cette fois

 **Parution: on va tenter une semaine sur deux jeudi ou vendredi**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 17 : Le Soleil et la Lune**

La nuit est noire. Il n'y a pas une seule étoile qui brille dans le ciel. La lune elle-même a masqué sa face, incapable de supporter le spectacle que donne l'humanité ce soir.

Les cris des miens résonnent à mes oreilles, me donnant l'impression de ne jamais m'éloigner du village. Ou ce qu'il en reste.

Les flammes qui le consument sont la seule source de lumière, et fait rougeoyer l'atmosphère. A croire que le sang qui engorge la terre ne suffit pas.

La colère me dévore les entrailles, de même que mon impuissance, alors que des larmes de rage et de désespoir inondent mes joues, brouillant ma vue. Je ne prends pas le temps de les essuyer et continu ma route.

J'ai obéi au dernier commandement de ma mère, me retrouvant à la place de mon divin aïeul des siècles plutôt. Je comprends bien mieux, à présent que je les vis, les sentiments qui l'ont assailli lorsqu'il a assisté au massacre des siens, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Mon âme sera hantée à jamais par leurs cris d'agonie, par l'odeur de la chair carbonisée et par la hauteur des flammes.

Pour un destin que je n'ai pas choisi, je deviens lâche. J'abandonne les miens, je les trahis !

Pourvu que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

A l'aube, plus rien ne subsistera d'eux.

Ils vont disparaître de la surface de Monde et rejoindre l'Univers, tandis que moi, je porterais ma honte de survivante comme un étendard. Je vais vivre avec elle et mon désir de vengeance à jamais inassouvis, tout en chérissant leur souvenir et ce jusqu'à ce que la Mort me fauche, en espérant que cet acte rachète ma faute.

La vie est injuste et cruelle.

Le Destin est aussi traitre que mystérieux et inéluctable, car si je m'enfonce dans la forêt pour aller à sa rencontre, j'ignore de quoi il sera fait.

La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que les Dieux attendent ma venue, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire pour eux.

Comment pourrais-je les aider, lorsque je fuis devant l'adversité ?

Ma mère atteste… ou attestait, que ma vie était précieuse, que si je portais le nom de notre illustre aïeule ça n'était pas pour rien.

Serais-je à la hauteur de la tâche ? Moi qui suis si jeune ?

Un craquement me fait me retourner.

Derrière moi, deux hommes se sont lancés à ma poursuite. Des guerriers Iroquois.

Ils se rapprochent.

Je force l'allure alors que le tire d'un mousquet me manque de peu.

Pour ne pas être une cible facile, je me mets à courir en zigzag, contournant les arbres comme un cabri.

Cette stratégie ralentie ma progression.

Ils se rapprochent.

Je n'ai de cesse de surveiller mes arrières, au point de ne pas réussir à éviter les branches, qui viennent me gifler le corps.

Des myriades de bleus et d'écorchures apparaissent.

Je grimace et fait de mon mieux pour rester concentrer sur mon objectif.

Je dois atteindre l'endroit le plus sombre de la forêt. Là où même les plus braves guerriers ne s'aventurent jamais, de peur de ne jamais en revenir.

L'on dit qu'il est habité par les plus féroces créatures, des esprits vengeurs et des Wendigos, bêtes assoiffées de sang et de chair humaine.

Mais je sais aussi que c'est le seul endroit où je serais en sécurité, car plus que des esprits vengeurs, les esprits des grands Dieux y ont ouvert une brèche jusque vers leur monde pour que je puisse les y rejoindre.

Je ressers mon poing autour de mon tomawak.

Je dois être prête s'ils me rattrapent avant que je n'ai pu atteindre la frontière.

Mon carquois et mon arc battent la mesure, de même que mon dos qui s'engourdit de plus en plus.

Mon souffle devient erratique et la fatigue gagne mes muscles bandés par l'effort.

Je sursaute et pousse un cri, lorsqu'une balle s'encoche dans le tronc d'un arbre à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Un éclat de bois m'entaille la joue. Ma peau me brûle et je grogne.

Ils se rapprochent.

Dans la précipitation, je bute plusieurs fois sur des racines, jusqu'à celle de trop, qui me projette en avant.

Je tombe, puis glisse le long d'une pente.

La chute est rude, en plus d'être interminable.

Elle ne prend fin que lorsqu'une ultime souche croise mon chemin. Je prends le tronc en pleine poitrine et avec tant de force que j'entends les os craquer.

Le choc me coupe la respiration, m'empêchant de crier ma douleur.

Ma tête tourne et j'ai du mal à me remettre sur mes pieds.

Je chancèle sur quelques pas, ramasse ce qui reste de mes flèches, autant dire pas beaucoup, et me remets à courir.

Mes poursuivants ne s'en laisse pas conter et s'élancent.

Ils se rapprochent.

La forêt s'assombrie de plus en plus et les cris des miens ne sont plus que de vagues échos dans la nuit.

Incertaine quant à l'endroit où je me trouve, je prends le partit de m'enfoncer dans l'amas de ronces et de buissons qui me fait face, faisant confiance en mon instinct.

Je fais de mon mieux pour allonger la distance qui me sépare de deux guerriers, mais le souffle me manque et ma cheville gauche me lance.

J'ai dû me la fouler dans ma chute et plus je la sollicite et plus elle me fait souffrir.

Dans cet état, je ne pourrais jamais prendre le dessus sur eux.

Ils se rapprochent.

L'affrontement est inévitable.

Essoufflée, je m'adosse à un arbre et pose mon arc et mes flèches par terre, pour qu'ils n'entravent pas mes mouvements.

Ils se rapprochent.

Je prends une grande inspiration, faisant abstraction des côtes qui se sont cassées plutôt et qui me transpercent à moitié les poumons.

Je plante au mieux mes appuies.

Dans une main, mon tomawak, dans l'autre mon couteau.

Je prie une dernière fois, pourvu que les Dieux soient encore avec moi.

Ils se rapprochent.

Ils sont là et ils ricanent.

Ils n'ont plus de munitions, mais ils sont confiants.

Ils savent que je ne pourrais pas prendre l'avantage.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je lance mon tomawak, qui va se ficher sans cérémonie dans le crâne du premier, qui se fend comme une courge.

Je rirais presque si son compère ne s'élançait pas vers moi comme un possédé, prêt à m'étrangler.

En un instant, il me domine par son poids et par sa taille.

Il me gifle à toute volée et je m'effondre à terre.

Sonnée et apeuré, je le vois qui s'assoit sur ma poitrine, ravivant la douleur de mes côtes. Il avance des mains grandes comme des battoirs, et serre mon cou.

Je me débats et hurle autant qu'il m'est possible. Sans succès.

L'air quitte mes poumons pour ne plus y revenir.

Je tente par tous les moyens de lui faire lâcher prise. Je le griffe, le frappe, alors que j'ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'une bouffée d'air.

Il n'a de cesse de m'enserrer la gorge et de m'insulter.

Mes forces finissent par m'abandonner et je me sens partir.

Des points noirs danses devant mes yeux. Mes pieds prennent un angle étrange.

Oh Dieux ! Ayez pitié !

A peine ai-je le temps de formuler ma pensée, qu'une lumière dorée apparaît e halo derrière mon meurtrier.

Elle est si douce et chaleureuse, que je m'y accroche. Pourvue que je ne voies qu'elle et pas le monstre qui me tue, surtout si c'est la dernière chose que je contemple avant de mourir.

Un horrible gargouillis si fait entendre.

La pression sur ma poitrine se relâche.

J'avale de grande goulée d'air qui me mettent à la torture.

La lumière se fait plus brillante et j'écarquille les yeux en sentant un liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur mon visage.

Quelqu'un a transpercé le corps de l'Iroquois et l'hôte de sur moi.

Son corps sans vie s'écroule à mes côtés, mais je n'y prête que peu d'attention.

Une silhouette se dessine dans la lumière. Celle d'un homme beau et grand, qui porte sur le haut de son crâne de magnifique bois.

Il me sourit er se penche vers moi. Il appose ses mains sur ma gorge avec beaucoup de précaution.

A son contact, la douleur disparaît et je peux à nouveau respirer normalement.

Je reprends mon souffle, avide et contemple tout l'amour qu'il y a dans les yeux noirs de mon sauveur. Ils sont si profonds que je m'y perds jusqu'à voir les confins de l'Univers. Tout n'est que nébuleuse, galaxie et mer étoilée.

Je ne retiens pas mes larmes tant l'émotion me submerge. En signe de déférence, je lui prends les mains pour les baiser.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je m'accroche à lui, tandis qu'il m'emmène dans son royaume.

Ce n'est pas un homme qui m'a sauvé, c'est un Dieu.

Mon Dieu.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain matin, une douce mélodie me tire du sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux sur un monde de lumière et de verdure.

La mousse sur laquelle je repose est plus confortable que tous les matelas du monde, tout en étant fraîche et revitalisante.

Je me sens aussi légère qu'une plume. Je n'ai plus ni douleur ni blessure.

Je me sens aimé et protégé.

J'en serai heureuse au-delà des mots, si je n'avais dû laisser les miens pour cela.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot et la mélodie s'arrête.

Le Dieu Cerf pose sa flûte et approche lentement de moi. Tendrement, il me caresse les cheveux et le visage.

« Ne laisse pas ton cœur se troubler, Petit Lune, murmure-t-il comme une prière. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Sous ses paroles se cachent une injonction.

« Tu dois me trouver bien cruel de parler ainsi. Mais tu pourras les pleurer. Plus tard. Ta Destinée t'attend et pour la mener à bien, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces. »

Je ravale mes pleurs et il me sourit.

« Tu es courageuse, Petite Lune. »

Il essuie mes joues jusqu'à ce que toute trace de larme est entièrement disparue.

« Pardonne moi d'être aussi cruel, mais le temps nous manque. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et tu dois te préparer.

-A quoi Seigneur ?

-A devenir une Déesse et à en élever une autre. »

Je me redresse si vite que la tête me tourne. J'ai peur de comprendre.

« N'aie aucune crainte. Toi seule peu mener cette mission à bien.

-Mais je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une enfant, je…

-Tu fais partie de l'Univers et comme tout un chacun, tu as ton rôle à jouer. Ce soir, je te ferais Déesse Louve. L'être qu'Ashitaka serait devenu s'il avait pu. Mais finalement, le temps fait bien les choses. Ce soir, tu quitteras ton enfance. Nokomis ne sera plus. Tu seras Mère. »

Je rougis, comprenant enfin.

L'Unité va renaître à travers moi. Je suis le chaînon manquant.

Je vais porter en mon sein une déité, après en être devenue une.

L'esprit de Molo, la Mère louve, Ma Déesse, va se fondre dans le mien, jusqu'à ce que nous en fassions plus qu'un.

Il prend mon visage en coupe et baise mon front.

« La forêt d'Eden deviendra ton royaume. Mais prends garde, car son intégrité est menacée. Peut-être devras-tu la quitter. Rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas seule. Ce soir, nous ne serons pas les seuls à renaître.

-Mais, comment saurais-je ? Et si…

-Nous te faisons confiance Petite Lune. Sache que tu ne nous décevras jamais. »

Il me relâche et m'enjoint à me préparer.

Il s'éloigne pour faire de même et je me retrouve seule.

Désireuse de reprendre pied, je contemple mon nouvel environnement.

Je suis sur la berge d'un lac aussi rond que la lune lorsqu'elle est plaine. L'eau y est pure et fraîche. Autour, d'immenses arbres centenaires d'où m'observent des esprits sylvains, des fées lucioles et un millier d'oiseau dont je ne connais pas les noms.

Je leur souris, complice.

Les fées volent vers moi, d'abord timidement, puis en nuée enthousiaste.

De ce moment, jusqu'à ce que la Lune soit ronde et argentée soit à son zénith, elles prennent soin de moi.

Elles me nourrissent de fruits, de miel et de jeunes pousses avant de me conduisent à une petite crique, cachée derrière un rideau de lierre et de chèvrefeuille, nourrit par un ruisseau menant au Lac.

Elles m'y lavent, me peignent et me parfument, comme on le ferait avec une mariée. Ce que je suis à n'en point douter.

Pourtant celui-ci m'assaille. Je ne me sens pas digne de cet honneur malgré ce que le Dieu Cerf m'a dit. Je suis peut-être d'ascendance divine, mais je reste moi. Ma mère m'a appris beaucoup de chose, sur le monde, les plantes, l'esprit humain et ses tourments. Mais je suis loin d'en savoir autant qu'elle. Et j'ai peur. Terriblement peur. De me tromper, de mettre des vies en danger, et d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Comme j'ai celle de mon peuple.

Tout cela arrive trop tôt pour moi. Je le sens. Je le sais. Je…

Un hennissement me sort de mes sombres pensées.

Une licorne à la robe de nacre et à la corne d'argent, s'avance vers moi.

Sur son dos, une tunique fait d'un tissu si fin qu'on le croirait fait d'ailes de papillon.

Les Fées s'en emparent avidement et m'en parent.

L'étoffe coule sur moi avec la légèreté d'une plume. Elle épouse la moindre de mes courbes de jeune fille.

L'équidé se rapproche de moi en renâclant un peu. Elle pousse sa tête contre mon bras et je me rends compte que je tremble.

Je flatte son museau et elle se frotte contre moi. Aussitôt je sens sa magie m'insuffler force et clairvoyance. Après quelques caresses je retrouve un semblant de calme, et analyse plus sereinement ma situation.

Ce soir, je serais femme.

Beaucoup sont déjà mère à mon âge. Je ne dois pas m'effrayer de faire ce que tant d'autre avant moi on fait et feront après moi. Il est temps d'entrer dans le monde des adultes et de faire taire le doute.

Les petites créatures de la forêt me guident jusqu'à mon époux d'un soir.

Je le vois au centre du Lac, nimbé d'or, sa nudité à moitié cachée par l'eau cristalline.

Il irradie comme le Soleil.

Sa peau est hâlée et musculeuse, son sourire et tendre.

Il tend une main dans ma direction, invitation silencieuse.

Comme dans un rêve, j'entre dans l'eau et parcours, confiante, la distance qui nous sépare.

Fébrile, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que s'il est solaire, je suis lunaire. Ma peau de cuivre et teinté de nacre et semble mouvante comme l'Océan.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être totalement moi-même, tandis que je me glisse contre lui, débordante d'amour.

Il me sert dans ses bras et ses mains me brulent délicieusement le dos, tant elles sont chaudes.

Je frissonne en le sentant parcourir lentement mes reins, puis mes hanches.

Je lève timidement la tête vers lui.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Ou plutôt la Lune veut se fondre dans le Soleil à l'image des éclipses.

Je glisse ma main contre son torse, son cou, sa nuque et tend mes lèvres vers lui pour lui ravir les siennes. Je lui vole un baiser et il me répond avec tant d'ardeur, qu'aussitôt, mon corps s'embrase.

L'euphorie me gagne et j'ai l'impression de perdre contact avec la terre. Je ne suis plus que sensations et volupté.

Ses caresses deviennent de plus en plus appuyées, de plus en plus hardies et je me perds dans son étreinte.

Mon sang court dans mes veines à une telle vitesse, que la tête me tourne.

Je pousse un cri lorsque je sens ses doigts danser sur ma fente.

Surprise par le plaisir qu'il me procure, je lâche ses lèvres et bascule la tête en arrière. Il en profite pour se pencher sur ma gorge et la dévore de baisers gourmands, tout en poursuivant ses attentions.

Bientôt je ne suis qu'une poupée entre ses bras.

Je gémis, je demande grâce, tant le plaisir me rend folle, mais il ne consent à me laisser que lorsque la jouissance me prend.

Je tremble encore lorsqu'il me soulève pour venir me jucher lentement, amoureusement, sur sa virilité dressée.

Hors de moi-même, je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'une infinie félicité.

Instinctivement, je m'enroule autour de lui comme une liane, alors q qu'il entame l'antique danse des amants.

A chaque mouvement, la Magie de l'Univers se déverse en moi.

Sa vie coule jusque dans mon âme et s'échappe de lui, irrémédiablement.

Je deviens la Lune et le Soleil, tandis que lui s'éteint, perd de sa densité, sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements.

Avec autant de désespoir que d'amour, il me béline sans faillir.

Lorsque j'en viens à irradier comme une comète, il meurt en moi et devient le néant.

Seule, terrassée par le plaisir et la magie, je dérive tout le reste de la nuit.

Je suis connectée à tout l'Univers, à toute la vie, à toute le mort, à la joie comme à la tristesse. Je ressens tous les êtres même les plus infimes, les plus insignifiants aux yeux des autres, et vois leur utilité. Je vois mon être se métamorphoser jusque dans ses moindres recoins.

Un peu avant l'aube, alors que je touche presque la berge, je sens comme une bulle qui éclate à l'intérieur de mon ventre, puis les cellules se multiplier.

Le miracle s'est produit. Je suis déesse et une autre grandie en moi.

Dans un état second, mon corps touche enfin la Terre.

Comme s'il attendait ce moment, mon il évolue une dernière fois et prends sa forme céleste, celle de Molo.

Nokomis est bien morte cette fameuse nuit dans l'ombre de la forêt. Et c'est Magena qui prend sa place.

Je suis la Mère Originelle. La Mère Louve

Cinq boules de magies sortent de mon ventre, vestige d'un peuple anéantit. Elles se posent tout contre moi, là où ma fourrure immaculée est douce et chaleureuse. Là où il y a du lait pour les nourrir. Les lumières disparaissent et Cinq louveteaux se pressent. Quatre sont déjà grands, presque sevrés. Quant au cinquième, il est minuscule, couvert d'un duvet roux. Ses yeux sont fermés et il jappe tristement. Guidée par mes instincts, je le rapproche de moi, le lèche consciencieusement avant de le poser derechef sur mon sein le plus fertile. Il en a plus besoin que les autres. Je le surprotège peut-être, mais il me sent responsable de son état si fragile. Si le Dieu Cerf n'avait pas dû venir me chercher, il aurait surement été au même stade de croissance que ses compagnons.

Ils se couchent les uns à côtés des autres, tout contre moi et leur benjamin.

En eux je reconnais les loups originaux. Ou en tout cas, leur réincarnation.

Si les Dieux ont choisi de me donner un nouveau nom, je ferais de même pour eux.

Le premier, le plus grand, celui qui sera l'alpha et qui est aussi blanc que moi, s'appellera Tiyée, « le chef ».

Le deuxième, fort et puissant, gris à l'air renfrogné, sauf auprès du louveteau roux, qu'il couve encore plus que moi, sera Akecheta, « le combattant ».

La troisième, aussi sombre et aussi douce qu'une nuit d'été, portera son nom, Kishi.

Le quatrième, tout blond, espiègle et joueur, sera Elan, « l'amical ».

Quant à mon tout petit, un oisillon sans duvet qui sait déjà se faire entendre, Kiyiya, « le hurlement du loup ».

Ensemble nous formerons un groupe, une meute, une famille.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus ?

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

A bientôt

Angel


	20. Chapitre 18: Les Premières Neige

Hello tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien ?

D'abord un grand Merci à Nesache pour avoir dessiné pour moi^^ C'est un petit miracle de voir mo histoire en image^^ J'espère que cette illustration vous plaît autant qu'à moi ?

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Akecheta, Tiyée, Kishi, Elan, Kiyia, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. Un peu de fluffy profitez en^^

 **Parution: on va tenter une semaine sur deux jeudi ou vendredi**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 18 : Les premières neige**

L'aube était encore loin lorsqu'une ombre se faufila le long des corridors pour se pénétrer dans la chambre du Prince Draconis. Sur la pointe de ses pieds nues, elle franchi l'espace qui la séparait de son lit, souleva légèrement la couverture se glissa insidieusement dessous.

Le Prince remua dans son sommeil tandis qu'elle se colla à lui.

Il referma instinctivement ses bras autour du corps frêle et grimaça en sentant ses petits pieds froids sur sa peau.

« Luna ? Grommela-t-il dans un demi-sommeil. »

La jeune fille opina avant de se blottir d'avantage dans son étreinte fraternelle.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, il n'était pas rare qu'elle finisse sa nuit ailleurs que dans son lit. Mais pas depuis qu'elle entretenait une relation plus intime avec Virginia.

Ses rêves étaient moins agités et ses terreurs nocturnes avaient diminué.

Il ouvrit un œil et avisa son visage de poupée.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Moi oui, répondit-elle en frottant son nez dans son cou. »

Il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, attendant qu'elle se décide à lui parler.

« Toi non. Tu travailles trop ! »

Son ton était si désapprobateur qu'il ne put retenir un gloussement amusé.

« Ne ris pas ! C'est très sérieux, bouda-t-elle.

-Pardon. »

Elle avait raison de toute façon, mais c'était si peu habituel de la voir si sérieuse, si sentencieuse qu'il devait se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire d'avantage.

Sa vie se rythmait à ses devoirs d'héritier de la cité des Rocheuses. Il était le futur souverain du dernier clan libre de vampire d'Avalon. Il avait sa place au Grand Conseil Royal, voyait différents ministres et diplomates dans la même journée, croulait parfois sous les documents à lire, les décrets à signer, les lettres de cachets à écrire, malgré l'aide précieuse de ses Lieutenants, Hermione et Blaise. Sans compter qu'il était en charge des gardes de la forteresse. Il devait faire en sorte que les protections soient toujours entretenues, les garnisons relevées, les soldats entraînés. De même pour son propre régiment, présentement en garnison. En tout cas, jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver, car dès le retour des beaux jours, il partait en campagne.

Il avait mainte et mainte choses à mettre en place avant son départ.

Bien sûr, l'hiver allait mettre un frein aux affaires courantes, les délégations d'ambassadeurs, ainsi que les caravanes marchandes resteraient en sécurité derrière les murs des différentes forteresses libres. Ce qui faisait beaucoup plus de monde à gérer durant cette période charnière.

L'organisation des vivres et des logements n'était pas de son ressort, mais celui de sa mère, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il devait faire vérifier les différents postes de contrôle à travers la cité toute entière, afin de prévenir les débordements.

Et puis il y avait Harry. Sa sécurité était sa tâche la plus importante, surtout s'il prenait en compte le fait que le Prince Calice occupait de plus en plus ses pensées.

Il se refusait à lui faire la cours, même si parfois, certaines allusions lui échappaient et qu'il aimait prévenir ses envies. Pour qu'il se sente entouré, se répétait-il.

Il le désirait ardemment, jusqu'à en rêver la nuit, surtout depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Par les Dieux ! Pouvait-il imaginer plus bel éphèbe ?

Il avait fui sans demander son reste, hanté par cette apparition à la fois virile et sensuelle.

Malgré lui, son corps avait réagi et avec une telle force que cela lui avait presque fait peur.

Il se trouvait faible, esclave de ses passions.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé aller, il était tombé dans la toile d'Accolon et avait eu tout le mal du monde à s'en dépêtrer.

Les deux hommes n'avaient rien en commun, mis à part leur nature de calice et leur couleur de cheveu, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il y avait entre lui et son protégé.

Qu'importe son désir de lui appartenir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Les sentiments qui sont sans profondeurs disparaissaient bien vite, telle la neige à l'arrivée du printemps. Il faut les mettre au défi de perdurer pour savoir de quoi ils sont faits. Il devait juste prendre son mal en patience. Ca finirait bien par lui passer…

« Et à quoi penses-tu petite sœur ?

-Emmène-moi patiner demain. »

Draco, attendrit, ne put lui refuser ce plaisir. Voilà plusieurs jours que le givre et la neige avaient envahi le Monde et la patinoire des jardins royaux était enfin prête.

Lune aimait tellement patiner. Elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression de voler.

Et puis, il avait bien mérité un peu de détente.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

C'était une mauvaise idée !

Une-très-mauvaise-idée !

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire une chose pareille déjà ?

Ah oui ! Les rendez-vous en terre inconnue chez divers courtisans avaient fini par le rendre malade d'écœurement et ce n'était pas qu'une image.

Tout ce petit monde n'avait de cesse de le nourrir de compliments, de sourires, de caresses et de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres, comme s'il ne se sustentait pas sans leur intervention. Et ils se vexaient s'il osait emmètre le début d'un refus poli et contrit.

Il se donnait l'impression d'être une oie qu'on gave pour en faire du foie gras. Mais peut-être était-ce l'idée après tout. Le dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois…

Il sentait son corps mollir et son esprit sur le point d'imploser.

Il se savait assez cultivé, même s'il avait également conscience de ne pas être un maître en philosophie ou en littérature.

Mais les conversations dont on l'abreuvait prenaient parfois de telle hauteur, qu'elles en perçaient le ciel, lorsqu'elles ne rasaient carrément pas le sol.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de migraine que ce genre de discours avait entrainé. Et chacune le laissait plus épuisé qu'un entraînement intensif avec Charlie.

Il finissait ses journées à cuir dans un bon bain chaud, à profiter du silence ou juste du chant d'Espérance, oubliant pendant un instant, que Patience ne tarderait pas à lui rappeler que le lendemain, il allait devoir recommencer.

Cette routine inhumaine était en passe de le rendre fou !

Il avait besoin d'une pause !

C'est alors que Charlie avait eu une idée.

Sa sœur, Virginia, que le Calice n'avait pas encore rencontré, lui proposait de venir faire du patin avec elle, le lendemain.

Le rouquin avait vu là l'opportunité de changer d'air et de ses dépenser sainement.

Il avait donc tout naturellement proposé à son protégé de le suivre.

Le brun, désespéré de pouvoir se soustraire à ses nouvelles obligations, avait dit « oui », sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois.

Erreur monumentale !

A présent, il se trouvait devant le Lac gelé des jardins, il avait rencontré Virginia, accompagnée par la Princesse Luna, puisqu'elle était sa suivante, quoique surement d'avantage à en juger par leur comportement respectif et de Draco…

En voyant le vampire, il se mit à rougir en se souvenant avec trop de clarté ce qu'il avait fait après leur dernière entrevue.

Le blond quant à lui s'étonna de le trouver là et détourna un instant le regard, soudain affreusement gêné.

Harry eut à peine le temps de penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier, que sa petite sœur lui sautait au cou pour l'embrasser.

D'abord interdit, il ne sut comment réagir.

Il finit par lui rendre gauchement son étreinte, avant qu'elle ne le hume comme un petit animal et le relâche, les yeux étrangement flous.

Son frère avait raison.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle semblait venir d'ailleurs et c'était vrai. Elle était frêle et éthérée. Dans ses yeux dansait d'étrange lumière qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

« Votre magie est si belle et vous sentez si bon ! » S'extasia-t-elle, avant que Draco ne la prenne doucement par les épaules.

Subjugué, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Bella Luna, la cajola-t-il. Tu restes avec nous, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la lentement la tête et se laissa guider sur un banc, un peu à l'écart.

Il lui avait aussi laissé entendre que sa constitution était fragile et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais régner, même si elle le voulait.

En la voyant, aussi délicate que du cristal, il comprenait à quel point c'était vrai.

Si toutes les créatures magiques étaient sensibles aux variations de l'énergie, chez ce petit bout de femme, le phénomène était amplifié au point que sa nature de vampire ne le supportait qu'à peine.

Bien involontairement, sa magie de Prince Calice avait engendré une sorte de crise chez la princesse qui reprenait difficilement pied avec la réalité.

Il plongea donc en lui-même pour épaissir ses barrières mentales au maximum de ses capacités.

Une fois fait, Luna redevint vite elle-même.

Draco eut pour lui un regard gorgé de gratitude qui le remplit d'allégresse.

Les laissant seuls un instant, il suivit Charlie et Neville et appréhenda avec une grimace, la paire de patin qu'on lui mit dans les mains.

Il se détourna pour observer les patineurs déjà présents sur le Lac et qui semblaient voler plus que glisser à sa surface, emmitouflés dans leur manteau de velours aux revers de fourrure.

Lui-même arborait un costume vert, presque noir, chamarré, avec un col mao montant, doublé d'une fourrure de lapin douce et soyeuse, ainsi qu'une toque et une paire de gant en daim noir.

Il soupira.

A les voir, on eut dit que la tâche était aisée, mais il en doutait vu l'épaisseur de la lame sous sa chaussure.

Avec aussi peu de conviction qu'on peut en avoir, Harry imita ses compagnons et laça les bottines du diable avec application.

Neville sauta presque sur ses pieds avant de s'élancer, Charlie à sa suite.

Plus loin, Luna, Virginia et Draco s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Peu rassuré, le brun se redressa tant bien que mal, les jambes dans une position plus qu'étrange, genoux collés l'un à l'autre, chevilles écartées pour tenter de se traîner dans un équilibre précaire jusqu'à la rambarde, installée à cet effet.

Après un petit tour, les deux compères revinrent vers lui avec un sourire encourageant.

« V-Viens Ha-Harry ! T-tu vas v-voir, t-tu vas ad-doré !

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi…

-Mais si ! Allez ! L'enjoignit son sois disant garde du corps.

-Je vais me casser une jambe !

-Tout va bien aller Harry. »

Le Calice renifla, mais posa un pied hésitant sur la glace, tout en restant accroché à sa rambarde comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« I-il faut la-lâcher la ramp-pe Harry.

-Elle est très bien cette rampe ! S'entêta-t-il.

-Donne-moi la main, je vais te guider. »

Pas très sûr de ses appuis, le brun obéît tout de même.

Avec patience, ses compagnons lui expliquèrent comment se positionner.

Les genoux légèrement pliés, souple, les épaules dans l'alignement des hanches, les bras suivent le mouvement des jambes.

Non ! On ne retient pas son corps en basculant ses reins en arrière au risque de…

Voilà, il était tombé et il avait entraîné Neville dans sa chute.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Allez debout !

On avance à petit pas, en rythme, les jambes bien parallèles, on garde l'équili…

Ce manège dura un moment, puis Neville préféra patiner un peu plus loin, voyant que l'exercice devenait dangereux pour sa santé, puisqu'il suivait immanquablement Harry lorsqu'il tombait.

Il accepta de faire une course avec le Prince, tandis que Charlie restait avec le brun.

« Tu pourrais profiter de ta sœur et t'amuser si je n'étais pas si empoté ! Grommela-t-il après une énième chute. »

Il avait tant de bleu qu'il ne pourrait pas tous les compter, sauf s'il finissait par se fracasser la colonne vertébrale à force de tomber si brutalement sur son coccyx, occasionnant par la même des douleurs si aigues qu'elles lui montaient jusqu'en haut du crâne.

« Mais je m'amuse follement, répliqua le rouquin avec un sourire goguenard. »

Harry lui laça un regard noir, ce qui fit le fit rire autant que trembler. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer à volonté, il serait mort sur le coup !

« Ne le prends pas mal. Je te taquine. Et puis tu as tenu plus longtemps cette fois-ci. »

Le brun eut une moue adorable en se relevant. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu pour si peu !

Il inspira un grand coup et poursuivit ses efforts.

Au bout d'un moment, la machine se mit en marche et il lâcha la main de Charlie.

Il prit un peu d'élan et patina seul sur quelques mètres.

Tout fier de lui, il leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Son enthousiasme était tel qu'il manqua perdre l'équilibre.

Son garde du corps sourit devant ses élans parfois si enfantin, mais qui ne lui retirait aucun charme, au contraire.

Tout à sa joie, Harry ne prit pas garde à Accolon qui glissa, souple et majestueux, vers lui, dans un riche costume de velours prune et argent, doublé de vison.

« Vous avez raison, mon Prince, il faut saluer la médiocrité, même chez les petits singes savants.

-Et vous en savez quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous en êtes un vous-même. » Répliqua vertement Harry, bouillonnant devant cet arriviste, hautain et prétentieux, qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas voir en peinture.

Sa réplique aurait eu plus de succès, si elle ne s'était finit sur une chute grotesque dans laquelle, une fois n'est pas coutume, il entraîna quelqu'un. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Accolon, histoire de lui faire les pieds, mais ce fut Charlie qui venait à sa rencontre, avisant le danger potentiel que représentait le Dauphin.

Ce dernier passa devant eux, comme on passe devant un cafard, le menton haut et l'œil méprisant.

Draco, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, vint à leur rescousse, accompagné de Neville.

Voyant son ancien amant se pencher vers son rival avec un sourire tendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour lui, Accolon vit rouge.

Il fit demi-tour et se présenta devant le blond qui profitait de l'occasion, tenant une excuse en or pour tenir le Calice dans ses bras, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Votre Altesse, salua-t-il avec hauteur.

-Accolon. »

Le ton employé était si dur et si froid, qu'à lui seul il aurait fait geler le Lac, si ça n'était pas déjà fait.

Accolon garda tout de même contenance et poursuivit.

« Et moi qui croyais que ce genre de divertissement était incompatible avec tes devoirs d'héritier. C'est incroyable comme les gens peuvent se montrer changeants.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi immuable que toi.

-Ou bien est-ce à cause d'un sang plus royale ?... »

Sur cette dernière pique, il prit congé.

En le regardant s'éloigner, le vampire sera les mâchoires à s'en éclater les dents.

Sa prise sur Harry devint étau, au point de faire grimacer le jeune homme, qui apaisant, lui caressa gentiment l'avant-bras pour lui faire reprendre pied.

Le blond papillonna des yeux et le relâcha en s'excusant du triste spectacle qu'il était sûre de donner.

Harry secoua la tête, loin de lui en tenir rigueur.

Un vent froid s'insinua soudain entre les membres de leur groupe et de gros flocons de neige se mirent à tomber.

La visibilité était à ce point compromise, que le Calice proposa qu'ils continuent leur après-midi de détente au coin d'un bon feu.

Heureuse de l'invitation, Luna supplia son frère d'accepter, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Tout pourvut qu'il n'est plus à penser au bellâtre qui avait partagé sa couche.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se prélasser devant la cheminée, à boire des chocolats chauds, tout en jouant gaiement à la Belotte, au tarot, ou au pouilleux.

Au dehors, la neige n'en finissait plus de tomber, recouvrant le monde d'un épais tapis de coton blanc.

Lorsqu'épuisée, Luna s'endormit la tête posée sur les genoux de Virginia, Draco décida que le moment était venu de prendre congé.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et quitta, avec une pointe de regret, le nid douillet qu'était les appartements du Calice, Charlie dans son sillage.

Il aurait pu rester là pour toujours.

Alors que l'agitation retombait, Harry se rendit compte à quel point son corps était raide et le faisait souffrir.

Neville lui fit couler un bon bain chaud, préparant en même temps de quoi masser ses muscles douloureux.

Parce qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'on s'occupe de lui à la manière toute orientale, il accepta aussitôt.

Tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient, il demanda à son ami ce qu'il y avait entre Accolon et le Prince, car il avait été intrigué par leur échange et l'allusion de son Dauphin.

Oh Dieux ! Il devenait une commère !

Neville lui expliqua la relation étrange et malsaine que les deux hommes avaient entretenue pendant presque un an et dont il avait été plus ou moins témoin. Soulignant qu'à son humble avis, le calice devait à son caractère infernal et sa possessivité de s'être fait éconduire.

Leur rupture n'avait d'ailleurs rien arrangé et avait sonné le glas de sa vie sociale. Cette dernière tenant seulement grâce à sa place d'amant du Prince et à son statut de Dauphin.

« Il l'aimait à ce point ? » Demanda Harry soudain prit d'empathie pour ce jeune homme aigrit par ce qu'il pensait être de la peine.

Mais Neville le détrompa bien vite.

Accolon n'aimait personne à part lui-même et ce qui le rendait aigri, était la perte de son influence, pour ne pas dire son pouvoir, aussi bien sur la cour que sur le Prince héritier.

Ses pertes, il l'en avait rendu responsable, puisqu'elles étaient survenues au moment de son arrivée.

« Je veux bien croire que son statut de Calice le plus pur puisse lui manquer, s'il aime à ce point se donner en spectacle. Mais pour le Prince, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je suis concerné. »

Neville se mit à rire.

« T-tu crois vr-vraiment ? Minauda-t-il. »

Harry eut la décence de rougir, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Pour corriger son « impertinence », il saisit son bras et le tira à lui violemment.

Dans un cri fort peu viril, le blond plongea la tête la première dans le bassin qu'il venait de finir de remplir, sous le rire tonitruant du brun.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

En apprenant qu'ils avaient fait du patin à glace sans les prévenir, les Maréchaux, ou tout du moins Proserpine, exigèrent de leur faire faire le tour de la ville, lors du marché de Yule.

Harry accepta tout en suggérant à Neville de profiter de l'occasion. Avec toutes les attentions que Severus avait pour lui, peut-être était-il tant d'avoir un vrai tête à tête ? Ils pourraient se promener dans les jardins botaniques, ou faire une balade en traineau ? Ils auraient toute la journée pour eux…

Neville se mit à rougir devant l'allusion à peine voilée et se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité, autant dire pas du tout, en filant dans sa chambre. Il avait une lettre à écrire.

Le lendemain, Harry et Charlie s'habillèrent chaudement dans des vêtements similaires à ceux qu'ils portaient le jour de leur précédente sortie, à ceci près que le rouquin était armé.

Ils retrouvèrent les Maréchaux devant les écuries.

Lysandre portait un costume identique au leur mais bleu indigo. Quant à Proserpine, elle portait un long manteau de velours d'un rose givrée qui lui tombait en haut des chevilles, dévoilant une paire de bottines immaculée. La doublure, le revers et les manches étaient faits dans une fourrure toute aussi blanche. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en couronne et portait une paire de cache-oreille aussi duveteuse et touffue que la queue d'un lapin, ainsi qu'un manchon.

Cristale portait un pantalon bouffant sous une robe plissée à manche longue, avec aux pieds des bottes fourrées. Elle avait drapé l'entièreté de son buste et de sa tête sous un épais châle de laine aux broderies d'or et d'argent.

Ils se saluèrent et prirent place dans une berline attelée de deux chevaux de traits. L'intérieur était capitonné et aussi douillet qu'un salon. Sous les assises, les domestiques avaient installé des pierres iridescentes pour garder l'habitacle au chaud.

Puisqu'i n'y avait que quatre places, Charlie décida de s'installer aux côté du cocher.

A cette annonce, Proserpine eut une moue des plus adorables.

Elle s'entichait chaque fois un peu plus du beau militaire, ce qui, au demeurant, était réciproque.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, car déjà la portière claquait et la voiture s'ébranla.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il contempla tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Lentement, ils quittèrent la forteresse troglodyte, taillé dans la plus grande montagne de la cité.

Le territoire y était si immense qu'il n'était pas la seule montagne.

Pour l'heure, ils descendaient les remparts pour se rendre dans la ville qui grouillait en dessous.

Les murs, d'un blanc éclatant, tranchaient avec les toitures en ardoise.

Tout le long du chemin, nombres de lampadaires, avec en guise de flamme, des pierres qui emmagasinaient les rayons du soleil le jour, pour rediffuser, le soir venu, une lumière bleuté qui créait une ambiance fantomatique à la ville.

A chaque coin de rue, des fontaines, points d'eau jaillissante de marbre et de nacre, qui assurait une vie décente à tous les habitants.

Un peu partout, on avait érigé des autels aux Déités, avec nombres de roses d'hiver, de branches de gui et même des sapins, tous décorés de cristaux miroitants et de breloques d'or et d'argent.

Leur cocher arrêta la berline tout prêt des Halles, là où se tenait le marché.

On y trouvait nombre d'artisans venus de partout, pour vendre leurs marchandises dans la cité vampire. S'y rendre était comme déambuler dans la caverne d'Ali baba et embrasser en une seule fois ce qui se faisait de meilleur en Avalon.

Charlie descendit le premier et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la portière que Proserpine sauta au bas du marchepied. Il ne put la retenir que grâce à ses réflexes de soldat surentraîné.

Sans attendre, elle tira Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans la foule.

Abasourdit par sa rapidité, Charlie resta une demie seconde interdit, avant de partir ventre à terre à leur poursuite, laissant Cristale et Lysandre en arrière, tout pourvut qu'il ne perde pas Harry des yeux !

Si le châtain rit de bon cœur devant ses bonds de cabris, la prêtresse soupira, faussement dépitée.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû lui mettre sa laisse avant de partir… »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Au palais, bien loin de l'ambiance bonne enfant qui emplissait les cœurs en vue des festivités de cette fin d'année, Stasia se morfondait.

Accroupie dans le noir, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Elle se sentait au bord du précipice.

Les désirs des autres, impétueux et violents, revenaient en force dans son esprit, lui faisant doucement perdre le peu de raison qu'elle avait acquis grâce au sang du Prince Calice.

Désespérée de se voir redevenir ce monstre toujours assoiffé, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre des heures durant, en psalmodiant.

Au début, elle avait réussi à les faire taire, mais ils n'avaient de cesse de la harceler. Les crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues.

Sa voix s'effritait de même.

Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus cacher son état et Kara la garderait sous haute surveillance, allant jusqu'à l'enfermer, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

A sa place, elle se serait enchaînée dans une geôle, comme un animal enragé.

Elle geint de douleur dans la pénombre.

Sa tête était comme prise dans un étau de fer !

C'était insoutenable !

Il fallait que ça s'arrête !

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose !

Oui, elle devait aller trouver le Prince Calice et le supplier de lui donner un peu de son sang.

Lui seul pouvait lui rendre sa lucidité, et faire taire les désirs des autres.

Lui seul pouvait la libérer !

Et s'il refusait…

S'il refusait, elle le viderait de son sang !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà !

Ca pue un peu pour Harry sur la fin ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Et la séance de patinage aussi? Moi je me suis bien marée en l'écrivant^^

Sur ce je vous dis a dans deux semaines

Angel


	21. Chapitre 19: Duels et instants givrés

Coucou les gens, désolé pour le retard^^ j'ai repris le boulot et le rythme est difficile à tenir, mais je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Akecheta, Tiyée, Kishi, Elan, Kiyia, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. **LEMON** ! Un peu de fluffy profitez en^^

 **Parution: on va tenter une semaine sur deux jeudi ou vendredi**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 19 : Duels et instants givrés**

Charlie était sur les genoux !

Pourtant avec son entraînement et son endurance, il aurait dût tenir la distance ?

De toute évidence, il s'était fourvoyé.

Il avait couru dans tous les sens et toute la journée, pour rester dans le sillage de Proserpine et d'Harry, sous l'œil goguenard des deux autres, qui n'avaient pas eu une once de pitié à son égard.

Sous pression, en vigilance constante, il n'avait eu aucun moment de répit. A part peut-être lors du déjeuner, qu'ils avaient pris dans une des meilleures auberges de la ville.

Mais si ses jambes avaient pu souffler, son esprit, lui, était resté en alerte tout du long.

Finalement, il se trouvait plus éreinté qu'après une mission d'espionnage.

Mais où était la logique ?!

Il traînait des pieds en raccompagnant Harry à ses appartements. Le brun, pour le coup, n'avait pas l'air fatigué, au contraire. Il était aussi gai qu'un pinson et faisait la conversation pour deux.

Charitable, Ernest, toujours en poste, leur ouvrit la porte et la referma pour eux.

Le rouquin eut pour lui un pauvre sourire avant de s'engouffrer vaille que vaille dans la pièce à vivre, avant de venir s'écrouler sur le premier fauteuil venu.

Aveugle à l'état de son compagnon, Harry continua son badinage en cajolant Espérance, et en saluant Patience, qui lui dit ravie que demain il n'avait aucune obligation.

L'annonce lui étendit son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il supportait difficilement ces mondanités.

Tout guilleret, il se tourna vers Charlie dans l'espoir qu'il accepterait une séance d'entraînement pour le lendemain matin.

Mais son garde du corps ne lui répondit pas.

A peine s'était-il assis, qu'il avait fermé les yeux, « juste pour une minute » avait-il pensé, et s'était endormit.

Amusé, Harry s'approcha doucement de lui pour le réveiller. Il serait bien mieux dans son lit.

Et puisque demain était un jour sans, autant qu'il en profite pour se reposer.

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Et si Neville ne rentre pas ? Je dois…

-… Te reposer. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je suis sous bonne garde. Et puis, cela me fera du bien un peu de solitude. Je n'en ai guère eut depuis que je suis ici. »

Épuisé, l'espion ne trouva rien à redire, mais se promit d'envoyer une missive au Prince Draconis avant d'aller se coucher.

S'il obéissait au Calice, son supérieur devait être au courant, de même que de l'absence de Neville, car il était pratiquement sûr que le brun lui demanderait de prendre sa journée.

Inquiet de son état, Harry demanda à Dobby d'envoyer quelqu'un pour reconduire Charlie chez lui. L'hôtel particulier de sa famille n'était pas la porte d'à côté. Il se sentirait rassuré de le savoir accompagné.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce ne fut pas sa sœur ou un soldat qui s'en vint, mais Marie-Louise Weasley.

Elle faisait partie du comité des Fêtes de la cour et était venue discuter chiffon pour le bal en l'honneur de Yule qui aurait lieu sous peu.

Ce petit brun de femme, un peu gironde, à la chevelure de feu, ressemblait bien à l'image qu'il s'était figurée lorsque son fils l'avait décrite. Elle était un roc et son ami ne pouvait être entre de meilleures mains.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré la rencontrer dans des circonstances plus propices, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle se faisait une joie de faire mieux sa connaissance, car son benjamin de même que les Dames de la cour qui avaient pu le côtoyer, lui avait vanté ses mérites.

Pour dire la vérité, ils auraient dû se rencontrer le jour de sa présentation, mais son mari et ses deux cadets avaient fait exploser la moitié de leur laboratoire…

Heureusement, les dégâts n'avaient été que matériel, mais sa présence avait été indispensable au vu du capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa demeure à cet instant.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait qu'à venir les voir à la prochaine réunion du comité.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec le chant d'Espérance qui avait passé la nuit sur une des poutres de son lit à baldaquin.

Il s'étira comme un chat paresseux et soupira de contentement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en Avalon, il se sentait bien, en phase avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre bien sûr !

Néanmoins, ses nouvelles activités et ses nouvelles connaissances lui apportaient une stabilité bienvenue. Ses devoirs étaient lourds mais il commençait doucement à s'y faire. On le laissait faire les choses à son rythme, ne lui imposant que ce qui était nécessaire et jamais de façon injuste ou arbitraire.

Il pensait toujours à Sirius, Remus et Hagrid, et espérait que tout allait bien pour eux, comme ils devaient en faire de même pour lui.

D'ailleurs, ses recherches incessantes, presque obsédantes, sur la potion de marquage avaient pour but de lui permettre de les revoir.

S'il trouvait le moyen d'enlever cette fichue marque, Remus pourrait revenir en Avalon et constater par lui-même que les vampires pouvaient être des gens bien, au même titre que n'importe qui. Ainsi, sa haine s'en trouverait apaisée.

Tout redeviendrait comme avant, ou presque.

Tout ce qui importait finalement, c'était qu'ils puissent être à nouveau ensemble.

Rasséréné par ses fantasmagories, il se leva en enfila rapidement une épaisse robe de chambre et une grosse paire de chaussettes.

Espérance sur son épaule, il rejoignit le salon, après avoir ouvert fenêtres et volets.

Il appela Dobby, qui lui servit des tranches de pain d'épice toastées et beurrées, un verre de jus de fruit frais, une omelette au fromage et une grande tasse de café au lait, pour son petit déjeuner.

A côté de son plateau, une miniature identique apparue à l'intention de Patience qui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre.

En effet quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il nourrissait négligemment Espérance en sirotant son verre, un bruit de clochette se fit entendre.

La petite fée sortit de la serre en voletant d'une manière aussi improbable que proportionnelle à son niveau d'éveil ou même de conscience.

Ses ailes la dirigeaient d'instinct vers la tasse de café salvatrice.

Tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas terminée, elle était la personnification de l'expression « ours mal léché ». Il valait mieux la laisser tranquille et ne surtout pas chercher à lui adresser la parole.

Harry fit donc comme si de rien n'était et se focalisa sur son assiette.

Le reste de sa matinée se passa tranquillement.

Il lut quelques heures devant la cheminée ronflante, avant de décider d'aller se laver et s'habiller.

Pour une fois, pas besoin de faire un quelconque effort vestimentaire. Il se contenta donc d'un pantalon d'équitation et d'un pull-over bordeaux assez lâche, qui lui dénudait à moitié une épaule selon ses mouvements.

L'ambiance était si calme et le ciel si dégagé après plusieurs jours de neige, qu'il en profita pour aller méditer dans la serre.

Le visage délicieusement chauffé par le pâle soleil d'hiver, il s'assit en tailleur sur un coussin aussi moelleux que confortable et plongea en lui-même.

Avec beaucoup d'application, il vérifia ses barrières une à une et les fortifia.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa transe, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée, mais cela lui importait peu.

Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et vu tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité ces deniers temps, il pouvait bien se permettre un petit jeûne.

C'est sur ces entre-faits, que le Prince Draconis se présenta à sa porte.

« Vous être venus voir si je m'ennuyais de vous ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir. »

Le blond en fut aussi surpris que lui et s'embrouilla dans ses explications, autant que lui dans ses excuses.

Puis, lorsque le ridicule de la situation leur apparut, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je vais vous laisser. Ma visite était déplacée.

-Non ! »

Ce cri du cœur stoppa net le vampire. Il le fixa, les yeux ronds, abasourdit, n'osant presque plus respirer, de peur d'entendre la suite.

Sa voix avait fusée avec tant de spontanéité et avec une telle urgence, qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu si peur que le vampire s'en aille qu'il n'avait pu se contenir.

A présent, son silence était assourdissant.

Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, pourvut qu'il le garde un peu à ses côtés. Même si c'était fugace ou même éphémère.

« Vous me devez un combat. »

Cette simple évocation les ramena plusieurs mois en arrière. La nuit de leur rencontre.

Comment se serait-elle passée si les circonstances avaient été différentes ? Si leur joute avait été sur un terrain neutre, sans drame, ni menace ?

Répondre à cette question était tentant. Trop tentant…

Draco s'apprêtait à refuser.

Dans un désir de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, Harry poursuivit :

« Vous savez, je manque d'exercice ces derniers temps… Charlie est hors concours aujourd'hui… Et j'aurais voulu me mesurer à vous… Mais si vous êtes trop occupé, je peux comprendre… »

La dernière phrase était un demi-mensonge, mais était-ce vraiment important ?

« D'accord. »

Il aurait dû refuser, mais comment le faire lorsque son vis-à-vis le regardait avec des yeux pareils à ceux d'un chiot abandonné ?

L'émeraude de son regard était si profond, qu'il aurait voulu si noyer.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Harry qui ne croyait pas à sa chance.

-Je suis d'accord. »

Des bêtises comme celles-là, il était prêt à en faire tous les jours.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent, sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant.

Après une lente inspiration, leur esprit se localisa sur leur objectif, tandis que leurs muscles se bandèrent.

Les lames fendirent l'air dans un sifflement sec, puis s'entrechoquèrent, faisant crisser l'acier.

Les premières passes ne furent qu'un jeu, une manière pour deux prédateurs de se jauger avant l'assaut. Quelques tours pour noter les habitudes, les attitudes, les forces et les faiblesses.

Les bottes et les feintes se succédèrent d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

Les corps s'échauffèrent et les mouvements devinrent plus fluide, plus précis.

Une harmonie aux accents mortels se dessinait.

Les membres se frôlèrent.

La glace rencontra l'émeraude. L'une et l'autre brillaient d'un feu inextinguible.

Le rythme s'accéléra, les coups devinrent plus violents, plus rusés.

Leur respiration devint saccade. Leur sang courait dans leurs veines, tel un torrent furieux.

Une fine pellicule de sueur apparue, faisant luire leur corps et coller leurs vêtements.

Ils avançaient ou reculaient chacun leur tour.

Ils tourbillonnaient comme des acrobates, se touchant imperceptiblement.

D'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps.

La magie se mit à crépiter.

L'ambiance se fit lourde et pesante.

A croire que la saison avait changé et qu'ils étaient revenus en été.

L'acier s'entrechoqua de plus belle.

Des étincelles jaillirent, aussi rougeoyantes que leur désir.

Leurs visages étaient si proches, qu'ils auraient pu se toucher entre leurs lames croisées.

Leur souffle se confondaient, brûlants.

Impatient, leurs corps n'avaient de cesse d'entrer en contact toujours plus violemment, comme si d'un seul coup, seul ce langage comptait.

L'odeur des sucs, entêtante et animale, semblait dire la même chose, tant et si bien qu'au bout du compte, il n'y eu plus de combat.

Aucun d'eux ne cherchait à perdre ou même à gagner.

En un instant, presque d'un commun accord, les épées se fracassèrent sur le parquet si bien ciré, et ils s'enlacèrent enfin.

Qui avait-eut la première initiative ?

Qui avait fait le premier pas ?

Est-ce que cela avait une réelle importance ?

Non.

Aussi, mirent-ils leur raison en sourdine pour mieux baiser la bouche si tentante de leur vis-à-vis.

A bien y regarder, cela n'avait rien de doux ou de romantique. C'était passionnel et puissant.

Ils avaient tellement refoulé leurs envies, qu'elles s'emparaient d'eux, sans concession.

Affamés, ils se dévorèrent la bouche a qui mieux mieux, y allant parfois avec les dents, gorgeant de sang leur lèvres et laissant par la même échapper des grognements entendus.

Ils parcouraient le corps de l'autre, avides et pressés d'être peau contre peau.

Harry fit éclater les boutons de la chemise de Draco, tandis que ce dernier déchira son pull-over au point d'en faire des confettis.

Les prunelles argentées soudain, teintées de rouge, le vampire se pencha sur le velouté d'une épaule et suçota la peau salée de sueur, faisant s'agglomérer le sang si divin du calice, au point qu'il pouvait presque en sentir le goût sur la pointe de sa langue.

Le brun griffa son dos en réponse, et passa sa main sous son pantalon, se saisit d'une de ses fesses rebondit, pour la pétrir et coller son érection grandissante, tout contre son bassin. Il commença à se frotter contre lui de façon si indécente, qu'ils grognèrent de concert et continuèrent de s'embrasser, enflammés de passion.

Le blond plaqua un peu rudement Harry contre un mur et sans plus de préambule dégrafa son pantalon.

Il libéra prestement le vif turgescent et le caressa lentement, en s'abreuvant des soupirs de son amant.

Bien vite ces derniers devinrent de longs gémissements, lorsqu'il effleura un testicule, tout en continuant de la masturber.

Leurs baisers se faisaient plus lents, plus délicats, de même que leurs caresses.

Fou de désir, Harry n'avait de cesse de maltraiter le corps de Draco, au point de le faire haleter.

Il pinçait un téton, massait ou griffait la moindre parcelle de peau qui était à sa portée.

Ni tenant plus, il finit par s'approcher de son oreille.

« Viens. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire, qui, délicatement présenta ses doigts à la bouche qui murmurait si joliment.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et les enduisit de salive avec la plus grande application, l'émeraude plongée dans la glace.

Une fois fait, Draco souleva une de ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité, qui palpitante, attendait son bon vouloir

Il enduisit doucement la peau si fine de salive et la massa durant de longues minutes, avant d'oser enfoncer une phalange.

Harry siffla sous l'intrusion, mais le vampire eut tôt fait de faire diversion en continuant de l'embrasser.

Une phalange de plus et il pourrait sans peine, lancer un sortilège de lubrification qui lui permettrait d'assouplir comme il se doit l'entrée si convoitée.

Il renouvela l'opération chaque fois qu'il ajoutait un doigt, si bien qu'il fallut peu de temps au calice pour n'être que tremblements et gémissements licencieux, promesse de félicité.

Enfiévré et impatient, le brun déboutonna le pantalon du prince, l'incitant à lui en donner d'avantage.

Obéissant, il présenta son érection entre ses fesses et le laissa coulisser sur son membre à son propre rythme, tandis qu'il le soutenait de son mieux.

Dans un râle, aussi long qu'érotique, il descendit sur lui, ressentant avec une délicieusement précision chaque millimètre.

La sensation de brûlure était quasi inexistante, si bien que lorsque son bassin butta contre celui de Draco, qu'il l'incita à le béliner.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le blond s'exécuta en agrippant ses hanches, alors que la jambe qu'il avait précédemment relevée se crochetait instinctivement autour de la sienne, accentuant le frottement de leur peau couverte de sueur.

Il chercha l'angle de pénétration parfait. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé, lorsque son partenaire cria en basculant sa tête en arrière.

La suite ne fut qu'enchaînement de baisés torrides et de gémissements rauques, entrecoupé par le bruit de deux corps qui s'entrechoquent, jusqu'à la jouissance salvatrice.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, un air glacial sortit le vampire du sommeil.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et avisa le corps du bel endormit, blottit tout contre lui.

Le feu se mourait dans la cheminée, aussi décida-t-il de se lever pour aller le raviver.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller son amant, en vain.

Il eut à peine le temps de se saisir d'une bûche que celui-ci s'éveillait et jetait un œil hagard à la place vacante à son côté, puis dans la chambre toute entière.

Lorsqu'enfin il tomba sur lui, le blond put lire dans ses yeux toute l'angoisse qui l'habitait et qui enserrait son cœur. Quand bien même, elle s'effaça pour laisser place à un immense soulagement.

« J'ai cru… » Commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

« Que j'étais parti comme un voleur, à la faveur de la nuit ? »

Embarrassé, Harry détourna un instant le regard et se mordit la lèvre.

Tout en ravivant les braises incandescentes avec un tisonnier, Draco poursuivit :

« Je ne peux vous tenir rigueur d'une pareille pensée. Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis fort peu de temps. »

Le brun eut un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se redresser et de tendre la main vers lui.

« Revenez-vous près de moi ? »

Le vampire lui sourit et s'assit sur l'édredon de plume, tout prêt du corps chaud et délicieusement nu qui se trouvait en dessous.

Lui-même n'était que peu vêtu, voire pas du tout.

Il se pencha sur les lèvres tentatrices avant de murmurer :

« Comment refuser ? »

Leur échange fut doux et léger, paresseux même, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tire son amant à lui et ne les recouvrent tous deux de l'édredon.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, somnolant, perdus à la fois dans leurs rêveries et dans leurs battements de cœur qui semblaient si bien s'accorder.

« Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda le Calice, brisant ainsi le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de garder notre relation pour nous.

-Je suis d'accord. La cour toute entière en ferait des gorges chaudes. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, notre inclination n'est pas passée inaperçue… »

Le vampire eut un soupire faussement dramatique tout en caressant les mèches noires.

« M'en voudrez-vous si je ne désire rien d'autre qu'apprécier ce genre d'instant ? Simple et intimiste ? Sans chercher à y mettre une quelconque étiquette ? » Demanda-t-il soudain fébrile.

Son amant lui sourit et enfoui son visage tout contre son cœur, comme le ferait un petit animal sur le point de s'endormir, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être la vérité.

« Non, c'est très bien. J'aime l'idée de vous garder un peu pour moi, loin de commérages et de la foule. Ça me donne l'impression que rien de mal ne pourra arriver… »

Sur ces mots, il s'endormit tout à fait, et son compagnon ne tarda pas à faire de même.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Lorsque le soleil fut tout à fait levé, il avait fallu se quitter. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux se retrouver. Aussi retournèrent-ils vers leurs devoirs le cœur léger.

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry eut le droit au retour impromptu d'un Neville échevelé et rougissant, que son presque fiancé avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

Préférant éviter un écueil, le brun se contenta de sourire à son suivant, lui laissant le temps de reconstituer son masque.

Plus tard, Patience leur fit par de l'invitation de Marie-Louise Weasley, à la réunion du comité des Fêtes, qui cette fois-ci, se tiendrait chez elle.

Charlie se ferait donc un plaisir de les conduire jusqu'à l'Hôtel particulier de la famille.

Ils se voyaient mal arriver les mains vides aussi décidèrent-ils de confectionner grâce à ce qu'ils avaient fait pousser dans leur serre et à la magie de Harry, une couronne de Yule.

Ils la tressèrent de gui, de sapins, de dentelles, de cristaux de lune, de fil d'argent et de roses d'hiver, avant de l'emballer dans du papier de soie, pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas pendant le voyage.

Après quoi, ils se préparèrent à sortir. Ils optèrent pour des costumes d'hiver assez simple, et s'emmitouflèrent précautionneusement dans leur manteau.

L'hiver s'en venait et le temps était au vent et au givre.

Il valait mieux un excès de prudence que pas assez et finir par attraper la mort.

Surtout en sachant qu'ils iraient à leur rendez-vous à cheval, au grand damne de Neville, qui n'était pas du tout rassurer par le faite qu'il monterait avec Harry.

Il passa la plus grande partie du trajet accroché à la taille du brun, comme un koala à sa mère, ce qui fit sourire ses compagnons.

Il finit tout de même par se détendre et réussit à apprécier la fin de la balade.

Le vent soufflait des cristaux de givres, tant et si bien qu'une fois arrivé, ils étaient transis de froid et avait le nez et les joues rougies.

L'automate de la famille, ainsi que Marie-Louise les attendaient sur le perron et se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

Ni une, ni deux, on les débarrassa de leurs effets et on les conduisit séance tenante jusqu'au boudoir de la maîtresse de maison. Là où les attendait le reste du comité, ainsi que des boissons chaudes et un feu d'enfer.

Tout était allé si vite, qu'Harry et Neville n'eurent même pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant le spectacle qu'offrait les mécaniques, les différentes sculptures et vitraux, et les fées lucioles.

Ils notèrent seulement que l'antre de la matriarche était l'antithèse du reste de sa demeure. Nulle mécanique où vole de fée impromptu, ni aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'extérieur. Tout dans la pièce respirait le calme et le confort douillet qui convenait.

A leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent, au milieu des convives, la Rein Narcissa, qui présidait le comité.

Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de velours blanc, chamarrée broderie d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une myriade de tresses enroulées en chignons et piqués d'épingles de cristal en forme de flocons de neige.

Il la salua d'une gracieuse révérence à laquelle elle répondit par un charmant sourire.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle tout en saluant Neville et Charlie avec autant d'amabilité.

Le reste de l'assemblée était constituée de membre de la cour dont il ne connaissait que les noms pour certains ou le visage pour les autres. Aussi les lui présenta-t-on sans cérémonie.

Ils étaient de tous âges et de tous horizons.

Il y avait, Maitre Granger, un Sorcier, qui était le père d'Hermione. Il avait comme profession, universitaire et il enseignait dans une des nombreuses universités de la Cité. Il avait un air studieux et légèrement introverti.

A ses côtés, la mère de Blaise, Lady Zabini, une Vampire qui semblait être son exact opposée, tant elle paraissait frivole et fantasque.

En face, Damoiselle Gabrielle, Veela à la sortie de l'adolescence qui avait l'œil aussi perçant qu'un aigle, et le sourire en coin d'une personne qui en sait plus que ce que son apparence laisser à penser. Elle était loin d'être ingénue ou même sans défense.

A sa droite, Dame Astoria, une Elfe férue d'astronomie, ce qui compte tenu de son nom, lui allait comme un gant.

Il se sentit un peu gauche lorsqu'il offrit son modeste cadeau à Marie-Louise, mais l'approbation qui brilla dans les yeux des convives finit de le rassurer.

Il se rendit compte, qu'à part en de rares occasions, il se sentait chez lui à la Cité des Rocheuses.

Il se sentait libre d'être ce qu'il était.

Toute sa vie, il avait dû cacher sa nature à ses gens. Craignant à chaque instant que les sortilèges de confusions échouent dans leur mission.

Cette peur lancinante l'habitait sans cesse, le réduisant à être lui-même, entre les quatre murs de sa maison.

A présent, il était parmi des êtres qui lui ressemblait, qui le comprenait et qui l'acceptait, où en tout cas pour la plus part. Ce qui était déjà plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer.

Il découvrait la joie infinie que l'on ressentait à vivre sans se cacher ni mentir.

Et il était heureux.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà !

A y est ils se sont enfin sauté dessus !^^ depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour

J'espère que ce petit lemon vous a plus ?

Qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon comité des fêtes ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com, promis je ne mords pas^^

J'espère à dans deux semaines, mais ne jurons de rien

Angel


	22. Chapitre 20: Yule

Hello tout le monde !

Désolée pour le temps de parution entre le dernier chapitre et maintenant, mais ce chapitre a été une torture ou presque à écrire.

Et je tiens à vous prévenir que pour le moment le prochain est à peine en court…

Alors je ne sais pas quand la prochaine parution aura lieu. Avant la fin de l'année j'espère mais ne jugeons de rien^^

J'espère avoir répondu à tous les commentaires laissé sur le dernier chapitre, sinon mea culpa et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Akecheta, Tiyée, Kishi, Elan, Kiyia, Maya, Stasia et Kara, les autres seront énumérés lors de leur apparition…

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. ON REPART ! ALORS ON FAIT ATTENTION ! LE RATING N'EST PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI !

 **Parution: très bonne question…**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 20 : Yule**

Avalon toute entière était en effervescence. Chacun s'affairait pour que la fête organisée au Palais pour le solstice d'Hiver soit une réussite.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les elfes et les serviteurs qui s'occupaient des repas, faisaient ronfler les fourneaux.

Les diverses maisons de coutures faisaient leur ultimes livraisons ou réajustaient en hâte, un galon, un revers, ou un bouton.

Les fées chargées de la décoration peaufinaient les derniers détails. De nombreuses pièces allaient être ouvertes aux publics et tout devait être parfait.

Là une fleur ou une branche de gui. Ici une guirlande mal accrochée ou abîmée.

Le tout sous la houlette du comité des fêtes dont Harry faisait maintenant partit.

Les balcons et les plafonds étaient décorés de guirlandes de pin torsadées de dentelles d'argent. Les colonnades étaient recouvertes de même, mais avec des roses et des bâtons de cannelles qui diffusaient un parfum délicat et subtil.

Les sapins étaient agrémentés de décorations de cristal, d'or et d'argent, de perles de cultures ou de fines dentelles.

Dressés sur d'immenses tréteaux, les mets emblématiques du solstice. Du nougat, des pommes, des poires, des oreillettes, des fruits confits, des calissons, des fougasses, des pâtes de fruits, des tourtes chaudes, des noix, des amandes grillées, des tartes au citron meringuées, des dattes, du vin cuit, de l'eau de coin, des pistaches, des sorbets, des confitures, des brioches, de la pâte d'amande et plusieurs assortiments de fromages. Sans oublier assez d'alcool pour saouler une colonie de troll des montagnes…

Au milieu de ce décor enchanteur, Harry, accompagné de Charlie, qui devenait son ombre, alors que Neville se faisait de plus en plus rare, aidait une équipe de fées qui peinait à raccrocher une guirlande de pin récalcitrante, dans la salle où il avait fait sa présentation, mesuré par les essais de l'orchestre qui finissait de se préparer dans une des alcôves qui avait été privatisée à leur intention.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de poser l'ultime épingle, ils redescendirent de leur perchoir et soupirèrent de contentement, heureux d'avoir apporté leur humble contribution à l'évènement.

Harry tout particulièrement, qui retrouvait l'ambiance de fête qui l'avait bercé durant toute sa vie, tandis qu'il aidait à organiser les divers évènements commémoratifs, que ce soit avec ses gens ou sa famille.

Alors qu'il allait aviser l'heure tardive, les portes claquèrent, dévoilant Marie-Louise Weasley et Lady Zabini.

L'assemblée sursauta de concert, les violons crissèrent, le piano fit une fausse note, les cors manquèrent de souffle et les fées se recroquevillèrent derrière le calice.

En les voyant encore là, tout débraillés et échevelés, les deux mères de familles manquèrent s'étouffer d'indignation.

Désapprobatrices, elles firent les gros yeux en marchant vers eux avec un pas d'éléphant en train de charger.

Les deux compères firent aussitôt un pas en arrière, avant de se ratatiner sur eux même comme des enfants pris en faute, ce qu'ils étaient presque sûr de ne pas être…

« Que faites-vous encore là ?! Tout le monde est partit se préparer pour la fête et vous, vous suez sang et haut pour quelques pauvres guirlandes ?!

-Mais maman, il nous reste bien assez de temps pour….

-Assez de temps ?! S'offusqua la vampire. Vous déraisonnez ! Vous aurez de la chance si vous n'arrivez pas en retard !

-FILEZ ! Ordonnèrent-elles dans un bel ensemble. »

Leur instinct de survie les mit en branle et ils se sauvèrent sans plus de protestation.

Pour arriver jusqu'aux appartements du calice, ils durent slalomer entre les différents corps de métiers qui s'affairaient encore dans les couloirs. Le maître mot était « perfection » et la perfection était dans les détails !

Une fois à destination, Dobby et Patience les apostrophèrent avec véhémence.

Comme quoi les deux matrones n'étaient pas les seules à déplorer leur retard.

Ils les poussèrent presque tout habillé dans les bassins emplis d'eau chaude et parfumée, au risque de les ébouillanter comme deux homards.

Si Harry riait devant leur état de nerf, qu'il trouvait un peu sur-joué, Charlie, lui, commençait à voir rouge et finit de se mettre en colère lorsque Patience voulu le laver elle-même, soi-disant pour aller plus vite…

Il se redressa dans toute sa suprême virilité, et leur intima d'une voix tonitruante de colère, de les laisser se débrouiller seul s'ils ne voulaient pas finir noyer.

Ce besoin d'urgence lui donnait l'impression d'être en plein conflit armé. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, ou en tout à son sens. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la pression de s'accumuler au point de le faire suffoquer.

Il ferait beau voir qu'un bal de Yule, si important soit-il, finisse d'entamer sa patience, autant que sa bonhomie.

Il bougonna encore quelques instants, sous les gloussements du brun, pas dupe quant à la véritable raison de son mouvement d'humeur.

Charlie était le cavalier tout désigné de Proserpine pour le bal. L'évènement finissait de donner le ton à leur idylle, la rendant officielle.

Il allait la présenter dans les formes, ou en tout cas, autant que possible, à sa famille et tout soldat qu'il était, il en tremblait d'appréhension.

Il avait eu son lot d'histoires sans conséquences, ni lendemain, mais aujourd'hui, avec la jeune calice, c'était loin d'être le cas et cette évidence effritait son courage, de même que son indépendance. Bien sûr, il dépendait de son chef d'état-major, et d'Harry, mais à présent, il allait falloir compter avec la nymphe et c'était quelque chose qui le ravissait et le faisait frémir en même temps.

Son monde se réduisait à une seule personne.

Cette constatation lui donnait le vertige.

Cette magnifique rencontre, il la devait en partie au brun à ses côtés.

Comme Neville, qui rendrait son couple officiel ce soir, lors du bal, il avait acquis cette certitude : La Légende était vraie. Le Prince Calice portait chance !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Quelques minutes avant le coucher du soleil, tous les membres de la cour, domestiques compris, se donnèrent rendez-vous dans les jardins.

Il était de bon ton de saluer l'astre divin à la fin du jour le plus court de l'année.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il resplendira de nouveau, ce sera pour prendre le pas sur la nuit.

Ce soir, le Déesse Louve mettrait au monde le Dieu Cerf ressuscité.

Tandis que le dernier rayon de soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, les sortilèges apposés sur les candélabres, chandeliers et toutes les sources de lumières du palais s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

On aurait dit que les sapins prenaient feu et que les lustres en cristal qui ornaient les plafonds étaient parés d'or, conférant au moindre recoin du palais une ambiance douce et enveloppante.

Les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent dans les airs et tout ne fut que joie et effervescence.

Les convives se pressèrent à l'intérieur, là où les cheminées ronflaient d'un feu d'enfer, nourrit par des buches gravées à l'effigie du Dieu.

Harry, accompagné de Charlie et de ses Maréchaux, se tenait dans une petite alcôve à siroter du vin chaud à la cannelle et à grignoter quelques amandes.

De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur la table de la famille royale, où Neville était officiellement présenté à celle-ci, chaperonné par sa grand-mère.

Emu et tremblant, le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux et le rouge aux joues.

Une fois les félicitations données, ainsi que les embrassades de rigueur, le couple vint les saluer, avant de s'installer aux places laissées vacantes.

Harry prit son suivant dans ses bras et le félicita chaleureusement. Proserpine fit de même avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Le reste de leur petit groupe se contenta de solennelles félicitations et autres vœux de bonheur sincères.

Ils dinèrent copieusement, sous les rire et les visites de courtisans qui venaient à tour de rôle présenter leurs hommages et leur respect pour cette nouvelle année, pour l'heureux couple ainsi qu'au prince Calice et ses Maréchaux.

La musique, jusqu'alors douce et lente, changea de rythme.

L'heure était à la danse !

Chacun partit avec son cavalier ou sa cavalière, pour mieux tourbillonner sur la piste.

Harry accepta de danser avec nombre de courtisans et alla de bras en bras durant une bonne partie de la soirée. Lorsqu'il n'en puit plus, il alla se réfugier à la table qu'occupait Augusta Londubat, qui à cause de sa jambe, ne pouvait se permettre ce genre d'exercice de style.

Il lui teint compagnie un moment, appréciant que sa présence fasse reculer tous ceux qui oseraient encore l'inviter.

Ils causèrent sur le mode badin, après que la cheftaine des petites mains l'ait remercié de son aide.

Son vieux cœur de grand-mère était au comble de la joie de voir son unique petit-fils au bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle ne cessait de féliciter la providence de l'avoir mis à son service. Nul doute qu'ils se morfondraient encore comme deux âmes en peine sans son intervention.

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'arrivée de Draco. Ce dernier avait, comme le brun, accepté nombre d'invitation à danser, ainsi que nombre de conciliabule avec différents ministres et diplomates. Chacun profitait de la fête et il voulait en faire autant en invitant son amant.

Il s'inclina devant lui en claquant les talons, dans le pur style militaire, avant de lui prendre tendrement la main et de la baiser.

Le Calice rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous l'œil goguenard d'Augusta. Electrisé par le contact de leurs deux paumes, il resta sans voix lorsque le vampire fit sa demande.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et le suivit docilement jusqu'à la piste.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus, que le Prince ne put s'empêcher de se pencher à son oreille pour mieux lui murmurer à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Le ton de sa voix était si rauque, son souffle sur sa nuque si doux, que le brun en frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

La réciproque était on ne peut plus vraie et pour le faire savoir, il lui jeta un regard pétillant de malice, l'agrémenté d'un sourire en coin.

Il leur tardait d'être à nouveau seuls tous les deux.

En attendant, ils devaient se contenter de frôlements et d'œillades enfiévrées.

Leur manège, bien que discret, ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'une personne qui, malgré le cavalier accroché à son bras, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder.

A l'affut du moindre de leur mouvement, il n'en ratait pas une miette.

Leur intimité toute relative ne faisait que rajouter de l'eau à son moulin.

Il devenait évident que la petite merveille avait enfin écarté ses cuisses pour le vif royal.

On pouvait bien encenser son innocence et sa vertu, il était comme les autres : un homme avec ses forces et surtout ses faiblesses.

Qu'importe son sang si pur, si miraculeux !

Cela ne le sauverait plus bien longtemps !

Frustré et en colère, Accolon décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de prendre l'air, accompagné non pas par son cavalier, qu'il repoussa avec méchanceté, mais par une bonne bouteille… Ou deux.

Sa jalousie l'aveuglait à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas l'ombre de l'espion de Voldemort qui hantait inlassablement ses pas.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il guettait l'opportunité de mener à bien sa mission.

Mais le Prince Calice était plus protégé que les diamants de la couronne.

A l'affut de la moindre faille, il se disait que cette douce naïveté et ce caractère si entier qu'Accolon dénigrait avec tant de force, était sa porte d'entrée.

Qui de mieux que le Dauphin, amant éconduit, diva sur le déclin, pour lui servir de bouc émissaire ?

Sans compter que ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce dernier tenterait quelque chose…

C'était son métier de savoir, et même si comme le Prince Draconis et ses lieutenants, il n'avait aucune preuve pour étayer sa théorie, il était convaincu d'avoir raison.

Une attaque de plus ou de moins à son actif ferait-elle une différence ?

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry et Draco dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la tête leur tourne. Comblés et heureux, ils prirent congés l'un de l'autre avec regret, le temps de reprendre souffle et de faire leur devoir envers la vie mondaine ou presque.

Le Calice se réfugia ventre à terre jusqu'à la table où Augusta l'attendait avec une gigantesque part de tarte au citron meringué, prétextant que l'exercice requiert des forces et qu'il en avait bien d'autre à venir…

« Suis-je donc un livre ouvert ? Se plaignit-il sans grande conviction.

-Si peu mon petit ! Mais je commence à vous connaître et il y a ce petit quelque chose dans vos yeux qui ne saurait tromper une vieille femme comme moi ! J'ai eu votre âge, quoique certaines mauvaises langues en disent ! »

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme se contenta d'un gloussement amusé, avant d'enfourner sans cérémonie un gros morceau de meringue dans sa bouche.

Tandis qu'il dégustait sa pâtisserie, ses yeux dérivèrent entre les différents convives, à l'affût de la silhouette de son amant.

Ce dernier discutait avec un ministre quelconque et semblait préoccupé par ce qu'il lui disait.

Il fut interrompu dans son investigation par le retour du reste de la tablée, désireux, eux aussi, de se poser quelques instants et de faire un sort aux douceurs laissées là à leur intention.

Entre deux bouchées gourmandes, une partie de belote se matérialisa.

Les tours s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes endoloris par la danse soient de nouveau opérationnelles.

Proserpine fut la première à quitter la table, entraînant, comme de coutume, Charlie dans son sillage.

Les Weasley venaient de faire leur entrée, avec un retard qui mettait la matriarche aux bords de la crise d'apoplexie, et la Maréchale avait grande hâte de les rencontrer.

C'est en les suivants des yeux, qu'Harry découvrit Accolon dans les bras d'un Draco peu amène, qui peinait à s'en défaire sans provoquer un esclandre.

La Dauphin s'accrochait désespérément à lui, l'esprit embué par l'alcool.

La situation commençait à devenir gênante. De plus en plus de monde les observait en chuchotant, à tel point qu'on pouvait les confondre avec un essaim d'abeille.

Le visage d'Harry restait de marbre, alors que son esprit bouillonnait d'indignation. Il n'avait qu'une envie : arracher cette sangsue du cou du vampire, qui commençait à approcher dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes !

La colère montait en lui, de même qu'une jalousie malsaine et destructrice qui voilait le monde derrière une tenture rouge sang.

Sur la table, les flammes des chandelles vacillèrent, jusqu'à finir par s'éteindre tout à fait. Un vent glacial souleva la nappe de fine dentelle. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et plus brusque alors qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas répondre à ses plus vils instincts.

Il se répétait qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité à faire valoir ses droits sur Draco. Qu'une nuit entre ses bras n'étaient pas une raison suffisante pour égorger son Dauphin sans sommation, pour avoir piétiné ce que sa rancœur appelait « territoire ».

Il n'était pas un vulgaire animal qui pissait sur ce qu'il estimait lui appartenir.

Tremblant de rage, il se leva et sortit de table aussi discrètement que possible, avant de perdre définitivement toute conscience.

Il marcha d'un bon pas au travers des différents salons et corridors, pour atterrir dans une petite salle d'étude abandonnée.

Il ferma la porte et se permit de respirer profondément, loin des chuchotements incessants et des prunelles inquisitrices.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en jaillir.

Son sang bouillonnait à un point tel, qu'il en faisait fondre ses barrières mentales.

L'inimité qu'il ressentait pour Accolon était en train de se transformer en une haine farouche qui lui faisait peur. D'autant plus qu'elle faisait écho aux sentiments que lui portait son Dauphin.

Il était jaloux de son charisme et de son passé avec Draco, de l'intimité qui avait été la leur. Il avait conscience de leurs dissonances de même que leurs ressemblances. Leur vie était facilement interchangeable et cela le dégoûtait d'autant.

Il avait le même potentiel que son rival.

Son besoin de reconnaissance, d'appartenance avait été si fort qu'il avait manqué le tuer sans plus de scrupule ou d'hésitation.

Et cela lui était inconcevable.

Il acceptait l'idée de tuer pour préserver sa vie ou celle de ses proches. Ce qui servait de raisons aux autres, le pouvoir, la jalousie, la colère, la vengeance, étaient illusoires, démoniaques. Il devait les combattre farouchement jusqu'à l'annihilation !

Quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter.

Il dégrafa sa lavallière et défit les boutons de son col d'un geste brusque.

Il devait à tout prix retrouver son calme !

Tranquilliser sa magie et refermer correctement ses barrières avant qu'un malheur n'arrive.

Il prit une lente et profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Il se focalisa sur son labyrinthe intérieur et consolida chaque buisson, chaque piège et colmata les fissures sur la bulle qui l'entourait.

Son esprit retrouva sa sérénité salvatrice, laissant la haine disparaître.

Il apprécia cette paix jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le fasse sursauter.

Il papillonna un instant, hagard, avant de reprendre violemment pied avec la réalité.

Face à lui, tremblante et gémissante, se trouvait Stasia.

Sa mise était désordonnée, ses cheveux emmêlés, et ses yeux d'or étaient emprunts de folie.

Figé de stupeur autant que d'appréhension, le brun ne put esquisser le moindre geste, ni la moindre parole. Sa seule consolation était que la vampire ne pouvait pas s'introduire dans son esprit. Pas cette fois !

«Aidez-moi… Je vous en supplie. »

Sa voix était rauque et à peine audible, en plus d'être entrecoupée par des sanglots de désespoir.

Abasourdit, il lui répondit avec toute la verve dont il était capable :

« Moi, vous aider ? C'est une plaisanterie ?! Et vous aider à quoi, s'il vous plaît ?!

-A les faires taire, chouina-t-elle comme une enfant. Jour et nuit, ils ne me laissent aucun répit. Pitié ! »

Le visage inondé de larme, les mains jointes en prières, elle tomba à genoux devant lui.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous par les Dieux ?! S'insurgea-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Les désirs ! Vous êtes le seul capable de faire taire leur voix.

-Non, je… Je ne sais pas faire ça… »

La voir si fragile, si différente de la créature qui l'avait attaqué, lui fendit le cœur. Il aurait voulu l'aider, soulager sa douleur, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de le savoir.

Elle se mit à ramper vers lui, sans cesser de pleurer et lui agrippa les jambes. Il chercha à se défaire de sa prise, mais manqua tomber à terre avec elle.

Parce qu'il préférait garder sur la rouquine un certain ascendant, il se garda bien de poursuivre.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Elle saisit une de ses mains et la renifla comme le ferait un animal, puis à l'embrasser et à la lécher.

Harry eut un haut le cœur tant la sensation était dérangeante, à l'exact opposé avec ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt, lorsque Draco avait eu ce geste pour lui.

Il tenta une ultime fois de se débarrasser de sa poigne de fer, sans plus de succès.

Elle darda ses yeux d'or sur lui avec une telle intensité, qu'il sentit sa bulle craqueler.

Ses pleurs s'étaient tus. Adieu l'angoisse et les supplications. Sa Malédiction venait de reprendre le pas sur elle, implacable.

Dans un dernier murmure, elle conclue :

« Votre sang les fera taire. Juste une gorgée… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la vampire se jeta sur lui.

Ils tombèrent sur le dallage dans un bel ensemble, puis la rouquine se coucha sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Aussitôt, Harry fit comme Charlie le lui avait appris et crocheta fermement sa gorge, et la repoussa suffisamment pour caler un genou sur sa poitrine et l'envoyer au loin de toute ses forces.

Stasia alla s'effondrer sur une table basse dans un craquement sinistre.

Sans attendre qu'elle se relève, le brun se campa sur ses jambes et se mit en position de combat.

La Parque se redressa en feulant, ses iris dorées empruntes de rouge.

Elle s'apprêtait à bondir, lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

C'était Lysandre !

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute au Maréchal pour analyser la situation et agir en conséquence.

En un claquement de doigt, il transmuta et alla planter ses crocs dans le cou de Stasia. Il l'immobilisa sous sa masse, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme un beau diable, incapable de se dépêtrer.

C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'arrivèrent le Prince Draco et Charlie.

A l'aide de liens ensorcelés, ils finirent d'éliminer la menace que la Parque représentait, avant de s'enquérir de la santé des deux jeunes hommes, et d'Harry en particulier.

Charlie présenta une cape à Lysandre. Ce dernier ayant ruiné ses effets en se transformant et se retrouvait aussi nu qu'on puisse l'être, tandis qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

Le blond se précipita sur son amant qui était aussi pâle qu'un mort et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et sa respiration sifflait étrangement.

Le vampire s'en saisit avec la douceur d'une plume, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de sursauter violemment.

Perdu, il se coula dans son étreinte protectrice.

Il avait eu si peur.

Et pas seulement à cause de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, mais à cause de ce que la vampire lui avait dit.

Si elle avait dit la vérité, son sang pouvait faire bien plus que redonner force et vigueur, longévité ou attirer la chance. Il pouvait aussi rompre les malédictions.

Pourquoi le lui avait-on caché ? Encore ?

Son amant lui avait-il mentit sous couvert de le protéger ?

Il devait être sûr !

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Kara.

Sa colère était palpable au point de faire vibrer l'air ambiant.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de relâcher sa vigilance, croyant que sa sœur allait mieux et n'était plus un danger pour personne.

Comme elle avait eu tort…

« Petite idiote ! Fière et bornée ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?! J'aurais pu t'aider ! »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Stasia se contenta de la fixer, dégouttée et affamée. Elle n'avait besoin de personne ! La solution était là, devant elle, prête à être dégustée !

« Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? S'écria Draco.

-Elle parle du fait que mon sang ait fait régresser sa malédiction.

-Que signifie ? Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été mis au courant de cette affaire ?!

-Parce que nous en avons décidé ainsi, mon fils. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous a plus

Je recommence à faire ma méchante^^ et ce n'est pas fini

Alors que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Comment va pouvoir aider les Parques ?

Qui est l'espion de Voldemort ?

N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans les commentaires

Sur ce de gros bisous et a la prochaine

Angel


	23. Chapitre 21: Le Prince Calice

Bonjour à tous !

Et non, je ne suis pas morte, même si on aurait pu le croire^^

Y a eu pas mal de chambardement dans ma vie ces derniers temps, entre le boulot, les amours, et un déménagement, en bref la vie !

Sans compter que ce chapitre a été long à, dans le sens compliqué, par rapport à mes désidératas, mais j'en ai vu le bout et je suis ravie et soulagée de pouvoir enfin vous le partager !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise^^

 **REPONSE AUX ANONYMES :**

Swissboy: Fascinante wahou merci^^, j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes.

Dragonfly : Merci pour tous ces jolis compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D'AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES !**

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Akecheta, Tiyée, Kishi, Elan, Kiyia, Maya, Stasia, Kara, Proserpine, Lysandre et Crystal.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment), les autres c'est une surprise^^

 **Rating:** M. ON REPART ! ALORS ON FAIT ATTENTION ! LE RATING N'EST PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI !

 **Parution: très bonne question…**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d'Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l'emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d'avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s'il veut gagner son cœur…

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

 **Sang Noir**

 **Chapitre 21 : Le Prince Calice**

Il avait fallu donner le change. Faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Il ne fallait en aucun cas ébruiter l'affaire plus que nécessaire.

Les espions du Seigneur Noir étaient aussi vicieux que sinueux et l'absence prolongée de haut dignitaire et de Calices, un jour de Sabbat, ne manquerait pas de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé hors de la salle de bal, pouvait déjà en faire tiquer plus d'un !

La prudence était de mise.

Ne restait plus qu'à faire bonne figure et attendre un temps plus propice aux connivences.

Harry, encore choqué par son aventure, était comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Perdu, il se laissa faire sans piper mot.

Il n'avait même pas trouvé de réconfort à l'annonce de l'évacuation d'Accolon par quelques hommes de main du Prince.

Il y avait pourtant de quoi s'en réjouir, où, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'avaient pensé les détracteurs du Dauphin.

Et ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour tous les compter.

Cormac avait suivi le mouvement, en chouinant sur le sort réservé à son amant, les oreilles basses, tel un chiot abandonné par son maître.

Dans l'alcôve des Calices, l'ambiance tantôt bonne enfant, c'était muée en une joie feinte et sur jouée, mais qui heureusement faisait illusion auprès du plus grand nombre, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Pour les autres, habiles et connaisseurs en matière de dissimulation, vautours volant au-dessus d'un charnier, qui n'avaient de cesse de graviter autour des êtres influents de cette cour, pourvut qu'une information croustillante passe par là, histoire d'alimenter leur besoin inextinguible de cancans, leur rires laissaient présagés de bien sombres nouvelles…

Les secondes s'égrainaient comme une éternité, et leur jeu de dupe fini de les épuiser, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Pour venir à bout de cette fête qui n'en finissait plus, ils durent se découvrir un trésor de patience.

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur la cité, ils se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste, pourvu qu'ils puissent prendre un peu de repos avant la réunion au sommet qui les attendait.

Ce fut tout habillé, qu'Harry se glissa sous sa couette ce matin-là, prenant à peine le temps d'ôter ses chaussures, en nourrissant le faible espoir de trouver la sérénité qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Mais le sommeil n'eut de cesse de le fuir ou lorsqu'il s'en venait enfin, ce n'était que pour peupler ses rêves de sinistres songes.

Il fut tiré de son lit quelques heures plus tard, par un Charlie en guère meilleur état que lui, mais qui avait au moins le mérité de s'être levé et habillé de frais. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

Il se fit violence pour sortir de son cocon de lin et se dirigea d'un pas mou vers son pavillon des bains, pourvu qu'il puisse remédier à la situation.

Au vu du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir, il doutait de pouvoir faire un miracle.

D'immenses cernes bleuâtres lui mangeaient une partie non négligeable du visage, et sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Il se plongea rapidement dans un bain froid, dont il sortit grelottant, mais un peu plus alerte.

Il se frictionna avec une serviette délicieusement chaude et s'habilla rapidement.

Sa tenue était simple, comme à l'accoutumée, aussi décida-t-il de porter une épingle d'argent finement ouvragée à sa lavallière. Il n'avait guère le courage d'en faire d'avantage et ce bijoux avait le mérite de rendre n'importe quelle tenue ou presque, plus digne.

Le Roi et la Reine seraient présents, ainsi que les Parques, et il estimait important de mettre quelques formes.

Les confidences qu'il allait recevoir seraient d'une vitale importance pour son avenir. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, il voulait montrer qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec sa fonction et qu'il ferait face à ses responsabilités au mieux de ses capacités. Qu'il fallait compter avec lui et arrêter de lui cacher des choses si infimes soient-elles, s'il était concerné d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il soupira en fixant nonchalamment son allure dans sa psyché.

Il s'était répété ce joli discours une bonne partie de la nuit, ou de la matinée, il ne savait plus très bien, et il ne se trouvait toujours pas convainquant.

Au moins pouvait-il faire illusion ?

La lassitude peinte sur son visage lui disait le contraire, même si dans ses yeux brillait une lueur nouvelle.

Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas qui se voulait assuré et retrouva Charlie assit dans le fauteuil crapaud, près de la cheminée, à siroter son cinquième café serré de l'heure.

Dobby, à l'écoute de ses besoins, comme toujours, lui en tendit un, de même qu'une assiette de toasts qu'il grignota du bout des dents.

Il n'avait pas très faim, en plus d'être légèrement nauséeux, mais l'odeur du café le rasséréna quelque peu.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence que seul le tintement des tasses venait troubler.

Une fois fait, ils prirent le chemin du boudoir de le Reine.

L'endroit était à la fois assez grand et assez intime pour accueillir leur petite bande, sans éveiller les soupçons, puisqu'assez reculé.

Au grand embarras d'Harry, ils arrivèrent bons derniers. Mais à part lui, personne n'y trouva à y redire, aussi ravala-t-il la fin de ses excuses.

Les circonstances étaient suffisantes.

Etaient présents, les trois Maréchaux, la famille royale, à l'exception de Luna. Neville se trouvait aux côtés de son fiancé, et pour finir Kara et sa sœur cadette, Maya, qu'Harry rencontrait pour la première fois, étaient également présents.

Après les salutations d'usages, les deux sorciers prirent place dans les fauteuils qu'on leur désigna.

Presque aussitôt, les parents de Draco, s'expliquèrent sur les raisons qui les avaient poussées à garder le silence.

Ils avaient estimé qu'Harry avait bien assez de responsabilités et que tant que la situation restait inchangée, il n'avait pas besoin d'être tenu informé.

Sans compter que l'idée de le soumettre à une série de tests plus aléatoires les uns que les autres, leur était insupportable.

De tels actes leur renvoyaient l'image de leur ennemi.

Ils avaient donc prit la décision, avec la complicité des Dames Kara et Maya de taire la « disparition » de la malédiction de Stasia. La rouquine avait eu beau tempêter, rien n'y avait fait.

Il valait mieux pour tout le monde que de pareilles recherches soient menées à la seule demande du Calice. Sa curiosité sur sa nature et la limite de ses pouvoirs devaient s'exprimer librement, sans contrainte.

Dans son désir de découvrir la vérité sur le jeune sorcier, la Parque avait argué qu'être utilisé pour le plus grand bien était la raison d'être du brun.

Stasia avait beau avoir ses propres démons, il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tord sur ce point.

Le Prince Calice était une bénédiction, un gage de chance et de puissance.

Il était inutile et quelque peu hypocrite de nier les avantages qu'il pouvait apporter, de son plein gré ou non...

De puissantes et anciennes nations s'étaient bâties sur pareil appui, profitant avec plus ou moins de sentimentalismes, des nombreux dons de celles et ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

Au fil des incarnations et des besoins du monde, l'on disait que leurs capacités différaient.

Pour dire la vérité, toutes les informations que l'on pouvait trouver à leur sujet, étaient aussi volatiles que la brume d'un matin d'automne.

A croire que tout ce qui concernait leurs divers miracles, disparaissaient dès qu'ils remettaient leur âme à l'Unité. Ce qui les rendait d'autant plus difficile à débusquer aussi bien qu'à comprendre ou même à protéger.

Leurs descendants étaient sous le sceau du secret et ne pouvaient, ni ne voulaient transmettre les secrets de leurs aïeuls.

Créature légendaire et infiniment convoitée, le Prince, ou la Princesse Calice, était un envoyé de l'Univers, le chaînon manquant entre les Mondes, qu'ils soient magiques ou non et les Dieux.

Des Légendes faites chaire, os et magie.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le sort en était donc jeté, ce disait-il.

Il fallait faire ces tests et découvrir de quoi son sang et sa magie étaient capables.

Laisser Stasia dans cet état relevait de la cruauté.

Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de son aide.

Kara était sourde et verrait ses deux sœurs, derniers membres de sa famille, s'éteindre dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle qui était l'image « vivante » de la Mort qui vous prend et aspire votre essence vitale. Maya, était un petite enfant aussi fragile que du verre, à l'allure de poupée fantomatique, être éthéré, aveugle et corrodée par une vieillesse prématurée, qui affaiblissait son corps un peu plus chaque jour. Elle s'en irait la première, puis viendrait Stasia, rongée par des années de folie furieuse. Elles laisseraient leur ainée dans une tourmente aux allures d'éternité, puisqu'elle n'avait de cesse d'accumuler leurs années de vie. Les vampires étaient bénis d'une longue existence. La sienne serait trois fois plus longue. Les siècles se succèderaient avant qu'elle ne meurt et que le cycle recommence...

La Princesse Luna pouvait, elle aussi, bénéficier de ses miracles, même si personne ne le lui avait demandé.

Surtout, il y avait les lycans.

Ce n'était qu'un vœu pieu, mais si ses pouvoirs répondaient à une demande de l'Univers, peut-être ferait-il une réelle différence. Peut-être son sang était-il la clé pour anéantir la marque de l'Hermine ? Peut-être pourrait-il revoir un jour sa famille ?

Bien sûr, on lui laissait tout le temps qu'il désirait pour mettre ses pensées et ses désirs au clair, mais il le refusa.

Cette longue conversation lui avait permis de dissiper ses doutes.

Il allait donner son sang à Stasia, et laisser Kara et Severus, et eux seuls, mesurer le taux de magie qui l'habitait.

Il permettrait tout et ce, dès le lendemain.

Patience allait devoir jongler avec ses différents devoirs mondains, qu'il se devait d'honorer pour continuer de donner le change.

Les Maréchaux, rendus complices par la force des évènements, jurèrent bien inutilement de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit et d'aider au mieux de leurs capacités.

Fier de ses résolutions, et sous le regard emplit de gratitude d'une grande partie de l'assemblée, Harry prit congé.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce ne fut pas Charlie qui le reconduisit à ses appartements, mais Draco, qui voulait s'entretenir avec lui en privé.

Le vampire avait rongé son frein depuis la veille au soir.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été un jour aussi en colère. Que ce soit contre ses parents ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

La rage l'habitait au point de faire bouillir son sang.

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été spolié.

Ne pas avoir été informé d'un fait si important le renvoyait à un manque de confiance en ses capacités, que ce soit de jugement ou militaire, l'empêchant de faire son devoir.

Ainsi, pour la deuxième fois, il avait échoué.

Comment se pardonner une telle négligence ?

Que ce soit la sienne ou celle de ses parents ?

Il aurait pu le perdre !

Encore une fois !

Cela lui était insupportable !

Il avait serré les poings à s'en planter les ongles dans la paume, pour mieux éviter de répondre vertement à ses parents.

L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient pris cette âpre décision, mais le Roi et la Reine, ses Souverains. Ceux à qui il devait obéissance et déférence.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire pareil éclat et oublier sa propre position.

Il était leur fils ainé, l'Héritier du trône, et il se devait à eux. Il devait accepter de n'être consulté qu'en certaines circonstances, qu'eux seuls étaient décisionnaires. Il devait leur pardonner.

Le Prince de la Cité des Rocheuses leur rendait grâce, mais l'amant d'Harry, leur garderait pour toujours, rancune.

Alors il avait gardé le silence, se calant sur le brun qui n'avait fait aucun reproche.

A son sens, il n'y avait pas de faute. Juste un pari hasardeux basé sur une bienveillance que peu aurait eu en la circonstance.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas la frustration et la rancœur de faire son office.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils marchèrent le long des corridors.

Une fois à destination, Harry s'effaça pour laisser passer le blond.

Ce dernier s'en alla prendre place prêt de la cheminée, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon, alors que son combat demeurait en son esprit.

Désireux d'apaiser les tensions qui faisaient crépiter l'air ambiant, le brun sortit deux verres finement ouvragé et une bouteille d'absinthe.

Quitte à avoir le feu au ventre...

Après deux shoots, le vampire consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

"-Je suis désolé.

-Arrêtez de répéter cela à tout bout de champs, soupira le Calice excédé. Et de quoi devriez-vous être désolé? De m'avoir ramené ici afin de m'éviter un sort pire que la mort? De faire votre maximum pour que je me sente en sécurité? De ne pouvoir contrôler les esprits libres tels que Stasia?... Ou mieux encore, de ne pas m'avoir vu quitter le bal à cause de la sangsue qui vous collait aux basques? Et croire que vous étiez sa propriété très privée?! Et qui me donnait des envies de meurtres?!"

Sonné par ses paroles autant que par l'absinthe, Draco le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, bêtement heureux que ses sentiments à son égard soient la cause du drame.

Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais révéler autrement que sous la torture, Harry se mordit férocement la lèvre, rouge de honte et détourna subitement le regard.

Le vampire eut un sourire mutin avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table basse afin de saisir le menton de son amant et de le forcer à le regarder.

«La jalousie vous sied à ravir, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Dans les appartements d'Accolon, l'ambiance était sombre et poisseuse.

Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés passés 3 heures de l'après-midi.

La gueule de bois du Calice finissait de lui broyer le crâne et d'emporter ce qui lui restait de bonhomie. Autant dire pas peu. Même s'il en avait eu beaucoup étant petit.

Les années passant, elle disparaissait au profit de la colère, de la rancune et de la convoitise.

Il avait une revanche à prendre avec la vie.

Au début de son existence, tout avait semblé lui sourire.

Il était né riche, bien fait de sa personne, intelligent et de noble lignage, bien que troisième garçon d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, dont deux filles.

Très tôt, il fut remarqué pour sa beauté, en particulier ses yeux améthyste, puis, pour ses nombreuses aptitudes.

Il était vif et plein d'esprit, ce qui ne manquait pas de ravir les plus fins esthètes, fusent-ils en cours ou non.

Jusqu'au jour où, à force d'être montré aux foules émerveillées, il tomba sur le fin gourmet qu'était le Marquis de Lorraine, favoris de Monsieur, frère du Roi, qui le prit avec lui, comme page.

Il entrait ainsi en cours, mais également dans le lit de son bienfaiteur.

Accolon était jeune et naïf, et il était tombé amoureux de cet homme, beau comme un Dieu, mais qui possédait tous les vis du Diable, et qui prenait plaisir à l'initier à tous jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse faire autrement que de supplier pour en avoir d'avantage.

Puis, lassé, il offrit son petit page, si bien dressé, à son royal amant, et à tous ceux qui se montrait assez généreux…

Tout Paris en faisait des gorges chaudes, au point que ses parents en furent avertis. Ils le renièrent sans sommation.

Rejeté tel une poupée qui n'amuse plus, sans fortune ni secours. Sa déchéance fut telle, qu'il crut mourir dans le caniveau, sans que cela n'émeuve âme qui vive.

A bout de force et d'espoir, sa magie fut son seul recourt, bien qu'il n'en eut d'abord pas conscience. Elle le maintien en vie, lorsque la faim lui tiraillait le ventre ou que les coups lui pleuvaient dessus sans d'autre raison que d'exister.

La mort semblait se rapprocher inexorablement de son cœur d'enfant, autrefois si candide.

Il allait se laisser emporter lorsque Blaise, le second du Prince Draconis, vint le trouver pour l'emmener avec lui en Avalon, loin de la misère du monde des Hommes.

Il s'était vu propulser en pleine lumière, de nouveau admiré de tous, jalousé et désiré.

Il s'était alors fait la promesse de ne jamais plus connaître la ruine ou l'abandon. Qu'à l'image de son mentor d'autrefois, il saurait garder sa position.

Il n'avait eu de cesse d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Il avait développé ses pouvoirs avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait cajolé, minaudé, intrigué et il avait réussi à prendre dans ses filets, le Prince Héritier en personne.

Après mille pirouettes pour le garder, au point que toutes ses tentatives pour le quitter se transformaient en de cuisants échecs, il restait le seul à partager son lit et son cœur.

Sa victoire était acquise puisque personne ne semblait vouloir ou même pouvoir rivaliser avec lui.

Pas de Prince Calice à l'horizon ! Il était l'unique Calice d'exception mis au jour !

Il se voyait même devenir membre de la famille royale et ainsi devenir indétrônable.

Au sommet pour toujours.

Il ne serait jamais plus utilisé, bafoué ou laissé pour compte, au profit d'un autre…

Mais le destin savait se montrer cruel et vous faire subir vos pires tourments.

Après tant d'années, l'histoire se répétait, comme insatisfaite de son bonheur.

Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul ou presque si l'on exceptait Cormac bien entendu…

Ce dernier, même avec la carte de l'amant, ne brillait pas par son esprit.

La cour avait suivi le penchant du Prince vampire et portait aux nues celui qu'il était avant de rencontrer Philippe de Lorraine.

La vie lui faisait ainsi un bien cruel pied de nez.

Son passé lui volait son présent, sans pitié pour ses rêves devenus à présent illusions.

Voir ce pourceau mal dégrossit danser aux bras du blond lui avait hôte sa dernière part de raison. Il avait détruit ce qui retenait ses derniers lambeaux de dignité en noyant sa frustration dans l'hydromel.

La suite des évènements n'avait pas été très reluisante.

La saynète qu'il avait jouée, libéré de toute inhibition, ne lui avait pas vraiment porté bonheur.

Draco avait rejoint la petite merveille, comme le chien retrouve son maître, tandis que lui se retrouvait encadré par deux soldats, direction l'exile, à l'image de son autre vie…

« Le soleil brille ma fleur de lys ! Scanda Cormac en tirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avec la force d'un troupeau de buffle. »

Accolon enfouit son visage sous sa couverture en grommelant un nombre incalculable de malédiction à son tortionnaire.

Celui-ci ne s'en laissa pas compter et sauta sur le matelas, enjoint par de multiples rebonds, avant de se lover tel un boa constricteur autour de son amant.

« Si tu restes là à prendre racine, il va te pousser des feuilles sur la tête !

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai plus rien ! Ma vie est finie ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre !?

-Mais ne dis pas cela voyons… Je suis là moi ! »

Le brun eut un rire méprisant.

Si sa présence était salvatrice pour autre chose que ça libido ce serait bien le diable !

« Moui, je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais ce n'est pas important…Moi je t'aime pour deux ! »

Devant son manque de réaction le blond poursuivit :

« Tu sais, ma grand-mère me disait toujours que la vraie noblesse est de garder le sourire, même devant les personnes qui sont méchantes avec nous. Pourvu que l'on soit plus fort qu'eux au final ! Je ne suis pas très futé, mais j'ai toujours gardé le sourire qui la rendait si fière ! »

Se montrer plus fort ?

Faire un pied de nez ?

Pour cela, il allait devoir ramper aux pieds de la petite merveille, se confondre en excuses, s'épancher sur ses sentiments…

Peut-être le prendrait-il en pitié ?

Peut-être finirait-il par lui faire confiance ?

Ainsi il serait de nouveau dans le secret des Dieux et pourrait se servir de tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre pour mieux se venger.

Pas forcément en allant jusqu'à le tuer, ou du moins pas tout de suite…

La mort pourrait venir plus tard, après maintes tortures raffinées et divinement douloureuses.

Oui, il pourrait suivre ce conseil.

Après tout la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il pouvait prendre son temps et faire en sorte que cette fois, il ne puisse pas s'en sortir…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà pour ce chapitre

On en apprend plus sur la nature des Princes/princesses Calice et sur le passé d'Accolon.

Dans le prochain épisode je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il y aura. J'hésite entre la suite de l'histoire des divinités et la suite de l'histoire, les deux étant de vitale importance.

Vous comprendrez donc que la suite n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite.

Par contre le prochain conte germe tranquillement dans ma tête et je penche pour un univers entre magie et steampunck…

Que dire ? quand on aime on ne compte pas^^

Alors à bientôt

Et n'oubliez pas le com d'usage

Angel


End file.
